Heroes of the Storm
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Several worlds that have no prior interactions have merged into one. New Heroes must put aside their differences to join forces to fight a threat that is hidden from the shadows. New Allies will emerge, but new enemies will also appear as the world will be shaken to a new course no one is prepared to face. Hp/Kitana (DC/Marvel/Mortal Kombat/Assasin Creed Xover!)
1. Convergence

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **I tried early to make this crossover, and it didn't work as I trouble continuing it, so I'm restarting the story. I hope everyone enjoys the story. The story is a merger of five universes. Marvel and DC, with Mortal Kombat and Assassin's Creed. Harry Potter will be the main protagonist in this story, but he'll be the only one from his world in this story for now. I might add a villain from his world or someone from mythology with a magical background to be his primary antagonist.

I'll be following the MCU Storyline, as it is one of the best media storylines ever created. DC will be following the DCMU (DC Movie Universe or Justice League War Series). Mortal Kombat timeline is a bit different, but I hope it works.

**Chapter 01: Convergence**

**May 02, 2012**

**New York City, NY – USA**

A sudden bright light filled the sky as everyone on Earth had to close their eyes from the suddenly release what appeared to be a solar flare. It ended as quickly as it started, and people were looking around in confusion.

Harry Potter opens his eyes as he looks around and finds himself in New York City, United States. Something was very wrong; he was in Scotland, fighting at Hogwarts. How did he end up in the Big Apple?

Harry begins to search for his wand, but he didn't have his wand or anything in his possession. He was wearing robes, robes that weren't his own. Harry puts his hands to his face and finds he didn't have his glasses on, and he could see even better than he has ever in his life.

"My head," Harry said as he holds his head. The noise was intense and painful. Harry tries to block out the sound of a terrible ringing in his ears. Harry begins to focus on his occlumency to block out the noise and clear his mind from all distractions. After several minutes, Harry began to cut the sounds out and could hear himself think.

Harry looks at his hands. To his utter surprise, his eyes seemed to zoom in on his hands before Harry looks up, and his eyes were like a telescope, zooming in on the bridge that was off in the distance. Harry had to guess it was about two miles away, and he could see the people walking on the bridge in perfect detail. Harry's eyes zip around, and he could see the large bolt on the bridge and began to count the pins.

Harry was pleased with his new eyesight but also confused about how he gained his newfound abilities. Harry couldn't understand how this happens in the first place, but he knew that whatever brought him here brought him here for a reason.

Harry wished Hermione was here with him. Hermione would be able to discover and research what caused him to summon to New York City in America.

Harry reaches into his pocket to pull out the locket that charmed for long-distance communication. It took Harry a few moments to realize he didn't have any of his possession on him and began to search his pockets in panic. Harry found none of his old properties, not the Ressurection Stone or the Cloak of Invisibility. Everything was gone, and he had nothing on himself right now, not even his wand.

Harry couldn't help but feel the sense of dread inside of him knowing he was on the other side of the ocean in a place he's never been too before and without any way to contact his friends. Harry begins to walks around the warehouse areas looking for shelter. He wanted to find a safe place to practice his magic and see what he can and can't do with his new abilities. It felt strange not to use his magic without the power of his wand. Harry was very fond of his old wand.

Harry walks around, looking at the warehouses trying to determine which ones were abandoned and would be safe to stay low. Harry wonders around and begins to look at the warehouses and their condition. Harry finds one that was locked and didn't have any known muggle security cameras or sensors. Harry walks around and couldn't see anyone around the warehouse. He did spot a window that was cracked and knew he could slip inside. Harry was no used to sneaking around and climbing walls; he's been doing things like this since he was living with his relatives the Dursley's and did it a lot at Hogwarts.

Harry leaped upwards and found himself jumping over the wall in one bound. Harry grabs the window's edge and looks down in amazement. In one leap, he had successfully landed on the window. Harry was confused by this and quickly climbed throw the window and jumps down inside the warehouse.

The moment he landed on the floor, Harry's ears told him there was some rustling inside the warehouse. At first, Harry thought it could be rats or other kinds of rodents, but the sounds sounded more like footsteps moving quickly to hide.

Harry walks forward and enters the middle of the warehouse and sees nothing. Crates were untouched, and nothing looked like it had been disturbed. Harry couldn't see anyone, but he could hear their breathing and their eyes on him.

Harry paused as his sixth sense; someone was standing behind him. Harry slowly turns to see a man in a blue ninja outfit standing there was a mask covering his lower face. A hood made most of his face difficult to see, but Harry could see glowing blue eyes that weren't normal as they look back at him.

A sudden fire blazed erupted on Harry's other side as a ninja similarly wearing yellow armor to the blue ninja stood there, only he had white eyes instead of blue.

"State your business," said the blue ninja.

"I'm not here for trouble," Harry said truthfully, though he wasn't sure that would work as trouble tended to find him wherever he went.

"Then leave this place," said the yellow ninja.

Harry's senses could feel others drawing hidden blades and weapons as others began to circle a young woman in a corner, wearing a blue ninja outfit.

"Who's the woman you're protecting?" Harry asks the ninja as his saving people thing started to kick in and was pushing him to help the woman.

Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say as the others immediately got tense.

"Shao Kahn's assassin will not have her head, and we can't risk you telling Shao Kahn of the location," said the blue ninja as he pulls a katana at Harry.

Harry cursed his luck and his attraction towards trouble. Harry took a defensive stance as the blue ninja clutched his fist and sent an ice shard at Harry. Harry was surprised to see this and was even more astonished that he could see the action happening in slow motion. Harry quickly sidesteps the ice shard with reflexes he didn't know he had.

The blue ninja was very surprised to see Harry dodge his ice shard.

"He's no mere mortal," said the yellow ninja. "he could be a spy or assassin sent by Shao Kahn or Quan Chi."

"Eliminate him," said a woman in a green outfit.

Harry was cursing his luck as he wanted to tell them he was no threat and wasn't an enemy. He wasn't sure how to tell them he was just a wizard who was lost.

The yellow ninja disappeared, and Harry's acute senses went into overdrive as they were telling him of the incoming danger. Harry quickly spins around and turns to see the yellow ninja releasing a chained kunai at him. Harry grabs the chain stopping the kunai from hitting him just short of his chest. Harry holds the chain preventing the ninja from reclaiming the chain. The yellow ninja glares at Harry, and his hands began to glow into a fireball as it races down the chain and hits Harry's hand. Harry expected to feel pain and receive several degrees of burn on his hand, but there was none.

Harry pulls the chain causing the yellow ninja to lose his balance. Harry turns and spins the chain hitting several ice shares before spinning the chain rapidly to block a high blast of ice.

Harry turns to elbow the ninja in the face, only for the yellow ninja to block his attack and elbows Harry in the ribs hard, causing Harry to stumble and crash into the crates.

Harry did learn how to box from Dudley, who taught him a few tricks and showed him the ropes during his last summer with his relatives, but this was even more intense.

Harry brings both his arms up in an attempt to block the kick to his face before rolling on the ground away from the yellow ninja as the blue ninja attacks with intense ferocity as ice suddenly appears where the blue ninja had stepped. Harry jumps back to put some distance but found himself leaping a vast gap between the two ninjas.

Harry's arms were aching in pain, but that pain was passing as he could feel himself healing from the blows. Harry thought they might have broken his arms or at least fractured his arms. His ribs were also recovering from the yellow ninja's elbow attack.

"He's no ordinary mortal," said the blue ninja.

"He defends himself well, even if his form is sloppy," said the yellow ninja.

Harry senses danger, and it wasn't coming from the two ninja's. He turns to see the woman in a green ninja outfit and hits him in the head with her bō-staff, and Harry suddenly knew no more.

Harry started to stir as he came to and realized heavy metal chains suddenly bound him. Harry looks up and could see the others were talking to the woman in the blue ninja outfit. Her long black hair seemed to be beautiful for every sense of the world. Her face was covered by a cloth lower face mask. Very similar to what an American bandit would wear but more for ninjas. Her blue eyes were gorgeous.

"We should kill him," said the yellow ninja.

"I don't think he's an assassin," said the green female ninja. "he lacks skills."

"I think it would be best to wait for Lord Raiden and ask him for guidance," said the blue ninja.

"Do not listen to this Lin Kuei filth!" said the yellow ninja in anger as he points the finger at the blue ninja. "he tells nothing but lies and is a deceiver."

"Do not accuse me of treachery and dishonor, Scorpion!" said the blue ninja.

"All Shira Ryu filth must die!" shouted a blue female in a blue ninja outfit.

"You will die before you take my head!" shouted Scorpion as he grabs his sword.

"You guys don't like one another?" Harry said in surprise.

Everyone turns to look at him, and Harry once again was kicking himself for drawing attention to himself. Thought it was better than them killing one another; Harry wouldn't know which side he would take if they started killing one another.

"Enough," said the woman in blue. "Lord Raiden place me in charge, and we'll wait for Lord Raiden to return for him to cast judgment."

"Judgment?" Harry said in confusion. "for what?"

"You're an assassin," said the blue ninja.

"Hardly," said Harry. "I'm merely looking for a place to lay low. Something strange happened, and I found myself in New York City."

"So you're not here to kill us?" said the woman in blue.

"No," Harry said honestly, knowing they wouldn't believe him.

"Why come here?" said the woman in green.

"Look good to lay low," said Harry. "I don't even know who any of you are, and I'm not sure if you're friends or foes."

"What's your name?" asks the woman in blue.

"To know another's name, you must first give your own," said Harry.

The woman looks at him, and Harry only could assume she was blushing from slight embarrassment for an unknown reason.

"I am Princess Kitana of Edenia," Kitana said as she introduces herself.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. "I'm from England across the Atlantic."

"This is my trusted friend, Jade," said Kitana introducing the green ninja girl. "The Lin Kuei Grandmaster Kuai Liang, also known as Sub-Zero. Scorpion is Hanzo Hasashi, leader of the Shirai Ryu."

"What's the issue between Scorpion and Sub-Zero?" asks Harry.

"His clan launched an unprovoked attack on my clan and slaughtered my brethren!" shouted Scorpion as he once again points the finger at Sub-Zero.

"You lie!" shouted Sub-Zero. "you accused my clan of treachery and killed my brother! I seek justice in my clan's name!"

The two clans were about to get into each other faces and were looking murderous at one another.

Harry suddenly appears between them with Jade's bō staff in his hands, the ends pushing Scorpion and Sub-Zero apart.

"Cool it, both of you," said Harry. Everyone remains quiet and stood there in silence. "you both accuse each other of crimes the other refuses to acknowledge. One side of the truth is not enough for vengeance, and I want to hear both of your stories before any judgment is passed."

Harry gives Jade back her staff, who was surprised at how fast he moved and how he acquired it from her so quickly. Harry sits down and looks at Scorpion.

Scorpion began as he explains the attack from the Lin Kuei on his compound and how he fought along with his clansmen. The Lin Kuei, including himself slaughtered many. Quan Chi resurrected him as a Revenant so he could achieve his vengeance. Scorpion returned to the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight the Elder Sub-Zero, where he defeated him and killed him in singles combat. After his victory over the Elder Sub-Zero, the younger one came at him for vengeance. He was murdered and reborn as a Revenant. Force to Quan Chi's bidding. The younger Sub-Zero would join him as a Revenant, and the two would help Quan Chi attack Earthrealm for Shinnok. It was during Shinnok's defeat that Lord Raiden freed both of them from Quan Chi's control along with many of their clansmen.

Sub-Zero began to tell his version. The Lin Kuei wasn't responsible, and he felt they were falsely accused of attacking the Shirai Ryu to justify the actions of Scorpion's attack on his clansmen. Sub-Zero went on to admit that the Lin Kuei was going through a dark time as Sektor, the former leader of the Lin Kuei, was forcing his clan to undergo a full cybernetic combat protocol. Sub-Zero was turned into a Revenant when Sindel, Princess Kitana's mother and former Queen of Edenia was reborn as a Revenant and killed many of them as Quan Chi began to turn them into Revenants. He regains his freedom and his former body when Lord Raiden defeated Shinnok and reverse the curse of Quan Chi. After he had been restored and was in full control of his actions, Lord Raiden forbid the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu from fighting each other.

Harry sits and listens to both stories carefully. Harry couldn't sense any deception in either story, but there were more questions than answers.

"I do not know what I'm about to say is true," Harry began slowly. "but it sounds to me another had their hand involved in the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei then you realize."

"What do you mean?" said Sub-Zero.

"It seems strange that this Quan Chi would bring you both back repeatedly for his personal use. Cyber Ninjas, and a vengeful avenger – sounds to me he was trying to build up his army. Have your clans had issues with each other before these incidents?"

"No," said Scorpion. "we've never got into conflict with one another before, and we have participated many times in Mortal Kombat together."

"I can only assume that another is only manipulating you into fighting one another," said Harry.

"You mean someone wanted the Shirai Ryu into believing the Lin Kuei was responsible for the clan massacre?" said Sub-Zero.

"It's possible," said Harry. "I think these cyber-ninjas may hold the answers. The answers may be tied to their memory banks may tell the truth."

"Many Cyber Lin Kuei were destroyed in the war," said Sub-Zero. Everyone turns to look at him in turn. "I'll ask Lord Raiden if he still has any left in his Sky Temple or if General Sonya Blade kept any in one of her bases."

"I will have my vengeance," said Scorpion. "One way – or another."

"Your vengeance is justified, but is misguided," said Harry. "I know very much about vengeance, having once sought revenge myself – but I learned it always ends terribly."

"If you knew what happened that day," Scorpion said slowly. "you wouldn't stop me from having my vengeance."

"I have no intentions in stopping you," Harry said, surprising Scorpion. "I have experienced first hand in what vengeance does to people. I can only ask for you to be patient and grow with wisdom and learn from these events. I hope one day, you'll understand."

"He does make an excellent point," said Sub-Zero. "If another is manipulating us into conflict, then we're just pawns in another's game. I refuse to be a pawn for another – I had enough enslavement under Quan Chi."

"As did I," said Scorpion. "peace for now. Once we learn the truth, I will have my vengeance."

A sudden clap of thunder could be heard as a figure appears in the middle of the room with a woman wearing black robes that had a shadow over her face. The person who arrived had white lightning sparking around him before it died down; he was wearing white robes with a straw hat. A pair of bracers and greaves could be seen on his arms and leg.

"I thought I forbid your clans from fighting," said the arrival.

Harry looked at him with confusion about his powers and how he was able to appear in the room. Harry knew it wasn't apparition but something else, and it was different from a wizard's abilities. the

"We have agreed to a truce, Lord Raiden," said Sub-Zero.

Lord Raiden looks at Sub-Zero in surprise before turning to Scorpion; Scorpion nods his head in response.

"Lord Raiden," said Princess Kitana. "Who is that with you?"

"I am Kassandra," said the woman as she removes her hood. "I encountered Lord Raiden by chance. Much has changed, and the world has entered a state of confusion."

"Meaning this happens all over the world," said Sub-Zero.

"It has happened everywhere," said Lord Raiden. "Even the Elder Gods were affected. Worlds are appearing that have never appeared before."

"We might find more answers tonight," said Harry, who had a sudden thought. He's never seen or heard of these people. He didn't know a Lord Raiden, let alone 'The Elder Gods.'

"Why tonight?" asks Jade.

"Because tonight will provide answers," said Harry.

"I do not know of you," said Lord Raiden. "Are you an invader as well? Or someone caught in this mysterious event?"

"I'm not even sure what is going on," said Harry. "I doubt I'm an invader; I've lived on Earth all my life. All I remember was seeing a bright white light like the sun was glaring, then I found myself in New York City."

"I think I know what he's talking about," said Kassandra. "We're going to need a better place to stay than in this warehouse. More will be coming."

"There is an island not far from here," said Lord Raiden. "It is unoccupied, and there is no one on the island. The humans here call it Baxter Island. It appears to be a tunnel venture between three major cities, New York City – Gotham City – and Metropolis."

Gotham and Metropolis were cities he's never heard of before and didn't even think they were real. Harry was going to have to look into this further and learn more.

"What is that island history?" asks Harry.

"Unknown," said Kassandra. "much has changed – the question we need to be answered – is how much has changed."

"I'll take us there," said Raiden as he raises his hands. Lightning begins to surge around them, and then Harry found himself standing on an island looking at New York City. Harry turns and sees a darker and gloomier city to the south where New Jersey stood as Harry looks further north and sees a city in white light.

"I'm going to scout a bit," said Harry as he walks forward and into the building.

"So who is he?" asks Lord Raiden.

Harry walks in and sees that this was an old factory and was abandoned. By the looks of things, no one has been here for years. Harry's eyes were zooming around the building and could see that everything of value was taken. The buildings had no furniture of any kind, and the circuit boards look so old it would be a miracle to get them to work.

Harry walks into the room and could see this island was mostly planned to be used for immigrated at one time.

Harry walks into the room and immediately found himself in a large chamber. He looks down the venting chamber and could see it went miles down.

"Have you found anything?" Lord Raiden asks as he walks towards Harry.

"A venture tower," said Harry as he looks down. "goes down for miles."

"Where does it lead?" asks Lord Raiden.

"My guess," said Harry. "towards the cities."

Harry jumps down the dark tunnel.

"Is he crazy?" said Kassandra.

Harry lands on the broken bridge and looks around the area. Harry couldn't help but wonder what this island initially intentions. The venture tower was far too deep for mere immigration. Harry once wonder if this island was a former military base. Harry knew this venturing tunnel would be right to move troops to and from the island.

A sudden clap of thunder could be heard as Lord Raiden appeared beside him.

"You are trouble," said Lord Raiden.

"As are you," Harry responds.

"I have learned of a very ill-suited fate," said Lord Raiden. "I defeated my ancient enemy Shinnok and decapitate him, but I grow darker, more violent, and vigilante – more ruthless."

"Time," said Harry as he looks upwards. "it's an interesting thing, isn't it; powerful but dangerous when meddling with, and it's best not to meddle with time unless one must; what happened to your darker you?"

"As an Elder God, I am an immortal – I can never age, nor can I never die. There are different rules I must follow you mortals follow. As such, there can never be two of the same Elder Gods existing at the same time; one will vanish, and the other will continue onwards, though I should have received my future self's memories – I didn't," said Raiden.

"I was in the middle of a battle against one of the vile dark lords in history," said Harry. "our spells our collided, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in New York near the docks."

"Most unusual," said Raiden. "and is highly disturbing. I must return to the Elder Gods and see what they know of these events."

"Return before nightfall," said Harry. "I want to see if my theory is correct."

"You still haven't shared what you have in mind," said Raiden.

"I rather explain at night," said Harry.

Raiden said nothing as he suddenly disappears in bright white light and the sound of thunder echoing inside the Venture Tunnel. Harry stood there, wondering what kind of world he entered. Harry had to learn how to use his magic and abilities without a wand.

Harry decided to focus on the basics and to use the levitation charm to levitate some objects. Harry grabs a pipe. He echoes the chant 'Wingardium Leviosa' in his head, but to his disappointment, he couldn't make any of the objects around him float.

Harry drops his head and breathes heavily. He was having trouble with having a pipe float in front of him.

"Having trouble?" said a female voice.

Harry turns and sees Kassandra standing there patiently.

"How did you?" Harry began as he never heard her approach.

"Walking in silence is a trivial matter for someone like me," said Kassandra. "all Assassins are trained to walk without making a noise."

"Assassins?" Harry repeated softly.

Kassandra launches into the history of her order, the Illuminati, and their sworn enemies, the Templar Order. The Assassin's have gone by other names before taking the name Illuminati. Hidden Ones, Faceless, Nameless, and the Hassassins of the Persian Empire. For nearly three thousand years, their orders have been at war with one another. The Templar's believe the worlds need security and that humans couldn't be trusted with their own freedom. The Illuminati believes that every person's sovereignty should be respected, and the power of choice cannot be taken away; a controlled future had no hope for humanity.

Harry could see how this is a serious conflict and how it could never indeed be resolved. The choice between security and freedom. Protecting people's safety was something that has been a debate for hundreds and thousands of years. If two Orders were founded on the belief over security and freedom, then the conflict could be endless.

"So, what troubles you?" Kassandra repeated.

Harry looks at her, debating on whether he should tell her or not about his situation. Harry wasn't making any progress in using casting his spells.

"I'm having trouble casting spells," said Harry.

"Spell?" Kassandra repeated. "are you a Sorcerer?"

"Wizard," Harry said automatically.

"So you use elements and arcane," said Kassandra.

"Not really," said Harry.

"I do not know where you come from, but the idea behind Sorcerer is they are like magical assassins. Using shadow magic and moving in and out and dealing damage to their enemies and heal their allies without being seen. Wizards are those who manipulate the elements to attack and destroy their opponents," said Kassandra.

Harry wanted to correct her about that's not what a wizard was, but he stops and thinks about her words carefully. Harry did precisely as she said during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had moved in and out between the battle under his invisibility cloak casting spells silently to protect his friends and comrades.

"I don't have my wand, or any belongings, not even my gold," said Harry.

"Then start with the basic," said Kassandra. "how do you normally channel magic?"

"With my wand," Harry said simply but couldn't help but feel foolish on how that sounded.

"No other way?" Kassandra said with a raised eyebrow.

"Only way I ever learned," said Harry.

"You need a Grimoire," said Kassandra.

"Grimoire?" said Harry.

"I do not know how your world handles magic, but I have studied magic and learned one way to keep track of your spells and secrets secure while you improve your spells," said Kassandra.

"Grimoire's don't exist in my world," said Harry.

"Maybe so," said Kassandra. "this is a new world. The rules are different from your world that much is clear. Since you no longer have a wand but still have great power dwelling within you, you must learn how to channel that power and learn how to use it efficiently. I do not know why the worlds have merged, but you best learn how to adapt without your wand and use your abilities as quickly as possible."

"What advice you have for me?" asks Harry.

"One of the best ways to adjust to your abilities is through combat," said Kassandra.

In saying that, Kassandra suddenly kicks Harry in the stomach, causing Harry to stumble backward. Harry's had many jinxes and curses placed upon him, many of them hurt such as the Cruciatus Curse, but he's never dealt with physical pain since the days when Dudley used to beat him as when they were kids. Kassandra was much stronger than Dudley, and her kick hurt a lot worse than Dudley's punches.

Harry brings his hands up in a boxing stance and quickly throws a jab at Kassandra. Kassandra easily dodges and promptly throws a punch at Harry's rib cage, causing him to fall back against. Harry falls back, and this time throws an uppercut at her face; Kassandra dodges again and throws a mean hook to his other rib cage.

Harry was getting angry and quickly goes on the attack, throwing, cross, hooks, uppercuts, and jabs at Kassandra, who dodges every single one of his attacks and even swats his attacks aside like they were nothing. Kassandra grabs Harry's arm and in a quick motion, pops his elbow out its socket and breaks it with ease. Harry groans in pain, but it wasn't the first time he's had his arm broken – let alone have his bones vanished. Harry attempts to throw a jab, but to Harry's amazement, Kassandra disappeared from his field of vision.

No, she didn't vanish; she merely ducked down below. Harry was suddenly greeted by intense pain in his knee that caused Harry to stumble as he tries to grab something so he wouldn't fall over from the pain. Harry's right arm was slugging downwards, unable to move, and Harry's left knee was bent in a position that it wasn't supposed to bend.

"I'm surprised," said Kassandra. "with your lack of skills, most people would have been screaming from the amount of pain they would be feeling right now."

"I've received worse treatment," said Harry.

Harry didn't hear anything. However, his bones were starting to mend immediately, and the bruises were healing at a rapid rate. Harry stood up and flexes his right arm a bit, and to his surprise, nothing was damaged or broken.

"A healing factor," said Kassandra. "very fast too. Most people with healing factors take an hour to recover from those wounds."

Harry took the boxing stance Dudley showed him, but Kassandra attacks him faster, throwing kicks at him that caused Harry to back away and avoid her kicks. Harry was amazed; she threw three kicks in a single stance in different directions that caused Harry to ponder on how to approach her and land a single punch.

Kassandra began to pick up the pace throwing punches at Harry's face and kicks at his legs that throw him off balance. Several kicks were high and nearly hit his head, forcing Harry to fall back even back. Harry finally hit the wall and had to roll out the way on the ground as Kassandra hits the wall with devastating force.

Harry quickly stands back on his feet and suddenly realized that she was no mere muggle. Muggles didn't have the strength to punch through solid concrete with ease and not without hurting themselves. Harry took a defensive stance as Kassandra again went on the attack.

Harry's eyes began to adjust to her attacks as he could see where she's was going to attack, but Harry didn't know how to fight back, let alone counter her attacks. Harry wished he had his wand and counter-attack with some of his spells.

Kassandra threw punches and kicks at Harry, who backs away and tries to keep the distance between them, and Harry knew he couldn't defeat her, so he kept his distance. Kassandra was going for a high front kick, and Harry brings his hands up to block the kick only for a powerful blue energy burst to erupt around him, and it sends Kassandra flying back towards the wall.

Harry looks at his hands and couldn't help but feel strange. Harry was wishing he could cast a shield charm to prevent her from hitting him, and then – that energy just erupted and blasted Kassandra off her feet.

Kassandra had hit the wall, but she was already standing back on her feet. An ordinary muggle back would have been broken from the impact.

"You need some reference on how to use your abilities," said Kassandra. "not to mention training. You suck at hand to hand combat. I'm going to have to instruct you in hand-to-hand combat. Basic boxing abilities will not help you in a fight."

"What do you suggest?" asks Harry.

"You need to watch some anime," said Kassandra.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"I've enjoyed watching anime," Kassandra with a smile. Harry looks at her in confusion, so she turns serious. "some animes go into details on how to use magic properly. In your case, I suspect it may help you as it could guide your path."

"I suspect it's time," said Harry as he disapparates and reappears on the first floor. Harry walks outside, where Kitana was standing with Jade as they look at him approaching. Harry ignores them as he approaches the docks to look upwards at the night sky.

A sudden clash of thunder could be heard as Raiden appears in the front of the building.

"I am here," said Raiden. "you promise to help provided answers."

"I did," said Harry as he continues to look up at the night sky, and to his delight, there weren't any clouds in the sky. "tell me what you see."

"Stars," said Kitana as she looks up at the night sky as if trying to find Harry's gaze.

"Do any of you recognize these stars?" asks Harry.

"No," said Kassandra as she appears behind them. "The constellation has changed."

"What does that mean?" asks Scorpion.

"It takes millions of years for constellations to formed let alone change," said Kassandra. Kassandra presses her finger on her bracer, and the holographic image appears in front of the night sky. "this is how the constellation should appear."

"That's not how my constellation appears," said Harry. Harry puts his hands together and tries to concentration and shows them his world's constellation. It finally appears in the form of an illusional mist for the others to see. Harry was thankful he at least paid half attention to his astronomy classes during his time at Hogwarts.

"Now I understand," said Raiden. "None of us are invaders."

"because we're all from different worlds," said Kassandra. "parallel Earths."

"Then how are we standing here?" asks Jade.

"Because something or someone merged our worlds. A new Earth and a new Universe," said Kassandra.

Harry knew such power was impossible. Muggles have long search and tried to prove the possibility of parallel universes, but all results have failed. It was a myth. Even wizards couldn't confirm the exists of other worlds. The only thing that could be determined was the alteration of time and creating alternating timelines.

"We're going to need information," said Harry.

"I'll inform the Elder Gods," said Raiden. "I'll do what I can to unravel this mystery."

"That's not what is bothering me," said Harry.

"What you mean?" Raiden in confusion.

"He means that whatever caused this event, it was caused for a reason," said Kassandra. "we were brought together for a reason."

"An invasion?" Raiden said at once.

"Possibility," said Kassandra. "keep your ears open. I'll reach my contacts, and we must map out this new world. While many things may be similar, there will be many new places and locations. The more we can create a map of this world, the faster we can plan for the future."

"Can we trust you?" asks Kitana.

"That is unknown," said Harry. "it's no consequence that we found each other. Meaning we were brought together for a reason. There are others out there confused and uncertain about what is going on. We're all looking for answers, no matter what the answers we provide. We have a theory but do not know the means of convergence. New allies will appear."

"As will new enemies," said Kassandra.

"Rest," said Raiden. "much has happened today, and we'll discuss our course of action tomorrow."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope everyone likes the first chapter. Here are the outfits the characters are going to be wearing throughout the story.

Kitana: MK-11 Edenian Blue. Her best outfit yet, as he makes her beautiful and deadly without appearing like a slut in thongs and bras.

Jade: Assassin (MK- X Mobile)

Sub-Zero: Master of Cold (Blue and Black) like Scorpion; Sub-Zero is his younger self from the beginning of MK-X. Revive from a Revenant.

Scorpion: In the Shadows (Primary Black with some Yellow as secondary and for the markings), Scorpion will also be his younger self just at the start of MK-X. When he was revived from a Revenant.

Raiden: Implacable Foe (Gold and Black from MK-11) Raiden is not Dark Raiden, but he will be between passionate that we've loved and Dark Raiden.

Kassandra: Modern modification of the Shadow Warrior from Origins.

Harry is just in his casual robes. However, he'll eventually start wearing an outfit very similar to Aguilar de Nerha from the Assassin's Creed Movie (Portrayed by Michael Fassbender). It will be black with a red sash around his waist. Kassandra spoke of Harry's future role in this story, so I hope everyone enjoys the new story.


	2. Assemble

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 02: Assemble**

**May 03, 2012**

**Hellicarrier – Atlantic Ocean**

Nick Fury, the Director of the Strategic Homeland Interventions, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, better known as S.H.I.E.L.D., had one hell of a headache to deal with and now had another one forming. Loki of Asgard had appeared from the Tesseract and killed several of his best agents. Once Loki eliminated all the guards, he used his scepter to brainwashed Agent Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig to be his flying monkeys. Agent Barton would have never turned on him under his own free will but quickly informed Loki of Fury's plan to entomb them under the facility. Loki was going to wage war against them, and now they needed to assemble a team to intercept Loki and recover the Tesseract.

Alien threats he could deal with, as well as a Warlord trying to start a war. Hell, he would take a hostile space invasion and shape-shifting reptiles any day. He hated dealing with the World Security Council. They were just politics who didn't understand the dangers and threats around them tend to drag their feet in pointless debates.

"This is out of line, Director," Councilor Gideon Malick said from the monitor. "You're dealing with forces you can't control."

"You've ever been in a war, Councilman? A firefight?" Fury said in response, trying to hold back his frustration. "Have you've ever been in control of the situation?"

"Are you saying this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?" said Councilor Malick.

"Not Asgard," Fury said in correction, wishing they had read the goddamn report he filed. "Loki."

"He can't be working alone," said Councilwoman Hawley. "what about the other one? His brother?"

"Our intelligence says Thor is not hostile and in the past has defended our world from other interstellar threats, but he's worlds away. We have no way to contact or ask him for help, either. We have to counter this threat alone," said Fury.

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2," said Councilor Malick. "it was designed specifically for this reason."

"Phase 2 isn't ready," Fury said in his usual commanding tone of voice to end the decision. "there are still errors and technical problems that we haven't sorted out with and with the death and kidnapping of our scientist on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., we're years away from any time to prepare Phase 2. Our enemy is ready, and we may have a week at best before Loki starts his war. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down," said Councilor Malick.

"This isn't about the Avengers," said Fury.

"We've seen the list," said Councilor Rockwell.

"You're running the greatest military covert network, and you're just going to leave the fate of the human race in a handful of freaks?" said Councilor Malick.

"We cannot defeat Loki without people with special talents," said Fury. "Loki single handly bested our best-trained operatives without breaking a sweat. Our weapons are ineffective against him. The threat is real, and our time is limited, we need a response team. These people are isolated, unbalanced even – but I believe with the right push, they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?" said Councilor Hawley.

"Sentiment, Director doesn't win a war," said Councilor Malick.

"No," said Fury. "soldiers win it."

The World Security Council for once didn't remark. Instead, the screens go black, and Fury knew they were going to approach Alexander Pierce to overrule his decision. Still, Fury was going to stand by his decision.

Fury walks out and heads towards the bridge.

"Hill," said Fury as he approaches his Deputy Director. "talk to me, where are we?"

"Romanoff has made contact with Banner, he's agreed to come in," Maria Hill reported.

"Coulson?" said Fury.

"I have successfully debriefed Mr. Stark, he's an unknown sir," said Coulson as he appeared on the monitor. "I'll be bringing in Captain Rogers via Quinjet. Do you still want me to stop on Baxter Island to talk to that person who has the power of lightning?"

"Proceed with caution," Fury said at once.

"I will," said Coulson.

"What of the others that have appeared?" said Maria Hill.

"We're tracking them down," said Fury. "I already got a clue on one of their locations, so I'm going to make a phone call."

Fury presses a button on the monitor and looks at several images.

One image showed several thieves robbing a bank in a city called 'Central City' before a red blur appeared and knocked the thieves out. The tech analysts at first thought the person was a teleporter, but when they slowed down the footage, it revealed he was just moving fast for the naked eye to follow.

The second image was a man in a blue suit with a large red 'S' on his chest as a red cap flies behind him. The man was incredible, capable of flight, supersonic speed most likely at Mach 5. The man appeared to be indestructible as no bullets or missiles could hurt him. Satellites also proved difficult to track this so-called 'Superman.'

Nick Fury looks at the third footage, and this was difficult to get his hands on. The image of a man dressed like a bat was known to terrorize Gotham's underbelly. The problem was, for the past five years, the 'Batman' was believed to be nothing more than an urban myth. No one has ever actually seen the Batman before, and anyone with encounters never had much to say about who attacked them. Nick Fury was able to piece together the Batman had some relationship with Gotham's Commissioner, James 'Jim' Gordon.

"Agent Drew," said Fury as he presses into the secure line to Agent Jessica Drew's commlink. "report."

"I am locating the 'Batman,' and I am approaching his lair," said Agent Drew. "give me ten minutes, unsure if I'll be in communication."

"Understood," said Fury.

**Gotham City; Wayne Manor**

"You've been here all night, sir," Alfred said as he walks in with a tray of breakfast.

"Something happened last night, Alfred," said Bruce Wayne, who had his mask off his face.

"Something happens, every night Master Wayne," Alfred said as he lays down the tray and pours coffee for Bruce Wayne.

"There was a bright light, and now cities and people that have never existed are now walking amongst us," said Bruce Wayne.

"Such as?" said Alfred.

Bruce Wayne presses a button, and Alred turns to the screen to see a strange robotic humanoid appearance floating in the air and destroying countless weapons and was able to take bullets, rockets, and even an attack from tanks and an F-22 sidewinder.

"That is impressive," said Alfred. "who built that robot?"

"It's a suit," said Batman. "but by an Anthony 'Tony' Stark, owner of Stark Enterprise."

"I've never heard of Stark Enterprise," said Alfred.

"That's because they never existed, not until last night," said Bruce Wayne as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Seems we all need answers," said a female voice.

Bruce's eyes open wide with alarm and quickly stood up and threw a bat-rang at the intruder. Bruce Wayne stood up as the young woman, grabs his bat-rang in mid-air with just her two fingers. She had black hair with green eyes and appeared to be only in her early twenties.

"Who are you?" said Bruce Wayne.

"My name is Agent Jessica Drew," said Jessica Drew. "I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" said Bruce Wayne. "Never heard of your organization."

"That is understandable," said Jessica Drew. "We've never heard of Batman, Wayne Industries, or Gotham City before."

Bruce Wayne stood there in confusion as he looks at Jessica Drew. Agent Drew was wearing a navy blue outfit with an eagle logo on her shoulder. A standard special utility belt was around her waist, but her reflexes and skills told him she was very skilled and well trained.

"How did you find me?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"Even people with genius intellect would have a hard time looking for you," said Jessica Drew as she approaches his vehicle. She looks at it, admiring his batmobile. "I am a detective. I'm good at finding people and places others don't want to be found. Your vehicle was the primary give away. The suit, the grappling gun, and custom shurikens could be acquired through other means. Planes, and a combat vehicle that is fully customized and design for combat that doesn't exist anywhere else in the world means you have money and resources behind you. As you operate only in Gotham, this meant one of the top ten richest men in Gotham. Wayne Enterprise is at a net worth of 68 Billion Dollars, and you are the owner. Add that to motive, and you have the best motivation with your parent's murder. You are the best candidate to be Batman."

"Are you here to blackmail me?" said Bruce Wayne.

"Of course not," said Jessica turning to Bruce Wayne and facing him directly. "we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"What kind?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"This," said Jessica Drew as she hands him a tablet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the screen. Bruce Wayne takes it and looks at a glowing blue cube on the screen. "is the Tesseract. Its energy levels are strong enough to wipe out all life on the planet in a blink of an eye."

"Who stole it?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"His name is Loki," said Jessica Drew. "yes," Jessica said as Bruce Wayne looks up in alarm. "that Loki."

"His goal?" asks Bruce.

"He plans to wage war against us," said Jessica Drew. "his motives are unknown, and he's strong enough to overpower many of our governments. We're bringing in a specialist to help us track the Cube, but finding Loki and stopping his plans is a priority one."

"What do you need me for?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"Loki plans to wage war against the Earth," said Jessica Drew. "it's already proven that much of Earth's forces and defensives won't be able to stop him, so Director Fury is assembling a response team and wants you to be apart of the team."

"I work best alone," said Bruce Wayne handing back the tablet.

"Look over the package," said Jessica Drew. "you're going to need to know your teammates, and I expect you'll be tagging along soon enough."

Jessica Drew turns and walks away, disappearing into the cave. Bruce Wayne looks at the package and couldn't help but resist to look inside and get more information.

**Baxter Island, Atlantic Ocean**

The Quinjet lands on the island as Coulson walks out with Captain America behind him, looking around on the island.

"Never seen this island before," said Captain Rogers.

"Stay with the plane," said Coulson. "I rather talk to these people alone. See if they can help."

"Understood, sir," said Captain Rogers.

Agent Phil Coulson walks forward and enters the building. The moment he does, he felt the back of his neck get touch by a blade.

"Who are you?" said a woman in a green ninja outfit.

"I'm not a threat," Phil Coulson said as he stood there calmly. "I'm here to talk."

"Are you here to tell us we're trespassing?" said the woman. "this is a no man's land."

"Of course not," said Coulson. "I'm here to talk the guy who can manipulate lightning."

"Lord Raiden is currently not here and has returned to his Sky Temple," said the woman.

Captain Rogers ears perk up when he heard a strange sound before a blazing inferno erupted in front of him, causing him to close his eyes from the intense heat.

Captain Rogers opens his eyes to see a kunai attached to a chain approaching him, and Steve Rogers grabs the chain with his super-soldier reflexes. The man who had attacked him was wearing a yellow and black outfit with a ninja mask. The man's eyes were glowing white, with no pupils.

Steve Rogers begins to pull the chain causing the yellow ninja to dig his feet into the ground. Still, Captain America was stronger than his attacker. The ninja grabs his chain, and the chain begins to glow orange as the chain erupted into a line of fire. Steve holds the chain despite the intense burning and quickly throws the kunai at the ninja. The Ninja deflects his kunai before he retracts his chain, and the kunai disappears.

The ninja took a stance, and the two began to fight. Captain quickly throws punches and used his reflexes to throw punches the ninja, but the ninja was agile and quick. Cap finally lands a punch forcing the ninja to block with his bracers as he skids backward.

"That's enough," said a female behind Captain as he felt a blade press against his throat.

"Is this a ninja hideout?" asks Captain.

"Hard to say," said the female as she removes the blade and walks in front of Captain in front of the yellow ninja. She was wearing a black outfit in a unique design. The black hood caused a shadow to fall upon the woman's face, making it difficult even for Cap to see her face. Cap could make out a few weapons on her, a blowdart, swords, knives, and a couple of pouches for unknown reasons.

"Why did you attack me?" asks Cap.

"Why did you come here?" asks the female.

"Agent Coulson is looking for the man who can conduct lightning," said Cap honestly.

"Lord Raiden," said the female. "It seems our purpose is starting to become clear. Let's hope Agent Coulson can make a case."

Agent Coulson walks back with four people behind him. Two women in a blue and green ninja outfit, another ninja in a blue outfit, and a boy wearing – a custom bathrobe?

They stood in front of the trio as the pilots in the Quinjet looked very confused about what was going on.

A clap of thunder could be heard despite the fact there were no clouds in the sky.

Raiden appeared with several people besides him. Everyone was wearing some sort of military uniform other than the one individual.

One person was a tall black man wearing bionic arms. Two were young women with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing similar outfits that they almost look like sisters. Another was a young woman with long dreads who stood by the tall African American. The last person was a person who had this cocky attitude about him and wearing what appeared to be expensive glasses.

"Kitana," said one of the women.

"General Blade," said Kitana.

"General?" Sonya Blade said with a smile. "Dad would be proud."

"There has been a timeline alternation," said Lord Raiden. "the Sonya Blade before us the one who defended Earth from Shinnok's invasion. Not the present day, Sonya."

"Oh," said Jade. "so Major, right?"

"Yeah," said Sonya.

"This is weird," said the tall black man.

"That's what weird?" said Sonya.

"That," said the man and looks at the two younger women beside them. "and having daughter's our age."

Sonya only shakes her head from her C.O.'s remark.

"I am Lord Raiden, Protector of the Earth," said Raiden as he walks up to Coulson.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Coulson. "Forgive, I've never heard of any of you."

"Nor have we heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Lord Raiden. "however, we have a strong possible theory as to what is going on."

Coulson stood there, trying not to show himself that he was dumbstruck.

"Lord Raiden," Coulson said, respecting Raiden's title. "will you and your people help us? We're facing a potential world-ending disaster."

"What kind?" asks Lord Raiden.

"I'll debrief you while we're en route," said Coulson. "there is much that you'll have to be brought up to speed on if you're in, the world has changed and we're not sure on what created this spontaneous event."

"We can compare notes," said Harry. "we have theories; we just don't have proof."

"Agreed," said Coulson.

They all board the plane and sit down as the Quinjet takes off.

"Director Fury," said Coulson into a com. "we're en route. I have Captain Rogers. I also have twelve additional people en route."

"Understood," said a man's voice from the computer. "just get here, we're short on time."

"Coulson out," said Coulson as he ends the communication. He stands up and presses a button on a remote, and a holographic image appears in front of them. It was a blue cube that was glowing with energy. "this is the Tesseract. Yesterday at approximately twenty hours Zulu, it was stolen from us by this guy." Coulson said as a new person appeared with jet black hair. He had dark blue eyes that didn't seem reasonable. "his name is Loki."

"Loki?" said Harry. "from Norse mythology?"

"That's right," said Coulson. "only Asgard is not a myth; it is real."

"What else has changed?" mutters Harry. "The next thing I'm going to hear is the Gods of Olympus are real too."

Kassandra looks at him, and Harry threw up his hands in disbelief and wonders what was going on and what else has changed.

"Loki has placed several of our people under his control," said Coulson. "two people of note we're looking for are these two," as the holographic image of two more individuals appeared. One of an elderly man while the other looks like a military officer. "Dr. Erik Selvig, an Theoretical Astrophysics who was studying the Tesseract under S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why was he studying the Tesseract?" asks the young black woman.

"The Tesseract is an energy source. The strongest we've ever seen. We were trying to learn about the Tesseract and learn how to use it without it destroying anyone or the world," said Coulson. "Also, to keep it out of dangerous hands."

"Like HYDRA," said Rogers.

"Hydra?" repeated the younger blonde.

"HYDRA was a Nazi rogue Science Division that tried to conquer the world in World War 2. I fought against their leader Johann Schmidt also known as the Red Skull. HYDRA was the first to use the Tesseract for weapons of war, and it was their secret weapon," said Rogers.

"How are you still alive?" asks Sonya Blade.

"He was frozen for nearly seventy years," said Coulson. "cryostasis in ice. He woke up just last year, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has been helping him adjust to modern society. He's also the world's first super-soldier and a hero like the stories of old. King Arthur, Achilles, Beowulf, people like that."

"Super Soldier?" Sonya Blade repeated in disbelief.

"He's one member of the teams we're assembling to counter Loki's threat," said Coulson. "during the skirmish at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Loki easily killed and bested our operatives. We need people with unique talents and abilities to fight him and secure the Tesseract, so we can lock it up again."

"So that's why you need us," said Kassandra.

"These are some of your teammates," said Coulson, the holographic image changed, revealing a total of eight people. "Agent Romanoff will be assisting your team in the search and recovery attempt. Agent Drew will be fighting alongside you as well as helping in the search effort to find Loki and our people. Anthony 'Tony' Stark Iron Man will be a valuable asset to the team if his attitude doesn't become a problem. Dr. Bruce Banner, who is being brought in to help find the Tesseract."

"Isn't Banner dangerous?" said Sonya Blade. "From what I see, he can turn into a big green monster. He reminds me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

An image of the green monster was thrashing the army around, swinging a tank that had to weigh sixty tons around like it was a baseball bat. He tosses into the air, and it didn't just go a few feet, it was sent flying at least a couple of miles away.

"Don't worry," said Coulson. "precautions are already in place. Dr. Banner is the worlds leading expert in Gamma Ray. The Tesseract emits a gamma signature that is too weak for us to trace. Dr. Banner is perhaps the only person we know of that is capable of tracking the Tesseract."

"Before he became this thing," said Steve Rogers. "he was working on making a similar serum Dr. Erskine used on me?"

"A lot of people were," said Coulson. "Scientists all over wanted to find a way to replicate the Super Soldier Soldier. You were the world's first superhero. Banner believed he might be able to make a better version with gamma radiation."

"Didn't go his way, did it?" Steve Rogers said as he watches the green monster smash a tank like it was made of twigs. He grabs the top and throws it at an Apache helicopter, destroying it with ease.

"Not so much," said Coulson. "when he's not that thing, social media has called 'The Hulk,' he's like a Stephen Hawking." Rogers looks up at him in confusion. "or Albert Einstein."

"The others?" asks Raiden.

"Batman," said Coulson. "Not much is none known about him other than being a vigilante. Then there is this man whom the media calls Superman. Very powerful, literally invincible, we got people trying to track him down."

"Who is she?" asks Rogers, pointing to another blonde on the screen who was too strong for a mere citizen. She was punching grown men sending them flying backward before reacting to several gunshots and dodging them with ease. She attacks with blinding fury and easily bests the attackers with ease. Another image shows her lifting a Bulldozer that had to weigh close to fifty-eight tons and was pushing it across a football field in record time. From what everyone could see, she had cleared a hundred years pushing the bulldozer in twelve seconds.

Coulson looked down and was a bit uncomfortable, unsure of what to say on this recruit.

"That is Agent Rogers," Coulson said softly. "she's your daughter."

The room had become so silent you could hear a pin drop if one had dropped.

"I'm sorry, what?" Captain America said in surprise.

"She's your daughter," said Coulson. "her mother – is an old flame of yours."

The holographic changed to her profile, and it showed her name. Sharon Margaret Carter. Mother is Margaret Carter, and her father is Steve Rogers.

"She's Peggy daughter?" said Cap. "my daughter. We only had one night together – "

Cap had broken off as if the reality had suddenly hit him in the stomach. He quickly took a step back and sat on the chair as he tries to process this information.

"One night is all it takes," said Coulson. "there wasn't any birth control back then, and you must have strong swimmers."

"Isn't she over sixty years old?" asks Sonya Blade.

"She'll be sixty-seven on October 30th," said Coulson. "it's unclear why she ages so slowly. We believe because of Steve Rogers Super Soldier Serum is apart of her, she ages slowly. We're unclear on how long she'll live."

"Sir, we've arrived," said the co-pilot.

"Understood," said Coulson as he walks towards the back ramp as the others get up to get off. The Quinjet touches the ground and begins to power down. The ramp slowly lowers, allowing them the walk-off as Coulson takes the lead. Coulson approaches a woman with long red hair and green eyes wearing civilian clothing but had a gun strap to her right leg.

"Agent Coulson," said Romanoff.

"Agent Romanoff," said Coulson. "Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am," said Rogers.

"Hi," said Romanoff. "Fury wants you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

Harry steps off and looks around and could see this was an aircraft carrier. Similar Quinjet's like the one he had just ridden were also station around. There were several fighter jets station on the deck. Not modern but custom and fully weaponize.

Coulson walks off and heads towards the bridge.

"It was quite the buzz around here," said Romanoff as she walks him on the flight deck. "finding you here in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Captain America looks at Agent Romanoff as if wondering where she was going with this conversation. "has he asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?" asks Captain Rogers.

"They're vintage," said Romanoff. "he's very proud."

The others follow behind, unsure about what else to do.

"Doctor Banner," said Captain Rogers as he approaches a man in a plain brown suit with a purple shirt. The man was jumping around, trying to avoid hitting anyone that was walking near him as many people were walking around him.

"Oh," said Doctor Banner as he walks forward and shakes Captain's hand. "yeah, hi. They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube," said Captain Rogers.

"Is that the only word on me?" asks Banner as he looks around nervously.

"Only word I care about," said Rogers.

"This has to be strange for you," said Doctor Banner. "all of this."

"Well," said Captain Rogers as he looks at some men and woman doing drills. "this is kind of familiar."

"Gentlemen, we do need to get inside," said Romanoff. "it's about to get hard to breathe, and we need to start the meeting."

"Flight crew, secure the deck," shouted someone on the PA system.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain Rogers asks in excitement.

"Really?" Dr. Banner said as he gives a small smile at the thought. "they want me in a submerged pressurized, metal container?"

A strange sound off the starboard side could be heard as they all walk towards the edge. Harry notice Romanoff was suppressing a grin on her face as she looks at everyone heading towards the edge. They all walked over and could see the water was making a whirlpool motion at the side of the deck. The water was slowly disappearing before a massive fan could be seen spinning very rapidly as the air could be heard. They look down and could see a second fan near the front could also be seen.

"Isn't this an aircraft carrier?" said Sonya Blade.

"Looks like it can fly," said her daughter.

Sure enough, the aircraft carrier began to lift over the water and gain altitude.

"No, no," said Doctor Banner with a smile. "this is much worse."

Harry looks down to see the water dropping back into the ocean.

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me," said Romanoff as she turns and leads them inside the air-carrier.

They follow her inside as everything looks very much militarize, and very expensive.

Nick Fury stood by some monitors that had to be the helm or command post before he turns around and walks towards the group Romanoff was leading.

Captain America reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and pulls out ten bucks before walking off, looking around in amazement. Fury stood there and smiled as he pockets the ten-dollar bill before stepping forward.

"Doctor," Fury said with his hand, outstretched. "thank you for coming."

Doctor Banner hesitated but grasped Fury's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely," said Banner. "so how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract," said Fury. "you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" asks Banner. Fury turns to Coulson so he could report.

"We're sweeping every wireless access camera on the planet," said Coulson. "cell phones, laptops, security cameras, arms, if it's connected to radar or a satellite, its eyes, and ears for us."

"That still not going to find them in time," said Romanoff.

"Agent Barton knows how we track our enemies," said Agent Drew as she walks onto the bridge. "He'll stay invisible. Under the radar to avoid any type of detection. He knows the backdoors of every customs and government patrol, so he'll never get caught. We need to know what Loki's plan with the Tesseract first before we can track Agent Barton."

"What is Agent Barton's specialization?" asks Sonya Blade.

"High School Graduate then joined the Marines, enlisted and joined the USMC Force Reconnaissance. An elite Special Forces operations where he excelled as an excellent soldier, and even better marksman. He only ever needs one shot to take out a target. His primary weapon is the bow."

Johnny Cage gives a scuff. "What good is a bow going to do? It's an ancient weapon."

"I wouldn't underestimate Agent Barton with a bow," said Agent Romanoff. "unlike guns, you won't hear the arrow; and he's never missed his mark with the bow. He has a hundred, and thirty-seven confirmed kills with the bow."

"Please," said Johnny Cage. "If I come across him, I'll be the one to kick his ass."

"How in the hell do I ever sleep with that guy? Who is also your father," said Sonya Blade. "and I cannot believe those words just came out of my mouth."

"My dad," said her daughter. "is different. I can see him growing into my dad, but he's not there yet. He matured and grew responsible. Gave up acting, helped you full time with Special Operations. I think he took a bit after you."

"My dad," Sonya Blade said with a smile. "was my hero. Called me Private Pum'kin."

"Huh," said Cassie Cage. "that's what you called me."

"Okay, this is awkward," said Harry breaking the ice.

"Indeed," said Johnny Cage. "what the hell is going on? Why are our future selves gone, and our kids are the same age as us?"

Raiden stood there.

"I am an Elder God. Therefore I am immortal," said Raiden. "I exist outside the normal laws of time and physic. I don't have any blood, not even a soul. Whatever brought us together, did so for a reason, bringing together people from different eras and realms. I cannot explain how, and the Elder Gods are clueless as I."

"Did something happen that alter time in your world?" asks Harry.

"For months, I have been receiving vague premonitions of the future," Raiden admitted. "but none of them foretold any of these events, or any of you existed in that future. I can only suspect my future self tried to warn me of danger and to alter the course of history."

"A butterfly effect," said Dr. Banner.

"A what?" said Johnny Cage.

"A ripple in the timeline," said Kassandra. "manipulating time is a dangerous thing to do, as there are unforetold consequences in doing so. Since you tried to alter the timeline, the original children of the timeline must have been unaffected as they were brought to the past as the past was brought to the future. Meaning when you started alternating the timeline, that is when everything began to change."

"Could that explain what is happening?" asks Fury.

"No," Harry said as everyone looks at him. Having experience manipulating time before in this Third Year to save Sirius from the Ministry and to prevent the Dementor kiss, nothing this bad has ever happened before. "It would affect only his world. I'm not sure how many worlds have been affected the events of last night, but too many Earths and universes are now one. Something else, something more powerful brought us together."

"That can't be possible," said Maria Hill.

"It's not," said Doctor Banner. "there is no power that exists that can unite so many worlds together as one. Not even in a single instant. There would be signs of a merger happening. Unexplained phenomenons, strange lights, natural disasters, the laws of physics being bend. All happen at once, all appearing randomly. Last night shouldn't have been possible."

"What are you saying?" said Maria Hill. "that God brought us together?"

"Doubtful," said Harry. "the power to pull this off – its – the person responsible would need power more significant than a billion exploding supernovas. No one in history has that type of power."

"Not even the Elder Gods have that power, even if we combined all our power as one," said Raiden.

"Then how does that – " began Fury.

"We got a match!" shouted an agent from the desk. "a sixty-seven percent match. No, wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent match. The match results are climbing."

"Location," Fury said at once.

"Stuttgart, Germany," said the agent showing the location. "twenty-eight Königstrasse. He's not exactly trying to hide."

"Captain," said Fury. "take a team and intercept Loki. Bring the cube if you can, but don't let Loki getaway."

Captain Rogers nods his head as he stands up.

"Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, and Specialist Briggs, you will go with him and assist the Captain," said Lord Raiden.

"Understood Lord Raiden," said Cassie Cage.

Harry walks over to the monitor and looks at the image of Loki, who seemed human very much.

"What is he doing in Germany?" Harry mutters out loud as the biometric analysis now said a hundred percent match.

"Should we go with them?" asks Kassandra.

"I rather you have here as a security team," said Fury. "I don't want to send the whole party down on him in case a fight breaks out. Civilians will get in the crossfire."

Kassandra nods her head as the others got ready for the upcoming conflict.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I thought the Battle of New York would be a good start for our heroes to officially join forces for the first time. The threat is serious enough for them to join forces, while they are not facing and overpowered opponent like Darkseid or Thanos. Please note: that I am keeping some of the heroes abilities and skills as well as any fights they have as realistic as possible. So some actions may seem different from the comics. (I swear the comics industries have trouble following their own set of rules they create for the characters.)


	3. The Flying Fortress

**Heroes of the Storm **

**Chapter 03: The Flying Fortress**

**May 03, 2012**

**Hellicarrier – Atlantic Ocean**

The last three hours have been exciting. Harry sat with the other heroes and vigilantes at the holographic video of Loki in the cell with Nick Fury talking to the rogue Asgardian. Loki was in Germany before he attacked and killed Doctor Heinrich Schäfer. Loki followed the panic crowd towards the plaza and forced them to kneel. Once the people kneeled with their heads down in apparent fear of Loki and his unknown abilities, Loki entered a speech. Loki went on saying humanity was better served to live on their feet, and he was a benevolent god that had come to free them from freedom. A senior citizen stood up in defiance and proclaimed they would never bow to men like Loki. Loki attempted to obliterate the man, but a green circle with a pentagram inside absorb Loki's energy bolt before a woman in green robes appeared in mid-air and stood before Loki.

"You know," the sorceress said. "not many with your abilities would dare cause trouble in my area."

Loki stood there with a smile. "The Sorceress, a witch out of her time."

"I'm not the one who is out of time," the Sorceress said.

Loki smiles even more broadly before firing another blue energy blast at her, and she quickly absorbs this attack as well before swinging her arms backward, causing the people to slide away from the fight and out of harm's way. The Sorceress then raises her hands, and two images of her appeared and attacked Loki.

The fight soon turns when Captain America arrived on the scene in Coulson's custom suit. Captain quickly engaged Loki and quickly proved he was the better fighter, but Loki was stronger. Loki was soon able to turn the tide and overpower Captain America as Morgan came to his aid and helps him in combat. Loki was able to hold his own against both heroes as several people who were on the sides were holding their phones recording the fight.

The Quinjet above that was watching the fight started playing AC/DC Shoot to Thrill over its PA system, and Iron Man arrived blasting Loki in the chest. Loki smiled and was about to say something when another sound erupted as the Man of Steel himself, lands behind Loki and dared him to do something. Loki brings his hands up, and his armor disappeared, showing surrender.

Superman attempted to take Loki for himself. However, Iron Man and Captain America told Superman they were bringing him to S.H.I.E.L.D., and S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to speak to him. Superman didn't want to as he was clear he preferred doing his own thing but agreed as he carries Loki onto the Quinjet.

En route, they came across the Asgardian God of Thunder himself Thor. Thor quickly manages to overpower Superman and Iron Man before grabbing Loki and disappearing into the sky. Superman and Iron Man persued Thor and promptly got into a brawl with the God of Thunder. Thor proved to be very powerful and more dangerous than Stark and Superman. Thor nearly ripped the Mark VI off of Stark and gave it substantial damage. Stark tried to use his missiles and heavy repulsor blasts, but they did little, if any, damage to Thor. Superman at first faired better than Iron Man and held the upper hand for a bit, but Thor quickly turns that around. Proving he was just as strong and fast as the Man of Steel. Superman tried to take Thor's hammer Mjølnir but found he couldn't lift the hammer no matter how hard he tried. Thor's lightning began to crackle and proved to be a problem for Superman, who took a direct hit and fell to the ground and had trouble getting up.

Thor nearly had both Iron Man and Superman beaten when Captain America intervenes. Thor attacked Captain America, and unlike Iron Man and Superman, Cap's Vibranium Shield held against Thor's power and rebound it upon him. They all get up breathing heavily and called for a truce, once Cap said they all were on the same side.

The fight also ended when Batman made an appearance, having tracked them to Germany and explain the situation was direr than they initially knew. Batman showed up with four individuals. Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg. Cyborg reported nine head scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs were kidnap by Agent Barton for reasons unknown. Batman followed in his jet as the others recaptured Loki and brought him back onboard the Helicarrier.

Harry was seated down with Agent Romanoff, Agent Drew, Thor, Captain America, Agent Rogers, Raiden, Cassandra 'Cassie' Cage, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax, Jacqui Briggs, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, Cyborg all gathered around to watch the live feed on the chat between Loki and Fury.

"He grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said the moment the video fed ended.

"Loki is going to drag this out," said Captain Rogers. "Thor, what's Loki play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri," said Thor. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people; they will win him the Earth; in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army," Captain America said in disbelief. "from outer space."

"So he's building a portal," said Dr. Banner. "that's why he needs Erik Selvig."

"Selvig?" Thor repeated with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He's an Astrophysicist," Banner explains to Thor.

"He's a friend," said Thor.

Two women walk in the room as Thor turns to greet them. The brown hair woman walks up to him and promptly slaps Thor in the face. Thor turned his head to the side and was surprised by this reaction. The entire room fell silent, fearing this was a mistake, and they hope it wouldn't unleash the God of Thunder's wraith.

"Sorry," said the woman. "It's been very bizarre these last twenty-four hours. I had to be sure you were real."

"I am, Jane," Thor said before Jane slaps Thor in the face again on the other side of his face.

"Where were you?" Jane demanded from the God of Thunder.

"In Asgard," said Thor. "Loki left Asgard in a terrible state, and I had to stay and help restore order. Then the worlds changed, and Heimdall reported that Loki had been sighted on Earth. I came back to stop him before the Earth is destroyed from his madness."

"Oh," Jane said, bewildered. "as excuses go, that not – terrible."

"This is Doctor Jane Foster," said Maria Hill. "She's an Astrophysicists and the protegee of Doctor Erik Selvig. As you can see, an associate of Thor."

"Hey," said Darcy Lewis. "I see you're still all muscly. How's space?"

"Space is fine," said Thor.

"Loki has Doctor Selvig and several other scientists, the head of their respective fields under some spell," said Agent Romanoff. "along with several of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," said Captain Rogers. "he's not leading an army inside a cell."

"Wait a minute," said Doctor Foster. "what is happening? The world is in a chaotic state. There are people and places that have just appeared out of nowhere."

"I don't know," said Thor. "Heimdall was blinded for a split second on the Observatory. Worlds appeared as well as the people. We're still trying to figure on what happened, but we have no answers."

"The only thing I can think of is a convergence," Harry said as everyone turns to look at him. "the alignment of worlds, but I've never seen or heard of anything of this magnitude. Even with magic, there is no way for five universes would be able to merge into one."

"Five?" Jane Foster repeated both in awe and astonished.

"That wouldn't be possible," said Batman. "Not without signs and warnings beforehand."

"Agreed," said Thor. "there are warnings before any Convergence happens. The last known Convergence happens nearly five thousand years ago."

"So Convergences are real?" said Doctor Banner.

"They are," said Thor. "There are always warnings and signs the Convergence is upon the worlds before they happen."

"What kind of warnings?" asks Maria Hill.

"Unexplained phenomenons," said Batman. "the laws of physics being bend and changing. We would see life from other plants and possibly other sentient beings."

"You're talking about the very laws of physics being turned upside down," said Jane. "every physicist is going to go ballistic to get the first crack at this information. They would have been increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality being torn apart."

"English," Captain Rogers said in confusion.

"There would be strange lights," said Harry. "both in the sky and on the earth and within the oceans. We would have seen the merger of worlds happening before they ultimately merged."

"How does that work?" asks Jane Foster.

"The Converges is the worlds that align together," said Thor. "The alignment is only temporary and will only last a minute before everything returns to normal."

"English," repeated Captain America.

"The Convergence works similarly to our solar system," said Harry. "just as the planets circle the sun, our solar system circles other systems. I don't know the rules to alternate Earth's, that has a different set of rules and explanations."

"Alternative Earths are worlds where some choices were made different," said Batman. "events, historical facts that have been changed. One prime example is how we all are standing here: there is no Iron Man in my world, as I'm sure there is no Superman in yours."

"The issue is more pressing than anyone realizes, and it's questioning on what happened," said Morgan. "something or someone has brought all of us together when we come from different worlds. The question is, why."

"Could Loki have done something to cause this Convergence?" asks Captain Rogers.

"Not likely," said Banner. "the power to pull this off – would be off the charts. The video footage I saw of Loki's arrival on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. wasn't enough to create convergence. It wasn't strong enough, given the fact it collapses in on itself."

"We were brought together for a reason," said Lord Raiden. "whoever did so did so for a reason."

"What should we do about Loki?" asks Wonder Woman.

"We shouldn't focus on Loki," said Doctor Banner. "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor said in a loud voice. "Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Romanoff said in a firm voice that hinted some anger.

"He's adoptive," Thor said weakly.

"Let's get back on track," said Superman. "why did Loki kill Doctor Schäfer?"

"Loki's appearance in Stuttgärt was a diversion," said Agent Drew. "Doctor Schäfer's eye was used to bypass security at his building to steal Iridium. Loki just made a loud racquet, and we got drawn to Loki while Agent Barton was able to move around in the shadows."

"Why is Iridium so important?" asks Jade.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony Stark said from the doorway as he was walking with Agent Coulson. Tony said a few words to Coulson before he approaches the team. "Iridium will prevent the portal from collapsing in on itself as it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s," Tony turned and realized who he nearly walked into. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said as he pats Thor on the arm a couple of times. Thor looks at Tony as Tony continues. "Also, this means the portal Selvig is building can be open wide enough and stay open as long as Loki wants," Stark looks at the screens before turning to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working at their stations. "raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Everyone turns to look at him like he lost his mind. "that man is playing Galaga," Stark shouted, pointing the finger at an agent. "he thought we wouldn't notice, but we did," everyone went back to ignoring Stark and continue working. Stark looks at the monitors and looks bewildered as he places his left hand over his left eye and looks at the monitors. "How does Fury even sees these?"

"He turns," Maria Hill said simply.

"Sounds exhausting," said Stark. "the rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton will be able to get his hands on rather easily. The only real component he still needs is a power source of high-energy-density. Something that will kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" asks Maria Hill. There was a hint of disdain in her voice, showing her dislike of Stark.

"Last night," Stark replies simply. Maria Hill merely tilts her head as she looks at him. "the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asks as he looks around the room.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asks Captain Rogers.

"He'll have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," said Doctor Banner.

"Unless," said Stark as he approaches Doctor Banner. "Selvig has figured out how to stabiles the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy-ion fusion from any reactor on the planet," said Doctor Banner.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark as he shakes Doctor Banner's hand. "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner turns away, clearly uncomfortable with that fact. "thanks," Banner said weakly.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube," Nick Fury said as he walks on the bridge. "I was hoping with your technical skills; you would join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," said Captain Rogers. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I wouldn't know about that," said Fury. "but it is powered by the Cube, and I like to know how Loki was able to use it to turn two of the sharpest men I know as his personal flying monkey's."

"Monkey's?" Thor said in confusion. "I do not understand."

"I do," Cap said excitedly. Stark rolls his eyes at Captain America's outburst. "I understood that reference."

"I don't think tracking the Cube is going to do any good," said Harry. "Selvig is a brilliant scientist, and Barton knows much about S.H.I.E.L.D. network, meaning he's going to be moving under the radar. Instead, we should focus on all possible power sources that would be compatible with the Cube."

"I have a question," said Flash. "why does he need the Cube? If aliens are going to invade, why would they send a lone agent with a high chance of failure? Wouldn't it better to attack directly without trying to use the Cube?"

"The Tesseract is a shortcut," said Harry. "It creates a doorway from one end of space to another. The Chitauri would have to travels years for this invasion. They would have to conqueror other planets and systems before they arrived at Earth. By that time, they would be too low on military power and resources to launch a direct attack. Instead, they can reside wherever they are and wait for Loki to open a portal to invade Earth. A split-second faster is much better than conquering other systems for possibly ten years."

"We have Selvig's notes," said Batman. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm and compare known power sources that are compatible with the Tesseract. I'll get a list of possible sites where Doctor Selvig will likely take the Tesseract."

"For those of us who can't track the Cube," said Superman. "what should we do?"

"Read a book," Stark said before walking out the room with Doctor Banner. Batman didn't say anything else as he turns and follows the pair.

Superman said nothing more as he walks away.

"What's the status with the rest of the world?" Harry asks Fury.

"As expected, every government and many civilians are in a state of confusion," said Fury. "not sure what expect after the Convergence. Countries are popping up that I have never heard of before. Not to mention, islands that haven't existed before are also starting to appear."

"Islands," repeated Harry as he looks deep in thought. "can you give me a list of potential islands. Ones that are suitable to live on."

"Why?" asks Fury.

"Currently, there are ten thousand refugees on Baxter Island, people without homes or citizenship. We all come from the same place and need a new home. I rather give them a home outside of any other country. We wish to form our own country and government," said Harry.

Jade and Kitana look at Harry in surprise. Before the Convergence, Raiden promised Earth would be their home.

Nick Fury wanted to ask more about these refugees as he looks at Harry. "I'll get a list as soon as possible," said Fury.

Harry could see Maria Hill was unhappy about this choice by Nick Fury but remain silent.

"Can you show me where we'll be staying?" Harry asks Fury.

"Agent Drew, can you show our guest their quarters," said Fury.

Jessica Drew stood up and led them down the corridors on the ship.

"So, what're your abilities?" asks Agent Drew.

"I'm more of a specialist," Harry replies curtly.

"What kind?" asks Jessica.

"You're British, aren't you," said Harry. "I'm guessing you're from London itself."

Jessica turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. She had that look like Snape would give when he looked at Hermione for her answers. Blank and emotionless, though Jessica Drew's eye did not have any malice.

"I'm surprised you can tell," said Jessica. "Not many people are aware of that fact. This will be your room."

Harry walks in the room and could see it wasn't like a first-class cruise trip the Dursley's would brag about when Harry was eight years old. The beds were much better than a standard military bed.

Harry turns to say something to Kassandra, but she had that look in her eye that told him to be silent. She reaches down and touches her watch and presses a button.

"I've knocked out their listening devices within the room so we can talk privately," said Kassandra.

"I'm guessing because we don't know anything, it's not wise to talk so freely because we don't know whom to trust right now," said Harry.

"That is true," said Kassandra. "You didn't mention that Edenians are from another world."

"I'm not stupid," said Harry. "I have no problems with the Edenians, but we're not sure how the rest of the world would respond to the Edenians on Earth. It would end up a big deal that would start a war."

"That's why you asked for an unmanned Island for them to lived on, away from other countries," said Kassandra.

"Free from any bureaucrats nonsense and from any potential government control and requirements to listen and obey them without cost," said Harry.

"You don't trust the governments?" said Kassandra.

"There are few within governments that are honorable and trustworthy, but not everyone is the same. There are many bad apples in many governments in the world. My concern is how many of them exist in this new world," said Harry.

"I may know of a location," said Kassandra. Kassandra presses a button on her bracers, and a holographic image of the world appeared. "an island appeared in the middle of the Bahama triangle. It's a large island, northeast of Cuba, Haiti, and the Dominican Republic. We also have an island, Great Inagua, under our control south of the island. We use it as a base of operations and is a home for the Assassins."

Harry turns to see Morgan le Fay apparating inside the room with ease.

"What are you doing here?" asks Kassandra.

"I sense this one is trouble," Morgan said, referring to Harry. "You have trouble with your powers?"

"How can you tell?" asks Harry.

"I can sense as much," said Morgan. "I think I can help."

"How can you help?" asks Kassandra.

"You clearly can use magic," said Morgan. "yet you aren't using any magic. You're more of a liability than an asset. I take it your only here for moral support."

"No, I intend to stop Loki and fight the Chitauri," said Harry.

"Without any control of your powers?" said Morgan with a raised eyebrow. Harry falls silent as he looks at her. Morgan knew the truth, and she sits down on the chair. "if you go to war the way you are now, you will become a liability. Even if you were to join us in the fight, you would at most be responsible for crowd control, and even then, you would only be a danger to others as much as yourself. The team is fractured right now, and we're just coming together. We don't have time to look over our shoulder to make sure you're all right."

"I've fought in a war before," Harry said bitterly.

"I doubt one like this," said Morgan. "you won't be an asset to us, you're a liability. You should stay behind."

Harry frowns and knew Hermione would be lecturing him about his 'saving people' problem right now.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I cannot do that."

"You are noble, aren't you," said Morgan. "I could tell that about you. Genuine and kind, you're not faking that around others. I'm not sure how effective you'll be, but I need to know what is causing you trouble and why you can't use magic."

"I don't have my wand," Harry said.

"Your wand?" Morgan repeated, looking confused.

Harry tells her about how wizards and witches from his world used wands for magic and the spells. Harry told her as much as he could as Morgan listens carefully.

"Your world is pitiful," Morgan said once Harry had finished.

"What?" Harry said in shock as anger began to rise within him.

"Don't get me wrong; you are an incredible person," said Morgan. "Occlumency and Legilimency, along with animagus. Those are the only magic your people can do without a wand. Your world has become heavily dependent upon wands that they never learned to adapt without a wand. Wands do have their uses, don't get me wrong, but to rely heavily upon them is never a good thing. Once you lose your wand, what are you without one?"

Harry stood there looking at her and wish he could lash out about she didn't know what she was talking about, but he remains silent knowing Morgan le Fay was speaking the truth. He was useless right now, not because he didn't have a wand because he relied heavily upon his wand.

"Then how do I do magic without a wand?" asks Harry.

"I can help you with that," said Morgan. "one of the first steps to use magic is to control magic. Even if muggles, as you call them, are dimwitted about magic, their imagination and insight can be enlightening. I need to show you Star Wars."

"I've seen them," Harry said, remembering when Dudley wanted to see them and threw a tantrum when his parents didn't want him to let him watch the trilogy.

"Then you remember what wise Master Yoda said, controlling your power and training yourself. There are some things about Star Wars than you could use yourself. There are many animes out there that also have large ideas on magical abilities. In the meantime, I want to see just how powerful your magical core is," said Morgan.

"How can you do that?" asks Kassandra.

"It's a simple process," said Morgan. "no spells are required. To know his magical powers, I need to know the depth of his core."

"What do we do?" asks Harry. He's never really cared about acquiring power before, but even he couldn't help but be wonder what his strength with magic.

"Sit down, and I need to see your core," said Morgan as she sits down in the middle of the room.

"Can't you just sense my magic level?" said Harry.

"I can," said Morgan. "but I'm sensing your magic, and I can sense it's high. This is a more in-depth insight into your magical strength."

"What do I do?" asks Harry.

"Just give me your hand," said Morgan.

Harry looks at her, unsure if he could trust her, but he knew he didn't have much choice at the moment. Harry sits across from Morgan and places his hands on top of hers and closes his eyes.

Harry suddenly finds himself surrounded by a circle of fire. The fire wasn't red or orange, but it was light blue. A phoenix cry could be heard in the distance, and Harry knew he was inside the depth of his core. The source of his magic. Harry looks around, trying to figure a way to get out and learn more about his magic.

Harry suddenly opens his eyes to see Morgan had finally broken contact and removed her hands. Harry blinks and sees Sub-Zero and Scorpion standing by the door and weren't bickering with one another, let alone trying to start a fight with the other. Kitana and Jade were leaning back on the wall, watching the situation closely.

"I knew you were powerful," said Morgan. "your strength could be immeasurable."

"You're saying he has the power of the Elder Gods?" said Kitana.

"I do not know about any of the 'Gods' I only know that you are very powerful and stronger than most people could acquire in their lifetime. Your magic is far stronger than my own, and that is saying something," said Morgan.

"My core is that strong?" said Harry.

"The path to the core was incredibly dense and full of magical power," said Morgan. "more than any other I have ever encountered."

"I don't follow," said Jade. "is a person's strength in magic that important?"

"All living creatures have a heart and veins," said Kassandra. "magic follows the same rules. The core is the very heartbeat of the individual's magic. The flow of magic has lines within the person, almost like veins. The denser and thicker the flow – the more powerful the magic; am I wrong?"

"No, that is exactly correct," said Morgan. "all creatures have a heart and vein; lying within them is dormant is the Meridian Core, adequately known as the Magic Core. The flow, as it's more commonly known, is the pathway system within a person. Harry's pathway is very dense and thick. Following the pathway wasn't the problem; entering his core was the problem. It was dense, like a powerful mist was shielding his core. Even entering was hazardous as I could sense his magic was instinctively reacting to repel me thinking I was an intruder attempting to harm. The pathways surrounding his core were like threads stretching on endlessly."

Harry's ears perk up at these resolutions.

"Is such power even possible?" asks Kitana.

"I may be human – but I'm also half-fairy," said Morgan. "Fairy's are blessed with magic and have significant amounts of magic. I can also rejuvenate my magic as fast as I use magic. I may be the closest being besides Raiden and Thor as an immortal. Harry's magical powers may be ten times greater than my own."

"Without my wand, how will I be able to use magic?" asks Harry.

"A medium," mutters Morgan. "that's what you're used to. There are five ways to use magic; that's why the pentagram has five points. The first is linguistics, the power of words. The other is Eldritch, the ability to draw on energies from different dimensions and realms. There is Quantum Magic, that type of magic bends the rules of reality to the user's desire. Then there is Mysticism; this is where you draw on your magical energy for spells. Shamanism, the power to call upon nature and use the power of nature at your hands. I think Mysticism would work best for you."

"How do I use Mysticism?" Harry asks at once.

"It's straightforward," said Morgan. "you use your mind. You understand the basics of using magic; now, you need to practice using magic from your mind. Spells are what modern humans would call – a program. For instance, what is fire?" Morgan said as she raises her hand upwards as a blue flame appears floating in her hand.

Harry looked at her and realized that Morgan was in many ways, Hermione, but not the whole bossy attitude type. Morgan was able to explain things much better than Hermione, as Hermione expected others to do precisely as she said, believing her way was correct. Morgan explains things differently; she did it in a way that allowed Harry to understand how to use his magic correctly.

Harry begins to focus on the most simple he knew, the very first one he ever learned, making things float. He points his hands to the chair and thinks about the chair lifting but couldn't do so.

"Here," said Kassandra as she hands his flat screen that the S.H.I.E.L.D. were walking around in their hands. "watch these, you might get a general idea if you watch a couple of animes with magic."

Harry does so and sits down and begins to watch the anime.

After spending nearly an entire day watching _In a World Without My Smartphone_ and _Kenja, no Mago_ Harry began to grasp an idea on what he had to do. In cast spells, he would have study muggle physics, just for the basic spells.

Harry tries again and focuses on lifting the chair, and to his surprise, the chair starts lifting.

"Now we need to make sure you're combat-ready," said Kassandra.

Harry knew his training had only begun, and they were going to make him ready.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Now before you go biting my head off about the skirmish between Thor and Superman - I threw in what I saw was the outcome. Superman is no doubt an incredible person, and one of the best heroes ever written and appears on the big screen; and I'm aware Superman has a much larger fanbase than Thor. (I am a fan of Superman and DC - hell I grew up on DC!) That being said, Superman isn't much of a fighter - he's more of that muscle guy you use to intimidate others. Thor, on the other hand, is over fifteen hundred years old (1,500 Years) that's before the dawn of modern society. During those fifteen hundred years, he has been fighting other Asgardians, and others species - those would have been stronger and more experienced than Thor. Thor is the better fighter. Superman is also weak against magic and Thor's lightning is based on magic. Superman is still a big gun - but he falls short of Thor.

Please like and review!


	4. We Are Heroes

**Heroes of the Storm'**

**Author Notes: **I know Metropolis and Gotham City are fictional places that exist in DC Universe. In this story, Metropolis is in Connecticut near New Haven, Connecticut. Gotham City is near Middletown, NJ. The Sandy Hook Bay, to Long Branch. I did this cause it's like a big triangle between the three greatest cities in comics could be near one another and a reason for DC v Marvel crossovers to happen.

**Heroes Outfits: **

**Harry**: Harry's outfit is similar to Aguilar's of the Inquisition from Assassin Creed. A more suitable and permanent outfit will be assign later. Harry currently doesn't have a hero name, but I've already thought of one for him, and he'll receive this name after the Battle of New York.

**Iron Man**: Standard MCU Armor and Outfits

**Captain America**: Standard MCU Armor and Outfits

**Batman**: DCMU (Son of Batman outfits and Justice League War)

**Superman**: DCMU (Justice League War)

**Hulk:** (MCU duh)

**Cyborg** (Young Justice) {Hate the big bulky version}

**Wonder Woman:** Creating Wonder Woman's outfit is tricky, and something that I feel DC Comics and Warner Bros doesn't do justice and makes her fight slutty over an Amazon Warrior. So I'll be breaking it down in two sets. Underneath her armor is a skintight cloth armor that provides additional lightweight protection. It will be like a one-piece bathing suit that also covers her torso and neck from injuries. Her outer outfit is the Amazon Outfit (Assassin's Creed Odyssey). Her colors are going to be a dark blue color. In ancient Greece, this was not uncommon as the two most common colors worn by warriors were the Crimson Spartans who wore primary red cloaks, and some officers would have red plums on their helmets, and the Patriot Athenians. The Athenians wore blue tunics and cloaks, and blue plums on their helmets. The Tasset will cover her thighs for protection, as she wears the long greaves from DCEU for leg protection and to make her look like an Amazon warrior.

**Flash**: DCEU, makes sense given how much power he gives off.

**Black Widow**: Her appearance closely mirrors Endgame: the Black Widow outfit.

**Green Lantern**: DCMU (Justice League War)

**The Wizard (Shazam)**: DCMU (Justice League War)

**Echo (Kassandra)**: Master Assassin (Assassin's Creed)

**Morgan le Fay**: Marvel Version

**Hawkeye:** MCU

**Spider-Woman**: Shield Custom. Dark Blue with tactical goggles.

**Chapter 04: We Are Heroes**

**May 04, 2012**

**Metropolis, Connecticut**

Clark Kent walks in the Daily Planet, trying to sort through the madness in the Daily Planet. Every since the Convergence happened, every reporter had a mad rush to figure out what in the hell was going on and who was missing and who else had appeared. To anyone, he was just an average human who was good at his job. In truth, he was Kal El, the last son of Krypton.

"Lois," Clark said as he tried to shuffle through the notes he had and the statement he got from Dr. Jane Foster. The Convergence was just the thing he needed to present this to Lois, and hopefully, to earn her affection. "I got something I want to run by you."

"Sorry, Smallville," said Lois as she was running with papers and a cup of coffee in her hand. "I'm meeting with Perry White about these recent events."

"Great," said Clark. "I'll go with you."

Lois didn't say anything knowing Smallville would find a way to join this meeting anyway. Lois walks in the conference as Catherine 'Cat' Brant, Jimmy Olsen, and other reporters stood sat around the table where Perry White, an elderly white man with grey hair sat. Perry White was the Editorial-in-Chief.

"Alright, people, let's get down to business," said Perry White. "has anyone heard a word from Superman?"

No one said anything.

"He hasn't be seen other than his trip to Germany to take on that maniac who attacked several people and was holding them hostage. Several enhance individuals arrived, one in a ridiculous outfit, to stop the manic. The fight ended when Superman arrived on the scene." said Lois. "I got no comment from Superman."

"Great, keep trying," said Perry White. "does anyone got anything on the recent events that happen two days ago?!"

The room was silent as they look at Perry White.

"Huh, Chief," said Clark as he raises his hand and tries to move in between people.

"Clark!" said Perry. "how the hell did you get in here? This is a meeting for senior reporters!"

"I got something," said Clark.

"Spill it out!" shouted Perry White.

"I spoke to someone, a Doctor Jane Foster; astrophysics," said Clark as he looks at his notes. "she's called this event 'the Convergence,' and she's already confirmed that four other worlds similar to ours have all merged into one."

The room was even more silent than before. All eyes were on Clark in stun silence.

"Where is this, Doctor Foster?!" Perry White asks at once.

"She was taken into protective custody by some big-time government agents," said Clark. "They call themselves S.H.I.E.L.D. I believe Superman is there with them because they've been recruiting to enhance individuals for an unknown reason. Possibly related to these events."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" repeated Cat Grant.

"It stands for," said Clark as he shuffles his notes for dramatic effect. "Strategic Homeland Interventions and Enforcement Logistics Division. Very big, more prominent than the C.I.A. and A.R.G.U.S. I was barely able to get a comment from them when they boarded an unknown plane."

"We're running it!" shouted Perry. "Kent, give everything you got on Lane and Grant. I want this story ready to run as soon as possible. I want to know how this 'Convergence' is going to affect everything. Politics, Sports, Business. I want the list of names of places and their political status." Everyone sat there in silence. "Let's go."

Everyone quickly gets up to go as they prepared.

"How did you get a hold of this, Dr. Foster, Smallville?" Lois asks as she walks next to Smallville.

"I got a call from Mr. Wayne. He was the one who arranged the meeting with me and Doctor Foster," Clark said in a transparent lie. Clark didn't think this through.

"When you interviewed him last year, you tried to destroy his reputation," Lois said as she stops and looks at Clark.

"I was looking into the Bat," said Clark. "Mr. Wayne supported the idea of how the Bat was bringing some levels of order in Gotham while I disagreed."

"I'm surprised he even reached out to you," said Lois. "He rarely calls me, you know."

Clark could feel anger rising in his cheeks. Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane had a fling last year when he bought the Daily Planet. Lois was hoping Mr. Wayne would move into Metropolis so they could be together more, but Mr. Wayne wanted to remain in Gotham for the time being. He did buy her a penthouse in Metropolis.

"I did apologize," said Clark. "I didn't realize just how bad things in Gotham were without the Bat around to fix things."

Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne both unmasked each othered. Clark Kent used his x-ray vision to see Bruce Wayne's face while Bruce Wayne countered by revealing Clark Kent's real name.

Clark's phone started to ring in his pocket, and he picks it up and sees it was Bruce Wayne.

"Excuse me, Lois," Clark said as he answers the phone. "Mr. Wayne, I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Great, he calls you and not me!" said Lois. "you two aren't having a bromance, are you?"

"Mr. Wayne said he'll call you in a couple of days. He's just sorting some things out in Wayne Enterprise," said Clark.

"Great," said Lois. "I better get flowers!" shouted Lois.

"Sorry, I have to take this," said Clark as he walks off.

"Why is Bruce Wayne calling Clark Kent?" said Cat Grant.

"Mr. Wayne has poor taste," Steve Lombard said as he approaches the two ladies. "he could have called the Steve-a-nator."

"You're a pig, Lombard," Cat Grant said before she and Lois walk off before dealing with the pig of the office.

"What is it?" said Clark once he walks on the roof.

"We're in an uncontrol descent," said Batman. "We're are at five thousand feet and dropping fast. One turbine has been destroyed, and another is offline. We got three minutes flat before we crash into Metropolis. Stark is attempting to repair a Turbin, but we're running out of time."

Clark turns to look up and could see the helicarrier was indeed falling at a rapid descent. Clark removes changes quickly into Superman. Superman jumps up and flies towards the Helicarrier.

Down below, countless people were looking up to see a strange ship descending with black smoke rising from the sides. The ship was dropping while a turbine was trying to spin back to life.

The ship nearly collides in several buildings when it suddenly stops. Everyone pulls out their phones to see Superman had arrived and was holding the strange air-carrier in the air. Superman begins to move the ship over Metropolis Port. The ship lands outside the port with people coming in waves to see the unknown ship that appeared damaged from some battle.

All over Metropolis, people were running to get a closer look at the strange military aircraft. The logo of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the number 64 was painted on its side.

People could see a small figure flying above the strange flying aircraft carrier before disappearing inside. Phones were out as everyone was taking pictures and video cameras of the unknown aircraft.

Inside the Helicarrier, Stark, Captain Rogers, Sharon Rogers, Batman, Superman, Kassandra, Wonder Woman, Flash, Kitana, Jade, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Jacqui Briggs, Morgan le Fay, and Harry Potter were all seated around Nick Fury as Maria Hill stands behind them observing the conversation carefully.

Before the attack on the Helicarrier, everyone confronted Fury about S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Tesseract to build weapons of Mass Destruction. Fury tried to wave it off, claiming they had gathered everything related to the Tesseract, but the truth eventually came out when Stark revealed 'Phase 2'. Fury finally admitted that Phase 2 was created because of Thor, who looked baffled that he was the reason for S.H.I.E.L.D. developing the new weapons. Nick Fury went on to explain the grudge match between Thor and the Destroyer and how it leveled a small town, and S.H.I.E.L.D. learned even their best equipment and training made them heavily outmatched and outclassed, so the World Security Council decided to instead shift their focus on creating better weapons instead of finding certain people with remarkable talents.

Stark, Cap, and Batman all got into an argument about the weapons manufacturing deal, and each was pointing the fingers at each other. Before anyone could so much throw a punch at one another, an explosion shook the helicarrier that caused Stark, Rogers, and Batman to quickly got up to deal with the source. Batman took a detour and immediately engaged some mercenaries wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and weapons. Stark manages to do most of the midair repairs, and it was enough to stall for time as Batman called Superman for helped to save the Helicarrier from crashing in Metropolis.

Hulk was fighting with Thor, and Thor wasn't fighting at full strength, but for the most part, was keeping the damage to a minimum to the ship. Hulk eventually attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. F-35 Lightning II after it was firing its machine gun upon the big guy. Hulk disappeared down towards the Earth as Thor also disappeared.

During the confusion of so much going on within the Helicarrier, Loki manages to escape without anyone stopping him. Loki reclaims the scepter, and his goons sacrifice themselves to ensure his escape by keeping everyone on the Helicarrier focus on the mercenaries attacking the people inside the Helicarrier. Hawkeye was captured during the chaos, but not before he manages to take out the second turbine and take out all communications and shut the Helicarrier down.

Romanoff wasn't present as she was currently with Agent Barton, who had turned under Loki's spell. Agent Jessica Drew was with them, making sure Barton didn't go crazy again.

"These were in Phil's jacket, I guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury said as he tosses the cards towards Captain America. "We're dead in the water. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor – I got nothing. Lost my one good eye, maybe I had that coming," Fury said with a smile. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I believed in something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of – remarkable people and see if they could become something more. To see if somehow they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. There are those of us who believe in the power of Heroes over weapons, and that's what the world needs right now – we need heroes." Stark gets up and walks out of the room, clearly frustrated. "Well, it's an old fashion notion."

Everyone gets up and walks out, unsure of what to do after the beating Loki just gave them and the point he made. They were too divided, and with the world already in a chaotic state, they couldn't work together because they couldn't trust one another.

Harry walks into the chambers where Loki was once being held and where Phil Coulson got stabbed in the heart by Loki. Morgan arrived once the battle was over and manage to heal Coulson's wounds saving his life from death.

Stark stood there, down the shaft where they lost Thor.

"You know we're falling apart," Kassandra said as she leans on the wall.

"That's because none of us knows each other," said Harry. "after the Convergence, we're all on edge, and we don't know who is friend or foe."

"We don't have to get along," said Batman. "We just need to focus on the mission."

"Once we get this done, we can go our separate ways," said Captain America as Stark looks at the blood where they nearly lost Coulson. "You said Loki needs a power source if we put together a list – "

"He made it personal," said Stark.

"That's not the point," said Cap.

"That is _the_ point!" said Stark. "That's _Loki's_ point! He hit us all where we lived, why?"

"To tear us apart," said Cap.

"Divide and Conqueror are great and all," said Stark. "it's more than that. Loki knows he has to beat us, but he wants to be _seen _beating us; he wants an audience."

"Right," said Cap. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"It makes sense if you think it through carefully," said Batman. "the world is in a state of utter chaos. We're hanging on a knife's edge. We're already at each other's throats, not to mention the world governments that are in chaos and disarray. There is a sense of instability right now. Loki is trying to put the nail on the coffin by defeat what defenders we currently have so he can establish himself as a King, or Emperor, or a God."

"That's very true," said Harry. "None of us know each other at all, and we can work together, let alone function as a team. Loki knows that, and he's attacking us in what makes us weak and puts us against one another. This could work in our favor."

"What do you mean?" asks Cap.

"The very fact that we're already fragile is enough to destroy us; Loki did the one thing he didn't account for," Harry said as everyone looks at him. "he gave us a reason to united."

"The invasion," said Cap. "if we succeed, we can only do so if we work together as a team."

"Yeah, but Loki is going to be on the biggest stage to fight us, he wants the world to see himself defeating the Avengers," said Stark as he thinks carefully. "His whole display since Stuttgart has been nothing but previews; this is opening night, and Loki he wants to release the greatest show at this moment. He wants flowers; he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered –"

Stark stops in midsentence as everyone looks at him to finished.

"Son of the bitch," said Batman. "It's so fucking obvious."

"I can't believe that took me so long to figure out," said Stark as he walks down and pulls out his phone to check on his Iron Man suit.

"Jarvis, shut down the ARC Reactor," said Stark.

"Yes sir," said Jarvis from the phone.

"Get everyone," said Harry. "whoever is left, bring them to meet in a hanger. We're going to need someone who can fly one of those quinjets."

"Get your things," Batman said before he walks out.

Stark was getting his suit fixed with Batman providing some tech support. Soon the Mark VI Suit was powered up again but wouldn't last much longer as it was still banged up after getting thrown around inside the turbine.

Stark got into his suit and took off immediately, heading straight for Stark Tower. Captain America led everyone else to Quinjet. They boarded the best plane that Hawkeye picked as Captain America kicks out a young S.H.I.E.L.D. who tried to stop them from boarding.

Hawkeye took the Pilot seat with Romanoff taking the Co-Pilot seat. Harry, Morgan, Kassandra, Kitana, Jade, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Cap, Batman, Cyborg, Flash, Spider-Woman, and Wonder Woman boards the Quinjet.

"Send out a general call to New York City," Harry said as the Quinjet takes off. "They need to know what is happening and evacuate all civilians near Stark Tower. Use whatever channels you can."

"Alfred," said Batman.

"I'm already on it," said a voice in Batman's earpiece.

"Harry," said Kassandra. "here."

Kassandra opens a briefcase with clothes and a utility belt inside. Harry picks up the shirt and couldn't help but admire how the cloth felt to his fingers.

"In a war, you need a uniform, not plain street clothes. Once the invasion begins, you're going to need something to fight in than looking like a civilian; and something to conceal your identity," said Kassandra.

Harry nods his head quickly, puts on the clothing that Kassandra gave him, and felt somewhat comfortable given how similar the robes were identical to the ones he wore during Hogwarts.

Harry throws on the hood and takes the mask that concealed the areas around his eyes. Given the shadow the hood was giving, it would make seeing his eyes much harder. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it would have to do for now.

"Where's Superman?" asks Cyborg.

"He took off after Iron Man shortly after we took off," said Flash.

"Agent Romanoff," said Kassandra. "what's the cities status?"

"Some people are evacuating, but not everyone is leaving. They think it's some prank," Agent Romanoff reported as she looks at the report from the co-pilot seat.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Morgan le Fay said to Harry.

Harry nods his head.

**Flashback**

"Your powers are incredible," Morgan said as Harry finished the light brawl against Kassandra.

"What you mean?"

"You have the power to change things around you," Morgan explains slowly. "Not only can you empower or enchant items around you, changing their objects and their mass. You can empower others, restoring them when they need help, heal their wounds, and make others stronger. At the same time, you can siphon the energy and powers of others. You can also do this to yourself. By enhancing yourself and channeling your magic to yourself, you will become stronger, faster, and more agile than anyone else."

"That's not possible, isn't it," said Kassandra.

"Is there a limit to how much to his magic," said Morgan. "In other words, he could have the power of a God laying dormant inside himself. Your abilities can do everything, change shapes, empower objects or people, depower – even siphon and absorb all types of energy. You can also enhance yourself to become more. Be warned; the only weakness I can see right now that you have is your lack of stamina. If you survive this war, you will need to improve your stamina like never before. "

Harry looks at his hands after the sparring session and couldn't help but be amazed at himself. His powers were more significant than anything he ever imagines before. Harry couldn't help but wonder if _this_ was the power the Dark Lord knows not.

**Flashback Ends**

"Stark we're on your east, heading south-west," Romanoff said as they entered the city towards Stark Tower.

Everyone could see the Chitauri riding what appeared to be flying chariots as they fired blue energy blasts upon the buildings and down the streets. The chariots were moving at high speed, making it almost impossible to follow with the naked eye. Harry's eyes seemed to make time move slowly as he followed the movements of each chariot carefully. The blue energy bolts they were firing were strong to destroy cars, causing eight wheelers to flip in the air as explosions hit the city streets. New York City looked like a battle zone very quickly as the sounds of explosions could be heard, and many buildings were on fire.

"What did you guys stop at a drive-in?" Stark said sarcastically. "Pull up Park; I'm going to lay them out for you."

"Where's Superman?" Batman asks into the microphone.

"Last I saw, he was fighting with Loki," Stark replies as several explosions could be heard from his end.

The Quinjet quickly flies above Park Avenue as Stark flies towards them. Romanoff activates the weapons systems as several orange bolts were fired at the incoming Chitauri causing several of the chariots to explode. Few were able to avoid the fire and continue to chase Stark as the Quinjet pulls upwards to avoid crashing into the building in front of them.

"Let's back, Superman," Harry said as he looks over Hawkeye's shoulder. The Quinjet begins to level out as they approach Stark Tower. The moment the Quinjet rose above the helipad, the team spots Loki fighting Thor with an ice statue of Superman behind Loki. Loki used his quickness to quick knock Thor to the ground before firing a blue energy blast at the Quinjet before they could attack. The left-wing took a hit as the Quinjet enter a stall as Hawkeye did what he could to keep the Quinjet from flying into one of the buildings as they started to fall. A holographic image pops up, showing the left-wing, the rotor engine was destroyed as well on fire and was no longer functioning.

Everyone began to grab the rails above the Quinjet descends and rocks before crashing landing in the street.

"Get your gear," said Cap as he grabs his shield before opening the ramp. Cap rushes out as they look up to see more Chitauri arriving through the portal.

Harry takes a good look at the portal, and it looked like a large hole had been punctured in the middle of the sky. The Chitauri were arriving a dozen per second. It wouldn't take them long before their numbers reached the thousands, and depending on the number of troops they had, maybe millions.

Romanoff and Hawkeye join the team, ready for the fight.

"Romanoff, get inside and find a way to shut the portal down before we're completely overrun," Harry said as they watch the Chitauri attack the buildings where there were still people inside.

"Is there some name for this plan?" asks Cyborg.

"Smoke and Fire," said Harry. "Romanoff is the smoke that moves unseen. We're the fire that attracts the enemies' attention."

"What do we do?" asks Flash.

"Keep the Chitarui occupied," said Harry. "Loki once distracted us in Stuttgart by making a loud noise while Hawkeye snuck around to steal Iridium. We'll use this same tactic on Loki. Romanoff breaks into Stark Tower, finds some way to turn off the power, and shut that portal down while we keep the Chitauri occupied by making a loud racket and draw their attention on us."

"I don't like that plan," said Flash.

"It's the best one we got," said Batman.

"Can you take me inside Stark Tower?" Romanoff asks Flash.

"Right, give me a second – you might feel woozy," Flash as he quickly picks up Romanoff and disappears in a bright red streak.

A loud rumble could be heard as this was strange as there were no clouds in the sky today. They look up and see something massive, creating a large shadow over them and quickly flies past them as more Chitauri launch themselves from the monster and into the buildings were the screams grew loud from the sounds of light explosions inside the buildings.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asks as he looks at the giant flying serpent.

"Seeing, still working on believing," said Stark. "Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Cap repeated in confusion. Everyone knew Banner wasn't suited to be in a fight near civilians. They were sure Banner was going to take this opportunity to run and disappear.

"Just keep me posted," said Stark.

Flash suddenly appeared in front of them.

"She's in the building," said Flash.

A clap of thunder suddenly erupted as several chains of lightning bolts attack the Chitauri destroying many chariots. Raiden suddenly appeared beside them.

Several more chariots appeared and started attacking the people down below as NYPD officers attempt to repel the attackers with their 9mm handguns. Massive explosions as cars erupted in balls of fire with black smoke rose up.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Cap said as he looks down at the people trying to avoid the attackers.

"We can hold them off," Jade said as Kitana slices a Chitauri throat open.

"Think you can take can hold them off?" Cap asks the group.

"Captain," Hawkeye said with a smile on his face. "it would be my genuine pleasure."

Hawkeye stands up and fires his arrow and hits a chitauri in the head straight to his brain, dropping him dead.

"Have the police set up a perimeter," said Batman. "Firefighters will be here soon, and they will conduct search and rescue."

"Got it," Cap said before he jumps off the bridge and down to the street below. Batman throws several boomerangs at the chitauri, hitting them in the chest before they exploded, killing before they realized what happened.

A blue high pulse energy beam fired hitting a car, sending it skirting backward into the chitauri who was hiding behind it before crushing them into another vehicle.

"We got civilians trapped up here," said Cyborg. "They're inside the bus and can't get out. My scanner tells me the doors on the bus have been jammed."

"You two with me," said Batman as he runs towards the bus as Jade and Kitana followed.

"Cover fire, don't let the Chitauri hit a civilian," said Harry as he sends a hurling hex at a squad of chitauri who was trying to flank them from their left.

Batman places a black device on the window. It hums loudly before the window shatters. Kitana reaches up, and a small boy was given to her as she helps him to the ground.

Harry and Morgan le Fay quickly appear at the end of the bus and brings their hands up as Wonder Woman and Spider-Woman rips the back doors off the bus allowing the people to run off they tried to get away from the fighting.

Once the bus was cleared, everyone stood together and fought off the chitauri, who was attempting to kill them off. Raiden wanted to unleash his powers on the Chitauri but was forced to restrain himself as there were still people in the vicinity. A sudden burst of lightning appeared killed the rest of the Chitauri before Thor lands by the team.

"What's the word with the Cube," Batman demands at once.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impregnable," said Thor.

"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys," Stark reported in their ears.

"We need to buy Black Widow time for her to shut the Cube down," said Hawkeye.

Captain America jumps up and rejoins the team just as several chariots that appeared around the bin exploded as Superman suddenly appears.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Superman. "Loki's magic kept me bound for some time."

"You're weak against magic," said Morgan.

Superman looked uneasy.

"Very much so," Superman admitted unwillingly.

"Stand back, the Green Lantern has arrived to save the day!" shouted Hal Jordan as he stands floating above them with a cocky smile.

"Has NYPD set up their perimeter?" Batman asks, ignoring the arrival of Green Lantern.

"I spoke to a Captain George Stacy," said Cap. "He's done as I requested. National Guard will arrive on the scene within an hour. Other military forces are standing by and ready to repel the invasion."

"I have unfinished business with Loki," said Thor.

"Yeah," said Hawkeye, who was recollecting his arrows. "get in line."

"Save it," said Cap in a firm voice before any fights or arguments broke out over who got the first crack at Loki. "Loki wants us to get to him, knowing we'll fight each other to get the first crack. Loki is going to make sure the fight is going to stay focus on us, and that's what we need, or these things are just going to run wild all over the world. We got Stark on top; he's going to need –"

Cap didn't finish as the sound of an old beat-up engine could be heard, and everyone turns to the source to see Doctor Banner riding a beat-up moped.

"So," Doctor Banner said as he approaches the group. "this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," said Wonder Woman.

"Sorry," Banner said sympathetically.

"I like you green," Wonder Woman said with a smile.

"Stark, he's here just like you said," said Cap.

"Then tell him to suit up," said Stark. "I'm bringing the party to you."

Stark suddenly appears from around the corner with the big flying serpent flying towards him. Superman and Raiden looked ready to step forward to deal with the alien snake.

"I don't see how's that a party," said Kitana.

Banner places his hands on Superman before stepping forward without any fear towards the leviathan that was now tearing up the street in its attempt to swallow Stark, who was flying towards the group.

"Dr. Banner," said Cap. "now would be a good time as any to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Banner said with a smile as he looks back at the group with green eyes replacing his brown. "I'm always angry."

In saying those words, Banner suddenly began to grow taller as his skin began to turn green. In a mere second, Banner had transformed from a five-foot-ten human male to an eight-foot seven raging Hulk monster. Banner's clothes were also undone as Iron Man flies overhead as Hulk cocks his fist back and smashes his fist into the leviathan crushing its skull. Hulk was barely forced back, but the leviathan's body began to rise upwards. The metals plates that covered its body began to fall apart, exposing its soft flesh.

"Hold on," said Stark as he appears and fires a missing from his suit. Everyone quickly takes over as the blast destroys the Leviathan sending it crashing down to the street below.

The Chitauri stopped what they were doing upon seeing the dead leviathan and began shrieking all over the city in anger and frustration.

Hulk lets out a bellow in return as everyone begins to form up, ready for the Battle of New York.


	5. Heroes of New York

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **So I'm going to explain Harry's newfound powers. Yes, he can still use magic but not the type of magic he is used to and, therefore, will have to undergo some serious training to master his gifts. (Use the Force Luke) I based Harry's abilities on several people from MCU. X-Men Bishop, Scarlet Witch, Gambit, Psylocke, Blink, Emma Frost, and Phoenix (And Marvel Future Fight Weapon Hex) He'll get further training from Morgan le Fay, so his abilities will become stronger.

He can absorb energy to empower himself (Bishop)

Telekinesis and Telepathic

Energy Manipulation

Plus additional training from Kassandra to handle himself in hand to hand combat. He won't be any means a master like Captain America and Batman – but he should hold his own. His fighting style in hand-to-hand will mirror Gambits'.

Harry is someone who is beyond amazing. He is a jack of trades in many ways. The only downside to his abilities is that he isn't physically capable of fighting many of his peers. In a physical, Batman, Captain America, Thor, and Superman will easily outclass – but Harry makes up for his initial lack of strength by using his magic and siphon energy to empower himself to become strong enough to rival their strength.

One more thing – while Tony Stark's suits and technology and much of him will be base of Robert Downey Jr. MCU Iron Man – I'm going to be portraying him as Iron Man from **Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes**. By far, one of the best, if not the best Avengers TV ever to air. Puts **Disney Avengers Assemble** to shame by miles.

After playing Future Fight, Strike Force, Injustice. So I'll be applying them to the characters in the story. I'll be posting the character stats at the end of the chapters so you guys can see who is who.

**Chapter 05: Heroes of New York**

**May 04, 2012**

**New York City, NY**

Every news station was reporting the attack on New York. New crews were trying to get as close as possible to the fighting. However, NYPD was keeping a tight perimeter of keeping all civilians away from the battle as the NYFD was sending everyone they got to rescue trapped civilians. The Fire Marshall was coordinating with Captain George Stacy in the rescue attempt as NYPD Swat arrived on the scene to reinforce the perimeter.

"Intense fighting has erupted deep within Manhattan as NYPD, and the Mayor's office has called for a full evacuation of the city. Urging all civilians to get as far as they can from Stark Tower. An unknown military aircraft of unknown origin has crashed near Stark Tower. There is a team of empowered individuals who have arrived on the scene, the only information we know for sure if Billionaire Tony Stark, Iron Man is currently fighting the unknown army that is rumored to

Hulk bellow echoed all across the city for everyone to hear as the Chitauri tried to match his roar with their own but were dwarf by Hulk's roar. The Avengers, if that is what they were going to call themselves, stood together strong and proud.

"Guys," said Spider-Woman, who was looking upwards at the portal. The others follow her gaze to see three more leviathans coming through the portal and descending upon the city.

"How do we fight all that?" said Flash.

"As a team," said Cap.

"We're splitting into two teams," said Harry. "Superman, Iron Man – you guys must control the perimeter anything that gets out more than five blocks you turn them to dust. Hawkeye, I need you on that building – eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays."

"Want to give me a lift?" said Barton.

"Right, better clunch up Legalos," said Stark as he grabs Barton and takes off with Superman follow them.

"Thor, Lord Raiden – you guys have got to slow them down, bottleneck that portal. You have the lightning, so light them up," said Harry.

Lord Raiden and Thor nods their head and takes off up in the air to control the portal area.

"Flash, you got to use your speed to get civilians out of the combat zone. Get them to the perimeter and get them to safety. Provide support when you can," said Harry.

"Hold on, I'm not a fighter," said Flash. "I go around pushing crooks and thieves and what now. I've never been –"

"Just focusing on saving people right now," said Harry. "save one person, then you'll find the rest."

"Right, save one person," said Flash as he takes a deep breath and takes off running in a red streak.

"The rest of remains here, and try to keep the fighting to a minimum. Hopefully, if the Chitauri tries to overrun us, we can hold our ground," said Harry.

"Better get ready, here comes the first wave," said Jade.

Everyone took a defensive stance and got ready to defend Earth.

Nick Fury was at his station watching as the news who were reporting the situation which was being dubbed as 'Attack on New York' by every news channel.

"New York City has become a battleground; NYPD and the Governor of New York have ordered a full evacuation of the Manhattan. There is a small group of people fighting and repelling the invaders and are near Stark Tower, and are keeping the majority of the aliens invades at bay," reported one news reporter on the street. The screen could be seen of many vehicles were destroyed, and the street was destroyed as NYPD and the National Guard on the perimeter trying to repel the invasion with their guns opening firing at the flying chariots.

"Do we have any information on the team that is fighting?" asks the news anchor.

"I don't have any information at this time, and getting that information is very difficult as no one is allowed inside the perimeter, and NYPD is trying to get all citizens out of the area. What we do know is that billionaire Tony Stark Iron Man is currently fighting with the team of what we count at least twelve individuals," reported a news reporter.

"I can see a lot of lightning behind you. Any comment on who is causing that lightning?" asks the news anchor.

"Yes, there is a lot of lightning going on, and most of it has been directed at the portal. We don't know who is causing the lightning. However, it appears who is causing the lightning is on Tony Stark's side and is doing what he can to repel the invaders," said the reporter.

"Sir," Maria Hill said as she approaches her boss. Nick Fury turns to her, giving her full attention. "The council is on."

Nick Fury had no desire to speak to the World Security Council as he viewed them as ineffective. The battle was his primary concern, and he didn't want to waste time talking to the Council over pointless politics. Nick Fury gives a heavy sigh and shuts off the News Station to see what the World Security Council wanted at this moment.

Lois Lane was watching the news as was every single one of her colleagues as they watched the alien invasion incursion. Lois was no strange to aliens as the Man of Steel was a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton, though he was the last as his planet, people, and culture were destroyed after years of mining and planetary advancement. Superman or Kal El said there could be survivors from his world, but if there were – they would be scattered across the cosmos.

The Battle of New York footage they were getting wasn't well, and it wasn't much to go on as there was currently a no-fly-zone in effect within New York City as the government officials were urging people to stay out of the combat area; given the alien invaders were shotting anyone and anything they came across.

Cat Grant was taking notes on what information she could get before she went on air in a bit. Parry White, her boss, was silent as he made sure to get all the facts – and the Daily Planet presented facts first and foremost before any news channel

Before the Daily Planet earned its name, they were the Daily News that was founded in 1851 before being renamed to Daily Planet in 1912 before the start of World War I or the Great War. They were one of the world's most significant newspapers until the turn of the twenty-first century when the newspaper businesses were on the verge of collapse. That is when Bruce Wayne bought them and introduce them more as a global web series. They had their podcasts, web series of events, news channel, and were the number one market in First Edition News. That god for Mr. Wayne and his ingenious ideas.

Bruce Wayne told Perry White people no longer got information from the paper. No, they got it from their phones and tablets. Creating web series and podcasts tend to draw in more views than newspapers and news stations.

Lois Lane was one of the chief investigative journalists of the modern era and was capable of finding any story. Her story on the Man of Steel cause her career and reputation to skyrocket. Lois knew this battle was going to be a big story to whoever got the exclusive scoop and would make the reporter famous with a very high chance at winning the Pulitzer.

Lois was going to have to get in touch with Superman and see if she could get the exclusive of the lifetime as well as the names of the defenders who were fighting under Superman's team. Lois was taking down notes to find out what she could picture together.

"Lois," shouted Perry White. "You and Olsen will get on the first chopper to New York City! Once the No-Fly Ban has been lifted, I want you to get this story as quickly as possible before anyone else gets the story!"

"Yes, chief," Lois said automatically as she prepares to gather her things. She looks up sees Smallville was once again nowhere to be seen. There was a good chance he went to the docks to get what information he could on the strange air-carrier.

Harry was on the ground with Captain America, who was the best fighter among the group. Batman was no slouch either, a skilled and great fighter. He was taking down the Chitauri in one or two moves. His exploding batrangs also made holes in the enemy formation that allowed Sub-Zero and Scorpion to take advantage of the failed line of defense.

Morgan and Harry were providing ranged support to their allies by healing their wounds. Morgan had cast a powerful barrier spell that gave added protection from any air attacks, not to mention it was able to treat everyone's injuries almost instantly. Harry was doing what he could to ensure to have Morgan le Fay covered as she protected the group. Harry had set magical traps in the area, causing the Chitauri to become more cautious of where they walked.

Wonder Woman was also a formidable fighter, as she was on the other side of them, taking on a whole group of Chitauri single handly with her sword and shield. Wonder Woman was a one-woman army as the Chituari were focusing heavily on her as the sent waves of squads at her. However, she showed no signs of slowing down as she cuts every Chitauri that came within her reach. Wonder Woman skills made her look like she was either on par with Captain America or superior.

Kitana and Jade were providing backup for Wonder Woman even though she didn't need any backup. Still, the addition of Kitana and Jade covering Wonder's flanks made things easier for the Amazonian Princess. Kitana efficiently used her fans to cuts the Chitauri in vital spots as Jade used her blade to cut the Chitauri apart and her bō staff to knock their weapons out of their hands while also breaking a few limbs.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were the most effective by far as they fought together in the most hellish part of the bridge. Harry feared their past grudges would make them a danger to work together, as either was looking for the other to step over the line. Instead, they were working well together and knew what the other was thinking, given their long history and rivalry.

Cyborg was sweeping NYPD's, and the National Guard frequencies while using his sonic cannon, and missiles to attack the Chitauri. Cyborg was listening carefully about any civilians still trapped within the combat zone and sending the coordinates to Flash while also updating the National Guard to strategic areas to defend against the Chitauri and protect the civilians.

Spider-Woman stayed with Cap and provided support to protect his six and flanks; limiting the amount of Chitauri who could engage Captain. They couldn't catch her as she would jump over the cars and flip over Captain to deal with the next squad, forcing the Chitauri to engage Captain America in limited numbers. Batman also provided support using his quickness and wit to help Captain America, who was controlling the center of the battle, as well as covering Harry and Morgan le Fay.

Kassandra, who was wearing a black assassin robe with a red sash around her waist, was proving to be a very formidable warrior. Her hidden blades killed many chitauri before they even realized what had happened to them, causing them to drop to the ground. Kassandra also wields a short straight sword with a shield and efficiently used her skills to kill the Chitauri in one swift stroke quickly.

Up above them, Superman and Iron Man got into a contest over who could take out the most chariots and started blasted the chariots out the sky while calling out their numbers.

Barton's eyes were the best as he was able to see the entire battlefield with peripheral vision that was able to spot every enemy and when they were going to strike, given the team excellent counter-attacks.

Hulk was doing what Hulk did best – smash everything in his path, and the poor chitauri had no chance against his giant green fist.

Thor and Raiden had created a lightning trap by the portal that was going as countless Chitauri would get destroyed by the thunderstorm at the entrance of the portal, allowing both Gods to enter the melee and attack the Chitauri and provide support to their allies.

Flash appeared once in a while, but it was clear he was getting more and more confident in his abilities and how to be a hero. Once he found the confidence to help even indirectly – he started to appear on the battlefield and easily disrupt the enemy's numbers and tactics. Many times he took the Chitauri's weapons, leaving them clueless on where their weapons disappeared too.

Batman leaps over a two chitauri who attempted to tackle him. Batman lands on the ground with his head down as the two chitauri explode from the small little bombs he placed on them during the confusion.

"What was that, the fifth wave?" Cyborg asks as he retracts his sonic cannon, and his arm returns to normal.

"The ninth," said Batman.

"Their numbers are starting to add up," said Cap.

"They will overrun us soon unless that portal can get shut down," Wonder Woman said as she approaches the group.

"Yeah, we all could use a break," said Harry.

A roar caused all of them to turn to see Hulk pumble a leviathan as the Chitauri desperately tried to stop him to no avail as the Leviathan screams in pain before crashing down into a building. Thor arrives and uses his hammer to send a shockwave with lightning, killing dozens of Chitarui.

"They seem to be having fun," said Kassandra.

"Yeah, and they're making it easier on us," said Harry. "still, we need to shut that portal down, or we're going to be facing overwhelming odds."

"We can't win," said Spider-Woman. "These guys are as strong as an average human – but from what I can see, they've been engineered to be combat-ready and disposable. We have to assume their fighting force could be in the millions if not billions."

"There is no army that exists with such numbers," said Batman.

"Not on Earth," said Spider-Woman.

"If their numbers are as we suspect, then we have to assume they will just keep coming and eventually overwhelm us with sheer numbers," said Captain America.

"I'm worried about my dad," said Cyborg.

"Your dad?" repeated Spider-Woman.

"Doctor Silas Stone, he's the Head of STAR Labs," said Cyborg.

"I saw several doctors on top of Stark Tower by the Tesseract," Stark said over the comes. "they are fine, just knock out cold."

"You got to keep your mind and focus here where it belongs," said Batman. "worry about your father later."

"I know," said Cyborg. "I'm afraid of what will happen to him once this is over."

"Nothing will happen," said Harry. "Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. owe us big time. If we survive this, I'm going to make sure they pay off this favor they owe us for saving the world."

"What are you suggesting?" asks Cap.

"If we win – the press is going to be all over us for details and information – meaning anyone of us can say anything. We could easily pin the blame on S.H.I.E.L.D. because of their attempts to weaponize the Tesseracts into a Weapon of Mass Destruction that caused the Chitauri to attack us in the first place," said Harry.

"That won't sit well with Fury – or the Council," Hawkeye said in the coms.

"Still – it's enough to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. in line, and we do have other sensitive information on S.H.I.E.L.D. don't we Stark," said Kassandra.

"Yeah, I'm not one who usually likes blackmailing," Stark said in the com as he flies overhead, blasting a few chariots before disappearing.

"I can take care of that part," said Batman. "I do have experience in dealing with some 'Government Agencies'."

"Need I remind you we still have to win," said Superman.

"I think we can," said Romanoff. "I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Cap said at once in hopes of ending this battle.

"No wait," Stark said urgency preventing the portal from being shut down.

"Stark – these things are still coming," Cap said as he looks up to see countless Chitauri flying around.

"There is a nuke inbound in under a minute," said Stark. "and I know just where to put it."

Cap looks at the others.

"What's a 'nuke'?"

"A Nuclear Warhead," said Batman. "a weapon of mass destruction. There is a lot to it – but it's capable of wiping out New York City in a blink of an eye, killing everyone in this city and its surrounding inhabitants."

"I can stop it," said Superman.

"Don't," said Batman. "You mishandle that nuclear warhead, and it will go off prematurely. As much as I hate to admit this – Stark is a weapon specialist, and he's very familiar with nukes. Let him handle the nuke."

"Yeah, but I will need a clear path," said Stark.

"Understood," said Superman.

The others stood and watched as a nuke started flying inbound with Stark underneath the nuke. Superman was flying in front of him off his right side, punching and using his heat vision on any chitauri that got too close to Stark. Stark then proceed upwards as Raiden and Thor disable their thunderstorm in front of the portal as a leviathan was charging forward, allowing Stark to used its massive body to fly upwards into space before the Chitauri could even stop him as Superman stops short of the portal watching.

It took a few seconds before the chitauri let out several sparks from their heads as they all began to collapse on the ground and were unresponsive. Even the few leviathans that were flying around the city began to fall on the buildings and weren't moving. Cap looks at the others as they waited for Stark to appear, and Superman floats down, looking at them, unsure of what to do next.

Cap looks up at the portal one last time in hopes Stark would appear.

"Close it," Cap finally said, knowing they lost a valuable ally.

The sky beam creating the portal vanishes, and the portal slowly began to close. At the very last second, just before the portal disappeared, a tiny figure appeared from the sky and was falling downwards.

"Looks like he made it," said Spider-Woman.

"He's not slowing down," said Thor.

Superman takes off to catch Iron Man, but Hulk appeared before he did catching Iron Man in his arm and used the building to slow their fall. Hulk dives downwards and using his body, smashes a car while keeping Iron Man safe.

Thor easily rips Tony's face mask off, and they could see he was unconscious. Batman presses down on Tony's neck to feel his vitals. Everyone had gathered around him in hopes that Stark was still with them.

Hulk suddenly lets a loud bellow causing everyone to be startled by Hulk's sudden roar and Stark to gasp for breath in surprise suddenly.

"What the hell?" said Stark. "What the hell happened? Please tell me no one kissed me."

"We won," said Cap.

"All right, yeah," said Stark as he tries to sit up, but he found he couldn't. "You know what, let's not even check in tomorrow – let's take a day. Anyone every had shwarma? I don't know what it is, but there is a shwarma joint like three blocks from here."

"We're not finished," said Thor.

Everyone looks up at Stark Tower, where they knew Loki was currently residing after Hulk smashed him repeatedly on the ground.

"Then shwarma after," said Stark.

"Get out your suit Stark," Harry said as he offers his hands.

Stark's suit begins to open up, allowing Stark to get out of his damage suit.

Loki was crawling as he attempts to get his barrings and back to his feet. He had to rest a bit as the thrashing he got from Hulk h he didn't think possible. Loki couldn't even begin to describe how much his body at the moment.

Loki paused, seeing a large number of shadows blocking the sun. Loki turns around and could see the 'Avengers' was standing behind, ready for action and a fight. Worse was Thor and the Hulk – both looking for a fight. Superman was floating in midair with his arms across his chest as if beginning for Loki to do something stupid. Loki tries to sit upright.

"If it's all the same to you," said Loki. "I'll have that drink now."

Hulk grunts in response.

"Okay, I'm serious in need of a memo," said Johnny Cage. "How am I suppose to put this stuff in – in my next greatest flick?"

"I can't believe that's where your mind is at," said Tony Stark, who was out of his armor.

"Come on - you all can be guest stars – Johnny Cage and the Avengers in – Iron Blood – Fists of Vengeance!" Johnny Cage said as he moves his hands as if painting the title in front of him.

"No," said Batman.

"Come on," Johnny Cage said in a whining voice. "You have to admit it would be coo – "

Johnny Cage falls on the ground, completely knocked out.

"Sorry," said Sonya. "He tends to go on about whenever he wants to do a new movie and keeps going on and on about how much of a movie star he is – and I still have no idea how he ends up your father."

"Dad – isn't dad yet," said Cassie. "He does need to get a life lesson soon about being mature and responsible. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. could help him – though I feel the way he is now – he'll be trouble."

"Tell me about it," said Sonya. "ever since his career started to become a joke as everyone said 'Johnny Cage is a fake' – he's been looking for a way to bounce back. He still hasn't lost his cocky attitude."

"Tell me that's not what I sound like," Stark said as he looks at Captain America.

"Very much so, sir," said Jarvis.

"Okay," said Stark. "That's it – I'm going to be turning over a new leaf. I know it will be hard for me to change – but I'll do my best to become a better person and teammate and friend. The last time I want to do – is end up as that guy."

Stark looks at Johnny Cage, who was still on the floor.

"Let's get him up," said Captain America as Thor and Sub-Zero grabs Loki by the arms.

"Try anything," Scorpion said with his hands on his sword. "and I'll remove your head."

"I don't think –" Loki began before a lower face guard was quickly placed on him by Thor.

"Shut up," said Thor. "If I hear another word from you – I'm going to hit you in the head with Mjolnir."

"I don't think Hulk can walk down the stairs," said Harry.

"Let alone, take the elevator," said Batman.

"Hulk will jump," said Hulk.

"That's smart," said Cap.

"Hulk," said Harry. "Jump to the balcony and wait by the entrance. Make sure no one enters this building. If they do – scare them off by whatever means necessary."

Hulk smiles and jumps over the balcony and disappears down below.

"Should I go with him – to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone?" asks Superman.

"That is a good idea," said Harry.

"Try to avoid a fight," said Batman. "I'm not sure which one of you would win in a fight, but a fight between you two – and the city will take even more damage. I estimate the damage from the battle is over five billion."

"I'll be careful," said Superman as he flies down.

"Where are the kidnap doctors?" asks Flash.

"Upstairs on the roof," said Romanoff. "I promise we'll come for them once it was safe to come down."

"I'll let them know," said Green Lantern said as he takes off upwards. It took a few seconds for him to return with a large green ball with the missing scientist inside.

"Dad," said Cyborg.

"Victor," said Silas as the Green energy ball disappears. The two hug it out, and Cyborg lets go. "Were you?"

"I was – I'm still mad at you for what you did to me," said Cyborg. "but I'm starting to like these gifts."

"We better get moving," said Kassandra. "I need to disappear as I cannot let the public see me, and it will be only a matter of time before the people and news crews arrive."

"Stark, you got anything to contain the Tesseract and the Scepter?" asks Captain America.

"Yeah," said Stark as he quickly runs around the room looking for something. "My desk is destroyed. Let's see – awe – here we go. Thank you, Pepper always did keep these in case they would come in handy."

Stark gives Tony a large briefcase and Clint, a large suitcase that had a flute inside. Stark removes the flute and tosses it aside as Romanoff places Loki's Scepters inside as Doctor Silas and Doctor Selvig place the Tesseract inside the large gray briefcase.

"Can you take us down?" Harry asks Green Lantern.

"I can – but it will drain the last of my power ring," said Green Lantern. "I need to recharge my ring. The battle was the taxing on my ring."

Green Lantern had made shapes from his green power ring from brick walls, missiles, and even a gun torrent. Green Lantern proved himself as someone who knew air battles very well and was having fun blasting the Chitauri. Unlike the rest of the group – he didn't wait to get his assignment – he just took off around the battle.

"Then take us down," said Harry.

Green Lantern looks at him and sighs as he places his ring downwards.

"I'm going to regret this," said Green Lantern said as the green glow appeared underneath them as they were all taken outside the balcony before floating down to the street below.

There were some quinjets parked nearby, and there was a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents behind a man in a business suit talking to Superman as Hulk was grunting in frustration; wanting to smash something or anyone.

"Sorry, sir," said Superman. "I can't allow you entry to Stark Tower."

"Do you know who I am?" said the man.

"Alexander Pierce," said Tony Stark as the group touches down. "he's the Secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury's boss."

"Sir," said Captain America at once.

"Captain," said Alexander Pierce offering his hands to the Captain.

"It's an honor to meet you," said Captain.

"The honor is mine, Captain," said Alexander Pierce. "My father served in the 101st."

"What's the problem?" asks Captain America.

"We're here to secure the Tesseract and the Prisoner," said Alexander Pierce. "Not to mention, I want to see the damage these bastards caused."

"No, the Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor said with hints of anger in his voice. "As for Loki – he is to return to Asgard as he is an Asgardian War Criminal."

"The Tesseract is stolen property of S.H.I.E.L.D., and it's been ours for over seventy years," said Alexander Pierce. "We are here to reclaim our stolen property. If you want, you can keep the prisoner."

"Wrong, by my books, you are thieves who have stolen the Tesseract from Asgard," said Thor. "The Tesseract belongs to my father, and it was lost during the war against the Frost Giants. Now that it's resurfaced – it will be returned to Asgard where it came from, or you will face my wrath."

"Regardless, we're going to have that case," said Alexander Pierce.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reaches down to acquire the briefcase from Batman's hand. However, Kitana was quick as she pressed her folded fans against the agents' throat that caused him to feel the blade that would have sliced his throats. The Strike Agents point their guns at Kitana as the Avengers took a defensive stance as Hulk steps forward, casting a shadow upon the Strike Agents who backed up nervously.

"I'm ordering you on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s authority to give us that case and the prisoner," said Alexander Pierce.

"I do not recognize S.H.I.E.L.D.'s authority," said Raiden. "and you do not have the right nor the authority to command me to do anything."

"Take a minute," Stark said with his hands out trying to play peacemaker. "let's not go all crazy about who has what authority. I know you have a lot of pull, and you're someone who oversees S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury, but right now we need to remedy the situation – "

"Then give me the case," said Alexander Pierce.

"Enough," Morgan le Fay said as she sends a small blast sending the Alexander Pierce and the S.H.I.E.L.D. back a bit. Morgan le Fay sudden appears in front of the Avengers.

"Who are you?" said Alexander Pierce.

"I am Morgan le Fay," said Morgan. "If you want the Tesseract and the Prisoner, then, by all means, take them."

"So one of you are reasonable," said Alexander Pierce.

The Strike agents walk forward to take the briefcase and Loki as the Avengers stood there stunned. Harry eyes Morgan le Fay carefully, and wonders if she was like what she was told on his chocolate frog card. A brilliant witch who was a Slytherin who was capable of manipulating countless kings and governments.

"I wonder what we'll say to the press, though," Morgan said to Pierce and Strike's retreating backs. This caused Alexander Pierce to stop half step as he appeared to have frozen in place. The Strike Agents look at their boss in confusion.

"I don't quite get your meaning," Pierce said as he turns to look at Morgan le Fay.

"Well, I'm sure the Press would love to hear about how S.H.I.E.L.D. was experimenting on the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction, and their experiments caused a hostile alien army to attack the Earth because they had an alien object to create weapons of war," said Morgan.

Alexander Pierce was apparently at a loss as he wasn't sure how to respond.

"We weren't using the Tesseract to create weapons," Pierce said quickly to counter her accusations. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s keeps the world safe, and we were holding onto the Tesseract to prevent it from being used for weapons of war."

"You can play dumb if you want, I can understand that's your official response, but we have Phase 2 plans, and Nick Fury already admitted what S.H.I.E.L.D. was using the Tesseract for – it matters not. I understand you are the Secretary of the World Security Council, are you not?"

"That's correct," said Alexander Pierce.

"Then it was done on your orders," said Morgan.

"What was done on my orders?" Pierce in confusion.

"That you order a Nuclear Strike upon Manhattan during the Chituari invasion," Morgan said, looking at Pierce directly. "As the Secretary of the World Security Council – it is your responsibility to ensure such actions never happen and yet a Nuclear Warhead was launch at us – which means the nuke was launch on your orders. I'm sure the world would love to hear about that and how we stop the nuke blowing up New York City."

Alexander Pierce swallows his throat as he looks at Morgan le Fay, and he looks down, clearly thinking hard.

"Very well, the Tesseract will be returned to Asgard along with the war criminal Loki," said Alexander Pierce. "Can I at least ask for the Scepter to remain with S.H.I.E.L.D.? As it doesn't belong to Asgard and we can study it – I'm sure it would be a win-win for both the Avengers and for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Morgan turns to look at Thor.

"You will have three years with the scepter," said Batman. "After three years, it will go to Asgard. Furthermore, you cannot use the scepter to create weapons of mass destruction. Others we'll leak sensitive S.H.I.E.L.D. to the public."

"Agreed," said Pierce. "You have my word – no weaponizing. Still, the fact that it can control minds makes you wonder if it could cure mental disorders."

Batman glares at him as if he didn't believe Pierce.

Loki and the Tesseract were given to Thor as one of the Strike Agents holds the case with the Scepter. They board the Quinjet and fly off.

"That went well," said Stark.

"You know he's not going to keep his word," said Flash.

"I know," said Morgan. "Still, it's enough to keep him in line – cause he could lose more than just his job because of this incident. Still, it would be wise to keep a close eye on him and S.H.I.E.L.D. from now on."

"I already am," said Jessica Drew, who had been quiet for quite some time. Everyone turns to look at her realizing she was there. "I never trust S.H.I.E.L.D., and I barely tolerate Fury."

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, aren't you?" said Cassie Cage.

"Why are you in S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asks Sonya Blade.

"Honestly," said Jessica. "to keep an eye on them."

"We need to send the word out," said Harry. "and have Loki and the Tesseract return to Asgard."

"You ready Point Break?" said Stark.

"Yes," said Thor.

"The Attack on New York is over!" a news anchor reported to the rest of the world. "word has just come in that Tony Stark and the Avengers have defeated the Alien Invaders, and they have been defeated for good! Reports are coming in that the team, along with the classified United Nations organization only known as S.H.I.E.L.D., fought to repel the alien invaders. The promise of more details of the battle and what led to the battle will be released on a later date.

Meanwhile – the heroic actions of the group calling themselves 'The Avengers' cannot be overlooked. Already people have filled the streets to celebrate the defeat of the alien invaders and for the actions of the Avengers! NYPD is currently having a twelve block radius lockdown on the area until the alien's corpses and weapons have been safely removed from public safety."

The news crew was showing the footage of New Yorkers celebrating the Avengers victory over the alien invaders and knowing they were safe from intergalactic threats.

Nick Fury turns off the monitors and looks at the monitors with the World Security Council – trying to hold back the smug off his face.

"Where are the Avengers?" demands Gideon Malick.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts," said Fury. "They've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?" asks Councilwoman Hawley.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs," said Fury. "Out of our reach."

"That's not your call," said Malick.

"I didn't make it," said Fury. "I just didn't argue with a God that did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal Loki," said Malick in frustration.

"Oh, don't worry – Loki is going to get what's coming to him," said Fury. "as for the Tesseract. Morgan le Fay brought up some interesting points to ensure Earth doesn't get invaded again by another hostile alien force."

"Such as?" said Malick.

"Keeping the Tesseract will only draw in more invasions. The longer we have the Tesseract – the more invasions we'll be facing. The Tesseract belongs to Asgard, and I'm not about to start another potential war with Asgard over their lost property," said Fury.

"So you let them walk away?" said Malick.

"That's what was best," said Fury.

"I don't think you understand what you started here, Director Fury," said Hawley. "letting the Avengers loose upon this world – their dangerous."

"Yes, they are," Fury said, having a hard time holding his happiness. "the whole world knows it – every world will know."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" Malick asks with curiosity.

"A promise," Fury said before the monitors go off. He walks back towards the Bridge to see Agent Coulson and Hill waiting for him.

"Sir," said Maria Hill. "I have to ask – what happens now? Pretty soon, they will go their separate ways. Some – pretty far. If we get ourselves in another situation like this one – what's to stop the next crisis?"

"They'll come back," said Fury.

"You sure about that?" said Hill.

"I am," said Fury.

"Why?" Hill asks in curiosity.

"Because we'll need them to," said Fury.

Hill said nothing as she stood there and nodded her head as her boss looks out the window and towards the horizon. She turns and walks away to check on the repairs to the helicarrier.

"Sir," said Coulson.

"Things went smoothly this time Coulson," said Fury.

"Indeed sir," said Coulson. "a bit more smoothly then '95. Good thing we didn't have to call – her."

Nick Fury lets a smile form on his lips and couldn't stop thinking about his friend and comrade. The actual founder of the Avengers – named in her honor.

"I'll let her know if I can," said Fury. "try to see if she'll come back. The Avengers is new – but they will face a lot more threats around the world and beyond."

"They'll be ready," said Coulson.

"As will we," said Fury.

Author Notes Thanks for reading this – it was hard to throw in the dialogue for everyone and had to present one piece at a time. Here's how I'm setting up the characters, and you'll see the start of this next chapter.

**Traits:**

Bio – Alter by Science

Mystic – Uses the Mystic Arts

Skill – Trained and Improved self skills

Tech – Uses Technology

Mutant – Unknown mutation that grants abilities and powers

**Class:**

Blast

Combat

Speed

Universal

**Role:**

Blaster - A Range Attacker

Fighter - Hand-to-Hand Fighter

Controller - Someone who causes damage and supports their teammates

Operative - Attacker who also leaves a debuff upon the Enemy

Protector - Someone capable of taking damage, and can deliver their own.

Tactician - Someone who attacks, supports and manipulates their enemies.

Universal – Jack of Trades

(Tactician and Universal are the same: only difference is that Tacticians are more mobile and general have weaker defense than a Universal. Universal Roles are nearly godlike like Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet)

**Class Examples: **

Blast - Iron Man and Green Lantern

Combat - Superman and Hulk

Speed - Hawkeye and Black Widow and Flash

Universal - Thor - Shazam

**Role Example:**

Blaster - Iron Man

Fighter - Flash

Controller - Green Lantern

Operative - Black Widow - Hawkeye - Batman

Tactician - Harry Potter - Morgan le Fay - Shazam

Protector - Hulk - Superman - Captain America

Universal - Thor - Raiden


	6. Moving Forward

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 06: Moving Forward **

**May 05th, 2012**

**New York City, NY – Stark Tower**

Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne quickly built a maximum-security prison for Loki, currently being held in one of Tony Stark's maximum secure floors. Loki was a bit far too cooperative. It was unnerving, to say the least. Those who were lighthearted over the situation felt Loki wasn't going to do anything given the fact he was beaten and captured. Thor, Batman, Spider-Woman wasn't so convinced. Feeling there was another reason for Loki being so cooperative with his capture.

Harry was wearing deep blue robes without any mask or hood to conceal his identity. Morgan le Fay stood beside him, wearing her bottle green robe that reminded Harry of his Yule Ball Dress Robe.

The city of New York had a lot of cleaning up to do, with all the alien tech and bodies lying on the street. The Avengers had gathered for one last get together inside Stark Tower for a little victory party over the Invasion of New York. It was Thor's last day on Earth before he would return to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract.

Once inside, they could see every Avenger who had taken part in repelling the invasion around the lounge area. Though everyone was sorted with people, they knew.

Raiden, Kitana, Jade, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Commander Cassie Cage, Sergeant Jacqui Briggs, Major Sonya Blade, Commander Jax Briggs, and Kensei were all seated around each other feeling very uneasy.

Jonny Cage was off drinking scotch and admire the view.

Tony Stark, Captain Steve Rogers, Dr. Banner, Colonel James Rhodes, Thor, along with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Drew, Barton, Sharon Rogers, and Romanoff, all sat around the table. Barton was eating Chinese food with chopsticks.

Batman was sulking in the corner, observing everyone. Clark Kent, Princess Diana of Themescyrica who wore civilian clothes instead of her amazon armor. Barry Allen was standing by the bar, with several large pizza boxes around him as he ate each slice in a blur.

Cyborg's cybernetic left red eye was glowing a bit, meaning it was connected to the web, looking at something. Most likely, the news as they were still talking about the Avengers.

Senator Boynton stilled called for the Avengers to take responsibility for their activities for the destruction done to the city, putting all the blame at the Avenger's feet.

Green Lantern was sitting back lazily, enjoying the luxury of what Tony Stark had was offering them at the moment.

Harry was surprised by Kassandra's appearance. Only jeans and a sweater. She looked like a civilian and not a fighter.

The only person, not present, was the kid who called himself Captain Thunder.

Stark asked everyone to come for their victory over the Chitauri and saving the world from invasion. As well as to see their stance after the Invasion of New York.

Stark had pulled up his reserves to host the party for the Avengers.

"I'm glad you guys made it," Stark said happily.

"Everyone made it?" Harry said, stepping into the room.

"Yeah," said Stark. "even Mr. Grinch."

Stark was referring to Batman, who standing by the bar with his cloak concealing his body. Only Batman in costume as everyone else was in their civilian clothes.

Harry was wearing a typical rock star clothing. Black, with a skull picture and a regular sweater jacket.

Morgan was wearing a blouse that was still green to match her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" asks Clint, who was eating Chinese food with chopsticks.

"Where did you get Chinese?" Barry asks as the pizza in his hands disappears.

"Jersey," Clint stated obviously.

"What is Nick Fury doing?" asks Superman.

"Nothing," said Jessica Drew. "He's released a statement that the Avengers was a team he had put together as a First Response Unit to counter threats bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D. could handle. He's already laid claim over the Avengers, so no government agency will even attempt to use us for their own personal use. I'm sure he's already under pressure from the U.S. Government to hand us over to them."

"Meaning he's taking the heat," said Batman.

"Indeed sir," said a man in a nice suit as he walks forward and places a tray of refreshments down on the table.

"You are?" asks Captain America.

"Alfred Pennyworth," said Alfred. "I have been Master Wayne family butler for over fifty years, sir."

"Wayne?" Barry said in confusion before his eyes went wide in alarm. "Bruce Wayne?!"

Batman glares at Alfred, who wasn't even affected by Bruce Wayne's glare. Batman removes his helmet and holds it in his hands.

"I am Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprise of Gotham City," said Batman.

"Wayne Enterprise – massive multibillion-dollar industry," said Stark.

"Stark Enterprise," said Bruce. "a multibillion-dollar industry that once the largest weapons manufactory on the planet. You got out the weapons business and have instead focused on advancing technology. You lost billions in the stock market but are doing well in the advancement of technology. Your Iron Man suit is very effective, and I can see you've made impressive upgrades from your previous suit."

"You going to state a bio on everyone?" said Romanoff.

Bruce Wayne said nothing as he stood there.

Harry could see, even though everyone was getting along well – there was tension in the room. Harry remembers the tension at the first D.A. meeting in his fifth year and could see the same situation.

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said as he began to start things off. Simple introductions would be best to break the ice and form bonds of trust. "I was born on July 31st, 1980. I am a wizard."

"A wizard?" said Stark. "Like Gandalf the Grey? Sparrowhawk? Merlin? Medivh?"

"Sorta," said Harry. "Before the Convergence – I was in the middle of a battle against my deadliest enemy. Someone who called himself 'Lord Voldemort.' A wizard who went as bad as bad could get – A Dark Lord hell-bent on world destruction. I had defeated him, but I was exhausted from battle, and all I could remember was a bright flash of light, and I found myself in New York City by the docks.

"Where were you originally?" asks Bruce.

"Highlands, Scotland," said Harry.

"Talk about fast," said Barry.

Everyone stood there silent as they took this in.

Kitana sighs as she starts to speak.

"I am Princess Ki'ana of Edenia. In your native tongue, my name means 'Kitana.' For many years I believed my self to be the daughter of the Emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn. It was only recently I learned I was his 'daughter' by conquest after he conquered my world and enslaved my people. He then killed my real father, and now I'm an in exiled along with my people," said Kitana.

"I am Ja'e, or Jade, I am Princess Kitana's friend and her bodyguard. My story is very similar to Kitana's. I was raised all my life to be Shao Kahn's personal assassin," said Jade.

"Princess Kitana," said Sonya. "what happen to your mother? You said Shao Kahn killed your father – but what of your mother?"

"She took her life centuries ago," said Kitana.

"After Shao Kahn conquered Edenia – he killed almost every adult to ensure no further rebellion. There was an Edenian Resistance that has existed under the shadow of Shao Kahn. I have been helping the Resistance in hopes of overthrowing Shao Kahn. When Shao Kahn broke the rules of Mortal Kombat – I took the Edenian Resistance to Earth. The moment we arrived, the Convergence happened," said Raiden.

"Mortal Kombat?" said Bruce.

"For Shao Kahn to conqueror other realms and their worlds – he must defeat them in Mortal Kombat. To win – his forces must win ten straight victories. He's won nine – but lost the tenth when Kung Lao defeated his champion Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn was most displeased. He was going to send his armies to kill our champions, but we escaped. I am confident he'll try to find his way here – but so far, his forces haven't set foot on Earthrealm yet," said Raiden.

"I bet you anything that backstabbing Kano is getting intelligence for Shao Kahn," said Sonya.

"Most likely," said Jax.

"Or something is happening on Outworld," said Morgan.

"Possibly a civil war," said Cassie.

"Are you saying?" said Jacqui.

"In our time – Outworld's Emperor is Kotal Kahn. An Osh-Tek General who once served Shao Kahn," said Cassie.

"Kahn?" said Bruce. "Kahn can be translated into the Mongolian tongue as 'Khan' and referrers to a warlord who conquerors. The most famous in our history is Genghis Khan, the founder of the Mongol Empire."

"That is a fitting description for Shao Kahn. He's known to be as ruthless as he is vicious," said Raiden.

"What about you?" said Clark Kent.

"I am Lord Raiden – I am an Elder God and a being who exists out the normal laws of time," said Raiden. "I am also Earthrealm's protector. For Shao Kahn to conqueror Earthrealm without me unleashing my wrath upon him –"

"He must win ten straight Mortal Kombats," said Cyborg.

"What about you two super ninja's?" asks Stark.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero weren't next to each other but stood there in silence.

"My name is Kuai Liang," said Sub-Zero removes his lower faceguard. "I'm a Shen, a human with frost Edenian within me. My people have been on Earth for several centuries now. After the death of my older brother and I defeated Sektor, I became the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

"What's your story?" asked Romanoff.

"I am Hanzo Hashashi – leader of the Shirai Ryu," said Scorpion. "I seek vengeance on the Lin Kuei for the massacre of my clan."

That was very blunt as Scorpion glares at Sub-Zero.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to kill Kuai Liang," said Superman.

"I have forbidden them from conflict," said Raiden.

"Tell me about your clan's massacre," asked Jessica Drew.

Scorpion does so, telling her in great detail about the massacre and how the Lin Kuei attacked and killed his clansmen along with himself and left almost no survivors. Scorpion was later revived by Quan Chi so he could have his vengeance.

"Sounds there more to the Shirai Ryu massacre than you're being led to believe," said Jessica Drew.

"Harry Potter said the exact same thing," said Scorpion. "Why do you say that?"

"Who has the most gain for having you as a Revenant and return to seek vengeance against the Lin Kuai?" said Bruce.

Scorpion says nothing as he stares at everyone in the room.

"Shao Kahn," said Jessica Drew. "If he was trying to conqueror Earth – then he saw the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu a threat for his conquests. He bribes the former leader of the Lin Kuei to kill the Shirai Ryu in return for keeping their lives when he conquers Earth."

"I do not wish to believe my clan would dishonor themselves with such treachery," said Sub-Zero. "The former Grandmaster Sektor is capable of such deception. I wouldn't be surprised if he did make a deal with Shao Kahn to fight and serve him when Earth fell."

"Is there a way to find the truth?" asks Jessica.

"The Cyber-Lin share a neural network," said Sub-Zero. "I have my own friend Cyrax, who was turned against his will. If there is proof, it would be stored within his memory banks."

"Bring it here, and I'll find out what's inside his mind," said Cyborg.

"You know," said Stark. "A part of me wants to crack you open and see your operating system. I'm still having trouble – adjusting to the fact you are a cybernetic human."

"I understand," said Cyborg. "I wasn't always like this. I was... human. A former high school football star. I was a wide receiver being compared to Jerry Rice and Terry Owens. I had just earned a college scholarship to Mep-State when I was in an accident. Should have died – but my brain and heart were still functioning. My dad thought he could repair me and restore me with a few cybernetic parts. Instead, he became Doctor Frankenstein, and I became his monster."

"You have a troubled history with your dad?" asks Stark.

"He never paid any attention to me. He spent most of his time at work, and not once did he ever come to any of my games to see me play. On my last high school game where I won the game, I tried to get ahold of him, but he neglected me. On my way to him, I got hit by another car. My body was broken, and I blackout. The next thing I woke up like this," said Cyborg looking at his metallic hands.

"I doubt that," said Stark. Cyborg looks at him. "Look, my dad was the same way for much of my life. I can't tell you how many times when he was lecturing me, he would always go on and on about how great his friend Captain America was, and I hated it – sorry if I came off wrong." Cap puts his hands up knowing it wasn't personal. "but it wouldn't be years later after my dad had died – that I learned he did love me and cared. He knew I was going to be great; he just gave me some tough love and tried to teach me responsibility. I neglected him and ignored him. I got caught up in my own moment and didn't learn what he was trying to teach me until a couple of years ago. I know your dad cares for you – because he saved your life. No father ever wants to see their son die, and your father does care – he just doesn't know how to show he loves you."

Cyborg looks at Stark and nods his head, a tear falling from his only human eye.

"Thanks," said Cyborg. "I – I needed that."

"How did your father save your life?" asks Batman.

"He used an energy matrix," said Cyborg. "my father calls it a change engine. It was found by the British in World War I when they stumble upon it – but it's so old and foreign they couldn't even date the object."

Cyborg's cybernetic eye shows an image of a strange box in mid-air.

"A Motherbox," said Wonder Woman.

"A what?" said Captain America.

"Yeah," said Flash. "I'm also confused."

"Motherboxes aren't from Earth," said Wonder Woman. "I only know the story, but they are energy matrixes that have near limitless power. They are an alien computer."

"That would explain why Victor Stone is a Cyborg," said Stark.

"What's the story?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"It happened long before my own birth," said Wonder Woman. "the invasion of New York was not the first invasion the Earth has had by a hostile alien army. During the Bronze Age, before the Three Hundred Spartans, we were invaded by an alien general who calls himself Steppenwolf. Who conquerors worlds for his master. The Motherbox is an alien computer – but it also is a portal to enter another world quickly."

"A gateway," said Morgan.

"That is problematic," said Bruce Wayne.

"Where is this, Motherbox?" asks Captain America.

"In Star Labs," said Cyborg. "My dad is studying it, but I don't know exactly where."

"Who else knows about the Motherboxes, it's true nature?" asks Harry stopping everyone before they started jumping the gun.

"The Amazons," said Wonder Woman. "Atlanteans. The Gods of Olympus – I don't think men know."

"Atlanteans?" Cap repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Like mermaids?" said Barton.

"Or sea-people?" said Romanoff.

"Atlantis is very much real – though they haven't had a king in over a thousand years. They are divided by seven kingdoms: the Tritons, The Yacurna, Silkies, Jengu, Brine, Naga, and the Trench. The Yacurna are now extinct and no longer are among the living. The Trench is now just monsters. The two most powerful kingdoms are Triton and Jengu. The Naga are also very powerful, but I understand no one goes near them," said Wonder Woman.

"Where is Atlantis?" asks Batman.

"Don't know," said Wonder Woman. "All records of Atlantis were lost when the city sunk into the ocean. Their patron, God Poseidon, blessed them with the ability to live in the water. Granting them aquatic abilities to thrive in the oceans. The King of Atlantis is one who has been blessed by Poseidon, but no King has emerged in over a thousand years since it's fall. The closest the Atlanteans have to a King is a title they give to the next best King – Ocean Master. There hasn't been an ocean master in centuries. I'm afraid for each rise of an Ocean Master leads to civil war and bloodshed."

"Look into the Motherbox later," said Harry.

"What about you, Captain?" said Stark.

"Me?" said Captain America. "I'm Steve Rogers, born July 05th, 1918 and Captain of the United States Army – 76th Ranger Division – the Howling Commandos. I was in poor health, but I tried to enlist to stop Hydra. Doctor Abraham Erskine volunteer me to Join the S.S.R. and to be a test subject of the Super Soldier Serum. As you all can see – the test was a success. I stop Hydra and the Red Skull from destroying the world in Cyro for seventy years since '45."

"That basically sums it up," said Sharon Rogers. "I'm his daughter, I was born October 30th, 1945. My mother raised me by herself while she was also founded S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How do you look so young?" asks Cassie.

"My father is a Super Soldier," said Sharon. "the super-soldier serum was passed to me. The first sixteen years of my life, I aged normally – it wouldn't be until after my sixteenth birthday, where I started slowing down aging. I've been apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. every since."

"What are your abilities?" asks Batman.

"My dad and I are the same, we're enhanced to the peak of human physical perfection. Enhance eyesight, hearing, a strong healing factor where we can recover from wounds faster than an average human. Poisons, toxins, even drugs won't work on our as our immune system is a lot stronger than the average person."

"Tell me about it," said Dr. Banner.

"That's impressive," said Bruce.

"Okay, I'm up," said Green Lantern. "I'm Green Lantern, I patrol the Earth, and it's sector."

The way he said it made it sound like it was an impressive feat, with everyone being impressive. No one wasn't as it was very clear or precise on what a Green Lantern was or did.

"What about your ring?" said Stark.

"Oh, this ring – huh?" said Green Lantern, only to realize he was no longer wearing his Green Power Ring, and his outfit reveals an airforce jumpsuit he's been wearing.

"Interesting," Harry said as he examines the ring. "no buttons, no pressure areas – meaning this ring works off concentration. It has power and seems to react to the user's desires."

"How did you do that?" asks Hal Jordan.

"You weren't concentrating," Harry said simply as he looks at the ring.

Hal Jordan raises his hands up, and the ring flies back to his, revealing his green outfit.

"You won't be doing that again," said Green Jordan.

"Unless I want to," said Harry.

"That's it ugly," said Green Lantern getting pissed. "you and I are about to rumble, so let's get it on."

"Don't even think about it," said Bruce. "Hal."

Green Lantern looks at him in shock.

"How did you know my name?"

"It's written on your flight suit," said Stark.

"Harold 'Hal' Jordan," said Bruce Wayne. "twenty-four years of age, and one of the United States' best Air Force Test pilot. A cocky pilot with a large ego who believes he's better than everyone else."

"Who are you call cocky," said Hal Jordan.

"Yeah – I'm defiantly going to be taking a new leaf," said Stark. "I do not want to be like you."

"What's wrong with me?" asks Hal Jordan.

"For one, you are repulsive," said Kassandra.

"Change Green Lantern to the Repulsor cause he makes everyone woman from going near him," said Jacqui.

"Not funny," said Hal Jordan.

"You're a rookie who is in way over your head," said Steve Rogers.

"Rookie?" Hal said in anger. "I'll kick your ass and show you who's a rookie!"

Hal charges forward, but he never saw Steve Rogers move, and a simple kick to the top of his head caused him to fall on the ground.

"You have heart," said Steve. "but you are undisciplined and lack focus."

Hal Jordan gets up and looks at Cap.

"You know what, fine," said Hal. "I don't need to put up with this crap. I'm outta here."

Hal glows green and flies off.

"Don't you guys think you were a bit hard on him?" said Barry.

"Perhaps," said Bruce. "but Captain America is right. He's still a rookie with a big head. He'll only get himself and others killed unless he shapes up and takes his responsibility seriously."

"Still – a bit harsh," said Barry. "not with me, are you?"

"No," said Harry. "unlike Hal Jordan – you are far more level headed than he is. It wasn't that long ago when I was a bit like Green Lantern. I lost someone very dear to me due to my arrogance."

"I am Morgan le Fay," said Morgan. "I was born on an island that is now between France and England. During my time – the Romans ruled that island. I was born in the year 386 AC. It wasn't the best time until I went to England and after the Romans had left and become a student under Merlin."

"You actually learned under Merlin?!" Steve Rogers said in shock.

Cap's expressions were the same as everyone else.

"I was, I hated him as much as I admire him," said Morgan.

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony said, breaking the silence. "I got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl their way into my heart. This little light on me, the miniature arc reactor – stops its. It's also the source of power for my suits. So if this arc reactor is destroyed – I die as well. The person who saved my life and gave me a second chance is Yinsen. Someone I couldn't save, but I do what I can to protect others, so I don't fail again."

Bruce Wayne sighs as he steps forward.

"My name is Bruce Wayne," said Bruce. "when I was ten years old, I saw my parents murder in front of me. The incident shaped me into becoming Batman. I have been Batman for five years now, and I still consider to be an urban legend in Gotham."

"Why don't you make yourself known?" asks Superman.

"Not knowing your enemy can be a powerful weapon against your enemies," said Harry.

Harry was thinking about the times how he and Voldemort played 'tag' with each other. Not knowing where the other was driving each of them paranoid. Voldemort grew more paranoid as he started killing his followers for failing to location Harry.

"I see you understand a bit of the consent 'Mind of Shadows'," said Batman.

"That area is my area of expertise," said Kassandra. "I am Kassandra, and I was born in the year 453 BCE in the Ancient Greek City-State of Sparta. I am the granddaughter of Sparta King Leonidas, who died at the Battle of Thermopylae."

"How are you still alive?" asks Stark.

"I'll say," said Black Widow. "I thought Morgan and Kitana were young, but you – you look like your still in your twenties."

"My mother is Spartan King Leonidas' youngest daughter – my father is Zeus – making me a demigod. I am blessed or cursed depends on how you look at it with longevity. I am nearly immortal. I can heal from any wound and toxins, and poisons have no effect on me. I have walked this Earth for many years and joined the Assassins Brotherhood. I quickly rose up the ranks thanks to my experience fighting as a misthios during the Peloponnesian War," said Kassandra.

"The Peloponnesian War was centuries ago," said Wonder Woman. "before my own birth."

"When were you born?" asks Kassandra.

"I am Diana of Themyscira," said Wonder Woman. "I was born in the year 387 BCE. After my mother and the Amazon's suffered a defeat by the Athenians in the Corinthian War."

"Your people fought for Sparta?" said Cassie.

"Amazon's are the feminine counterpart to the Spartan's," said Wonder Woman. "it was not uncommon for our people to find common ground. After the Peloponnesian War, the Amazon's were betrayed by Sparta who took all the riches and glory for themselves and left the Amazon's with nothing. My sister's won many victories during the Corinthian War. We suffered many losses and withdrew our alliance with Sparta to recover our strength. The Goddess Hera blessed us with an island that would be hidden from the world. We have been there ever since."

"Now comes an important question," said Kassandra. "what happens next?"

"I'm sure the world will return to normal now that the crisis is over," said Clark.

Everyone turns to look at Clark, who suddenly realized he said something wrong.

"I'm sure it will," said Clark.

"Unlikely," said Bruce Wayne.

"Whatever brought us together did so for a reason," said Morgan. "This isn't the end of our journey – it's' only the beginning."

"Meaning that there is something else out there that is threatening our world," said Natasha.

"The Chitauri weren't the threat?" said Barry.

"No," said Batman. "Even though we did respond and take them out efficiently – they weren't a real threat. A standard U.S. Division could have repelled the Chitauri with maybe some casualties. They still would have won. There is something else out there and something that is a threat for someone to unite us as one force. The question is – who and what is coming."

"I don't know," said Raiden. "I must converge with the rest of the Elder Gods to learn of recent events and to know what our next course of action will be."

"The Elder Gods don't have this power?" asks Sonya Blade.

"No," said Raiden. "generally speaking, tempering with time is forbidden as it could lead to unforetold consequences. The most we could do is send our memories back into the past to stop certain events – but nothing on this scaled."

"I'll have to consult with my father, Odin, and my mother, Frigga, about these events. Even they are baffled," said Thor.

"I don't know what is going to happen," said Sonya. "But I'm going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. It is very similar to the Special Forces of the United Nations Tactical Response Forces. Not to mention everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. is very similar to how I can run operations."

"Funny," said Cassie. "I was going to say the same thing."

"I'll go with you," said Jax. "I'm very familiar with military operations, and these new guns (Jax flexes his bionic arms) could take some time to get used to."

"So what's up?" asks Johnny Cage, who walks up to the group with a beer in one hand and food in the other.

"Why is he here?" asks Spider-Woman.

"He did help protect the Earth," said Raiden.

"He's not a hero," said Morgan.

"He only fights for himself – he's not the kind of person to make a sacrifice play for others," said Cap.

"Hey, don't hate on me because I'm better than you," said Johnny Cage. "I'm the best fighter on the planet, so you need to start recognizing."

"You're a complete and total ass," said Sonya.

"People are jealous of greatness," said Johnny. "and I am greatness."

"Please tell me he's not going to be a member of the Avengers," Jessica Drew said in annoyance.

"He won't," said Harry. "He's not ready."

"Look small fry," said Johnny Cage. "I'm a much better fighter than you are. I seriously doubt you can even put a scratch on my face."

"You're right; you are a much better fighter than I am," said Harry. "but you lack discipline and understand of what it means to be responsible. That is why you're not going to be a member of the Avengers."

"How about I kick your ass instead," said Johnny Cage.

Bruce Wayne walks forward and gets in front of Johnny Cage's face with a very stern look in his eye. A look that told Johnny Cage to back off.

Johnny Cage throws a punch, and Bruce Wayne quickly counters. In that split second, Johnny Cage found himself on the floor with Bruce standing above him.

Johnn Cage gets up and dusts himself off and walks away.

"You got lucky," said Johnny Cage.

"He can't handle defeat," said Rhodes.

"He's arrogance matches his skills," said Sonya. "he can't accept the fact there are people out there that are better than he is, and it constantly shows."

"You know you all are welcome to stay in Stark Tower," said Tony. "I mean this building is going to be very empty and it would be nice to have company. Plus, I thought this building would be nice to serve as our headquarters."

"No," said Harry.

"It was just a thought," said Tony.

"That's not what I mean," said Harry. "Yes, we do need a place for headquarters. I just don't think having our headquarters in the dead center of New York City is a good idea."

"It doesn't seem so bad," said Superman. "plus, it would give people a reason to feel safe if they knew we are here."

"That is exactly why we mustn't have a place in the middle of the city," said Harry.

"I understand," said Bruce. Everyone turns to the person who was the quietest among the group. "Harry Potter is referring to the fact the Chitauri Invasion only was made possible because of the Arc Reactor within this tower. If we face another invasion, we need to be somewhere where there isn't any civilian population."

"Then where?" asks Stark.

"There is an island," said Harry. "about thirty miles off the ports of New York. Baxter Island – uninhabited and is a no-mans land. We could set up headquarters there."

"That actually would be better," said Bruce Wayne.

"Wayne and Stark could enter a partnership in helping the Avengers," said Tony.

"My identity must remain secret," said Bruce Wayne. "I have many dangerous enemies out there, and they would stoop to nothing to harm the ones I care about to get to me."

"How about this," said Harry. "For those of us whose identity is already known to the public, that can remain. For those that don't wish to be identified – will remain unknown until they chose to step forward and unmask themselves. No one can pressure you into unmasking your identity to the public."

"The public will be pressuring us for information and statements," said Bruce Wayne. "That means we will need a spokesman to handle public relations and potential in dealing with the U.S. Government and the United Nations."

"What you got against the U.S. Government?" Rhodey said defensively.

"Nothing," said Bruce Wayne. "Not everyone in the United Nations and in the U.S. Government is honorable and could be considered war criminals. I have some pull with the U.S. Government and many countries, but we must tread carefully."

"He's right," said Sonya Blade.

"The fact is the worlds are now aligned, and we don't know who we can trust," said Cassie Cage.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm sure our enemies are going to used whatever means they can control us once they can't defeat us," said Jessica Drew. "I know enough about every government that they want my silence. We need to ensure that our freedom is secure."

"You can't just make assumptions and decisions on your own," said Rhodey. "You should at least talk with the U.S. Government about some form of corporation."

"I actually agree with the fact we shouldn't be tied to the government," said Banner.

"I'm not surprised by that," said Rhodes. "You're a wanted criminal by the United States Army."

"Do you know why?" said Banner looking at Rhodes. Rhodes was silent as he looks at Banner.

"That's way above my security clearance," said Rhodes.

"The only person who knows is the person who made me a criminal," said Banner. "the person who has been chasing me for over a decade because he wants what I have."

"General Ross," said Batman.

"Yes," said Banner. "He was initially in charge of recreating the Super Soldier Serum. After I graduated from Harvard, I got a job at Culver University studying Gama Radiation. The United States Army, General Ross, wanted me to form a cure for radiation sickness. That's what I was being led to believe when I started perfecting the use of Gamma Radiation. When I learned the truth – I tried to destroy my research before Ross could actually use it to create Super Soldiers. Before I could – he used my own experiments on me and created the other guy. I've been on the run ever since."

"Why is he chasing you?" asks Romanoff.

"Because he wants to replicate the experiment," said Banner. "he wants to create an army of Hulks to fight for him as his own personal squad."

"That's a bad idea," said Bruce Wayne. "I saw what you did to New York against the Chituari. If he was able to create even a squad of Hulks – then they could pose a threat to the world."

"He already replicated one Hulk – an – Abomination," said Banner.

"He went rogue, didn't he," said Batman.

"He did," said Banner. "Ross has never taken any heat because he keeps a very tight lip surrounding the Hulk. I do know that he's been chasing me all over the globe to capture and force me to create more."

"That's not going to happen," said Captain America. "The reason I was chosen was that I remain true to myself. There was another candidate for the Serum – Private Gilmore Hodge – Colonel Philip's favorite during the first phase for the Super Soldier. Doctor Abraham Erskine chose me because I promised to stay true to who I was and not become like another who abused power."

"What did he say?" asks Batman.

"Doctor Erskine said – a man who has known power all his life would eventually abuse that power – but a weak person who values power – can also understand compassion. The world didn't need a perfect soldier; just a good person who can make the tough decisions others can't."

"That's actually a very valued point," said Harry.

"Indeed," said Bruce Wayne. "history has taught us that those who don't understand in the responsibility of power ended up abusing their power. Not everyone can handle the power they are given and ended up abusing that power. Give a person a gun – and the first thing they will do is take out the very person who has torment them. Self-discipline and learning to stand aside for the sakes of others is a trait not many people have."

"Which is why if we keep the Avengers in check," said Tony. "we keep each other in check."

"I know we're going to need a leader and someone to represent us – the question is who should lead us?" said Superman.

"Harry Potter should lead us," said Tony.

"What?!" Harry shouted in alarm.

"You are a leader," said Morgan. "You lead – others will follow."

"You put a ceasefire between Scorpion and Sub-Zero, and they are getting to get along. That was once unthought for us as they hate each other," said Kitana.

"You are also selfless," said Batman. "during the battle of the Helicarrier, you were more concern with others safety than your own."

"You also led us into battle and sent us to key positions that eventually led to Loki's defeat," said Thor.

"What we need is a person who can lead us and keep us away from the darkness," said Cap. "I can see that you know the darkness very well, and have stayed within our goals."

"Goals are indeed admirable," said Harry. "even though I'm seventeen – I know goals cans change as time progresses. Our goal now can be to keep the world safe from hostile alien forces to rogue nations to even a dangerous person who threatens others. As times progress, goals can change too."

"Which is why we need someone pure to lead us," said Raiden. "as an Elder God, I get the feeling if I start a team to fight under me, I will be met with hostilities by these world leaders."

"I sense a new arms race is about to begin," said Harry.

"You can sense?" said Rhodey.

"It's a figure of speech," said Harry.

"What type of arms race?" asks Stark.

"Super Soldiers," said Bruce Wayne. "Now that it's shown there are enhance individuals out there. Governments and corporations are going to be chasing to create enhanced individuals – metahumans you could call them to create an army. I suspect they will do this outside the public eye, and there are going to be threats around the globe – both seen and unseen."

"We did well during the Battle of New York," said Superman.

"We did," said Bruce Wayne. "as a pug group, we did very well."

Everyone looks at him in silence.

"Robin plays video games all the time," said Bruce Wayne. "I pick up a few things."

"What is 'pug'?" asks Captain America.

"Pug is a reference to online players who team up for the first time without any history of teamwork," said Tony. "used to play a lot myself."

"Online?" Captain America repeated in confusion.

"You have so much to catch up on Cap," said Stark. "I usually would insult you for your lack of knowledge, but I tend to forget you did time in the ice. I'm not sure if I'm the best person to catch you up on recent events, but there is a lot you must learn."

"Maybe mom can tell you," said Sharon Rogers.

Cap looks at his daughter in utter shock, "Peggy's alive?!"

"Yeah, she's bed rest," said Sharon Rogers. "I see her – when I can and not doing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. She's doing well for now – but age is catching up to her."

"I'll stop by," said Steve.

"Can we think of the name?" said Superman. "why not the Justice League? We bring those wrong others to justice."

"I think the Avengers is better," said Stark. "Justice League is a big name – but it can be taken the wrong way. For instance, if we carry out justice the who carries out the punishment? Avengers could mean more. We will avenge the Earth and anyone else who has been wrong. A warning – that if you are a threat to others – we will come for you."

Superman didn't look happy with the idea of being called 'The Avengers.'

"The idea of acquiring the island would also be good," said Bruce. "It will keep us outside from government jurisdictions and safe from certain parties who want to get involved with us or have a say on Avengers Island."

"Avengers Island?" said Steve.

"Name an island after ourselves," said Bruce. "not uncommon, and it would benefit us in more ways."

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D. going to do?" Harry asks the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Fury has assigned me to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to the Avengers," said Jessica Drew. "As you can see, I'm very qualified. More importantly, it will create a sense of corporation between Heroes and the Governments."

"What are you going to call me? I can't call myself Harry Potter to the public now, can I? I mean Stark has Iron Man, and Captain Rogers is Captain America. Even Superman and Batman have code names," said Harry.

"True, you do need an alias," said Bruce Wayne. "something that will inspire others and make your enemies fear you as well."

"Merlin," Stark burst out loudly. Everyone turns to look at him as if he insane. "I was thinking Mage to Magus. Even the 'Wizard' though I'm sure that name is going to Captain Thunder. Then I realized that Merlin, who is hailed wizard of all time, would be perfect. Though not with an 'in' a 'yn' would work. That's it – Merlyn. To the public Harry Potter, you will be known as Merlyn."

"No," said Harry at once. "No way am I taking his name. Something else, please. I don't care if it's Glue."

Harry already hated the name, knowing it would bring even more attention to than before. Harry always hated the attention he got for being the Boy-Who-Lived and had trouble for many years, knowing who precisely who his friends were. Harry sense trouble in his words.

"What about Seraph?" said Bruce.

Everyone turns to look at Bruce Wayne.

"Many of the civilians have referred to the Avengers as 'Guardian Angels' and Seraph is a Guardian Angel. As you use your magic to help and protect others, you would be perfect for the name 'Seraph.'"

"What do you say?" Tony asks Harry.

Harry sighs as he thinks about the decision. "I don't want my name tied to my face. There are dangers involved in people who know who you are. See to it that 'Avengers Island is ours at once. While I want to avoid the governments, I do not want to cause trouble. We'll need a representative to speak on our behalf to the United Nations."

"I can do it," said Bruce Wayne.

"Why you?" asks Stark. "I can represent the Avengers."

"Yes, you can," said Bruce Wayne. "As someone who has dealt with the D.O.D. and the President, I'm sure you can handle yourself well. The problem is you're a known member of the Avengers. Batman is a member of the Avengers –Bruce Wayne is not. This will allow me to be presented as a neutral party to represent the interest of the Avengers and the United Nations."

"In truth, you're going to ensure a deal that benefits the Avengers and the United Nations," said Captain America.

"As well as to make sure they don't take advantage of the Avengers for their own personal agendas," said Bruce Wayne. "I trust that won't be an issue."

"Some of our identities cannot be revealed," said Kassandra.

"Our names, yes, but not our identities. I have many enemies out there, and once they learn who I am – they will hunt me to the ends of the Earth." Bruce Wayne directs this at Rhodey.

Rhodey sighs as he senses the pressure on him as everyone glares at him.

"I've been in the Air Force for nearly twenty years now. I know my superiors aren't going to be happy about the Avengers being vigilantes. I can respect your wishes to not get involved in the political conflicts," said Rhodes.

"It's more than that, Rhodey," said Harry. "Our very presence can alter the power of balance. If a country were to gain control of the Avengers, then I have no doubt that the initially peaceful notions will turn dark real quick. That is why I want to place three simple rules: one, we will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. Will not allow another country to attack another and not allow anyone to attack another country."

"That actually makes sense," said Bruce.

"Stark and Wayne Enterprise will start construction on Avengers Island and building the Avengers Compound. Not to mention, there are things I want to put into action, and the Avengers would be the perfect fit," said Stark.

"Using Avengers Island as our headquarters would be good," said Jessica Drew. "It's something for the public to feel assured that we are still here. On the side, we should have safe houses we can use in case we need to lay low."

"I'll look into it," said Bruce. "I know a couple of places we could eventually use as a hidden base."

"As do I," said Steve Rogers.

"Then we are in agreement to move forward," said Raiden.

Everyone got up to leave as Stark shakes Bruce Wayne's hands to talk about a potential corporate meeting between their respective companies.

Harry approaches Raiden, who was speaking to Kitana and Jade.

"What's wrong?" asks Harry.

"Nothing," said Raiden. "I was telling Princess Kitana of several chain islands I have found in the Caribbean. They appear to be uninhabited at the moment but have a strong presence of magic and life energy. I believe it would be suitable for Princess Kitana and her people to settle. I trust you will be going with them."

"That might be best," said Harry. "I will need to see if my world is apart of this world. I will join the islands, any idea what you're going to call the islands?"

"Isles of Edenia," said Kitana.

Harry turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's named after our homeworld and our people, to honor those who fell," said Jade.

Harry nods his head in response.

"When we do leave?" asks Harry.

"Scorpion and Sub-Zero both have already, and they are in agreement of a ceasefire between their clans. I have already sent the rest of the Edenians to the Edenian Isles. Now I'm going to take Kitana and Jade to the Isles," said Raiden.

"You can travel long distances?" Harry says in surprise. Harry knew the ability to apparate was useful. Witches and Wizards had limits to the amount of distance they could apparate.

"I can," said Raiden.

Raiden summons a dome lightning energy around them, and it surges with power before they vanished from Stark Tower.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys, the Avengers plan for the future is revealed, and Tony Stark is taking a back seat from his MCU future self.

Verse: D.C..C.

Alias: Superman

Real Name: Kal El/Clark Kent

Born: 1977 on Krypton (Arrives on Earth in the year 1978)

Sex: Male

Trait: Bio

Class: Combat

Role: Bruiser

Side: Hero

Identity: Secret

Height: 6'4" (Six Foot Four Inches)

Hair: Black

Eye: Sapphire

Skin: Light Skin (Caucasian Male)

Marital Status: Currently Single

Occupation: Daily Planet Investigative Reporter

Powers: Kryptonian Physiology - Effects under Yellow Sun: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Eyesight, (X-Ray, Infrared, Telescope, Microscopic) Near Invulnerability.

Weakness: Kryptonite, High-Density Energy Attacks, Magic, Chi, Cannot see pass lead, Psionics. Loses Powers if the Yellow Sun isn't in the sky. Can regain some powers under the effects of the Full Moon. This weakness can be obsolete if wearing a solar suit to enrich the storage of solar energy.

Equipment: None

Uniform: Justice League War

Colors: Dark Blue with Red Color Belt and a Red Cape

Knowledge (IQ Level) 4.5 / 5

Intellect (Strategy) 4 / 5

Willpower (Resolve) 5.5 / 5

Perception (Awareness) 6.5 / 5

Endurance 7.5 / 5

Recovery (Healing Factor) 7.5 / 5

Durability 7.5 / 5

Stamina 7.5 / 5

Strength 7.5 / 5

Speed (Movement Speed) 7 / 5

Agility (Combat Reflexes) 6.5 / 5

Energy/Magic Skills 0 / 5

Spirit (Energy/Magic Damage) 2.5 / 5

Rejuvenate (Energy/Magic Recovery - 0 / 5

Resistance (Energy/Magic Resistance) 0 / 5

Combat (Hand-to-Hand Skills) 7 / 5

Range (Range Fighting) - 3 / 5

Offense (Offensive Power) 7 / 5

Defense (Defensive Power) 6.5 / 5

Skills (Overall Fighting Skills) 6.5 / 5

Total: 104 / 100

Superman is the embodiment of the highest physical perfection. I checked with D.C. to check his strengths and weakness, and that's D.C.'s official weakness. The rules on the Yellow Sun - that's mine. If Superman's strength is based on the yellow sun, then his powers would only work under the Yellow Sun. Cloudy days, rainy days, even night works against Superman who can't use the yellow sun to give him his power. So at night, he's a basic human male. This would, at times, make him capable of interacting with humans without hurting them. It also makes things interesting for Superman, who as powerful as he can be very vulnerable, and it will be a challenge for me to work with as it limits Superman's usage. Kryptonians are weak against energy-based attacks. So high-density energy blast can hurt Superman because they are energy not physical like a bullet.

I did Superman first because I wanted to explain the rules surrounding Superman. I will still be making Superman stronger than most Marvel characters and the others. Basically, people like Thor and Raiden are stronger than Superman, not by physical standards, but because of their magical powers over lightning can hurt Superman. Thor and Raiden are like Shazam (in this story, he might be called Captain Thunder or The Wizard - could use suggestions on other potential names. Captain Marvel is taken as it's held by Marvels' Carol Danvers.

Young Avengers is going to happen - but the names Young Avengers and Young Justice are actually going to be **Titans**. The idea behind the Titans is they rule and defend their universe with absolute power. Made up of protegees and young heroes, but they will also be working on the sidelines of the Avengers.

Please like and review!


	7. Two Sides of the Coin

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **Remember Bruce Wayne as Batman isn't known to anyone. Batman is considered by many as an Urban myth in Gotham as he leaves very few trials behind to unmask his identity.

**Chapter 07: Two Sides of the Coin**

**May 06, 2012**

**Washington D.C.**

Amanda Waller steps out of the car as soon as the valet opens the door for her. She steps out and could see countless people on the street who had set up small shops that were selling Avengers merchandise.

'_Two days ago, everything was quiet as the world was attempting to grasp the situation. Yesterday aliens attack us, and the world saw for the first time empowered individuals called 'heroes' live among us. Things are about to change.'_

A car pulls up as another valet walks up to open the door as Bruce Wayne steps out in his usual business suit.

"Ms. Waller," Bruce Wayne said casually.

Amanda Waller has had some business with Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was, no doubt, one of the richest and most powerful men on the planet. His influence spread far and wide, and he was one person you wanted in your corner.

"Mr. Wayne," Amanda Waller said with respect in her voice. Regardless of her desire to blackmail and control others, she did respect Bruce Wayne. She may be one of the head executives of A.R.G.U.S., but even her reach didn't extend Bruce Wayne's.

"I see Lex Luthor invited you as well," said Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was walking deep in enemy territory. Several of the people who were gathering together he wasn't exactly fond of being around. Bruce has become a master at hiding his true feelings and was considered by Alfred, a master liar. Capable of deceiving others other than Alfred and a couple of others.

"He did indeed," said Amanda Waller.

"Who else we know is coming?" asks Bruce Wayne as the pair walks inside the building.

"Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick, General Thaddeus Ross, Admiral Mackenzie Olson, National Security Advisor Dexter Tolliver, and senators," said Amanda Waller.

"The Battle of New York has changed the world," said Bruce Wayne. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has quarantined the area to collect the alien fragments."

"Any chance we can get our hands on those fragments," Amanda Waller asks in hopes of studying the alien technology.

"Unknown," said Bruce Wayne. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has also acquired S.T.A.R. Labs and has turn Star Labs into its research division. All the alien technology is being sent to D.C. to one of the Star Lab's research facilities. Acquiring the alien tech may not be easy."

"Surely a man such as yourself can acquire some data on the alien tech," said Amanda Waller.

"Under normal times, it wouldn't be any trouble," said Bruce Wayne as they step inside the elevator. "these aren't normal times. The world has changed, so the rules have changed as well. I got a fairly general idea on the structure of the world right now, but I'm starting to get a clear picture."

The door opens, and Amanda Waller and Bruce Wayne walk in the room unsurprised to see the place was nearly empty only for a large round table been set up with Lex Luthor sitting down. There were already several people present as they were sited down. Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick, Admiral Mackenzie Olson, National Security Advisor Dexter Tolliver, General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, Senator June Finch of Kansas and of the Democratic Party, Senator Michael Stern of Pennsylvania and of the Republican Party. The owner of Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer. Lex did his research well it appears.

Lex Luthor was a tall caucasian white male with a bald head of thirty-four years of age. Standing at six feet and two inches, he had gray eyes that overall was a very handsome man. Bruce Wayne has done businesses with LexCorp. LexCorp has never found the tremendous revenue success Wayne Enterprise did but still was a thriving multibillion-dollar industry. Bruce Wayne has also been very suspicious of Luthor as he knew Luthor also took in ex-cons to do his dirty work.

"Director Waller, Bruce," said Lex as he stands up to shakes their hands.

"How you been Lex?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"Well," said Lex. "I'm sorry to ask you to come to this get together at the last possible minute, but I believed it best to get on the same page as soon as possible."

"I understand," said Bruce Wayne. "everything is in chaos, and we need to sort out the madness."

Lex smiles as he nods his head and sits back down with Bruce Wayne taking his seat.

"I'm sure you know everyone here, Mr. Wayne," said Lex. "Secretary of Defense, Calvin Swanwick, General Thaddeus Ross, Admiral Mackenzie Olson, National Security Advisor Dexter Tolliver, Senator June Finch, Senator Michael Stern, and Justin Hammer owner and CEO of Hammer Industries."

Bruce nods his head in respect as he orders his plate.

"Do we know who the President and Vice President are?" asks Admiral Olsen.

"Yes, the 45th President of the United States, Matthew Ellis of the Demecracate Party," said Secretary Swanwick. "I'm meeting with him first thing tomorrow morning. He wants to reward the Avengers with the Medal of Freedom as well as the Medal of Honor to Captain America."

"Should we allow such awards to be given?" asks Senator Stern.

"I think it would be a good idea," said Swanwick. "we don't want their actions to be overlooked now, do we? It's best to form a healthy relationship with the Avengers at the beginning instead of starting hostilities. Many of them are very powerful individuals who could do a lot of damage to us if we provoke them."

"That's the reason why I ask you all to come here," Lex said as he orders his meal along with everyone else. "I know the world is praising the Avengers for defending the Earth and saving all our lives as we should – but the question I have is – what next?"

"My concern is what is stopping this 'Superman' from entering the White House and kidnapping the President?" said Tolliver.

"Or from them taking over the country? Or the world?" said Senator Stern.

Others look at each other like these were valid points.

"I have a proposal for a counteraction," said Amanda Waller as she reaches up for her briefcase and removes an envelope and places it on the table. "Task Force X. Also known as the Suicide Squad."

"Not this again," said Admiral Olsen.

"This Task Force X," Senator Finch asks. "What are you proposing?"

"The Heroes that saved the world may have done so, but we don't know about the next superpower team that comes along or the subsequent alien invasion. We cannot rely upon the 'Avengers' to save us every time. We gather up the worse of, the worse – and used them for missions we need to get done," said Amanda Waller.

"These are criminals," said Admiral Olsen.

"The worse of, the worse," said Amanda Waller.

"And you think they'll just obey us?" said Admiral Olsen.

"Getting others to cooperate with the U.S. Government is what I do," said Amanda Waller. "safety precautions are already being taken into play, and if anything goes wrong – we can easily throw them under the bus. They do our dirty work, and we get what we want. They fail, and they die, simple as that. We will be held with zero accountability."

Bruce Wayne looks at the folder and goes through the pages.

"Small list," said Bruce Wayne.

"That's just a first-round draft," said Amanda Waller. "I'm sure we'll find other recruits in due time."

"Far too risky," said Senator Finch. "if anyone catches wind of this project, like this S.H.I.E.L.D., we're going to burn."

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D. authority by the way?" asks General Lane.

"Absolute," said Bruce Wayne. Everyone looks at him. "Their authority is higher than the President of the United States, and they are in many ways, more powerful than that of the United Nations. I have already tried to use my influence to learn what I can, but let's say – their pockets run very deep."

"So the United Nations Advisor Board controls S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Admiral Olson.

"Afraid not," said General Ross. "I've worked with S.H.I.E.L.D., and all they do is report to the United Nations, but they don't answer to the United Nations. S.H.I.E.L.D. was established before the United Nations and had higher authority than the United Nations. It's not wise to become enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Their reach goes that far?" Amanda Waller said in surprise.

"Nick Fury has eyes and ears everywhere. I have no doubt he already knows about this meeting and is watching us closely," said Ross.

"How could he know?" asks Lex Luthor.

"That is the million-dollar question," said Ross. "how does he know? There is very little Fury doesn't know. If he catches wind of Task Force X, then you can be guaranteed that he'll use it for his means."

"How can he have so much control?" asks Admiral Olsen.

"No one knows," said Ross.

"He's the ultimate spymaster," said Bruce Wayne. "The man who knows every secret and holds all the cards. That is the problem – and the question is, how do we respond?"

"Do you think we can authorize Task Force X?" asks Amanda Waller.

"Possibly," said Ross. "Fury doesn't share the same interest we take to protect the interest of national security."

"I got a new project that would be beneficial under National Defense," said Luthor. "Project Cadmus. It will study metahuman capabilities and develop countermeasures."

"I don't think this is going to end well," said Senator Finch. "if this backfires – it's going to cost us more than our careers. It will blow up and send repercussions for years to come."

"Are you aware of the term 'Of Gods and Monsters,' Senator Finch?" said Lex Luthor as he takes a bite of his steak.

"Should I know it?" asks Senator Finch.

"It's not something many people think about," Lex Luthor said as he wipes his mouth with his napkins. "as I watch the Battle of New York, I couldn't help but reference that phase and rethink its meaning. I do not believe Gods and Monsters are that much different. In the ancient world of Greece, Titans are referred to as monsters after their children, and the Olympians overthrew them from power. If the Titans had won – then the Olympians would be referred to as monsters. The Olympians who controlled the power of the elements while the Titans were symbols of Order and Chaos. The term Gods and Monsters are just two sides of a coin."

Bruce Wayne looked at Lex Luthor and realized the truth in those words. If it weren't for the fact that Luthor was one of the least trustworthy people in the business world, Bruce would have fully supported Luthor. Still, his words had a profound impact on others who potentially saw the Avengers as a threat.

"You're saying these heroes will turn into monsters tomorrow?" asks Admiral Olsen.

"I'm saying it a possibility," said Luthor. "there was over twenty Avengers present during the Battle of New York. Other than the official S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, how many of those so-called heroes do we know won't attack us in return?"

Everyone was silent as they sat there.

"Two," said Bruce Wayne. "Tony Stark's Iron Man, and Captain America."

"I agree," said Luthor. "Tony Stark's – Iron Man is someone we can keep a close eye on, and he seems to love the press and the public. Still, his actions can easily closely monitor and determined at any point if he's a threat to national security. Still, the odds of him turning against the United States government is very low at best given his history as the primary weapons manufacturer of N.A.T.O.'s armed forces."

"He's not a golden boy," Justin Hammer said, who has been quiet for the entire conversation. "he's someone who goes around and expects the world to do what he wants. Once we can replicate the Iron Man weapon, we won't need him."

"How is that going?" Bruce Wayne asks as he takes his salmon.

"It's," Justin Hammer began with a small laugh. "going well."

"In other words, you're not making any progress," said Bruce Wayne.

"I didn't say that," said Justin Hammer.

"You didn't have to," said Bruce Wayne.

"The Iron Man suit is indeed revolutionary," said Lex Luthor. "the suit itself will be easy to create – the problem is the power source that powers the suit. That's the real question on how to make the suit fight the way it does."

"Tony Stark is by all accounts," said Bruce Wayne. "a genius. I've already looked at some of his work, and it's out of the world, with few people even matching him in his technology qualities. The odds of replicating the Iron Man suit should be considered to be impossible. The power core, we have to know the elements and physics behind it, and I'm sure the only person who knows the secrets to his power core is Tony Stark himself. He's not going to share his secrets on that matter. Which is why I think it wise not to pursue Stark on the Iron Man suit."

"The Iron Man weapon," said Senator Stern. "should be handed over to the United States government. Far too dangerous to let it run rampant in a man who doesn't understand it's potential."

"Unfortunately Senator Stern," said Bruce Wayne. "even if I do agree with you, the Iron Man suit wasn't developed under the United States government or by any contract. The Iron Man suit is the personal property of Tony Stark. Even if we were to get a court order to take his suits, Stark has a failed safe system to ensure no one can access his suits, let alone reverse engineer his suits. There are laws, and if we start changing the law base of one man – then the people of this country will turn on the government."

Everyone looks at him as Senator Stern was speechless. Bruce Wayne knew Senator Stern has been seeking to acquire the Iron Man suit since it was revealed by Tony Stark he was Iron Man. No one could argue against Bruce Wayne as his logic was sound. Tony Stark was one of the most famous people and most beloved individuals in the country and around most of the world.

"Captain America actions is easily understandable," said Lex Luthor. "he's a soldier who volunteered for Project Rebirth and became the world's first Super-Soldier and by all accounts is a war hero. After being woken up from cryo under the ice, his actions can easily be justified. The others – that is the real question. An alien who is an Asgardian God, another alien who plays god. We don't know where they stand now, do we?"

"What are you proposing?" asks Senator Finch.

"Gods and Monsters are two sides of the same coin Senator," said Luthor. "how many at the battle of New York were fighting for our best interest and not their own. An alien invasion is one thing: it would cause anyone to unite to repel any invader. If it was another, say a hostile force – would they have done the same thing? We don't know if they are fighting for our best interests or their own. You see Senator, a God's acts in the interest of others. Still, a monster – a monster attacks anyone who they want without regard to the laws and rules around them. If we do nothing, all we are doing is praying for the kindness of monsters. Hence the reason why I wish to force a 'silver bullet' for said monsters. So when the day comes, and they turn on the people and are a threat to national security, we can stop them before the damage they could eventually cause."

Senator Finch looks at Lex Luthor.

"I agree with Lex Luthor," said General Ross. "if these heroes roam around unchecked – what's to stop them from taking over the country if we don't have countermeasures in place to stop them?"

"While I do agree with countermeasures and failsafe to be put in place to stop any rogue metahuman," said Bruce Wayne. "I do not want to take any actions against the Avengers directly."

"That's unlike you, Mr. Wayne," said Lex. "may I ask why you are hesitating?"

"Lex," said Bruce. "you know I support security acts as national security is a severe matter. The problem isn't 'what if' or 'what will' but rather the recuperation. I was watching the news and looking at reactions from the public regarding the Avengers. They have public support – more than any political figure in the world right now, meaning they have been given all the cards. A wrong move and the public will call for our heads. I propose we take some precautions and put them in place – but not to take any actions. We should wait and see what the Avengers do before making any rash decisions."

Lex Luthor looks at him and again couldn't fault Bruce's logic.

"I agree with Mr. Wayne," said Calvin Swanwick. "we should observe and keep an eye on the Avengers – but we shouldn't take any action against them for the time being. See where they stand and who they stand for – rather than poke at a giant that has no desire to be poke. We have very little information on the Avengers to go on, and we can't just act base on our fear."

"Should we put Task Force X and Project Cadmus on the table before the President?" asks Dexter Tolliver.

"This is a black ops operations," said Swanwick. "best to keep it off the books and let only a few trustworthy people know the truth behind Project Cadmus and Task Force X."

Dexter Tolliver nods his head.

"I will approach the Avengers," said Bruce Wayne. Everyone turns to look at him, trying to hide their surprise. "I want to see their course of action and, if possible, finance them. I will be able to keep an eye on them and see who posses a potential threat."

"I'll do the same," said Justin Hammer.

"Will Stark accept you?" asks Bruce Wayne.

"Stark and I," Justin Hammer gives with a light chuckle, "go way back."

Everyone looks at him clearly, not buying his statement. Two years ago, Stark nearly shut down Hammer Industries, and they lost billions in the stock market when it was revealed Justin Hammer 'Hammer Drones' were based on stolen technology he stole from Tony Stark. He had to pay a fortune and lost so much to Tony Stark. Justin Hammer has been struggling to make a comeback ever since.

"I'll buy what remains of Hammer Industries," said Lex Luthor. "Justin Hammer, as a talent businessman, I'm sure you are – you cannot compete with Tony Stark and any further development of weapons without professional help."

"Hey, I can do well on my own," said Justin Hammer.

"No you are not," said Bruce Wayne.

"Look, Wayne," said Hammer, no longer hiding his false politeness. "I know you think you're some big shot, but really – why don't you let those of us who know what we're doing do what we do."

"What is that you do?" asks Bruce Wayne. "other than try to mimic Tony Stark's creations and only fail in every attempt?"

"My inventions are excellent," Justin Hammer protested.

"Apparently not, since your government contract was revoked," said Bruce Wayne.

"That's just a minor setback," Justin Hammer shouted in frustration to hide his embaressment and shame.

It was a wonder why Justin Hammer was even brought in this top-secret meeting. The others Bruce Wayne could understand. Lex Luthor and himself were two top Businessmen who had pockets in everything – with Wayne Enterprise being older, had a farther reached. LexCorp was no slouch and proving to be real competitors. The others were top-ranking U.S. Government officials.

"Mr. Hammer is unwell to talk to the press," said Bruce Wayne. "therefore, he shouldn't be seen by the public."

"Agreed," Lex Luthor said as he nods his head in agreement. Luthor and Bruce both came to the silent conclusion that Justin Hammer could cause more damage if left unchecked.

"Mr. Luthor," said Secretary Swanwick. "keep Mr. Hammer under wraps. We don't want him causing any unnecessary damage."

"Understand," said Lex Luthor. "it is my responsibility now, isn't it, now that I'm buying Hammer Industries."

"I'm not selling," Justin Hammer retorted.

"Then I shall have U.S. Marshall ship you off to Belle Reve given your little stunt at the Stark Expo," said Amanda Waller. Amanda Waller could see where Bruce Wayne was coming from; Justin Hammer was more dangerous than a reliable ally. They had to shut him down, and hard fast. "The fact that you used stolen Stark technology and endangered countless civilians and government officials is enough for us to locked you away and throw away the key."

Justin Hammer sits there speechless, desperately looking around for an ally, but he found none.

"I also got a proposal I wish to make," said Ross. "A super-prison. To house and imprison the most dangerous people on the planet."

"Such a proposal will be dangerous and take time," said Senator Finch.

"It's getting late, Ladies and Gentlemen," said Bruce. "As much as I know, we all wish to talk more about this and to see how we can take actions against rogue elements who threaten our society. We won't get much done if we're all too tired. Shall we postpone this discussion for a further date?"

"Surely it can't be that late," said Luthor as he checks his watch. "well, I'll be damn – very well – we all should get some sleep. I'm checking in a hotel, Mr. Wayne."

"I'm taking my plane back to Gotham," said Bruce. "even though Lucius is handling the affairs of Wayne Enterprise, I still want to make sure everything is in order and to see what else I can learn on these Avengers. I'll be checking my satellites."

Luthor nods his head in agreement.

Bruce walks out the door with Amanda Waller and Secretary Swanwick following. The others were slow to get up and leave – most of all, Justin Hammer who sat at his spot unsure of what just happened.

"You don't trust Lex Luthor?" said Secretary Swanwick once the door closed.

"Lex is after something else," said Bruce. "could be the alien tech – could be something else. He's not the best partner to work with – but he's a talented and skilled businessman. Not the best person you want to be working with, so I tend to keep a close eye on him."

The elevator doors open, and they could see two people standing in the lobby in military uniforms. The first was a man wearing a full-fledged bird on his collar while the other was a young woman wearing gold maple on her collar.

Bruce Wayne knew there was Colonel Nathan Hardy and Major Carrie Farris.

"You're cars, ready sir," said Colonel Hardy.

"Very well," said Swanwick.

"What is it?" said Amanda Waller.

"Well, sir, it's," said Major Farris.

"Mr. Wayne," said an elderly voice making his presence known. Bruce did not want to see his old mentor ever again. Bruce turns and sees Ra's al Ghul standing there. Holding his cane as usual. The cane with a hidden sword.

"Henry," said Bruce. "sorry, this is Henry Ducard – an old associate of mine."

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but you know as well as I do, I must talk to you as soon as possible," said Ra's al Ghul.

"I take it this is Wayne Enterprise business," said Amanda Waller.

"I'm afraid so," said Bruce. "night, Amanda."

"Night Mr. Wayne," said Amanda Waller.

Amanda Waller walks off towards her car as the valet arrives with her car. Bruce Wayne's pockets ran deeper than Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. His protection ensures she would be protected from any prosecution. Amanda Waller knew if S.H.I.E.L.D. caught wind of her projects, she would disappear forever. Bruce Wayne's protection kept her doing what she did best.

Secretary Swanwick walks off with his two officers, leaving Ra's al Ghul and Bruce Wayne alone as Alfred pulls up in his car.

Bruce climbs in the back seat with Ra's following him. Alfred drives off, heading towards the airport. When Bruce Wayne was twenty-one years of age, he was in prison inside China, and Ra's al Ghul came to him under the guise of Henry Ducard. Ra's al Ghul taught him everything he knew, and Batman was the best student under Ra's al Ghul. Batman left unwilling to become what Ra's wanted him to become.

"Do not worry, Bruce," said Ra's al Ghul. "I'm not here for a fight, merely to talk. You have nothing to fear from me on this night."

"The last time we met, things didn't go well between us," said Bruce Wayne.

"No, it did not," said Ra's al Ghul. "Still, I made a grave error against you, and I took a vow. Never to wage war against you again. Not after the life that was taken from the boy."

"Jason was young," said Bruce. "the Joker killed him by your orders."

Two years ago, Bruce's second Robin, Jason Todd, was killed by the Joker in an explosion. It was devastating for Bruce as he lost a son who mirrored his own life.

"I did not wish death for the boy," said Ra's al Ghul. "the Joker was only meant to distract you. I made a fool's judgment in trusting a madman. I thought I could use him, and I was wrong. Upon the boy's death, I vowed never to move against you again, hoping it would grant us peace."

"Perhaps," said Bruce.

"Are you aware of the incident that happened on May 2nd?" asks Ra's.

"It's called the convergence," said Bruce. "five universes have merged into one."

"Fascinating," said Ra's al Ghul. "in all my life, the possibility of parral universals has always been a myth – never a fact. The world will change."

"Yes, it will," said Bruce. "conflict from the shadows will emerge all over the world and in the universe."

"Have you had any second thoughts on my daughter Talia?" asks Ra's.

"I will not marry her based on your desire," said Bruce.

Bruce and Talia had a problematic relationship. Both loved each other, but their ideas tend to clash and made things difficult. Given the fact, Bruce wasn't loyal to the League of Shadows like Talia.

"I hope you would reconsider," said Ra's. "all my life, I sought to replicate another like myself. In the past six hundred years, I have failed. Perhaps I need to take a leap of faith and have another take a new direction."

"I won't lead the League of Shadows," said Bruce Wayne. "but I know of another who can."

"I'm listening," said Ra's.

Bruce begins to tell Ra's the existence of the Illuminati – descends of the Persian Hassansin's.

"The grandmaster – is over fifteen hundred years old?" said Ra's in surprise.

"One of the oldest people on the planet, and one who has lived her life as an assassin and a skilled warrior more than capable of holding her own even against the best warriors," said Bruce.

Ra's begins to stroke his beard.

"How about this," said Ra's. "you take my daughter under you – and I'll give the League of Shadows to this 'Kassandra,'" said Ra's.

"Why are you so eager to give up what you once had?" asks Bruce.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ra's said in defeat. "as the world was watching the Attack on New York, we were attacked at the same time by an old enemy. Deathstroke."

Bruce's ears perked at the sound of Deathstroke. Deathstroke, one of the world's greatest assassin and one of Batman's deadliest advisory's.

"He's bold to attack you," said Bruce.

"Yes, he was, and I was caught off-guard by his boldness as well. He's been planning this for some time. Lady Shiva was also with him during the attack along with several others whom I don't know of – I can only assume they are from different universes," said Ra's. "I am retreating to the Hidden Island, but I need another to fight the battle in my place."

"What can you tell me about this new enemy?" asks Bruce.

"Extraordinary thing," said Ra's. "I swore I killed his new allies with ease, but they didn't die. They were healed from their fatal wounds. Their heart and lung liver. I broke their necks and put my sword through their throats; they just got back up and attacked me over and over again. The fallen of the League of Shadows kept rising and attacking. Deathstroke himself had this ability. Remarkable regeneration and resurrection. I have never seen anything like this before."

"That's why you are seeking another," said Bruce. "one who is young enough, but also skilled enough to defeat Deathstroke. Why give Talia to me?"

Ra's lets out a small chuckle.

"It should be obvious," said Ra's. "she misses you, and it's about time I give her her independence. I think I'll be in the shadows and gather what information I can."

"You wish to become an informant," said Bruce.

"That is the best course for me right now," said Ra's. "in the old world, I once thought I had a purpose. In this new world – I am seeking my new purpose."

"What of Sensei?" asks Bruce.

"Alive, but in care," said Ra's.

Bruce Wayne, under most circumstances, would have never trusted one of his enemies as he was always cautious about who he makes friends with. Still, Ra's wasn't a liar despite what he did in the shadows.

**New York City**

Adrian Toomes would be ripping out his hair if he had any left and instead kick the buckets in frustration.

Adrian Toomes was the head of Toomes Construction, and he just signed a massive multi-million dollar deal to clean and repair the city. Only he got kicked off the project. It wasn't the city who shut them down; it was by the feds who had arrived to confiscate the alien equipment and bodies, giving them some bullshit number as a law to justify their actions for taking over his contract. Toomes tried to make them understand that he was under contract by the city and had to pay his men to feed their families. Still, the government agencies weren't listening and kicked them out.

The contract had been terminated, and the last two hours on the phone trying to reach the mayor's office for a response proved to be a dead-end as they didn't respond to his request. When he finally did make it through – the mayor's office told him the Federal Government was taking over all construction within the restricted area.

"So the people who created this mess are going to get richer," said Herman Schulz.

Herman Schulz was a former inmate at Riker Island, who was caught for theft. Toomes took him in when he was released to give him a job, and he proved to be one of the best workers he's ever had. Very handy with the machines and the mechanics of construction. Herman has also stayed clean and away from crime, proving to be a model worker.

"You know boss," said Phil Mason, his Chief Financial Officer. "we still got that warehouse full of alien stones and weapons."

"Do the feds know about that?" asks Adrian Toomes.

"I don't think so," said Phil Mason. "they haven't been over there yet."

Adrian Toomes sits down and starts thinking hard. He just lost a fortune because the Feds took over his contract, and now his men weren't going to get paid, meaning their families were going to grow hungry.

"They told us to turn that stuff in," said Herman.

"Too bad," said Phil Mason. "I had some pretty cool ideas to make from all that alien junk."

"Can you erase that warehouse and others like it in the area from the records?" Toomes asks Phil Mason.

"Well, yeah," Phil Mason said, unsure where his boss was going with this idea.

Toomes stands there looking at the alien junk in the back of the pickup truck.

"Alright, do it," said Toomes. "Erase it from the records, so the Feds don't know about that. We lost our million dollar contract, but we may have earned a new way to earn some serious cash. The world is changing – it's time we changed too."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. As you can see - several bad guys are plotting to move. I imagine this is what happen in the MCU - after the Avengers repelled the Chitauri Invasion - Ross meet with other collective minds to prepare to seize control of the Avengers but waited for the right moment to acquire the Avengers when public opinion was low against them. Please note that Batman is speculation up to this point - so people don't know if he really existed until the Battle of New York. No one knows Batman is Bruce Wayne and he's a wolf surrounded by lions still - he's able to play his cards wisely and buy enough time to save the Avengers from any Government involvement.

Universe: Marvel

Alias: Iron Man

Real Name: Anthony 'Tony' Stark

Born: May 29th, 1970

Sex: Male

Trait: Tech

Class: Blast

Role: Blaster

Side: Hero

Identity: Public

Height: 5'10" (Five Foot Ten Inches)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Light Skin (Caucasian)

Marital Status: Currently Single

Occupation: Stark Industries Owner/Investor and Finicianer of the Avengers

Powers: None

Weakness: Chest Arc Reactor

Equipment: Iron Man Suits (Custom Battle Suits built by Tony Stark that is empowered by his chest piece ARC Reactor.

Uniform: MCU

Colors: Red with Gold

Knowledge (IQ Level) 6.5 / 5

Intellect (Strategy) 4.5 / 5

Willpower (Resolve) 5.5 / 5

Perception (Awareness) 5.5 / 5

Endurance 5.5 / 5

Recovery (Healing Factor) 0 / 5

Durability 6.5 / 5

Stamina 4.5 / 5

Strength 6.5 / 5

Speed (Movement Speed) 6.5 / 5

Agility (Combat Reflexes) 3.5 / 5

Energy/Magic Skills 6.5 / 5

Spirit (Energy/Magic Damage) 6.5 / 5

Rejuvenate (Energy/Magic Recovery - 7 / 5

Resistance (Energy/Magic Resistance) 7 / 5

Combat (Hand-to-Hand Skills) 3.5 / 5

Range (Range Fighting) - 5.5 / 5

Offense (Offensive Power) 6 / 5

Defense (Defensive Power) 6 / 5

Skills (Overall Fighting Skills) 5.5 / 5

Total: 108.5 / 100

Tony Stark's is power through is suit - without his suit - he has to learn to relay on his wits and intelligence to survive.


	8. A Day Off

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 08: A Day Off**

**May 07, 2012**

**Washington D.C.**

Dr. Bruce Banner was walking inside New York City for the first time in years and not as the Incredible Hulk. That alone was a huge relief. Harry Potter stopped by and gave him a 'Calming Draught' that would keep him calm and not transform as the Incredible Hulk. He walks around and could see a lot of people walking around with cheap masks of the Avengers. Kids all over were playing heroes, and each was saying which hero was the best.

Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. That much was a relief knowing the danger was over, and he didn't need to bring out the other guy.

Bruce had finally step outside after being trapped inside Stark tower since the Invasion of New York. After learning of General Ross's intentions and reason for capturing Dr. Banner to force him into mass-producing an army of Hulks. Bruce Wayne didn't want him to be seen by the public until their political situation was secure. Bruce was kept on a level where only Tony and a couple other people had access to so Bruce could sleep soundly at night.

Bruce Wayne also called Tony Stark and asked to assemble the Avengers as he had left D.C. in a fascinating meeting. As well as potential threats from within the U.S. Government as they were getting their hierarchy firmly establish.

There were a lot of places closed, given the damage done to the city but outside the restricted area.

Bruce was hungry, and it's been some time since he's actually gone to a simple place and just sit down and eat.

Finally, he caught wind of a deli that was open but lacking customers. Banner knew he wouldn't get stressed or angry and wouldn't risk the Hulk going on a rampage.

Walking in the Deli, it was rather empty with only one customer in the corner reading the lastest social media had on the Avengers.

"Hi, are you guys open?" Banner asks nervously as he approaches the counter.

"We are," said the elderly man. "we don't have many ingredients given the cleanup has temporary cut off many supplies. What can I get you?"

"I'll," said Banner. "get a cold cut."

"Coming right up," said the man as he makes the sandwich. Banner hands the man a twenty and walks out and eats his sandwich. The last time he really got to enjoy walking with a sandwich was back when he was a grad student.

Bruce continues walking, unsure of where to head to next when he stopped and turns to look in an ally way. A young woman was lying there with a wounded stomach as blood starting leaving her body. Bruce quickly inspects her and sees she had been stabbed instead of shot and, she had been stabbed repeatedly. Her clothes spoke professionally like a businesswoman, and her large purse showed it had been ransacked for personal possessions.

That's not what caused Bruce's blood to turn cold. Bruce knew who was lying down in the alleyway mere feet before him. His cousin, Jennifer Walters. He hadn't seen Jennifer since she started Law School when he was at Culver University. Since he became the Hulk and was forced on the run, he's made no contact with his family. He hadn't talked to her since her mother's funeral.

Bruce picks up Jennifer and starts carrying her across the street towards the open local pharmacy.

"Help," shouted Bruce. "I need help!"

People in the store turned to look at him and saw his wounded cousin in his arms.

"She's been stabbed repeatedly," said Bruce to one of the employees.

"We don't have anything to treat a wound like this," said the employee.

"You have alcohol and bandages and wrapping, that's a start," said Bruce.

Customers and employees started moving to get what Bruce had shouted. Several people were on the phone calling for an ambulance.

"Ambulance is five minutes away," said one of the customers.

Bruce knew she wouldn't last that long, not only was she unconscious, but her skin was turning ghostly pale. Bruce knew she had lost too much blood, and she would need a blood transfusion as soon as possible.

Bruce hesitated, not because he didn't want to save his cousin's life – but because he was afraid he would transfer some of the _other_ guys inside of her. He didn't know how this could affect her.

Still, Bruce could see she wouldn't last another minute unless she got some blood inside of her to replenish the blood she's lost.

"Do you have any IV's in here?" Bruce shouted after finally making up his mind.

"We do have one," said an employee nervously.

"Get it," Bruce shouted as he applies pressure to Jennifer's wound.

The employee runs to get it, and the pharmacy employees run with a spare one.

"You can't give her a blood transfusion," said the head Pharmacy.

"It's okay," said Bruce. "We're cousins. Our blood match."

Banner rips the IV open and quickly rubs the alcohol on his arm and injects the needle in his arm. Banner prayed the other guy wouldn't be passed on, but he was out of opinion at this point. He slips the needle into Jennifer's arm and has the pharmacy employees do precisely as he instructed.

The sound of sirens in the area wasn't uncommon, but once Banner was relieved, the medics were on the way. Banner hopes the blood transfusion would work well enough to buy his cousin's time she desperately needed.

The ambulance arrived with the paramedics soon rushing to the scene.

"You did a blood transfusion?" said one of the paramedics in alarm.

"We're cousins," said Bruce.

The paramedic nods his head in understanding as they begin to work on checking Jennifer.

"What's her name?" asks the paramedic.

"Jennifer," said Bruce.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" said the paramedic.

"Let's get her to the hospital," said another paramedic. "do you have a preference of which hospital?"

"Not really no," said Bruce. Bruce knew the bill to be expensive, and Bruce didn't have the kind of money to cover Jennifer's bill. "Does anyone have a phone I could use? I need to call my – my boss."

A paramedic hands Bruce a phone.

The phone answers, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"Tony, it's Bruce," said Bruce.

"Oh, hey," said Tony. "Sorry, been getting lots of phone calls, what's up."

"My cousin Jennifer been stab, and I need to get her to a hospital," said Banner.

"Is paramedics there?" Stark said at once.

"Yes," said Banner.

"Alright, send her to Metro-General Hospital," said Tony. "the hospital has already been notified, and I'm getting the best doctors to help with the surgery."

"Thanks, Tony," said Bruce. "Head to NYU Langone Health," Bruce said to the paramedics.

They nod their heads as they place Jennifer on the stretcher as they rushed to the hospital.

Harry stood on the edge of the hill where the Edenia Palace was built – courtesy of Morgan le Fay, who used chronomancy to speed up the housing built on the island.

Over a hundred thousand Edenians were not settling on the islands. The biggest and largest island was called Argus Island in honor of their patron God of Edenia, Argus Island was roughly the same size as Spain. The scary part was – there were thousands of islands that surrounded the new Edenian Isles. Harry knew that invasions would most likely happen now that new lands of 'unsettle' people suddenly appeared.

They ventured inside a cavern and walked inside. Harry picks up ore and to his utter surprise – discovered it was Adamantine. The strongest known substance in the world and within history. The little small rock in Harry's hand – weigh roughly twenty kilo's, and its worth would be well over a hundred million U.S. dollars.

Harry remembers reading about Adamantine and how strong it was; in Tolkien's work – he called it 'Mithril.' Light as a feather, but strong as Dragon Hide.

"Everything alright?" asks Jade as she walks stood behind him.

"I'm good," said Harry.

"Our people have begun to weave the Adamantine as clothing and are beginning to create some weapons from the metal," said Jade.

"How much Adamantine is there?" asks Harry.

"Too much," said Jade. "even if we mine the Adamantine for a thousand years, there is a small chance we'll ever scratch the surface of what lies underneath the mountain."

"We're going to need to build a strong naval power and airforce power," said Harry. "I already predict both the United Kingdom and the United States will power be seeking to put some naval bases and embassies in and around our islands. We're going to need to learn diplomacy."

"Do you know diplomacy?" asks Jade.

"Afraid not," said Harry.

"So we need someone skilled enough to speak on behalf of Kitana and to ensure our lands isn't attacked by other nations. The actual problem that's going to deal with rogue elements that would attack our islands," said Jade.

"Basically," said Harry. "we really need to build up our forces."

"According to Lord Raiden, half our fighters are more than capable of repelling Earth forces," said Jade.

"Underestimating your enemy will lead to defeat and potentially death," said Harry.

"Understood," said Jade.

Harry stood there, not looking at Jade.

"Are you worried about Shao Kahn?" asks Harry.

"He will come for us," said Jade. "he isn't the type of person to allow anyone to leave his service alive."

"Shao Kahn would have done something by now," said Harry. "Raiden is currently investigating Outworld, isn't he."

"He is," said Jade.

"Then we shouldn't worry," said Harry. "Agent Cage told us that Outworld could be locked in a civil war between Kotal Kahn and Shao Kahn."

A clap of thunder could be heard as Raiden suddenly appears before them.

"You assume correct, Harry Poter," said Raiden. "Outworld is indeed in the middle of a civil war. Shao Kahn can no longer move against Earth even if he wanted to – for he is heavily outnumbered. Kotal Kahn Ost-Tekk warriors greatly outnumbered Shao Kahn's forces and can hold half of Outworld. Shao Kahn was only able to acquire an eighth of Outworld. A third of Outworld remains under some neutrality, but the civil war has already been bloody."

"What are their strengths?" asks Jade.

"Kotal Kahn top lieutenants are Erron Black, Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro, Reptile and Ermac. Shao Kahn has Devora, Scarlet, Rain, Mileena, Tanya, Shang Tsung, Kollector, Baraka, and Queen Sindel," said Raiden.

"The Osh-Tek outnumber Shao Kahn's forces?" Jade said in surprise.

"Very much so," said Raiden.

"You said Queen Sindel," said Harry. "is that?"

Raiden looks down as if the news bears him great pain.

"I'm afraid Quan Chi resurrected Queen Sindel and mold her to be the new Queen of Outworld and Shao Kahn's lover," said Raiden.

"Does Kitana know?" asks Jade.

"I have yet to tell her," said Raiden. "I cannot help Outworld – we do not have the means or resources to help Outworld. According to Cassie Cage – she proposes that we wait for their civil war to end."

"That could be years from now," said Jade.

"Yes," said Raiden. "the truth is I do agree with Commander Cage. The problem is, who else will intervene in the conflict of Outworld."

"Should I tell her?" said Harry.

"Do you believe you can be gentle with her?" said Raiden. "Kitana is ten thousand years old, but she is still very fragile. She recently broke free from Shao Kahn's shackles, but now she is troubled over the fact that she doesn't know her future."

Harry now understood why the Convergence took him to the Ports of New York City. Kitana's life mirrored Harry's in away. Harry grew up many years, not knowing who he was, or his identity. Everything changed on his eleventh birthday,

Harry remembers for much of his life he had no idea who he is and still didn't for that matter, and when he learned he was a wizard as his parents before him, he began to start at Hogwarts. Even then, he still lived in a world covered in lies. Harry broke free and was still working on his identity, but he yet didn't know his path.

"Any word on your former protegee? Lui Kang?" Harry asks the God of Thunder.

"Sadly, the Lui Kang I was with before the Convergence didn't come alongside us. I have learned he has been resurrected as one of Quan Chi's deadliest warriors. A revenant, a hollow form of his former self," said Raiden. "he calls himself the Dragon Emperor of the Nether now."

Harry learned a bit of Quan Chi and knew this Quan Chi would put Voldemort to shame in his abilities to manipulate the dead. Voldemort would most likely align himself with this Quan Chi to learn the secrets to immortal, something he has long sought.

"I'll talk to Kitana," said Harry as he turns and walks inside. Jade stays behind to talk to Lord Raiden.

Harry walks to the new makeshift throne room where Kitana was standing before the throne, looking at pair of chairs in deep thought.

"I have no memory of my homeworld," Kitana said, knowing that Harry was standing behind her. "I don't remember my father, King Jarid. I have long sought to remember my father, but I have no memories of him. I was taken in by Shao Kahn and became his 'daughter' through conquest. He never wanted me and raised me to be a mere assassin. Princess of Outworld was nothing more than a fairy tale lie I was led to believe."

"Your mother?" Harry asks slowly.

"I remember her very little, but she was always sad and depressed," said Kitana. "She took her own life when I was very little. Shao Kahn said she dishonored herself and was weak. I wonder how much of my life has been nothing but a lie?"

"I know what you're going through," said Harry. "Until my eleventh birthday, I had no idea who I was either – or the names and faces of my parents. I grew up with my mother's sister and her family and needlessly to say; they hated magic. I was tricked like a vermin, and the only thing they ever called me was 'boy' or 'it.' It wasn't until I learned I was a wizard that I started to learn how to spread my own wings."

Harry walks up to Kitana and conjures a butterfly of pure magical. The light blue glow appeared beautiful as Kitana raises her finger to look at the magnificent butterfly.

"It's beautiful," said Kitana.

"All life is a journey. It's not the end that haunts you – it's the journey. You fear the unknown of the path you walked. That's what makes it worth walking. Shao Kahn kept you in shackles, and now you're free. You cannot move forward because you still feel the weight of Shao Kahn's shadow. The past is what keeps you down," said Harry.

Kitana holds her arms together and remains silent as she knew what Harry was telling her was the truth.

"The past defines us," said Harry as he placed his hands on Kitana's shoulder. "It doesn't hold us. Use Shao Kahn's teachings on you to not weaken you but grow stronger. Let that nightmare become your source of strength."

"Is that how you became strong?" Kitana as she turns to face Harry.

Harry looks at her before he enters her mind and lets her see an illusion of his previous life before the convergence.

"It's tomorrow that gives me hope," said Harry. "My childhood wasn't the best, but I'm confident it was better than yours. Needless to say, those who abuse us – mold us into what they want us to be; will always have power over us as long as we let them hold us. I stepped out of their shadow, my relatives, the Ministry's, even my archnemesis and learned to live the life how I wanted to live. You are no under Shao Kahn and have your own people to look after. They cannot see you falter or be weak – they will turn to you for guidance, for strength."

Kitana nods her head and gives a small smile.

The illusion ends as Kitana stood there.

"Thank you," said Kitana.

"There is more news," said Harry. "Raiden has informed me that Shao Kahn has formed an alliance with a Demon Sorcerer called Quan Chi."

"Quan Chi?" Kitana said in surprise. "I never trusted him, he has a serpent tongue."

Upon hearing those words, Harry thought Quan Chi was a parselmouth like Voldemort. It took him a second to realize that Quan Chi was merely gifted in speaking venom to others by offering false promises. Manipulators who were talented speakers.

"That may be," said Harry. "to secure the alliance between the two, Shao Kahn requested a certain prize be brought to him."

"What does he want that he doesn't already have?" said Kitana.

"You're mother," Harry said quickly and simply.

Kitana stood there numb as if she was unsure she heard him correctly.

"My mother is dead," said Kitana. "she died many years ago."

"Quan Chi has used his foul magic to resurrect her," said Harry. "and twist her to Shao Kahn's liking. She's now his Queen. The mother you once knew is no more."

Kitana nearly breaks down and collapses on the floor as Harry comforts her.

Bruce's leg was tapping uncontrollably as the doctors were still operating on Jennifer, Banner was shaking very badly. Not only was because he was concern over his cousin's wellbeing, but also the fact that he gave her '_his'_ blood. He gave her at least half a pint, and Bruce wasn't sure exactly how much the other guy's influence was going to effect Jennifer. All Bruce could do was hope it would be enough to save her life.

"Hey," said Stark as he walks up to Bruce.

"Hey Tony," said Bruce as he stands up to shakes Tony's hand. Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan were walking behind him.

"What's the world?" asks Tony.

"They're trying to save her life," said Bruce. "She's been in for about an hour now."

The door opens, and a doctor walks out.

"Doctor," said Tony.

"Mr. Stark," said the Doctor as he attempts to shake Tony's hand only to see his gloves had blood all over them.

"How is she?" said Tony.

"She'll survive," said the Doctor. "Once she got some blood, she started showing signs of recovery. We gave her some anesthetic to help her sleep."

Bruce was taken back by this, but then again, it wasn't that surprise knowing the other guy had a remarkable healing factor. Bruce knew a bullet to the head couldn't kill him because the other guy would just reject any attempts to die. Hopefully, all he gave Jennifer was his healing factor.

"Forward the bill to Stark Enterprise," said Tony Stark. "also, I'm going to need any copies of her blood. There are contracts involved, and I'm going to need my own personal doctors to look at her blood."

"I understand," said the Doctor.

"Thanks so much," Bruce said as the doctor removes his gloves to shakes his hand.

"You're welcome," said the Doctor.

"You are?" asks Tony.

"Doctor Stephen Strange," said Strange.

"Thank you so much," said Bruce.

"I know you're busy, but I'll make sure you and your team get a nice Christmas bonus," said Tony.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," said Strange as he walks off to see his other patients.

"You alright," Tony asks Bruce once they were alone.

"Yeah," said Bruce. "I'm just – I just hope she's alright."

"You're a bit worried, did you give her some of your blood?" asks Tony.

Bruce looks around to make sure no one was around.

"I did," Bruce said in a low voice. "she lost a lot of blood, and her vitals didn't look promising. My only opinion at the time was a blood transfusion. I just hope – the other guy didn't attach himself to her."

"She's got a healing factor now, doesn't she?" said Pepper.

"I'm hoping that's all she got from me," said Bruce.

"I'll have her fly to Stark Tower. Avengers Island has begun construction, and the information Harry gave us was dead on. So it was straightforward to buy. Bruce Wayne is sending his materials and tech to help build the Avengers Compound," said Tony.

"How long until Avengers Island is ready?" asks Bruce.

"Maybe a month, we got the old buildings torn down, and I'm building from the ground up," said Tony.

Bruce nods his head in understanding and in thanks.

Once the helicopter arrived on the pad, Jennifer Walters was quickly placed inside as Bruce and Tony climb aboard. Happy had taken Pepper back in the car and to Stark Tower.

Once inside, Tony placed Jennifer Walters inside a secure room to make sure that if she did go green as Bruce feared, they would be able to contain her. Bruce helped Stark build this room to hold the Hulk should the day ever come to contain an out of control Hulk until a 'Hulkbuster' could be completed to stop the Hulk.

Bruce Wayne was seated in his chair inside the Batcave underneath his mansion. It was so well hidden, even if the governments searched his mansion, they would never find the cave unless they knew where to look. As an extra security measure, he had his biometric and phase passwords to enter his cave.

Bruce Wayne was looking at his teammates who had fought during the Invasion of New York, studying them carefully. The problem wasn't the fact that Bruce didn't trust his new teammates; if anything, he felt very comfortable with the Avengers. It was the fact that Lex Luthor brought up some interesting points about how 'trustworthy' the Avengers were. Bruce Wayne knew playing the double agent role was dangerous with the U.S. Government. Even if the U.S. Government suspected where his true allegiances lie, there was very little they could do to keep him out of the loop. He had many contacts in the government, including high government officials. The Avengers may not fully trust him, but he was confident that some of the team would vouch for him once they understood his position.

The problem now was Batman has officially been revealed to the public. Before, he was nothing more than a myth and a story that was used to spook criminals. It wouldn't be that much trouble for him, as he would still keep to his pattern and stay out of sight from the public eye.

The problem he was facing was Gordon 'Glorious' Godfrey. Godfrey went on air immediately and started harping about the alien invasion and blaming the so-called hero team 'Avengers' for the attack on New York.

G. Gordan Godfrey wasn't getting much support, but his arguments and statements did cause some people to ask their own questions about the purpose of the Avengers and how many other empowered individuals there were lurking in the world.

Bruce Wayne knew Godfrey would only increase his rants unless the Avengers themselves stated a public statement and did an interview. Godfrey wasn't the only one. Bruce presses the button as the Daily Bugle Network News, or DBNN had J. Jonah Jameson on the air, where he was also ranting about the destruction done to the city and how the Avengers weren't being held responsible.

"Everything alright, Master Bruce?" Alfred said as he places a tray of tea and food for Bruce to eat, knowing he was going to be down here for a long time.

"Thinking about the best possible path for us to proceed," said Bruce. "some Senators and journalists aren't taking the victory over New York City very well."

"So call a team meeting," said Alfred.

"I know," said Bruce. "we have to make a statement and make a statement soon. The longer we wait, the worse things could get before the U.S. Government gets involved with their 'oversight.'"

"We both know how that will go," said Alfred.

"Avengers Island isn't ready," said Bruce. "Even if it's been two days since we began construction, it's not ready to be used."

"The Avengers need to make a statement, and one soon before this Godfrey and Jameson causes damage that becomes irreversible," said Alfred.

"Five years we've been fighting crime Alfred," said Bruce. "we've seen the worse of human nature."

"and we've seen the best of human nature," said Alfred. "Gotham may not be the best place to understand the best of humanity, but after watching the Battle of New York, I think the answer you've been looking for rest with the rest of the Avengers. I saw a group of people, with different ideas and goals – put aside their personal agenda to come together as one. Ever since you became 'Batman' Master Bruce, you have been trying to control every scenario and outcome. Perhaps it would be wiser, let things play out naturally, and have faith in others, like your new team."

Bruce said nothing as he looks at Harry Potter's abilities. Harry showed exceptional skills to attack long distances, using his magic for creativity to destroy the Chitauri. Unlike Superman and Hulk, it appeared Harry couldn't take much damage. Still, he had an excellent healing factor in overcoming his fatigue. His reflexes were excellent, too, as he could move out of harm's way without any attacks hurting anyone else. Bruce had no doubt Harry Potter has combat experience. Very rare to find in his age. Not even Nightwing and Robin were this skilled as Harry Potter. The only thing for sure was they would be better fighters, but Harry was clearly more experienced and could adapt to their attacks.

"Did you find the hidden entrance to Avengers Island?" asks Bruce.

"I did," said Alfred as he presses a button showing a map of the Baxter Island plans. "The project began in 1910 as a potential military base on the Eastern Front of the United States. After World War I ended, it was turned into a place for immigration. The project was ultimately abandoned in '27 due to lack of resources and the cost to maintain the island."

"Entrances?" said Bruce.

"There are three hidden entrances to the island," Alfred said as the screen showed the holographic map of the island and it's surrounding areas. The entrances are tunnels underneath the Gotham Bay and the Hudson Rivers, respectively. The tunnels connect to Avengers Island are well hidden. In New York, it's hiden by an abandoned subway that is no longer in use and has just been built over. The same could be said of both Gotham and Metropolis."

"Call Tony Stark," said Bruce. "arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible."

The computer shows the image of a phone call that was incoming.

"Caller id?" said Bruce.

The image showed it was Amanda Waller.

"Amanda," Bruce said as he answers the call. "I trust this is a secure line."

"It is Mr. Wayne," said Amanda. "I trust you know that Argus Base is the most secure naval base in the world correct."

"That is correct," said Bruce.

"Last night, several pirates attacked and stole a prototype stealth submarine," said Amanda Waller.

"They weren't working alone," said Bruce. "someone on our side must have told them of the submarine. Do we have any id's on the thieves?"

"Not yet," said Amanda. "the thieves knew our security measures and were able to hit and take the sub before anyone could stop them."

"You want the Avengers to look into the theft," said Bruce.

"That is what I'm hoping," said Amanda.

"I cannot make any promises," said Bruce. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, look for possible candidates for Task Force X. we may need them on the sidelines in case we get a lead on the pirates."

"Already on it," said Amanda.

"Is the media aware of the theft?" asks Bruce.

"Somehow, they have gotten wind of it," said Amanda. "there is no point in denying the facts, but we have to find the missing sub as soon as possible."

"Keep low," said Bruce. "things are moving fast, and the last thing we want is to get caught in the crossfire."

"I understand, Mr. Wayne," Amanda said before she hangs up the call.

Bruce Wayne looks at the missing sub and moves to a newspaper clipping from the Global News Network.

'Sailors saved by Fishman?'

Bruce knew the article was referring to an unidentified individual who could swim the oceans at high speed, breathe underwater, and was incredibly strong and durable.

Another clipping showed that the U.S.S. Lawton had taken severe damage before someone had pushed towards Newport, Naval Base. The person responsible had disappeared before anyone could see who had saved the ship. Still, the sailors reported they saw a man in the water pushing the vessel to safety.

Social media had labeled the ocean hero 'Aquaman' even if there were no pictures of him to prove he existed. Doctor Stephen Shin has spent his entire life and career trying to prove the existence of Atlantis and tried to convince others that Atlantis was real with the appearance of Aquaman.

The theft of the Stealth-Sub and an unknown sea metahuman saving lives lost at sea appeared unrelated, he was sure there was something that would tie these knots together and couldn't shake the feeling it was relative to something about to happen again.

"Alfred," said Bruce. "let's Assemble the Avengers."

"Will do, sir," said Alfred.

Bruce gets up and packs his 'suit' to begin investigating the so-called Aquaman, whom Bruce was sure would help him lead to the stolen submarine. Bruce opens his new suit and looks at the latest upgrades Lucius Fox was able to give him. Now he may need to create an outfit for deep underwater purpose. He was going to have to speak to Lucius Fox or maybe even Tony Stark for some help on that matter.

Bruce didn't want to admit it, but Tony Stark was a genius engineer, even better than himself at creating things. Bruce Wayne couldn't help but respect the fact that the world called Tony Stark a 'futurist' for his knowledge and skills with technology.

Bruce knew he was going to have to improve his technology and find countermeasures against Tony Stark and the Avengers should the worse ever come to fall.

Batman picked up a Batarang in his hands and knew a storm was starting to brew over the horizon.


	9. Battle Mage

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 09: Battle Mage**

**May 08, 2012**

**Edenia Empire, Great Inagua Island – Illuminati Headquarters**

Harry walks around the only maritime on the island; hidden by the rocky cove, the island was a paradise for any who lived on the island. Completely hidden from the outside world, with enough food and resources to last a lifetime. The Great Inagua Island was the home and headquarters to the Illuminati; or the Assassin's Brotherhood. Hiding them from their greatest adversaries, the Templars.

"This island is incredible," said Jade. "I don't know why, but it reminds me of home."

"Outworld?" Harry said in confusion.

Kitana shook her head as she holds a flower in her hand. "Edenia," said Kitana. "I have no memories of my homeworld, but this island reminds me of Edenia for some reason."

Harry could understand the feeling. There was a time he felt he belonged elsewhere when he was living with the Dursley's. Believing he had a family out there, someone with a warm fire and parents who actually cared for him. It wouldn't be years later when he learned this was a faint memory he had when he was young, vague, but real.

"This island was stolen from a Templar Mercenary and Arms Dealer Julian de Casse in 1715 by the pirate Edward Kenway. Edward Kenway then joined the Illuminati in 1722 and gave this island, allowing us to use it as our primary base. We've been here ever since, taking advantage of this island and hidden location to watch the world from the shadows while improving this island's capacity and supply our brothers and sisters around the world," Kassandra said as she walks up to the Edenians. "Edward Kenway would return to England to raise his daughter and reforged the Brotherhood in England, giving us a stronger presence in Europe. He set up a merchant shipping company and a secure seaport for merchant ships, becoming one of England's richest men in the 18th century."

"Sounds like he was quite the man," said Jade.

"Most assassin's don't leave their names in history," said Kassandra. "a true assassin is one who works within the shadows and let their deeds speak their achievements. We don't seek glory or power. Balance and peace can be achieved through violence. A small act of murder can bring stability to an entire nation."

"No one knows about this island?" asks Kitana, looking at the rocky cove. A vast rocky mountain stood blocking the entrance view of the horizon.

"I'm sure there are people who do know about this island," said Kassandra. "whether they know how to enter or its secret passages is another matter. One way to enter is to climb the rocky cliff on the south side, but that's hazardous as the cliff is full of dangerous and a fall could kill an average person. There is a hidden entrance, but it's not an entrance that can easily be entered by any means. We keep a close eye on every possible angle around this island. Air, sea, and under the water. No one enters this island without our knowledge."

"You sure we won't face any pressure from other nations or the United Nations?" said Harry.

"We tweaked some of the documents regarding the United Nations Security Panel and its World Security Council. While there are over a hundred countries, those that sit on the World Security Council are the United States, United Kingdom, France, Russia, China, Germany, Japan, Israel, Wakanda, and the Empire. Wakanda is the only African Superpower. Still, not much is known about them only that they control much of Africa from their own small country. Very isolated, and very remote, but their intelligence and military is one of the best," said Kassandra.

"Where do we rank?" asks Harry.

"We're a world power," said Kassandra. "we hold a vote, and a council seat. Our power rivals the United States, both in military and political power. Our intelligence is second to known as least among the known countries. I'm sure the only ones who could rival our intelligence skills are S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a strong navy and marines. Though I'm sure with time, our forces will become stronger. The world is still in a state of chaos, but things are calming down. It could take another six months before the United Nations calls assembly as they are still trying to do a Census on the world and its countries."

"How is that going to help us?" asks Harry. "you said we're a world power; that won't mean nothing if the Americans or the Europeans come knocking on our door."

"They won't," said Kassandra. "because of the chaos created by the Convergences, I was able to lay down a background on The Empire of Edenian. You are a country that has never been conquered by any foreign power. You're currently in a non-aggression treaty with the Americans under the North Atlantic Peace Treaty. Even though we have a closed border policy, we do have several islands used as resorts. We do have strong relations with the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Israel, and Japan."

Harry was surprised by this, he didn't think Kassandra would be able to pull all this together in a short amount of time.

"So we won't be bothered here," said Kitana.

"Raiden is currently looking into the situation in Outworld," said Jade. "the fact that none of Shao Kang's forces have been seen on Earth could mean there is trouble brewing in Outworld. Not even Shang Tsung has been spotted on Earth."

"How well hidden is this island?" asks Harry.

Kassandra gives Harry a sly smile. "look above us, and tell me what you see."

"The sky?" Jade said in confusion.

"That's what we see," said Kassandra. "satellites, planes, and radar will only see a jungle terrain. They might get the occasion heat signatures from the wild pigs roaming the island. That's what we want them to see. This island is protected by a barrier with a holographic imagine to hide our movements and prevent any methods of technological spying. I also acquired S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intelligence after Stark stole their information. So I have their technology, and we can apply it to the Empire forces. We are well hidden from the rest of the world. Our technology is decades ahead from the rest of the world."

"Have you determined the strongest minerals on this planet?" asks Kitana.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database had everything, and I mean everything," said Kassandra. "I also have people apart of the Illuminati who love this type of thing. The strongest metal on Earth is Vibranium; the same material used to forged Captain America's shield."

"Where is Vibranium located?" asks Jade.

"There is only place in the world where it's located, Wakanda," said Kassandra.

"It's ten times stronger than steel, but fifth of its weight. Its tensile strength is off the charts. The value to replicate Captain America's shield would cost billions. That's also why we have to keep the Adamantine we have hidden and silent. Adamantine is stronger than even diamond, but it's light as a feather. The only reason why Vibranium is stronger because it's more vibration absorbent and works better with manipulating and repel energy. Adamantine is incredible, but it's strong enough to protect anyone from most damage, it's not as potent as Virbanium is with manipulating energy, but it's still good enough for us to use."

"How far along with the process of Adamantine?" asks Harry.

"We learned much," said Kassandra. "we've begun to learn to weave Adamantine in our clothes, and weapons. We have begun mining operations, but we still haven't scratched the surface."

"When we can, we get our upgrades?" asks Jade.

"In a day, come with me, I'll show you a hidden entrance," said Kassandra as she walks alongside the beach towards the rocky cliff where a mansion was overseeing the cove. Harry, Kitana, and Jade follow, knowing this was most likely a secret path no one knew about. Sure enough, the trail soon became harder to follow as sand turn to rocks with the water crashing against the rocks. One mishap could cause them to be swept into the depth of the cove.

Kassandra enters a hidden pillar and disappears when she turns right. Harry, Kitana, and Jade follow and see a cavern hidden in the rocky cliff. A submarine big enough for two people was hidden within the rocky waves that were clearly meant for an escape should the situation ever be needed of one.

The trio follows Kassandra into the cavern, and from the look of things, this place was well kept together and well maintained. Given how long the Illuminati has been located on this island, it wasn't unusual to see how well maintained this cavern appeared.

They finally entered a large cave to see something like a crypt or a cave full of gadgets and spy stuff all over. There was a large computer monitor on the wall with a table that Harry was sure holographic.

"This is the strategic cave," said Kassandra. "all our intel and technology can be found within this room. Since 1722, we have utilized this island to max capacity. Thanks to the discovery of Adamantine of the Isle of Edenia, we have jumped ahead thanks to its value. Not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technology as well as our own, we are years ahead from the rest of the world."

"What of Diana of Themescyira?" asks Harry.

"As you know, she acquired a Quinjet from S.H.I.E.L.D. and returned to her island. The Empire is going to be seeking an alliance with the Amazons as this would most beneficial for both our countries. Diana will control the eastern Atlantic and the Mediatrian, and we control the Caribbean and the Western half of the Atlantic," said Kassandra. "Diana is the Crown Princess, as there are no crown princes of Themsciyra. The only trouble is the Queen of Themscriya. Themsciyra has been isolated from the rest of the world for thousands of years. It will not be an easy process for the Alliance, but Diana will push for the Alliance."

"Who is everyone?" Harry asks as there were several inside.

"Some of the Illuminati's best and brightest," said Kassandra. "state your name and specs."

"Shaun Hastings," said the young man with glasses. "Engineer and Technician."

"Yeah, he tends to act like that's something to be proud over," said the girl next to him. "I know he doesn't look like much, but he's also a good fighter who can hold his own against most opponents. I'm Rebbeca Crane, tactical field advisor, and I'm also good at encryption and security."

"Isla Faust, Senior Field Agent," said Isla Faust. "infiltration, disguises, seduction, extractions, assassination. I'm a covert intelligence operative."

"William Brandt, Intelligence Officer, and Senior Field Analyst," said William Brandt.

"How did you two end up working for the Illuminati?" Harry asks as he senses these two were former governments.

"We were disavowed," said William Brandt.

"C.I.A.?" said Harry. "and I'm guessing you're MI:6."

"You're good," said Isla Faust.

"The Illuminati is something more than any government agency we've ever encountered. The job with the C.I.A. and MI:6 is that you will be sacrificed for the sake of your country. The Illuminati is something even more than that. More than an ideal of service, but rather something that unifies and brings people together," said William Brandt.

"We were betrayed by our governments," said Isla Faust. "we are agents without a country. The Illuminati breaks the boundaries between nations and governments. Its is its own language and culture meant to bind us. We are assassins, and we follow a creed."

"A creed?" repeated Kitana.

"That's correct," said Isla Faust. "the creed is everything and nothing for the Assassins. It does command us to act or submit, only for us to be wise. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Seems like a pointless philosophy," said Harry.

Kassandra chuckles.

"Captain Kenway once thought the same as you," said Shaun Hastings. "you do not understand the wisdom within those words. In time perhaps you will."

"This is the worlds or the universes only certainly," said Isla Faust. "There is something about the Illuminati that brings people together. We are not a religion, government, business, or even renegades. We are something – more. We have members who have certain talents all over the world. Business, politics, assassination, trades, even information."

"The Assassin origins can be traced back thousands of years. Soldiers who were cast aside after a war, thieves, beggers, murders, killers, mercenaries," said Kassandra. "we are societies outcasts. Our ancestors who founded the Illuminati did so because they saw wisdom within their skills. They turn a group of renegades into an idea that stretches beyond anything they could have imagined. Perhaps they did; they were wise beyond their years and understood the world better than those who ran their governments."

"I'm Evie Frye," said a woman walking down the stairs with a tall male behind her. "Covert and Intelligence Operative."

"Jacob Frye, Leader of the Rooks," said the male who was wearing a suit with a trench coat and a hat.

"Rooks?" repeated Harry.

"He's the leader of an international criminal organization," said Kassandra. "Primary arms dealer."

Harry looks at her, expecting her to explain.

"She told you," said Evie. "It's best we have eyes and ears everywhere. My little brother loves the underworld lifestyle. Hosts fight clubs, casinos, and knows how to blackmail and control politicians. We must have eyes and ears within the Black Market. Already there is chatter within the underworld about acquiring the alien tech in New York. I'm sure you can imagine the damage those weapons can do if they get released on the street."

Harry said nothing knowing that while he may not like the idea of having a criminal syndicate working under him, he couldn't deny these facts.

"I'm Elise Valentine," said Elise. "I'm going to be your chief diplomatic and ambassador. I know how to deal with politics, a bit like children play for me. Grandmaster Kassandra already filled me in on your role as the Emperor and Empress of the Edenian Empire. I can keep them off your back no matter what cards they throw at us."

"Not originally an assassin are you?" said Jade.

"No," said Elise. "you have a good eye. I was once a Templar; now I'm an assassin."

"Templar?" repeated Jade.

"They are fanatics," said Kassandra. "they believe that humanity doesn't deserve its own freedom, and security is far more pressing and important than the right to chose your own path."

"That is stupid," said Harry. "it sounds like a caste system. Where only the select few have the right to make the pressing choice matters and those who don't have a voice, have to obey. I know insects have the same system, with a queen being the dominant leader. Still, their society is far less complicated than humanity."

"I also have to agree," said Kitana. "I've lived under Shao Kahn's rule for ten thousand years, and I've seen how such a system would also affect the people. Only those who are in favor of the courts would thrive. Everyone else suffers. There is no choice, no future, only endless devotion to a system designed to favor the few."

"What of the United Nations and the World Security Council?" asks Jade.

"Every country is running a census, and I suggest we do the same," said Elise Valentine. "The United Nations is run by the Secretary-General, and this term is only held every five years, and like most republican governments, candidates can run for office twice."

"You sure you want to be the Ambassador within the United Nations?" asks Harry.

"Don't worry about me," Elise said with a sly smile. "I'm in my element when it comes to dealing with politicians. Nothing but liars who are wolves wearing sheep clothing. The only difference is I am the wolf, and they just hide their fangs."

"Batman also gave us some intelligence that the United States is seeking to put the Avengers under their jurisdictions," said Kassandra. "no doubt they are seeking to pass some kind of law to gain control of the Avengers. Nick Fury has placed the Avengers under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s authority for the time being. Still, given how unstable the United Nations and the rest of the world currently is, it will only take someone stupid to make things worse."

"We'll keep our borders closed for now," said Harry. "that should be a given the state the world is under. As you would say, it's unclear who is our enemies or allies. The Avengers is off to a rocky start, but given the time, we could become what this world needs."

"Given how many secrets the Illuminati has and the fact that our enemies are lurking around the globe, including over the fact we don't know who our enemies are, both seen and unseen. I'll keep the United Nations off our back," said Elise.

"Do you have any preference on your uniform appearance?" asks Shaun Hastings.

"Uniform?" Harry repeated uncertainly.

"If you're going to be an Avengers, then you'll need an outfit like the others. Iron Man, Captain America, Superman, Batman – they all have outfits that symbolizes who they are. You'll need one as well," said Kassandra.

Harry pauses as he looks at the ideas for the outfits as well as the assassin outfits.

"I don't need much," said Harry. "the standard shield uniform will do."

"We'll whip something up," said Rebecca Crane.

"Now for training," said Kassandra.

Harry looks at Kassandra, knowing he wasn't going to like this at all.

Harry was on several pillars using his arms to block attacks from members of the Illuminati were using staves to attack his body. Harry had to learn how to move around the pillars while using his arms to block and avoiding the staves. Kitana and Jade were fairing better than he was, and that was given how they were trained assassins.

Everyone once in a while, Harry would get knockdown and had to grab the pillar to prevent himself from falling to the ground that was twenty feet downwards.

Harry had to learn how to walk through the jungle without making a sound, and that was difficult. There were birds, capuchin monkeys, ocelot, and wild pig all over the island, and they alerted to the presence of humans. Harry watched as the Illuminati assassins would hunt these animals down without making a sound.

Harry spent his days mastering martial arts, where Kitana and Jade both kicked his ass over and over again. Kassandra was even deadlier, as she attacked Harry's openings and weak points to bring him down quickly.

The Illuminati had trained in many martial arts and knew all over them. Harry only understood basic boxing from Dudley. Still, the way the Illuminati train it was base on the fact they could be attacked at any given moment.

After six weeks of training nonstop, Harry stealth improved much he could catch wild pigs with his bare hands. It wasn't just Harry's stealth that improved. Harry's other senses also progressed to the point he could hear the leaves falling around him and knew how many were falling. Harry also develop his own unique style of martial arts by combining, Silat, Shaolin Fist, Ninjutsu, and Aikido. Unlike the others, Harry didn't care much for weapons.

Harry learned to master his surroundings, learning where to step, and not step during a fight. To analyze and break down an enemies attack patterns. To smell different kinds of poisons to understand their effects.

Harry spent his morning exercising and training, while in the afternoons, he was studying. Harry had to learn about the cultures and land of the people of many backgrounds to understand the sky.

Harry's new Avenger outfit was interesting, to say the least. He got what he wanted, but instead of the trench coat, it came with an overcoat. Harry sort of like his outfit as it reminded him of his Hogwarts Robes without the cloak. It came with a hood and a retractable mask that hid his face. Harry didn't want his Avengers name tied to his real name.

"We assassins are never truly alone," Kassandra once told him. "we are a brotherhood, regardless of your personal success and struggles, the brotherhood is always there to pick you up and share your their knowledge and wisdom if you struggle. We pick each other up when one stumbles."

Harry was inside his manor overlooking the cove when a yacht moves in, where Kassandra was waiting patiently with Evie Frye and some other assassins.

Harry watched as the yacht docks as an elderly man walks off the yacht, followed by a young woman.

Harry disapparates down and appears beside Kassandra.

"So you're Merlyn," said the Elder Man. "Bruce told me about you."

Harry's instincts immediately caused him to become alert with concern. The old man was more dangerous than he appeared, and Harry's senses were screaming with danger.

"So you're the leader of a group of assassins in your world, Batman's world?" said Kassandra.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul," said Ra's Ghul.

"The Demon's Head," Kassandra said with her eyes narrowed.

"That's correct," said Ra's al Ghul. "If that insults you, you may call me Henry Ducard."

"Bruce Wayne sent a message stating you were seeking help," said Kassandra.

"That is correct," said Ra's al Ghul. "on the day the Battle of New York happens, my compound came under attack by an old pupil who fell in disgrace. Slade Wilson, better known by his mercenary name; Deathstroke."

"I take it he's dangerous," said Kassandra.

"That is correct," said Ra's al Ghul. "I'm no stranger to acts of violence or killing. I understand your creed is most interesting."

"The Creed of the Illuminati does not command us to be free; it commands us to be wise. Few truly understand what freedom really is and act rashly base on the freedoms they think they have," Kassandra said in a stern voice.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Ra's al Ghul said, quoting the Illuminati's creed.

"Harry," Kassandra said without turning to him. "what do you understand of our creed?"

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Harry said, quoting the creed. "If nothing is true, then why believe in anything? And if everything is permitted, why not chase ever desire? I thought it would be cynical, but perhaps it's merely an observation of the nature of reality. Nothing is true, is to accept the foundations of societies are fragile, and that we must be our own shepherd without the world. Everything is Permitted, is to have us understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with both the rewards and consequences of our choices."

"We work in the darkness; to serve the light," said Kassandra. "we do not harm the innocent, only eliminate those who threaten others. The corrupt, the wicked. We are the blades within the dark, but we stay our blades."

"You have been at this for a long time, I see," said Ra's al Ghul. "world domination has never been my agenda. I always wonder where I failed. Regardless, things are happening all over the world, and we're having trouble adjusting. The League of Shadows has fallen, but we are seeking to rebuild."

"You think if we were destroyed, and all our contexts was burn, that our order would face extinction?" Kassandra said in amusement. "No, our order, our bloodlines only make a fraction of what we are. Even if every member was destroyed, even if we were wiped from the face of history. We would only be reborn. The Order is more than just a brotherhood; it is ideal, and its an ideal that can never die."

"Your order is indeed remarkable to have survived for so long, given your own dark age. The League of Shadows is broken, and the forces I once held have been divided into two groups. Deathstroke now leads a newly established League of Assassins and has waged war against the League of Shadows," said Ra's al Ghul. "I suspect his benefactor and master is the one who is supporting him and helping him wage his war."

"This new world is strange to me, and I have no way to fight a war that I've already lost," said Ra's al Ghul. "Deathstroke will hunt me no matter where I go, and to fight him, I need allies."

"A man such as yourself isn't in the line of an alliance," said Kassandra.

"True," said Ra's al Ghul. "my former quarrel with Bruce has come to an end, so I make amends through him. I was responsible for the loss of life that was tragic. What was done to one of Mr. Wayne's protegees was my fault, and I swore never to wage war against Mr. Wayne again. This puts me in a dilemma as I seek to continue my work, but cannot intervene in Mr. Wayne's affairs no more."

"A complicated situation," said Kassandra. "why not become our informant?"

"You mean your spymaster?" said Ra's.

"I'm the Grandmaster of the Illuminati," said Kassandra. "even I have enemies everywhere, and with this new world, enemies are going to emerge all over the place. You want me to lead, but a good leader does not lead without having strong counsel. You have information and contacts all over the world. I don't trust you, but in this new world, we do need allies."

"Which is why I want this alliance," said Ra's al Ghul. "my forces are stretch thin, and we have few survivors. Many have fled, though I'm sure they Deathstroke will hunt them down, or they will be converted to his cause."

"You will have to learn our ways," said Kassandra. "I trust you understand, joining us means learning our ways and teachings. It's not about following orders, it's about making your own choices."

"I think we're in agreement," Ra's al Ghul as he holds out his hands.

Kassandra reaches out and shakes Ra's hand.

They walked towards the mansion and began talking about their plans. They stood around the holo-table where images of recent events appeared before their eyes.

"With so many worlds merging as one," said Kassandra. "new enemies and allies are emerging all over. The Battle of New York was only the beginning, and there will be new threats emerging all over the world and from the cosmos."

"There is one enemy that we should be wary of," said Ra's al Ghul. "he currently has Deathstroke under his employment; Vandal Savage. A man who is fifty thousand years old, and is perhaps histories bloodiest tyrant."

"He's been working around the scenes I take it," said Kassandra. "manipulate governments and cultures into doing his bidding. Each time he has risen, he has fallen as well."

"Yes," said Ra's al Ghul. "I'm more of a throne to his side, but I can't defeat him. He's been playing this game for a long time. He doesn't sit at the front, he has stood histories behind some of histories greatest leaders. Alexander the Great, Julius Cesar, Napoleon, Ghengis Khan, and Adolf Hilter. Each time he has appeared, the League of Shadows arrived to fight him and attempted to bring his reign to an end. During the chaos, I have no doubt Savage will attempt to take control of the situation to acquire himself even more power."

"So he's after world domination," said Harry. "and he's a madman. I have my own history with such fools."

Harry was thinking of Voldemort and how he nearly conquered the magical world. Voldemort believes himself to be the best and most significant of all and failed to see the greatness in others.

"No one knows how to kill Vandal Savage," said Ra's al Ghul. "he can't be killed by any means of science or weapons of war. The story is that when he was a caveman, he came across a radioactive meteorite that gave him increase strength and intellect; but also gave him one of the most impressive healing factors there are in the world. He has survived the atomic bomb, the Black Plague, and other horrifying diseases in this world. No one knows how to kill Vandal Savage."

"Could magic kill Vandal Savage?" asks Harry.

"Possibly," said Ra's al Ghul. "I know Vandal Savage has studied magic in the past, but I do not know if it can kill him."

"There must be others who are a threat to the world," said Harry. "with the world in a chaotic state, there must be other factions and organizations all over the world."

"I have no doubt there are," said Kassandra. "the only issue is the number of factions that will show themselves. They are no doubt doing the same thing we're doing, waiting, and watching for events to unfold. All we can do is watch and gather information and attack the situation appropriately."

"It's not just the fact that there are threats in the world we have to deal with," said Ra's al Ghul. "it's the fact that the Battle of New York proved we're not alone in this universe. We don't know what other interstellar threats are out there."

"It's a good thing this world has the Avengers," said Harry.

**Sanctuary, Deep Space**

"The humans are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled," said the Other as he spoke to his master who was gazing out upon the stars. "they believe they are capable of challenging you; of defeating you – but they do not know what it means, to court death."

Thanos stood up from this throne and looks out at the stars.

"I do not know what caused the universe to change so suddenly," said Thanos. "I only care for what I seek; find the Infinity Stone, bring them to me. Have Ronan scout planets for information on all possible lifeforms."

The Other bows his head as the Black Order stood behind the man who raised them to be his greatest warriors. Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Black Dwarf, Ebony Maw, Black Swan stood at the ready to conqueror and destroyed the next world.

"I may not be the greatest power in this universe any longer," said Thanos. "there could be others out there capable of challenging me. I want information on these so-called Avengers, and anyone else who poses a threat to my plans."

"It will be done at once, father," said Proxima Midnight as she and others bend the knee before the Mad Titan.

Thanos stood there, smiling, knowing things were about to get very interesting. For the first time in a long time, his blood began to boil with excitement and anticipation.

* * *

Author Notes: Thanos is ambitious and intelligent and far from stupid. The fight between him and Darkseid would EPIC! Not sure if I'll make them fight, but they will meet.

Also, on a side note - this is Harry's pre-strength before he becomes insanely powerful.

Universe: Wizarding World

Alias: Seraph

Real Name: Harry James Potter

Born: July 31, 1980 (Currently 17 due to Blip into the Future from Convergence)

Sex: Male

Trait: Mystic

Class: Blast

Role: Tactician

Side: Hero

Identity: Secret

Height: 5'10" (Five Foot, and Ten Inches)

Hair: Black

Eye: Green (Glows Silver-White when using powers)

Skin: Light Skin (Caucasian Male)

Marital Status: Legally Married to Kitana

Occupation: Emperor of the Edenian Empire and Ruler of Argus Island

Powers: Magic, Density Manipulation, Energy Siphon, Empowerment, Magan (Mystic Eyes [Magical Eye Powers that enhances the eyes of the users, perception abilities, capable of tracking the speed of a bullet and fast-moving objects. Capable of seeing long distances with ease. Able to see several 'steps' into the future during a fight. Capable of seeing weaknesses and flaws in an opponent's movements and strategy. Allows the person to see magical powers, circles, and cancelation]) Has a unique spell upon himself known as Recall. The Recall will instantly restore and heal his body the moment he is injured or even dies momentarily, making him nearly invincible.

Weakness: Solitary (his fear of being alone can become his own undoing)

Equipment: Escrima Sticks

Uniform:

Colors: Black

Knowledge (I.Q. Level) 4.5 / 5

Intellect (Strategy) 4 / 5

Willpower (Resolve) 7.5 / 5

Perception (Awareness) 7 / 5

Endurance 5.5 / 5

Recovery (Healing Factor) 7.5 / 5

Durability 3.5 / 5

Stamina 6 / 5

Strength 4 / 5

Speed (Movement Speed) 7 / 5

Agility (Combat Reflexes) 7 / 5

Energy/Magic Skills 7.5 / 5

Spirit (Energy/Magic Damage) 7.5 / 5

Rejuvenate (Energy/Magic Recovery - 7.5 / 5

Resistance (Energy/Magic Resistance) 7.5 / 5

Combat (Hand-to-Hand Skills) 5.5 / 5

Range (Range Fighting) - 7.5 / 5

Offense (Offensive Power) 7 / 5

Defense (Defensive Power) 7.5 / 5

Skills (Overall Fighting Skills) 5.5 / 5

Total: 119 / 100


	10. Avengers Island

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, haven't been writing much lately. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter as I'm getting ready to introduce Aquaman and a few other characters into the story.

**Chapter 10: Avengers Island**

**June 20th, 2012**

**Avengers Island**

Social media, along with every press, journalist, and newscast, were all talking about the Avengers. It was the main headlines every day as everyone was talking about the Avengers and the Battle of New York, trying to salvage what footage they had on the Avengers.

A newly formed government agency, Damage Control was trying to collect the alien weapons and technology for study and to prevent them from remaining on the street in civilians' hands. Damage Control was a government agency but was under the control of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Harry knew it wasn't Nick Fury, who was after the alien weapons for mass production, but his superiors. Secretary Alexander Pierce and the World Security Council were hell-bent on making weapons of mass destruction for their own personal benefit and gain. Nick Fury, as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., would try to ensure the weapons never be used in wars or become available on the street.

Avengers Island itself showed signs of nearly being complete in its construction with Stark adding his own flavor to the building. Bruce Wayne publicly stated on becoming one of the Avengers benefactors next to Tony Stark on the idea the Avengers would defend the Earth from any potential alien invasion.

Tony Stark also released a public statement, stating the Avengers were formed during the invasion. Despite the temporary alliance, many Avengers agreed to stay together while others return to seclusion.

Harry walks through the halls of Avengers Compound before the opening of Avengers Tower. A press conference was going to be held to relieve some public pressure. Bruce Wayne set this up so the Avengers could show the world where they stood.

Countless reporters, journalists, and politicians were going to arrive tomorrow to get a first look into the Avengers.

Harry's outfit that identifies him as the hero 'Seraph.' Harry wore tactical pants and shirts that were bio-weave Carbon Nanotubes of Adamantine mixed in with cotton and a hood with a sleeveless coat, much like the Samurai's surcoat (Jinbaori). Morgan le Fay taught him how to write runes into his outfit to ensure additional protection. She did warn that too many runes will deplete him of his strength even faster. Healing Factor, Kinetic Energy Absorption, and Shock Absorption. For now, it was all Harry needed.

Ra's al Ghul also reveal it would be a good idea to have a wrist computer to hack and look at information while he was away. Ra's told him it was always a good idea to back up his data and information and to keep it on him at all times and have it so only he could access the information. Harry was going to have Cyborg, Bruce Wayne, and Tony Stark look into his wrist computer for upgrades and better security.

Morgan presented him with the mask of the Japanese Ghost King that the League of Shadows modified with a breath filter to protect him from smoke, poisons, and other toxins. A full H.U.D. display was also put in place to give Harry a full combat view as well to see recordings and communicate with his teammates and with Edenia.

Harry enters the meeting room with a large round table in the room. Tony did what he suggested and had a round table present instead of a standard rectangle. Harry did this to show equality within the Avengers. Tony made another English joke on Harry being like King Arthur.

Harry walks into the room to see a tall black man with gray hair standing with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

"Am I interrupting," said Harry as he walks forward.

"Awe, Seraph," said Tony. "Lucius Fox, this is the Avengers Leader, Seraph. Seraph, this is Lucius Fox, the C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprises."

"Mr. Fox," said Harry as he shakes his hands.

"I generally work with Mr. Wayne in his adventures," said Mr. Fox. "I know Tony Stark's identity as Iron Man, and for most of the public, that will be a good thing as it will assure that the Heroes will be carefully watched. After the Invasion of New York, it's a good idea for the world to know we have those who will protect the world from any invasion."

"So officially, you are here to keep the mend between Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises," said Harry.

"That's correct," said Lucius Fox. "Wayne Enterprise does about everything, housing, food, medical, science, even technology. Stark Industries is the world leader in technology, and I'm no fool. Cooperating with Stark Industries is a good business trade moving forward. They will be vital partners moving to work with in the future."

"Where is the rest of the Avengers," asked Harry.

"Well, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Jax, Jacqui Briggs all joined S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Cap, Agent Romanoff, and Legolas. They'll be here soon, as soon as their Quinjet arrives. Dr. Banner is already here and is with his cousin," said Tony.

"Wait, cousin?" repeated Harry. "for what reason?"

"She got injured, so Bruce took her to a hospital to get medical attention," said Pepper.

Harry was sure there was more going on to this than meets the eye. He heard a loud scream with several items breaking. Harry slowly lifts off the ground and starts levitating towards the source of the distribution.

"Should we?" Pepper said in a low voice.

"I'm sure he already figured it out," Tony replies with a smile on his face.

The trio was following Harry, who enters a containment room that was meant to contain any enhanced or empowered individual who couldn't control their abilities for any reason.

Harry looked inside and was surprised to see Banner as Hulk would describe 'a puny human.' He was talking to a woman, a tall woman with green skin and dark hair, as she screams about being a monster.

"There is a female hulk now?" Harry said in surprise.

"I prefer the term 'She-Hulk,' but as you can see, yeah," said Tony.

"Blood transfusion?" said Harry.

"She was stabbed multiple times and mug before being left for dead. Batman has already found the culprits," said Pepper. "We had Rhodey pay them a visit as War Machine with S.H.I.E.L.D. They were arrested for stealing and selling alien tech on the streets."

"You know, I honestly have to say I love that brain of yours," said Tony.

Harry said nothing as he walks forward and through the walls where Banner was trying to calm his cousin down.

"Hey, Banner," said Harry.

"Oh, hey, Harry," said Banner. "sorry – Seraph."

"You can call me Harry when the public is not here," said Harry. "Seraph is a name for the public, so they don't know who I am. Ross has already released your name to the public."

"I'm not surprise," Banner said with a scuff. "there is nothing he's willing to do if it means it will result in my capture to replicate more Hulks."

"Your cousin, alright?" asks Harry.

"Of course, I'm not all right," shouted She-Hulk. "Look at me! I'm a monster!"

"She's not taking this well," said Harry.

"Jen, listen to me," said Banner. "I gave you a blood transfusion to save your life. You were stabbed repeatedly and had lost a lot of blood."

"You don't know I would have died!" shouted She-Hulk. "you're not that kind of Doctor! You could have saved me if you rushed me to the hospital! Why do I look like this?!"

Harry looks at Bruce's cousin Jen and could see she stood at six foot seven. Unlike any woman who would weight around a hundred pounds, she had to weight more than five-time that much. Hulk along weigh a ton.

"What happen?" asks Harry.

"I found Jen in an alleyway when I was walking around the city to see how the damage was," said Bruce. "She was already in a pool of blood and most likely was in that alleyway for a long time. I rushed her to a nearby pharmacy to get help, but she was close to passing out. So, I gave her a blood transfusion in hopes it would save her."

"The other guy got inside?" said Harry.

"I was hoping he wouldn't," said Banner. "I had hoped all she would get was a slight healing factor."

"The other guy!" shouted Jen. "who is this other guy?!"

"The Hulk," said Harry. "your cousin Bruce Banner, is the Avenger called – the Hulk."

Jen stood there and seemed to have trouble registering this information.

"You're joking," said She-Hulk. "my cousin is soft who can't even hurt a fly."

"Jen," said Banner. "It's true. What you have coursing through your veins is Gama Radiation. You're stronger, faster, and more durable than the average human. When I was working at Culver University was conducting experiments with Gama Radiation. General Ross, my boss, then turn my tests on me and created the Hulk. I tried to keep the other guy out, but some of the other guy got inside of you now."

"So, I'm a monster," said She-Hulk.

"No," said Banner. "you're still you, Jen. The Avengers can help you, just as they helped me."

"The people who attacked you have been founded and are in jail. They've been gathering the alien tech and killing anyone who has tried to stop them or came across them in the act," said Harry.

"I remember seeing several people, all gathered around in an alley. Scavenging, they attacked me," said She-Hulk. "did they?!"

"No," Banner said at once, knowing what his cousin was implying. "they didn't go that far. From what we gathered, they attacked you, then took off not willing to get caught. Patrol in the area is strict, and if caught, they would have been sent to federal prison on Riker's Island for a very long time. They were Vultures who were stealing any tech they could get their hands on. Alien or otherwise."

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of Vultures in the quarantine area these days," said Harry.

"I can imagine," said She-Hulk. "alien tech could sell for a fortune on the black market."

"Hence the reason they did a term of a 'hit and run,'" Stark said as the door opens as he walks in. "You're not going to lose control and smash in all over the wall, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" asks She-Hulk.

"Good, even that would be amusing to see, I don't want to be the one who gets attacked," said Stark. "You can stay here on Avengers Island, learn to control your new strength and powers, and to keep you out of trouble. Tomorrow we got the press and government officials arriving as guests. It will be tough as we don't have many answers to their questions."

"Batman?" said Harry.

"Will be arriving as Bruce Wayne," said Lucius Fox. "his protégé Nightwing will take the appearance as Batman and pull off his mentor's appearance. How effective it will remain to be seen. He won't be engaging with the press and only make a couple of appearances."

"So, you know about the whole Avengers," said Harry.

"Know it?" said Lucius Fox. "Mr. Wayne never told you? I'm the one who helped him develop his Bat-Cave and most of his equipment, including his bat-suit. Under the Avengers, I'm going to be working with Mr. Stark in developing equipment and vehicles for the Avengers."

"Tony, we got rooms available, right?" said Banner.

"Yeah, you know where they are," said Tony.

Banner nods his head and leads his cousin away from the group as they all prepare for tomorrow.

"Where is Cyborg?" asks Harry.

"With his father, Dr. Silas Stone at S.T.A.R. Labs. S.T.A.R. Labs, as you know, was taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D. and has officially become their Science Division. It's a perfect deal for S.T.A.R. Labs as they further access around the world to tech and stuff around the world. It also will provide many civilians with promising jobs and careers," said Stark.

"Superman going to be in attendance?" asks Harry.

"Yeah, Clark Kent is 'official' in New York City looking into the damage and the recovery effect of New York City. He's looking into how long it will take for the city to open up the city again for the residents to return home," said Stark.

"Wonder Woman?" said Harry.

"Will also be present," said Tony. "She's en route as we speak with one of the Quinjets."

"Johnny Cage?"

"He's not even welcome on Avengers Island," said Tony. "Couldn't return to Hollywood either as not many are sure of how to take an over ego fighter; and his stupid idea at 'Ninja Mime.' So, he joined U.F.C. and is making a bit of a name for himself. He defeated a former heavyweight champion and is very proud of himself. Though he hasn't made himself any friends."

"Thor has returned home, hasn't he," said Harry.

"Yeah, and we haven't gotten any word from Thor or the Asgardians," said Tony. "we don't have any information regarding his return or how long he'll be away."

Natasha and Clint were also a no go given the fact they were top-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The Four Special Forces from Raiden's world weren't going to appear as they were now official S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

"Is Captain America and Starlight going to appear?" asks Harry.

"Unknown," said Tony. "I haven't heard anything on their arrival."

"Flash?" Harry asks about the speedster; he was someone he liked to talk to.

"He'll be here," said Tony. "He went to visit his father in prison, speaking of which, I'm working on getting his father freed from prison."

"How are you going to manage that?" asks Harry.

"Mr. Wayne pulled up old security footage of an unknown man entering the Allen Residence on the day Barry's mother was killed. Given the new evidence that has come into play, he'll be released from being wrongfully imprisoned," said Lucius Fox.

"Any idea who this man is that killed Barry's mother?" asks Harry.

"No," said Lucius Fox. "That's the most troubling part. There are no records of this man on any database, and he's had few appearances around the world."

"Meaning he's a professional," said Tony.

"If he's a professional," said Harry. "then someone wanted Henry Allen to take the fall."

"Mr. Wayne is already looking into it, as is Agent Drew," said Lucius Fox.

Agent Jessica Drew, former British private eye turn S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent. One of the greatest detectives in the world who solved countless unsolved cases. Her Interpol Alias was Hunter as she would find anyone in the world. She was feared by many criminal syndicates. Thankfully, no one in the world knew her alias, and she was making a fortune solving unsolved cases around the world.

"There seems to be a lot of enemies lurking within the shadows, more than ever," Harry said with a sigh.

"We'll find them," said Tony.

"That's not my concern," said Harry. "an arms race is about to begin – with human beings being the primary source. Enhance and empowered individual was shown to the world, and the Avengers have shown we can defend the Earth. The Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg. All of them showed unique character and powers. Intel from Ra's al Ghul has already warned me of many third parties are looking into human empower experimentation. He has already confirmed the disappearance of over a hundred thousand people."

"A hundred thousand?" Pepper said in shock. "How is that not even reported?"

"The Convergence caused tremendous amounts of confusion. After the Invasion of New York, the world's attention was focused on our victory. Organizations within the shadow; super terrorist cells were able to kidnap over a hundred thousand people without anyone noticing."

"How wasn't this reported?" asked Lucius Fox.

"Do you know how many homeless and people living in poverty there are around the world?" said Harry. "The numbers are high to the point no one pays any attention. When someone disappearance, hardly anyone looks twice."

Tony said nothing as he knew this was true.

"Do we know who was taken?" asks Tony.

"Nothing for sure," said Harry. "only, more than seventy percent of the people missing are veterans with missing limbs from active duties."

"Terminators," said Tony. "Don't tell me this organization is going to start making man-made Terminators."

"Ra's al Ghul is looking into the matter," said Harry. "His compound was taken over by an unknown enemy who hired a dangerous mercenary. Deathstroke. Ra's has advised us to not engage with Deathstroke."

"Come on, he can't be that tough, can he?" said Tony.

"He can," Bruce Wayne said as he walks up towards the group. "I've fought him several times myself. He will be able to hold his own against Captain America. He'll even be able to fight people like Thor and Iron Man with ease. He's even outsmarted Superman a couple of times."

"We need to put a list of people on our watch list and those who are a clear threat to the world," said Harry.

"We'll get on it, I have a shortlist already ready to be looked at and reviewed," said Bruce Wayne.

Harry said nothing as he levitates and moves across the hall to get some mediation. Morgan le Fay, help him master control over his magic and learn how to use his magic. Watching Star Wars and looking at some of the fan-made films on how to use 'the Force' really helped Harry master his abilities to use magic wandlessly.

Harry stops and turns to see the Avengers logo on the side of the building, and it was something that, for the first time, gave Harry something to smile about. Harry removes his hood, revealing a navy-blue domino mask. Harry did learn a bit about technology and martial arts, knowing it would save his life in the long run. Harry was no way a great fighter like Captain American and Batman or even Superman and Wonder Woman. He was agile and fast and could keep the enemy off balance.

The most startling change was Harry's eyes that evolved into something even he didn't understand. Morgan le Fay later explains it was a rare magical eye known as the Magan; the Devil Eye. One of the Five Great Magical Eye Powers.

Jogan (Pure Eye), Samsara (Divine Eye), Ryūgan (Dragon Eye), Magan (Devil Eye), Onmyōgan (Cosmic {Yin and Yang} Eyes. These were the five eyes Morgan told him about, and they each came with their own unique abilities and powers. There was a sixth eye, the Jagan (Evil Eye), and like its namesake, the person only grew in strength over the amount of evil they committed.

Harry's Magan, may be called the Devil's Eye but was anything but demonic. The Devil Eye was known as perhaps the best for its precognition capabilities. Harry wasn't a seer, as he couldn't see into the future like the Jogan can, but he could foresee attacks and battles with his eyes. It also granted him enhanced mental abilities such as Occlumency and Legilimency. Telekinesis, Telepathy, enhance vision, energy perception, and battle precognition.

Harry could foresee attacks before they happen, but he could only see three seconds into the future. Harry had to train with Morgan le Fay to control this power and to calculate the outcome entirely. Harry was still rusty with this power, and he didn't like the idea of predicting the future, but he knew it would help in the long run.

Harry knew without question and doubt, there were more enemies lurking within the shadows of this world and perhaps the universe. The Invasion of New York brought the Avengers together, while others return to seclusion. The Special Forces joined S.H.I.E.L.D. while Raiden was off doing something for the Elder Gods. Tomorrow was going to be crazy when the reporters came to get the exclusive interview of the lifetime.

Harry teleports back inside to see Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk was struggling to control her new massive strength. She had broken her fifteenth cup and seemed to have trouble using soft hands to hold things.

"She's going to need someone to teach her to control her strength," said Bruce Wayne.

"Not me," said Banner. "I may turn into the other guy, but I don't control him."

"Superman? Or Captain America?" said Tony.

"Wonder Woman," said Harry. "I think she would be a better choice; Cap can be there to help her as well."

"Where is Diana?" asks Bruce.

"I tracked her plane, she'll be here soon," said Tony.

Bruce looks at Tony but said nothing, as She-Hulk was now under Bruce's encouragement, was running laps around their gym. It only took her three minutes to run a mile, but she kept running, never showing any signs of tiring or fatigue.

"We should get everyone here as soon possible," said Harry. "hopefully, someone would have found some answers by now."

"I got something to show you," said Tony. He leads and walks towards his workshop. Harry could see dozens of white and blue armored robots with the Avengers logo on their chest. "The Iron Legion!" Tony said happily.

"Aren't these more of your suits?" said Harry.

"They're drones," said Bruce Wayne. "robotic humanoids that are remotely controlled."

"I know what drones mean," said Harry. "I'm not that far out of touch with technology. Still drones?"

"I thought it would be a good idea for security on the island," said Tony. "the drones are controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. as he doesn't need to eat and sleep. J.A.R.V.I.S. can monitor security around the island and within the base without any of us having to stay behind on guard duty."

"Still, we're going to have someone on watch duty," said Bruce Wayne.

"Anyone volunteer?" asks Tony.

"Some of us can take the first watch," said Harry. "my concern is about who else exists in this world?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking into it," said Bruce. "there are a lot of unknowns, and right now, there are some who are pointing the fingers at us."

"Do we know who is coming?" asks Harry.

"I Lois Lane from the Daily Planet," said Bruce. "I recommend her because she will tell the story straight."

"J. Jonah Jameson," said Tony.

"Come again?" said Harry.

J. Jonah Jameson was the owner of the Daily Bugle. After the Invasion of New York, he's been running his mouth on Daily Bugle Network, blaming the destruction on the city on the Avengers. He's been screaming about these so-called 'heroes' running around in masks and unchecked.

"Is this a good idea?" said Bruce Wayne.

"I sent the invite to his employee Ben Urich," said Tony. "Ben Urich is someone Pepper nominated, but Jameson immediately began to hitch on the bandwagon to come here. He already stated he was going to expose the corruption of the Avengers."

Harry sighs, knowing someone like Jameson was going to be like Rita Skeeter. Poking their nose where it doesn't belong and ruin people's lives.

"Anyone else we should be careful of?" asks Harry.

"G. Gordon Godfrey," said Bruce.

Harry groans in response upon hearing that name.

G. Gordon Godfrey was a television host and reality personality who ran his mouth and was very vocal against the Avengers. He's most persuasive argument was about the alien's attack on New York while aliens were living among them. He blames the so-called Superman and Thor for bringing the alien invasion to Earth.

"Why is he coming?" asks Harry.

"He threw a big fit at the government for not attending," said Bruce Wayne. "He would have thrown a bigger fit if I didn't invite him."

"He's just going to cause trouble," said Harry.

"Well, then I'll make sure he'll never have a show again," said Tony.

The next day arrived, and the few reporters that were approved to visit Avengers Island were coming in drones. Dozens of helicopters landed on the island with reporters all getting the exclusive of their lifetime.

"Are the Avengers, heroes?" Catherine Grant said as she begins the biggest story of the day. "That is the question we have to ask ourselves."

"We, as a population on this planet, have been looking for a savior," said Vikram Gandhi. "90% of people in this world believe in a higher power, and every religion believes in a messiah. There are many stories on saviors, but their origins are all the same. During our darkest hour, they will shine a light to save us. Now politics want them to abide by our rules. People must understand that this is a paradigm shift. We need to start thinking beyond politics. Are there any moral constraints with the Avengers?"

"We have international law," said Andrew Sullivan. "on this Earth, every act is a political act."

"Is it shocking that the most powerful individual in the world should be a figure of controversy?"

"There are questions we need answers for," said Senator Finn. "These Avengers are individuals engaging in these state-level interventions should give us all pause."

"Humans have a horrible track record of following people with great power," said Glen Woodburn. "down paths that led to substantial human atrocities. We have always created Icons in our own image," said "all we've done is projected ourselves onto the Avengers. The fact is maybe the Avengers are not some devil characters or a Jesus Christ but are, in fact, people who are just trying to do the right thing. Should they be rewarded or punished for their actions."

"We're talking about beings whose very existence challenge our own sense of priority in the universe," said Dr. Neil DeGrasse Tyson. "You go back to Copernicus, where he restored the sun in the center of the known universe, displacing Earth; You get the Darwinian Evolution, and you find out that we're not special on this Earth, we're just one of many lifeforms. And now we learn, we're not even special in the entire universe, because there is Superman; because of the Avengers."

Bruce Wayne shuts off the news as he looks outside to get ready for the reporters and politicians that were about to arrive.

Lois Lane, Christine Everheart, Ben Urich, Edward 'Eddie' Brock, John Jonah Jameson, Jimmy Olsen, G. Gordon Godfrey, Vickie Vale all landed on Avengers Island. The reporters all were reporting their landing with some of the arrival being shown live to the world.

The reporters immediately showed a level of shock when several robots appeared before them wearing the Avengers logo on their chest.

"Welcome, the Avengers await your arrival," said the robots.

More arrivals began to appear as a Quinjet appeared before touching down. The back-ramp lowers, with several armored guards with the Imperial Royal Flag on their uniform holding customed HK-416 in their hands as the Empress of Edenia walks down the ramp. The white flag with a blue circle that had four burning sun blades was on their chest as they quickly move to secure the area for the Empress.

Lex Luthor didn't receive an invitation, not that he had cared. Watched in interest as the rare appearance of one of the most powerful women in the world made her appearance. The stories surrounding Empress Kitana was true. She was very beautiful, and it was unmatched. Her hair was in a bun in a similar way to Princess Leia from Star Wars.

The Edenian Empire, at the moment, was one of the top five world powers.

Unmatched in naval and air power, to the point, they had one of the best armies in the world. Before the Convergence, they ruled the world unopposed after World War II when they defeated the Axis Powers and Allied Nations. Even now, The Three Islands of Edenia couldn't be approached by any means. Satellites, Radar proved useless against Edenia.

Luthor knew the Imperials were years ahead in technology over anyone else.

Luthor wanted to learn more about this superpower that ruled once the world.

"Empress Kitana," said the robot. "The Avengers are glad you could come, and they humbly welcome you to Avengers Island."

Kitana nods her head as her guards surround her to ensure she was protected.

More helicopters could be heard as more political heads were arriving. Many of them wanted to meet and talk to the Avengers firsthand, and this might be their only chance to do so.

They walked inside to see the glass doors open and were surprised by the appearance. It was white and peaceful with the Avengers Logo again being seen in the front entrance.

Tony Stark walks forward and approaches the group.

"Welcome, to Avengers Island," said Tony. "Not all the Avengers are currently present, but the Avengers are happy to show you around our new compound."

Amanda Waller sits in her office, watching the monitor as these events unfold carefully. Amanda Waller has been able to manipulate other world powers. Russia, China, Britain, France, and other countries to benefit the United States government.

The emergence of the Edenian Empire caused a shift in the balance of power. The United States Government had very little information on the Empire. Worse, according to documents that were present to the White House. The United States was a colony state of the Empire after its defeat in World War II, with the American government officially being dissolved.

Bruce Wayne was able to learn some importance on the Empire, but it wasn't much to go on. Amanda decided to take Bruce's advice in leaving the Empire alone for the time being. The United States government was in a de facto state as they were going to appeal to the Empire the right to govern themselves once again.

The Edenian Flag was a blue circle surrounded by four blazing spears. The Edenians gave thanks to the morning sun, opposite Japan, where the sun would set.

The Edenians were the world leaders in technology, military power, and magic. Magic, she learned, was real, powerful, and in the hands of the Edenians. Waller already had plans to send Task Force X into acquiring some of these spells. The problem was information on Argus Island, the island itself was off-limits to all outsiders and had to be an Imperial Citizen to even set foot the island.

The people watching couldn't help but be mesmerized by the appearance of Empress Kitana. Her beauty was far from a myth. Her body was perfect with the right curves and in the right shape. It was even worse for the people who were gathered on Avengers Island. The people were starring her as if they were unable to remove their eyes off her.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion, wearing the Assassin Creed clothing, stood behind Kitana as her most trusted bodyguards behind Jade, stood present.

Several Helicopters could be heard as the Marine One lands on Avengers Island as the President of the United States walks forward.

President Matthew Ellis walks forward with Secretary of State Thaddeus E. 'Thunderbolt' Ross and Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick.

"President Ellis, welcome to Avengers Island," said the robot.

"One of Starks' creations?" asked President Ellis.

"That is correct," said the robot.

"If you follow us, Mr. Stark will arrive shortly show you around," said the robot.

Tony Stark walks forward with Bruce Wayne, and he starts shaking everyone's hand. He wasn't wearing his suit, instead just engineering pants with a dark T-Shirt that showed his chest-piece Arc Reactor.

"Welcome to Avengers Island," said Tony. "the buildings not finished, but I'm more than happy to show you around."

They walked inside and look more like a luxury home than a military base. They didn't run into anyone until they entered the living room where Seraph and Morgan le Fay were seated in Indian style in the midair. Both had their eyes closed as they just floating in place.

"What are they doing?" asks Lois Lane.

"Mediating," said Tony.

"I can see that," said Lois. "why?"

"They are trying to see what caused the Convergence," said Tony. "while in mediation, they can see things, past, present, future. I think it's called Oneiromancy."

"How long have they been like that?" asks Lois Lane.

"I think about two weeks," said Tony. "I'm surprised too, they haven't had anything to eat or drink."

"When will they wake up?" asks Empress Kitana.

"They did say sometime today, so I guess we'll wait," said Tony.

"They're using Witchcraft!" shouted Jameson.

"What do you know of Witchcraft, Mr. Jameson?" Morgan asked, suddenly causing everyone to turn to her in surprise. She didn't seem to have moved from her place. Or appear like she had spoken at all.

"Everyone knows Witchcraft is evil and is the art of the Devil!" shouted Jameson.

"Those are just accusations, not facts," Morgan said without moving her eyes. The way she was speaking was strange, as if the words were programmed in advance. "There is no witchcraft. That is what imbeciles call the Mystic Arts of Magic. Magic is older than civilizations and as time itself. You should not speak on matters you have no knowledge of, or you'll regret your decisions."

"What are you doing?" Lois Lane asks, holding her recorder forward.

"I'm looking," said Morgan.

"Looking for what?" asks Lois.

"The Convergence," Morgan replies simply. "I'm looking for the source to see who converge so many universes into one in an instant. Whoever did so, did so for a reason."

"There are those who said it may have been an act of God," said Christine Everheart.

"I'm nearly two thousand years old," Morgan said, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. Morgan le Fay appeared no more than a young woman in her early twenties. "I have heard all the cries with religion based on a God, and in my experience, there is no God."

The world took in a deep breath while they knew many would take this offensively.

"You know not everyone is going to agree with you on that concept," said Christine Everheart.

"I've met God," said Morgan.

Upon these words, everyone paused to take this in, unsure what Morgan meant.

"What do you mean?" asks Lois Lane. "you said there is no God, but you met God?"

"The God, our world has worshiped throughout the millirems, has gone by many names. Egypt: Ra. Greece: Gaia. Hindu: Brahma. Throughout history, every religion has a God of Creation. All these people worship the same individual. A being who has the ultimate power of creation. But God is nothing more than a child," said Morgan.

"A child?" repeated Vickie Vale.

"You will hear those who follow the faith, that God has a plan for all of us, this is nothing but an illusion. God has no plan," said Morgan.

"Do you think God is the one who created the Convergence?" asks Ben Urich.

"No," said Morgan. "God does not have such power. It was someone else, someone more powerful."

Everyone paused to take this in and wonder what Morgan meant.

"I hate it when she does that," Seraph said as he opens his eyes. "capable of holding conversations while she's sleeping and in mediation."

"Is that normal?" Christine Everheart asks at once before the other reporters could ask their questions.

"No," said Seraph. "It's a rare gift, and one that is treated with caution."

"Why with caution?" asks Ben Urich.

"Are you aware of just how many prophecies are foretold every year?" said Seraph. "How many great men and women chase something that isn't true? Wasting their lives on something they don't even know that is going to happen. It's wiser to move on with your life and not let what you hear bother you."

"Did you see anything?" asks Stark.

"No," said Seraph. "whoever caused the Convergence is far beyond my capabilities of seeing them. I cannot help but feel a sense of dread building inside of me."

"Calm Before the Storm?" Bruce Wayne said as he walks forward.

"Most likely," said Seraph. "Our worlds, our universes, were brought together for a reason, and it wasn't for the Invasion of New York."

"I've gone through all possible theories and technology," said Tony. "nothing holds this power. Not on the scale you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" asks Lois Lane.

"Do you remember that Thunder God next to the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor?" said Seraph.

"Of course, you know how many want to interview Thor," said Lois Lane.

"You could interview the one you called Superman and asked as he likes getting his ass kicked by the God of Thunder," said Seraph.

"Are you really going to hang that over me?" said Superman as he levitates down softly.

"It was amusing," said Stark.

"Hilarious," said Superman.

"Well, that is Lord Raiden, and he's what you call an Elder God and the Protector of Earth," said Seraph.

"He's a God?!" said Vickie Vale.

"Afraid so," said Superman. "he reported that the Universe and Cosmos have drastically changed, and the Elder Gods are at a loss. They are trying to remap the universe and to learn more on the Convergence."

"So are the Asgardians," said Seraph. "The Asgardians have sailed across the stars as much as we have sailed our own waters. They are also looking into the Convergence."

Kitana couldn't help herself as she lets a smug smile take her face as she watches her husband disappear. Kitana knew Seraph was a far better man and warrior than Lui Kang ever could hope to be, for he had no ego like Lui Kang.

"I'm sorry," said G. Godfrey Gordon. "you expect us to believe in such nonsense. Aliens attack us, and you are not even going to take responsibility for the destruction done to the city?"

"What responsibility?" said Seraph.

"Aliens that you call Chitahuri attacked us so suddenly and for no reason, how do we know the Avengers weren't responsible for bringing the aliens to attack our world? We already got a few alien invaders among us," said Godfrey.

Tony steps forward, but Seraph raises his hand to stop Tony.

"The Avengers was officially formed after the Invasion of New York," said Seraph. "we were alone who was in the area and responded to the alien attack. We did well that some of us kept the team together by the alien invasion and to prevent others. Furthermore, the so-called 'alien invaders' as you call him, is only one. A refugee of his extinct race."

"As Kal El of Kryptonian hasn't shown any hostility towards our world, we have no reason to respond with violence. Or are you suggesting we simply take actions based on your ideas of 'superiority' and jeopardize any potential relations with other civilizations in the universe? Such as Asgard?"

G. Gordon Godfrey was taken back the smart reply that he found himself momentarily speechless.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're just a vigilante acting outside the law," said Jameson. "You wear a mask. What are you hiding? You should step forward with your identity, and the rest of you Avengers like Stark did – even if he is a dangerous vigilante."

"I thought you were a news reporter," said Kitana. "not a gossip queen. If you want people to know your opinion, why don't you just start a podcast, or do you do nothing but complain?"

"What did you say?!" shouted Jameson. "listen here! You may be some queen…"

"Empress," Jade corrected dangerously.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Jameson. "The fact is, people like you can't act outside the law! What do these vigilantes have to hide? They go around acting like judge, jury, and executioners on our citizens! They need to be demasked and stand trial for their crimes! As for you, Queen Kitana, you need to open your borders and allow U.N. inspectors to oversee your country, that you're clearly incapable of running."

Kitana's eyes narrow dangerously at Jameson.

Kitana turns her head towards President Matthew Ellis.

"Does this man speak for you?" snaps Kitana. "Especially with the territorial disputes coming up at the United Nations meeting. Perhaps I should rethink about our agreement and deny your country the right to self-govern."

President Matthew Ellis paled.

"He does not speak on our behalf," Secretary Swanwick said quickly. "The U.S. government does not agree with him and will honor our agreement we have with the Empire."

Ross knew of the nightmare this could cause if a war breakout. Secret Service walks forward and quickly arrest Jameson who started ranting as he was being led away.

Ross didn't like the idea of the Empire and wanted them under the United States Government. The problem was, the Empire had legal documents sign by President Rosevelt and Congress back in 1944 that dismantle the United States Government and its armed forces. Ross wanted the Avengers under his command as soon as possible. Once the Avengers were under his command, he would destroy the Empire and bring the rest of the world under the United States Government.

Ross had to be patient before his master plan came into action.

The Empire had a ban on a nuclear warhead and nuclear development that was in effect. The U.S. was in violation of the Imperial law. It could result in the Empire declaring war for the U.S. in possession of weapons of mass destruction.

The Empire withheld their declaration of war against countries that had nuclear technology because they understood the situation caused by the Convergence. They gave ninety days to all nations to disband their nuclear technology. They also agreed to attend their first United Nations meeting, where they would discuss countless countries' right to self-govern themselves.

Jameson's actions nearly broke the truce between the United States and the Empire.

Seraph was floating around them before he turns and floats down the hall.

"Man, you got to learn to walk!" shouted Stark.

* * *

Samsara (Life and Death or Nirvana Eyes) – Ghost Rider

Magan (Mystic Eyes) – Harry Potter

Jogan (All-Seeing Eyes) – Assassin Creed

Onmyōgan (Astral Eyes) – Doctor Fate

Ryūgan (Dragon Eyes) – Unknown


	11. From the Depths

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'm sorry if I got Namor wrong, but I know very little about his background and personality.

**Chapter 11: From the Depths**

**June 22nd, 2012**

**Washington D.C., STAR Labs (S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility)**

Some of the Avengers answered the call Stark sent out to assemble, giving a rising situation and strange reports coming from the oceans. The oceans had suddenly become a strange place where rumors were spreading like wildfire. A notorious pirate group, only known as 'Manta,' has been attacking and raiding military submarines and warships taking various weapons.

The other reports were something sailors, marines, and social media was calling 'The Aquaman.' Reports and images were coming in on someone who could swim at high speed could be seen around naval ports and other parts of the world, saving stranded sailors. Even the Coast Guard caught a glimpse of this individual, but nothing was confirmed as of this point.

A Doctor Stephen Shin was on the news talking about the possibility of it being an Atlantean, and Aquaman could lead them to Atlantis. No one believed him as they weren't sure there was one individual with this power or an entire nation.

Cyborg called the meeting as he had news to report.

Iron Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Captain America, Dr. Banner, and Seraph answered the call.

Seraph floats in the conference room, which was a table with holographic capabilities.

"What's going on?" Flash asks as he suddenly appears.

"Cyborg," said Batman. "why don't you tell us what happened."

"Right," said Cyborg. "I was investigating a crashed submarine in the Marinas Trench. They were looking into an S.O.S. that was sent out around a thousand feet below sea level."

"Deep Sea Rescue," said Batman. "very dangerous."

"Indeed," said Stark. "The sea pressure at that level is dangerous to work around."

"Well, all hands were lost, and when I was looking around to get any data, I came under attack," said Cyborg.

"What do you mean, you came under attack?" asks Green Lantern.

"Don't know who or what attack me, but something attacked me," said Cyborg.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to recover the sunken submarine after the attack," said Batman. "they confirmed all torpedoes were taken."

"Black market?" said Stark.

"Most likely," said Batman. "Manta is a pirate group that raids ships and takes weapons, including top-secret military ships and weapons."

"Someone on our side is leaking information," said Captain America.

"Indeed," said Batman. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking into it as am I. Right now, we need to figure who attacked that Submarine, and how they took it out and who attacked Cyborg."

The Avengers said nothing as they head into the anger where the recovered submarine was stored. They slowly got to work, looking at the damaged submarine.

"Stark," said Seraph. "scan the sub."

"On it," said Stark as several remote drones fly around the submarine. "There is nothing," said Stark. "No radiation or weapons of any kind was used on this submarine."

"I got no energy signatures myself," Green Lantern said as he scans the submarine with his power ring. "this was all done by hand."

"Who could do that? Besides us?" said Captain Thunder.

"Cyborg," said Seraph. "show us what happened."

Cyborg nods his head, and his left eye sensors glow a big before showing everyone a holographic imagine of Cyborg in the submarine underwater. There were no signs of life.

"Kind of cool," said Green Lantern. "like watching a 3D movie with no glasses."

Seraph already caught signs of figures moving at high speed behind Cyborg and moved into position within his blind spot.

"Freeze," said Harry. "Look at the setup (Harry points to some of the figures still hidden in the shadow) one is observing and directing, and others are moving into position. All while staying within Cyborg's blind spot. These are soldiers and most likely special forces."

"Agreed," said Batman. "they move patiently and quickly. Good teamwork, good movement. Resume."

They watched as several others appear and knock Cyborg on the ground.

"Oh, that looks like it hurt all over again," said Captain Thunder.

"Who has the force to knock down a quarter ton of metal underwater?" asks Flash.

Cyborg gets up and actives his sonic cannon and releases a high intense sonic blast that caused his attackers to suddenly disburse and get away from Cyborg.

"Freeze," said Green Lantern. "that's a barrel roll. These guys are skilled in 360 degrees combat and can fight underwater."

"Agreed," said Batman. "note the sound sensitivity."

"Makes sense," said Stark. "sound travels four and a half times faster underwater, and a concentrated blast could be fatal."

"Look who thinks he's smart," said Green Lantern.

"Whatever Mr. Barrel Roll," said Flash.

"Resume," said Batman.

Cyborg finally got some hits in and punches two of his attacks before a third who appeared from his blind spot appears and stabs Cyborg in the shoulder with a strange dagger.

"Freeze," said Batman.

"Increase imagine and copy," said Stark.

They all stare at the image of a strange person wearing strange armor. The outfit as nothing like they've ever seen. The helmet itself concealed the face and upper head, revealing dark hair in the water.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., any records?" Tony asks his V.I.

"None, sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S. from Tony's watch. "there are no records of such armor within Earth's history."

Seraph walks in front of the figure and stares at him carefully.

"No oxygen tanks," said Batman. "I can see filters in the helmet but not for breathing underwater."

"That's because these people are amphibians," said Seraph. "They can breathe underwater."

"So, we can meet mermaids?!" Captain Thunder said excitedly

"I think it's time we start looking into this 'Aquaman,'" said Batman.

"How does that work exactly?" asks Wonder Woman.

"Their skin is modified to take in the oxygen from the water, thus allowing them to breathe underwater," Tony said as he examines the skin. "it's like a salamander or a frog."

"What do you know of the Atlanteans?" asks Seraph.

"There are seven kingdoms," said Wonder Woman. "Where they reside, I don't know. Legend speaks of the fact they are separated and were turned into creatures of the sea."

"We should break into teams to look into Atlantis," said Captain America.

"Indeed," said Seraph. "Split up into three teams. Batman, Superman; you two head to this Doctor Stephen Shin residence and see what he knows about Atlantis. Stark takes a tech team and break down information on this sub and get any information you can on this Aquaman. Wonder Woman, you and I are going to try to retrace and find the lost city of Atlantis."

The team nods their head before they quickly broke up to do their assignments.

**Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean**

The U.S.S. Nimitz was an Ohio-class Submarine that had come under attack by the Pirates group known as Manta. The crew of the Nimitz had sent a distress signal out but knew it would be hours before help would arrive. They were five miles below sea level, and it would be hours before any help would arrive. They just hope the forces at Guam heard the signal, and they would send a rescue party.

The pirates wore custom Combat SCUBA Gear. All black, with the armor being made of titanium steel, with a rebreather helmet and waterproof pack. The stolen armor they were wearing was general for Navy Seals.

"Let's go cupcake," a pirate said as they push the submarine captain forward.

"Don't push me," said Captain.

The pirate pushes the Captain in response and holds in fast before one pirate who seemed to carry a presence, unlike the others. He wore the same suit, but he also had swords on his back.

"We've secured the Captain, sir," said the pirate.

The Pirate Captain reaches up and pulls out the nasotracheal tube before removing his helmet.

"They sent out the distress signal, but we've disabled it," another pirate reported. "It will be hours before anyone comes here, and we'll be long gone."

"Payload?" said the Pirate Captain.

"We have men moving the payload on the sub," said the pirate. "t-minus ten minutes till we're clear, and we blow this ship."

"You won't get away with this," said the Submarine Captain.

"Tell you what," said the Pirate Captain. "you won't tell me how to pirate, and I won't tell you how to Captain."

"We got what we needed," said another pirate. "he's useless now."

"Then we're done," said the Pirate Captain as he sinks a hidden dagger into the neck of the submarine captain.

They started walking around the sub as another pirate removes his helmet, revealing a much older version of the Pirate Captain.

The Pirate Captain was David Hyde, a former U.S.M.C. Force Recon Soldier who defected and took up piracy with his father, Jesse Hyde, who was the former leader of the Manta Pirates.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" asks David.

"They decided discretion was the better part of valor and sealed themselves in the torpedo bay," said Jesse.

"Our reputation precedes us," said David.

"Your reputation, David," said Jesse. "not ours. This is your win. There is no one better than you at amphibious warfare."

Jesse removes a knife from his belt and holds it in his hands as he offers it to his son.

"I can't take that piece of junk," David said with a scuff. "that's the love of your life. You love that old thing as much as mom."

Jesse Hyde smiles as he looks at the knife before looking at his son. "I never told you the story of this knife, did I? It was your grandfather's, Daniel Hyde. He was one of the Navy's first Frogmen during World War II. He was so stealthy in the water, his unit nicknamed him 'Manta.'" David looks at his father with his attention. "he fought and bled for his country. When the war was over, his country abandoned him. Left him to rot and die for nothing. He gave everything towards his country, and they just abandon him, so he returned to the seas, scavenging, hunting, and surviving with his wit and his skills. My father gave this to me when I was your age, now it is yours."

David Hyde stood upright and takes the knife as he looks at the blade in deep admiration. He sheathes the dagger and stands tall as if this was the proudest moment of his life.

"I will live by our family name well," said David.

"I know you will," Jesse said as he slaps his son in the arm.

The submarine suddenly rocks, throwing nearly everyone off their feet.

"What was that?" shouted David into his earpiece.

"The sub's rudder has been destroyed, sir," a pirate responded.

"What do you mean destroyed?!" shouted David.

"I mean it's gone, the sub's dead in the water," the pirate responded.

"Is there anything on sonar?" David demanded at once.

"Nothing, sir," said the pirate.

The sub rocks again. Everyone was thrown off their feet as the ship begins to travel upwards. Several pirates tried desperately to hang on while others fell through the corridors to their deaths. The submarine continued to shoot upwards before breaking the ocean's surface.

The pirates and everyone inside started flailing around after the submarine became still.

"What just happen?" David said as he gets up.

"Something attacked us," said Jesse. "It could be _him_."

David smiled as the pirates quickly began to take defensives positions.

The sound of something landing on the top of the submarine could be heard before the hatch opens, and a figure drops down, drenched in the ocean water. The only thing he had on was a pair of board shorts that were dark blue. There was a bunch of tattoos on his body that appeared Samoan.

"Permission to come aboard?" asks the intruder.

The two pirates who were nearest looks at each other before they turn back to the intruder. They quickly raise their weapons, but the figure already grabbed the hatch and used it as a shield, deflecting the bullets. The moment the pirates ran out of ammo, the person throws that hatch as if it were a frisbee, and it hits one of the pirates sending him sailing backward until he hits the wall. The hatch crushes his ribs despite his armor protecting him.

The other pirate looks at his dead partner before looking back at the attacker and could see it was a man. There was nothing special about him other than the fact he was wearing board shorts.

He was tall, with dark hair and strange blue eyes. He could appear to be Samoan or Hawaiian, but something about him said he was dangerous.

"You're the reason why I'm missing happy hour?" said Arthur Curry.

The pirate fibbles to reload his weapon as Arthur Curry walks forward and grabs the pirate before holding him upright. Before Arthur could do anything, several gunshots could be heard as the pirate was dead before Arthur could do anything.

Arthur grabs a pipe and yanks it off the wall and its hinges before throwing the pipe at a pirate who looks back to see the impact the pipe had on the steel wall as it was buried deep inside. Arthur quickly punches the left pirate knocking him down and out cold before the right tried to shoot him with his weapon. Arthur suddenly yanks the gun out of the man's hand, causing him to fall backward and pull out his backup gun, a Glock 17, and fires a couple of shots. The bullets hit Arthur in the chest, but nothing happens as the shells fall on the ground.

The pirate was stun as there was no visible damage and quickly raises his weapon and fires another round at Arthur's head. Arthur barely jerks his head back as he reaches up and pulls out the shell.

"That wasn't nice," said Arthur.

The pirate was clearly freaking out as this was an inhuman monster. Arthur grabs his ankle. He throws him down the corridor before his body bounces off the wall and remains motionless on the floor.

The other pirate realized his gun wouldn't work, so he abandons his rifle and pulls out a dagger and gives a simple thrust to Arthur's neck in the hope it would kill him. Instead, Arthur grabs his wrist and looks at him, causing the pirate to become afraid. Arthur places the pirate in the fireman carry over his shoulder. He starts running down the corridor as the pirate looks on in horror. Unable to do anything as Arthur runs through the door, but the pirates head snaps back from the doorway, killing him upon impact.

Arthur walks around the ship, looking for any remaining pirates before he came across the torpedo room and opens the door. There he stood before the crew of the Nimitz.

"Hurry," said Arthur. "you need to abandon ship now. All of your officers are dead."

"Are you the Aquaman?" asks one of the crew members.

"I hate that name," said Arthur.

The crew said nothing more as they got the life rafts and quickly moved to leave the damaged submarine.

Arthur stood by the hatch, watching the crew escape before he heard gunfire and took several hits. Before, he was tackled and fell below deck.

Arthur sits up and sees an African American standing above him with his rifle pointed at him.

"I've waited a long time for this," said David.

David pulls the trigger, but clicking sounds could be heard as David looks at his weapon in surprise. He was out of bullets.

Arthur grabs his rifle and yanks it out of his hand, sending him to the other side of the room. David crashes into the wall but remains as his feet as Arthur stands up, holding his rifle in his hands. Arthur grabs the rifle with both hands before breaking it in half with ease as David looks on in surprise.

David unsheathes his hidden blade and quickly pulls out his sword on his back before attack Arthur. David attacks Arthur with ferocity and agility that Arthur was able to dodge the few swings before David thrust his sword into the chest of Arthur.

The blade didn't pierce or cut Arthur's skin. David looks at Arthur in horror and surprise. Arthur gives David a smile before he breaks the steel blade and grabs David and throws him towards the torpedoes. David lands against a torpedo. He tries to regroup and use his wits and quickness to his advantage, but Arthur was stronger and faster.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" asks Arthur.

David grunts to get back up and fight the Aquaman.

"You're the Aquaman," said David. "I scavenge the high seas. We were bound to meet up at some point."

David swings his sword, but Arthur grabs David's wrist that had the wrist blade before giving David a headbutt that causes David to stumble and become daze by the headbutt. Arthur grabs a torpedo on the rack, and David saw the danger and knew what was about to happen. His experience and quickness allowed him to push his arms upwards as the torpedo slams into him and once again sends him to the floor. Even with his armor, his arms were in pain and ache, and he was sure something was either broken or fracture.

"Let's not make it a habit," said Arthur.

The sound of a gun cocks caused Arthur to look back to see another pirate standing there with an assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher. The pirate fires the grenade launcher, and it hits Arthur dead-center in the chest, causing him to fly back into the wall before landing on the ground.

David looks at his dad and smiles, believing the two of them killed the Aquaman. This kill would make them legends in the high seas.

"Ow," said Arthur.

David and Jesse Hyde look back with their smiles disappearing to see Arthur was getting back to his feet. There was no visible damage, only some scorch marks, but Aquaman wasn't even injured. Father and son were both thinking and wondering how do they kill an indestructible man.

Jesse moves quickly and removes the empty shell in his grenade launcher as Arthur yanks a pipe from the wall. As Jesse finished reloading his grenade launcher, Arthur throws the pipe hitting Jesse in the shoulder, sending him into the wall with the pipe keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Dad!" shouted David.

Arthur looks at David before looking at Jesse.

"Dad?!" Arthur said as he walks forward. "that's your kid? Shame on you."

Arthur stood in front of Jesse before yanking the pipe out of his shoulder. Allowing Jesse to slide down towards the floor.

Arthur grabs the ladder and starts climbing upwards.

"You boys got yourself into this, so get yourself out," said Arthur.

"You son of the bitch!" shouted Jesse.

Arthur heard the gun before Jesse had fired the grenade. Jesse's aim was terrible as the grenade came close to Arthur but hit the wall instead. The blast sends the torpedo that was hanging, crashing into Jesse and trapping him as the sea began to pour itself into the submarine.

Arthur looks back to see David try to get back to his feet and go to his father and get him out from the torpedo. Arthur does nothing as he had no sympathy for people like them and starts climbing upwards.

"Wait!" shouted David. "Please help me, he's trapped! You're a hero! You can't leave him like this! Please!"

Arthur looks back, hanging on the ladder. The sea was pushing against his body with such force, but he hardly felt the sea. He loved the sea.

"First off, I'm no hero," said Arthur. "second, you hunt and kill innocent people. How many people have you've shown mercy? You want mercy? You ask the sea for mercy!"

Arthur turns and starts climbing the stairs, and quickly disappears as David cries out in frustration as his father was left trapped within the sub.

A figure in the water wearing a custom black and green wetsuit with some hints of armor was watching and listening to the whole affair. Her black hair and turquoise eyes glowed within the darkness of the sea. She watches as Arthur Curry grabs the rafts and quickly swims towards the direction of Guam before taking off at high speed in the water.

Pearl Pangan, as she liked to be known as Wave, watches the situation closely, knowing something dangerous was going to happen. The recent pirate activities within her area caused her to wonder why so many pirates were raiding military ships.

Wave knew of Doctor Stephen Shin and his theories of Atlantis existing in the world. Seeing another who could as fast as she could, she knew Atlantis was real. Wave didn't know how to find Atlantis, but she knew of the Avengers. Hence, she takes off in the Pacific heading towards the Atlantic to speak with the Avengers and hope they would help her find the Atlantean's.

**Atlantis**

"Lady Atlanna," said Namor the First. "you are a usurper of my throne, and I demand you step down at once."

"I have been Lady of Atlantis for over twenty years, Namor," said Atlanna. "I will not surround the throne solely upon the words of a person who seeks to become King for the first time in over a thousand years."

The Atlanteans were divided, and if something weren't agreed upon soon, civil war would erupt in Atlantis as people were arguing over who was the ruler and leader.

"You expect me to believe a woman I have never seen or heard of before to be the 'Lady of Atlantis'?" said Namor. "My family has ruled Atlantis since its foundations!"

"We will not listen to these lies by an outsider!" shouted Orm. "why must we fight amongst ourselves? It is the surface dwellers we must fight our war against! Pledge your loyalty to my mother, and we shall take the war to the surface!"

"Silence, Orm!" shouted Atlanna. "I have no interest in waging war against the surface, and I will keep the peace first and foremost. As my son, you should do the same."

"Mother, the surface dwellers killed the Lord of Atlantis, my father – your Lord!" shouted Orm.

"The surface did not kill your father," said Atlanna. "invaders attacked our planet, and the surfacer's defeated the invaders. It was the invaders who inadvertently activate the volcano that your father, who was foolish enough to think he was Poseidon reborn."

Orm's face showed frustration as he was displeased with his mothers' decision.

"Death by collateral damage by the surface wars does not comfort our people nor me!" shouted Orm. "They kill our people; they poison our oceans! They hunt our food! If we do not act, we will soon starve! If we don't die from the polluted waters first!"

Many Atlanteans were talking in agreement with Orm's words about the actions on the surfacers' activities that were becoming more dangerous to settle within the ocean floors.

Vulko was behind Lady Atlanna and served as her most trusted advisors. He could sense hostilities beginning to start within all Atlanteans.

Trident, Xebel, Fishermen, Brine, Trench, and the Fallen.

Now the Maritanis, Agartha, and Oceanus were new Atlantean civilians they had never seen or heard of before and were pushing form Namor to reclaim his throne as King of Atlantis.

The Trident and Xebel retain their human appearance of their ancestors. The trident was far more physically stronger than Xebel. Still, the Xebel's had greater control over the water than the trident. These two kingdoms have been long-time rivals in terms of their military strength.

The Fishermen had the appearance of mermaids and merman, with a tail and green to blue scales. They had an active military but were more scholars than warriors.

Brine were Atlanteans, and after years of evolution, they had become more like shellfish than humanoids. They dwelled within the depths of the ocean floor where it was darkest.

The Trench was nothing more than monsters that even the mightiest Atlantean's feared.

The other two kingdoms were lost and gone.

Now four kingdoms appeared and were backing Namor and his claim as King of the Seas.

The Maritanis had some human appearance, except the ears that were pointed and long and their dark skin tone. They seemed very similar to the Trident and Xebel.

Oceanus was darker in skin tone with blue or green and had a sea appearance like the Fisherman.

The Agartha was different, as they appeared to be like the mythical Naga and hissed in the waters to make their presence known.

"We cannot afford a war with the surfacer's at this time as long as the ruler of all Atlanteans is being debated!" shouted Atlanna.

"Mother, I beseech you," said Orm. "arrest the usurpers!"

"Silence!" shouted Namor. "I will not be challenged by a boy who seeks blood before honor!"

Orm fell back in silence as Namor sounded threatening, and by the looks of things, he was a greater warrior than he.

"There is another way," said Vulko. "as we do not know the true ruler and we have claims from each of our people, why not a contest to determine the ruler of all of Atlantis?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lady Dorma said the wife of Namor.

"All royal Atlanteans have a royal trident that is passed down from generation to generation," said Vulko.

"That is true," said Atlanna. "this trident in my hands has been a part of the Trident Royal Family since our foundation."

Every Atlantean royal family member and military personal was holding a trident in their hands.

"I do not know of your claim to Atlantis throne, but I do know this," said Vulko. "there is only one trident that exists that rules over all Atlanteans! The Trident of Poseidon. Recent discoveries have revealed a possible location for the Lost Trident's location. Whoever finds it, shall be the King of Atlantis!"

"Then how do you propose we do this?" Namor demands as he eyes Vulko coldly.

"If you are willing to send another in your place, and they claim it in your name, then you are the King of Atlantis. If we secure the Trident, Lady Atlanna is the Queen of Atlantis," said Vulko.

Namor swims back to talk to his advisors as Atlanna looks at Vulko, pleased with his diplomatic skills. She turns and eyes her rival Lord Nereus who recently become the Lord of Xebel after the death of the former Lord Ryus, Mera's father died suddenly. Atlanna suspected Nereus killed Ryus after his engagement with Mera was official so he could assume control of Xebel.

"We agree to your terms, only if you agree to share your information with us," said Namor.

Vulko turns to Atlanna, and she nods her head.

After the debate had settle and everyone left to prepare for the journey to recover the Trident of Poseidon, Atlanna was swimming with Vulko and Mera beside her. Her son, as she suspected, was swimming with Lord Nereus already plotting to take advantage of this situation.

"My youngest son is a fool," said Atlanna. "he cannot become King of Atlantis."

"Agreed," said Vulko. "he would destroy this world to satisfy his bloodlust against the surfacer's, and even that wouldn't satisfy his thirst."

"Mera, I have a task for you," said Atlanna.

Mera looks up as her red hair moves around her, and her cyan eyes look at the Lady of the Trident and of Atlantis. Mera has always respected Lady Atlanna and has severed as her bodyguard to keep the alliance between Xebel and the Trident strong.

"I want you to find my oldest son, Orin – and bring him to me. He must be the one to unite Atlantis under one banner," said Atlanna.

"It will be done," said Mera.

"Head to the place the surfacer's call Mercy Reef, Florida. He should be staying there," said Vulko. "Assuming he's not getting himself into trouble."

"I'll leave at once," said Mera.

Atlanna nods her head in thanks as she knew Atlantis must unite as one or they would only destroy themselves.


	12. Water-Bearers

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes:** A couple things I should point out. One, please reread my previous chapters as I have re-edited them. Two; as for Namor, to picture him, I am thinking of using Luke Evans. I think he is the best person possible to portray Namor.

**Chapter 12: Water-Bearers**

**June 23rd, 2012**

**Mercy Reef, Florida**

Arthur Curry walks out of the ocean and walks towards his beach house that was own by his Uncle Victor Curry.

Arthur Curry opens the door and calls for his uncle only to hear silence. The Convergence, as the scientist were calling it, had left a lot of confusion around the world. His uncle has been missing for a couple of months now. Arthur prayed his uncle was okay.

After his father passed away, Uncle Victor took him in and helped him master his aquatic abilities. Victor also had him learn martial arts after he kept getting into fights at school because of the fact he loved marine life.

Arthur walked in and was thinking about what he would have for dinner when he felt a strange presence behind him. Arthur turns to see a young woman of pacific islander descent standing in his doorway. She was wearing a peculiar wetsuit where her shirt showed her stomach. She had dark hair and turquoise hair.

"You lost?" said Arthur.

"How do you swim so fast?" asks the woman.

"I've been swimming all my life," said Arthur.

"That doesn't answer my question," said the woman. "I saw you take down a group of pirates in the Marianas Trench yesterday. I've been following you ever since."

Arthur, who was drinking a glass beer, paused as he looks at her.

"Who are you?" demands Arthur.

"I was hoping you would lead me to Atlantis," said the woman. "I'm Pearl Pangan; you can call me Wave. Do you know where Atlantis is located?"

"You sound like that nutcase on TV," said Arthur. "everyone knows Atlantis is nothing but a fairy tale."

"and yet here we stand," said Wave. "two people with aquatic abilities. Since the Convergence, there has been an increase in pirate activities. My waters have been getting raided more and more. I want to know why."

"Look, I don't know," said Arthur. "I was in the area, so I helped out."

"Why don't you come with me to the Avengers?" asks Wave.

"The Avengers?" Arthur repeated with a smile. "what makes you think you can join the Avengers?"

"Because we're just like them," said Wave. "different with abilities. It would be nice to work with people who knew who you were instead of hiding your abilities."

"Look," said Arthur. "I work alone. I've never gotten along with anyone else. I doubt that would change because you want it to change."

Wave stood there, looking at Arthur. She finally turns and disappears into the ocean as a jet stream in the water appears, showing she had taken off.

"Show off," said Arthur.

Arthur was at his local bar wearing pants and a jacket drinking and thinking about that girl calling herself Wave.

Wave remains in the shadow, watching Arthur and didn't want to approach the Avengers without him. Seeing him fight, she knew he could be a valuable ally.

Arthur finally gets up to leave, and Wave quickly approaches him only to see a woman walk out of the water and approaches Arthur. The woman was tall with red hair and a green wetsuit. Wave walks forward to speak to Arthur and wonders who she was as she begins to talk to Arthur Curry.

"Prince Orin," said the woman.

"Man, I'm popular today," said Arthur. "Look, my name is – "

"Arthur Curry," said the woman. "your real name is Orin, the Prince of Atlantis. I've been sent here to collect you and bring you to your mother."

Wave walks forward to see the woman turn to her. Arthur turns to look at her surprise to see her still in the area.

"Still here," said Arthur.

"Prince of Atlantis," said Wave. "Just when I thought you didn't have any surprises left."

"Look," said Arthur. "I'm not a Prince. I'm not Orin. My name is Arthur Curry. My mother ran away when I was a kid."

"Your mother left you to protect you," said the woman. "Your mother is Lady Atlanna of the Trident and Atlantis. She's the last of the royal bloodline of King Atlan."

"Look, this little show sounds interesting," said Arthur. "but I'm no prince."

"Come with me to Atlantis," said the woman. "meet your mother, and take the quest to find the Trident of Poseidon."

"I'm sorry," said Arthur. "I'm not interested. I got my own mess to clean up. You return to your own world."

"This is about all worlds. Our country is about to enter a state of civil war unless you quell the violence," said the woman. "if Atlantis enters a civil war, Earth will become a battleground. Volcanos will erupt all over, the ring of fire destroy cities and population. Tsunamis, typhoons, hurricanes! The end of your world as you know it!"

Arthur stood there, looking at the redhead.

"What's going on with Atlantis?" asked Wave.

"A new person and three new Kingdoms have emerged claiming the throne of Atlantis," said Mera. "Our people have entered a series of debates about who the ruler is, but the peace we have at the moment is fragile."

"Most likely, this has to do with the Convergence," said Wave.

"The what?" said the redhead.

"You really are out of touch," Arthur said with a smile. "the Convergence has been all over the news. Scientists are calling it the Convergence is the merger of five universes into one. Most likely, these Atlanteans are from another universe."

"So they're invaders," said the redhead.

"No," said Wave. "The convergences have merged five worlds together. Making a new world, meaning that if you label one as an invader, you are labeling yourself as an invader."

"It won't be long before Atlantis plunges into Civil War," said the redhead. "come with me, and meet with your mother. As the first son, you are entitled to the throne, and your mother wants to bring you back home."

Arthur stood there unwilling to admit this was too much to take in and accept.

"Alright, I'll meet with her, but don't get your hopes up," said Arthur.

"Follow me," said the redhead. "My ships not that far off."

She jumps into the ocean as Wave and Arthur walk in the water and follows the redhead.

They swim a short distance away and come across a scuba craft that wasn't from the surface. The trio climbs in with the redhead taking the helm.

"So, who are you?" asks Arthur.

"Y'Mera Xabella Challa," said Mera. "call me Mera."

"Okay," said Arthur.

The ship takes off nicely down the depths of the water as Arthur and Wave were prepared to enter Atlantis.

**Hampton, New Hampshire**

Batman and Superman slip inside the manor that belongs to Doctor Stephen Shin. They had to check his last residence as the man disappeared after being dismissed by his fellow scientists on his theory to Atlantis.

"Someone left in a hurry," said Superman.

"Indeed," said Batman. "the place has been put for sale so Doctor Shin can no longer afford this place. Where he's located is hard to say."

Superman floats around using his x-ray vision to scan the house and couldn't find anyone or anything.

"No one is home," said Superman.

"Don't touch anything," said Batman.

"Excuse me," said Superman. "I am an investigative reporter, you know."

"Keep up the good work," said Batman.

Superman wasn't sure if this was criticism or sarcasm from the Batman.

"Dust," said Batman. "he hasn't been home for some time."

Superman looks at the large fish tank and couldn't help but notice the strange piece of debris floating around, but the fish weren't eating it or bothered by it and kept swimming.

Superman using his superspeed, grabs the items in the fish tank and quickly assembles the pieces together and pasted them on the fish tank wall.

"I wonder what so important he tried to destroy this," said Superman.

"Or he was trying to hide it in plain sight," Batman said as he walks over.

"How soon can you reconfigure what was on this?" asks Superman.

"Already got an image," Tony Stark said from his coms. "It's a person, young male, late twenties, running facial recognize to get an id."

"How long," said Superman.

"Got it," said Tony. "Arthur Curry, age twenty-five. No address. Let's see, gots a Bachelor's in Marine Biology at Cambridge University, but dropped out before acquiring his masters for getting into fights. No associates, no relatives. The guy is a loner."

"I think we all can relate to that," said Superman.

"Anything interesting you can tell me about Arthur Curry?" asks Batman.

"Only known relative known is a Thomas Curry, died almost ten years ago up in Amnesty Bay, Maine. I do have a facial recognization of Arthur Curry down in Mercy Reef, Florida," said Tony.

"I can go," said Seraph. "Florida is near Argus Island, and I have to return to my wife."

"Political or Personal?" asks Batman.

"I don't know," said Seraph.

Batman didn't flinch as Seraph goes off-screen in his HUD.

"What do we do?" asks Superman.

"We're going to Thomas Curry lighthouse," said Batman. "Try to find some clues. Stark, look into Thomas Curry, and see what you can find on this Arthur Curry."

"Already looking going through every database," said Tony.

**Mercy Reef, Florida**

Mercy Reef was a quiet small town in Florida south of Miami.

Seraph lands down on the beach and looks around at the coordinates Stark had given him as Batman and Superman were en route to the old lighthouse own by Thomas Curry.

Seraph floats to the house that was Arthur Curry was known to visit and walks inside and couldn't help but admire how the beach house. Decent with house decoration with essential beach furniture.

Seraph was looking around and could see pictures of Arthur Curry and his father, Thomas Curry.

Seraph picks up the photo to see anything that would help him that would speak on Arthur Curry. The sad truth was, the guy was pretty much a loner. He didn't have friends, contacts, or any associates. He kept to himself and was known for swimming all over Mercy Reef. Even in the most dangerous parts.

Seraph's years of adventuring and training told him there was danger incoming. Seraph sets the picture down and quickly glides over to the corner and looks out the window to see several figures approaching the house holding strange weapons. Seraph reaches up and presses on his domino mask to record the incident.

Even if he was a magical caster, he was a lot like Thor, who wasn't a brute who loved battled. Seraph was one who knew how to fight calmly and collectively. Knowing your enemies and how to beat them using their own strengths and weaknesses was something taught him when he was getting ready to face Voldemort.

Seraph observes and notices the people setting up around the beach house were the same type that attacked Cyborg onboard the Nimitz. The weapons they were holding was an unknown weapon that appeared to be a gun.

Seraph hides in the shadows and could sense these soldiers weren't here for good reasons.

The men suddenly break into the house, moving around and sweeping the area, clearly looking for Arthur Curry. Without warning, the men open fire upon the house; in an apparent attempt to kill anyone inside. Their weapons released a strange blue light like a blaster from Star Wars as they tore apart the walls.

It lasted for thirty seconds before they stop firing and look at the now quiet and dark house.

Seraph walks forward, intent to learn as much as he could about the attackers.

"It seems I'm not the only looking for Arthur Curry," Seraph said, walking down the front steps unharmed. The armored men looked at Seraph in surprise. "who are you are, and why are you trying to kill Arthur Curry?"

"Kill the surfacer!" shouted what appeared to be the captain of the unit.

The men open fire again upon Seraph. Still, their attacks were unable to penetrate Seraph's defense that caused their blast to evaporate upon going to near him.

'_High intense water?'_

"Interesting," said Seraph.

Seraph conjures his pillars. They were javelin blades that could act on his command to attack his enemies, and defend him from any surprise attacks. They were also capable of moving through the air at high speed like miniature missiles.

The aquatic attackers started falling one by one, the pillars both defending from the hydro-guns to killing them before they could react.

Seeing it was a hopeless situation, the remaining aquatic commando's turn tail and dive into the water disappearing at high speed in the water.

Seraph floats where he was looking out at sea at the attackers.

Seraph turns back to see one of the marines on the ground, holding his stomach that was punctured by one of Seraph's blades, and he was bleeding out. He had his right thigh puncture as well, and he wouldn't be able to walk for some time.

Seraph floats over to him and stands over him.

"Talk," said Seraph. "why are you after Arthur Curry?"

"I'll never talk to a surfacer!" snarled the guard.

Seraph looks at the marine and begins to peer into his memories to acquire the information he needed. Atlantis was not only real, but it had a vast population; of over a billion residence. The information from the now-dead Atlantean revealed much and who was behind the hit on Arthur Curry.

Seraph heard a weapons cock behind him and knew an Atlantean was alive while trying to kill him.

The sound of the Atlantean gargling before falling on the ground caused Seraph to turn his head and see a steel fan impeded in the Atlanteans' neck with blood being splattered everywhere.

Kitana walks forward and grabs her steel fan, yanking it out of the Atlantean's throat.

"You didn't answer my calls," said Kitana.

"It wasn't intentional," said Seraph. "I'm here on Avengers business."

Seraph only spoke half-truth. Even if they were married, they were newlyweds who didn't know how to be married. Kitana didn't have the best parent role model in Shao Kahn, and Seraph was an orphan with no real parental guidance. They were at a loss on how to be a married couple.

"The United Nations has demanded me to return some of the territories to the countries originally owners. Mostly to Europeans and the United States," said Kitana.

"Ignore them," said Seraph. "they are testing your resolve and political standing. If you give them up, then they will see it as a weakness. Also, be careful from accepting any food or gifts from foreign leaders."

"You speak on experience in this matter," said Kitana.

"You could say that," said Seraph.

"What are you looking into?" asks Kitana.

"Atlantis," said Seraph. "there has been a lot of piracy activities since the Convergence, and recent evidence has suggested there may be a large hand in play."

"You mean these attacks are diversions," said Jade.

"Or they're testing the waters," said Seraph. "the world governments aren't in a firm position to do anything if another incident happens. Many factors are moving in the shadows that smell blood in the water and could very well destabilize the world. That's why the Avengers is needed right now, to keep the world in check."

"Could Edenian do something about this? Give our government a stronger presence?" asks Jade.

"We could," said Seraph. "and I intend to do that by capturing the one who is causing all the trouble in the world. Something that will give us an edge into the World Peace Talks."

"Is it that important?" asks Jade.

"Who shows the greater hand, the more power will be given to that person. It will be hard to argue against Edenian when we are responding to these threats first and showing results," said Seraph.

"You don't like the governments do you?" said Jade.

Seraph was reminded deeply of Fudge and Scrimgeour's reign on their incompetence and their poor choices for their staffs, as well as their poor decisions. Fudge paranoia on Dumbledore was after his job caused people to remember him as the Minister who carved the path for Voldemort. Scrimgeour spent his time trying to learn what Dumbledore's secrets and have him followed. He also tried to recruit Harry as a poster boy for the Ministry to boost his own public image.

"Is everything ready for the World Summit?" asks Seraph.

"It is," said Jade. "the Illuminati has dirt on every country apart of the United Nations. Once the summit has been agreed upon, we're going take over the United Nations."

"There will be those who resist," Seraph warned in a stern tone. "not everyone will fall in line. The balance of power will be ours, but it could easily shift to another."

"So, what of the Atlanteans?" asks Kitana.

"The Convergence has affected Atlantis as much as the rest of the world," said Seraph. "Atlantis is about to enter a state of civil war. A quest has been offered to help quell the violence and to prevent civil war. Though one of the royal family members is already planning to break the fragile alliance and start a full-scale war against the surface."

The Atlantean on the ground wounded was taken back by this information. It struggled to reach the water's edge only for Kitana steel fan to impale in the back of the neck, killing him at once.

"He's a warmonger?" said Kitana. "like Shao Kahn?"

"Doubtful," said Seraph. "He's a skilled fighter, no mistake on that, but he never has conqueror anything in his life. He's still just a whelp who dreams of glory."

"Why did they come here?" asks Jade.

"Orm is obsessed with killing his older half-brother Orin," Seraph explains. "Orin has been living mostly on the surface all his life, but if Orin returns to Atlantis to claim his birthright, then Orm will lose his place in line for the Throne of Atlantis."

"Any ideas where this Orin is located?" asks Kitana.

"No," said Seraph. "he'll show up again soon, but I do know that Orin is known to us as Arthur Curry. We're going to have torn apart his family history to know the truth."

"I'm already on it," Tony said in his earpieces.

"Were you eavesdropping Tony?" said Seraph.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your personal time with your wife," said Tony. "I was looking into the information you just gave me and relaying it to the rest of the team. Anything else you can give me?"

Seraph explains in detail the situation in Atlantis and the critical figure leaders. They were now seeking a King of Atlantis.

Tony relayed the information to Batman and Spider-Woman, and they both started entering detective mode to learn more about Arthur Curry and his past.

**Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean**

Wave and Aquaman were looking down upon the depth of the sea where they were nearly twelve thousand fathoms down in complete and utter darkness.

"How come Atlantis has never been discovered before?" asks Wave.

"Atlantis isn't visible upon the surface," said Mera. "to enter Atlantis, you must enter a series of complex underwater caverns before finding Atlantis itself. Not to mention the security and guards around Atlantis makes it impregnable to enter."

"You make it sound like people try to sneak in," said Wave.

"They do try to sneak in," said Mera. "Atlantis has many treatures to it and secrets, so we safeguard it very well. This is the only real way in or out of Atlantis."

"This isn't like Gungan city," said Aquaman.

Mera turns to look at him in confusion.

"Star Wars," said Aquaman.

"We're here," said Mera as she dives her ship over the dark cliff before they were met by an orange glow.

"Okay, this is definitely Star Wars," said Aquaman.

Mera directs her sub down towards the city. Instead of going to the city itself, she instead goes a dark cavern that was hidden by jagged rocks and forest of seaweed before she parks. After the gel that covered the ship, they quickly took off swimming towards a sunken ship. Aquaman and Wave follow before she steps in an air pocket where a man was standing there alone.

"Arthur," said a familiar voice. "I'm glad you could make it to Atlantis. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Uncle Victor?" Arthur said in surprise.

"It's actually Vulko," said Vulko. "I was ordered by your mother to watch over you after Thomas Curry passed away."

"My mother?" said Arthur.

"Lady Atlanna charged me with helping you and preparing for your indictment to Atlantis," said Vulko. "We Atlantians are creatures of the sea, blessed by the patron God of the Sea itself, Poseidon. The ocean is more than our life source, Orin. It defines who we are. Being Atlantean means more than just being able to live underwater. Poseidon blessed us with the ability to survive in the coldest depth of the oceans and its pressure. Our eyes can see even in the darkest parts of the oceans. Great immunity towards toxins and poisons."

"Why do you call me Orin?" asks Arthur.

"That is your birth name," said Vulko. "the name 'Arthur Curry' was only given to you to hide you among the surface."

"Why did my mother need to hide me?" asks Arthur. "why wasn't I raised in Atlantis along with my mother and father?"

"You are not the son of Lord Orvax Marius like your younger half-brother," said Vulko. "Lady Atlanna had a lover before her marriage to Lord Orvax. Who your father is unknown. All I know is that Lady Atlanna disappeared to the surface world with you and remain there for nearly five years before she returns to Atlantis. She then married Lord Orvax."

"Why did she marry him then?" asks Arthur. "it's clear she didn't love him."

"Had she not return," said Vulko. "Lord Orvax would have sent his commandos to slaughter you. You are also a threat to Orm's claim to the Atlantian throne. As the firstborn son of Lady Atlanna, you have a right to rule over all Atlantians. Orm will kill you before you can claim the Throne of Atlantis. The threat of civil war is growing at a much faster rate than we anticipated."

Mera looks at Vulko in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asks Mera. "there is a truce right now."

"The truce no longer exists," said Vulko. "Lady Atlanna was found murdered with a sword stabbed through her heart. Namor has been accused of murdering her in an attempt to usurp the Throne of Atlantis. He's been arrested and is being held prisoner."

"Orm," said Mera.

"I have my suspicions as well about Orm," said Vulko. "Lady Atlanna wanted peace with the surface, and Orm did not. Namor stood against Orm, and now he's out the way. Orm has seized near-absolute power in Atlantis and now seeks to eliminate anyone who threatens his rule. He's already making preparations for a war with the surface."

"He intends to kill me?" said Arthur.

"He already sent an elite commando team to my residents at Mercy Reef," said Vulko. "Thank Poseidon that Mera got to you before the commandos did. Your only hope is to find the lost trident of Poseidon and claim the throne. The Trident of the Sea will allow you to command all Atlanteans and bring us peace. I do not know the power of the surface since the calamity happens, but I do know it will be bloody."

"You think my younger brother killed our mother?" said Arthur.

"I wouldn't put it past him not to be involved with her death," said Mera. "Orm is a scumbag through and through. Lady Atlanna had the respect and love of the people. Orm does not and has been seeking to claim the throne for years now."

"What do you want us to do?" asks Wave.

"Find the Trident of Poseidon," said Vulko. "This map holds the last known clue to the trident. Find it, and you will have all of Atlantis to command."

"Maybe he just needs an ass-kicking," said Arthur.

"Listen to me, Orin," said Vulko. "you are a great fighter, but only on the surface. Orm has been trained his whole life as a Sea-Warrior. You are no match for him underwater. Not to mention, he will never give you a chance to fight. He will have you exected before allowing you to attack him. He's surrounded by guards at all times and won't let anyone near him unless he is assured that he is protected."

Vulko hands Mera an underwater scroll as she takes it and nods her head in understanding.

"What will you do?" asks Arthur.

"Orm believes me to be his advisor, so I will remain as so," said Vulko. "I'll try to buy some time for you, but I won't be in touch to warn you of any danger. I'll make sure you are ready for the throne when you return."

"I would like to see my mother," said Arthur.

"I know you do," said Vulko. "but now is not the time. If you are discovered, Orm will have you executed."

"I got an idea," said Wave. "why not inform the Avengers?"

"The Avengers?" Vulko repeated as he and Mera looked confused.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes," said Wave. "they united to defend New York City against an invasion force of hostile aliens. They are considered to be the greatest fighting force on Earth."

"I do not know how impressive these warriors on the surface are," Vulko said slowly. "but it would be unwise to bring surfacers into the middle of this conflict. It would only make matters worse. You must go, Orms men will be looking for me, and I cannot be away from the palace long."

The trio nods their heads and quickly turns to leave as Vulko watches them take off.

They made it to the ship and had taken off heading towards their unknown destination.

"We got some subs off our starboard side," said Wave.

"Orm's patrol subs," said Mera. "We got to move. Hold on."

Mera sends her sub into a dive as the patrol ships chase after them and open fire without hesitation.

"What are they shooting us with?" asks Arthur.

"Hydroblast," Mera said as she takes a steep dive. "concentrated water pressure. Hold on."

The moment Mera said those words, the sub was rocked as a red imagine flashed, showing the rear engine had been hit. The ship lost stability and hit several rocks before spinning out of control.

"We got to abandon ship," said Mera. "hold on."

The bubble shield drops, allowing the three of them quickly swim off behind the rocks as the pursuers chase after the damaged submarine. Arthur spots a pod of sperm whales nearby and directs the two women to follow him.

"What are you doing?" asks Mera.

"This worked for Pinocchio," said Arthur as he sends a gentle sonar for help. The matriarch responds, opening her mouth to allow the trio to seek refuge inside her mouth as she swims away from their pursuers.

"How are you doing this?" asks Mera.

"I don't know," said Arthur. "I can hear them, and they can hear me."

"Because you're both big dumb animals," Mera said as she tries to wipe the whales' salvia from her hands.

"Hey, I just saved your life," said Arthur.

"I saved your's first!" shouted Mera.

"Guys," said Wave. "we need to focus on our task. I'm not sure we can travel the world while hiding inside a pod of whales."

The whale gave a loud hum causing the two women to look up in alarm.

"Haha," said Arthur. "she said, the coast is clear."

"So, where to? Avengers Island?" said Wave.

"What makes you think the Avengers will help us?" asks Arthur.

"Because we are like them," said Wave. "They will help us. They got people who are like us, different. They will help, and I'm sure they can help us find the Trident of Poseidon."

"We'll head to Mercy Reef," said Arthur. "There is something I need to get."

**Atlantis**

"The sub has been destroyed," said head commando. "Princess X'mera and your half-breed brother is dead."

"This is good news," said Orm. "with Nomar taking the fall for my mother's murder, there is nothing left to stop me from waging my war against the surfacers. Now the rest of the kingdoms will fall in line."

"The Trident and Xebel will stand as one, and with our combined military powers, we will rule the oceans and the world," said Lord Nerus.

"We should be powerful enough to force the other kingdoms into the fold," said Orm.

"The Maritanis, Oceanus, and Agartha will be the challenge," said Lord Nerus. "They are strong, and they are united, and that is a problem. Unless we can unify these four kingdoms, we might not be able to push them into joining our union."

"They will see the truth, or Namor will die for their defiance," Orm proclaim.

Orm couldn't wait till every surfacer was dead at his feet, and then he would be the greatest King Atlantis has ever seen. Even more significant than King Atlan himself.


	13. Moving Tides

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 13: Moving Tides**

**June 23rd, 2012**

**Pacific Ocean, Unknown Island**

David Hyde was testing some new equipment he stolen from one of his heists that would help him kill Aquaman. Aquaman murdered his father, so he would repay the debt with blood and destroy the Aquaman.

The water began to move as several Atlanteans began to emerge from the water holding a case. David Hyde walks forward as the water started to rise in the figure of a human.

Orm stood there before David Hyde.

"The submarine served its purpose, but it was too badly damaged," said Orm.

"One of your people intervene," said David.

"He's not one of us," Orm snarled at the remark. "I have brought you a new prototype armor and weapon that is not yet available to any Atlantean soldier. Find him and kill him; leave no witnesses. Do so, and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Killing him is my reward," said David.

"We know he's alive after he infiltrated Atlantis and attempted to stage a coup to seize the throne. He's traveling with a woman, kill her as well," said Orm.

David walks forward and opens the chest to see a prototype hydro-gun resting in there with some armor. David picks up the hydro-gun and activates the weapon.

"The latest hydro-cannon that is still in the development stages," said Orm. "It should be fit for combat operations. All it needs is water, and it will kill any target. Your surface weapons failed to kill him, ours will not."

David fires the hydro-cannon only to be blasted off his feet as a red energy blast came out and destroyed parts of the cliff. David looks at the hydro-cannon before looking at the cliff and knew with this weapon, he would finally have his vengeance.

"Take my commando's, hunt him down, kill him," said Orm.

**Mercy Reef, Florida**

Mera, Arthur, and Wave walk up the beach to Mercy Reef to Arthur's house only to see it in ruin.

"What happen?" asks Arthur.

"Orm's Commando's," Mera said as she picks up a hydro-blaster. "It seems they were here, but they also got into a fight."

"We shouldn't stay here," said Wave. "they could be back."

The trio was suddenly lifted and found themselves trapped in a blue sphere that surrounded them and cut them off from water.

"Arthur Curry," said a deep voice from above them. They look up to see a figure floating downwards upon them. The person was wearing robes with a hood on his face making it difficult to see his face as a shadow from the hood concealed his identity.

"Seraph," said Wave.

"Seraph?!" said Arthur.

"He's the leader of the Avengers," said Wave.

Seraph lands in front of Arthur Curry and the two women behind him.

"We've been looking for you," said Seraph.

"Aren't I popular," said Arthur.

Seraph releases the magic sphere allowing the trio to land on the sands as he stood before them.

"You really are a fast swimmer, aren't you," said Seraph. "want to tell us about the Marina Trench?"

"The pirates?" said Arthur.

"The pirates were using a stolen stealth submarine taken by the U.S. Navy," said Seraph. "They've been raiding naval ports and submarines for some time now, and we're looking into these attacks. Particular why Atlanteans are stealing torpedoes and other weapons of war."

"We haven't stolen anything," said Mera.

Seraph turns to look at Mera, who glares back at Seraph for these accusations.

"We have recordings of Atlanteans raiding our submarines," said Seraph. "and they attacked an Avenger who was responding to an S.O.S. in a deep-sea rescue mission."

Arthur looked at Seraph and knew he was entirely serious.

"Look, I'm not a part of Atlantis," said Arthur. "I only help sailors who need help at sea."

"I'm not blaming you," said Seraph. "We are only after information and want to know why these attacks are occurring."

"Can you help us?" said Arthur. "we're trying to put an end to a civil war in Atlantis and need to find some lost trident to quell the fighting."

"It seems we have much to talk about," said Seraph. "Tony, any chance you can give us a ride?"

"I'm sending a new and improvement Quinjet to you as we speak," Tony said in Seraph's com. "I don't know what is going on, but I think you better go along for the ride and learn what you can."

"Understood," said Seraph.

A shadow quickly looms over them as a new modified Quinjet appears and lands on the beach, the large Avengers logo painted on the side. Unlike the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet, this was larger, sleek, and wider. Seraph floats forward, beckoning the trio to walk forward and enter the ship.

Arthur does so after he walks inside and takes what he wanted and walks inside. Everyone walks inside, including Kitana and Jade. Seraph sits at the cockpit and quickly activates the ship and promptly takes off.

"Where do you need to head?" asks Seraph.

The trio was silent, so Seraph looks back to see Arthur Curry and Wave looking at Mera, who sat in silence.

"You should tell him," said Arthur.

"The Trident is Atlantis and belongs to the one true king," said Mera.

"If you want our help in finding the Trident, then you need to tell him where to go," said Arthur.

Mera looks at him as if she was trying to find any fault with his logic.

"I can only tell you the direction," said Mera. Her bracelet releases some water before showing an area in a direction that pointed towards somewhere in the southeast Atlantic.

Kitana looks at Mera before looking at Seraph. Seraph said nothing, as he takes the Quinjet in the direction Mera little compass, was pointing towards.

"Sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S. "I have everyone online and awaiting to assemble."

"Thanks, Jarvis," said Seraph.

Mera jumps at the sudden voice that emerged within the ship. She looks around the ship fanatically as if she was looking for the unexpected source of another person.

"That's Jarvis," said Kitana. "He's Tony Stark's personal V.I. He's been our information and data specialist since the formation of the Avengers. He gives us all kinds of useful information. Like a virtual butler."

"That is so awesome," said Arthur Curry.

Several holograms appeared of several people, people who seemed to be funny looking to Mera. Some appeared on the wall with faces.

"Did you find Arthur Curry?" Batman asks at once without bothering to check in on everyone else's progress.

"Right here," said Seraph.

"Why are you looking for me?" asks Arthur.

"I was hoping you could provide us with some answers," said Batman. "like why is Doctor Stephen Shin investigating you and looking into your background?"

"I don't know," Arthur said honestly.

"It's because he's adoptive," said Harry. "He's really a son of Atlantis."

"I'm sure I'm not adoptive," Arthur said with a scuff. "My father has raised me all his life."

"Like your 'Uncle Victor' who isn't really your uncle?" said Wave.

"Mera, why don't you say something," Arthur said, turning to the red-head Atlantean. To his surprise, she was seated while holding her stomach. "You okay?"

"I've never been this high up before," said Mera. "I keep feeling like I'm about to fall."

"You'll be fine," said Seraph. "first time flying can be a be nauseatic."

"Why would you say he's adoptive?" asks Wave.

"Because he is adoptive," said Tony Stark. "there are no records of any kind of Thomas Curry ever having any children. Only that an Arthur Curry attended school by a Thomas Curry. No one ever questions it as no one claimed you were lost or stolen."

"No," said Arthur. "I refuse to believe that. If my father isn't my father, then who is?!"

"Poseidon," said Seraph. The Quinjet fell silent as everyone turns to look at Seraph in surprise. Mera and Arthur both turn to look at him in amazement and disbelief.

"That's not possible!" said Mera. "The God of the Seas hasn't had a demigod child in centuries!"

"And it makes sense," said Seraph. "Lady Atlanna disappeared for some time with a secret lover no one knew. Shortly after Arthur's birth, she appears on land and gives him to a Thomas Curry before returning to Atlantis. Arthur Curry has also shown to possess unique abilities; only Poseidon himself could pass down to Arthur since he is Arthur's biological father."

"So, you're saying the Olympians are real now?" said Green Lantern.

Everyone looks at Green Lantern, who suddenly pales, realizing that Wonder Woman is the daughter of Zeus himself.

Arthur sits down in disbelief.

"This is too much to take in," said Arthur.

"It does make sense," said Tony. "in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Olympians do not directly take care of their children. The Demigod Children are merely raised in a place called 'Half-Blood Camp,' where only those with the blood of the Olympians are allowed sanctuary."

"In other words, this Lady Atlanna must have enemies if she had to hide her son with her enemies," said Batman.

"Is this like a Jesus Christ reference?" said Flash. "I remember when Jesus was born, his mother took him to hide with his enemies in Egypt."

"Basically, yes," said Morgan. "It's not uncommon when in the lands you come from, and you have powerful enemies, it's best to hide amongst your enemies and have them become your shield. As Arthur Curry was her son, she had dangerous enemies and knew she couldn't raise him in Atlantis. So, she hid him amongst the surface, hiding in plain sight, but always keeping watch over him. She sent loyal subjects to keep an eye on him while she remains in Atlantis."

"I would have like to meet her," said Seraph. "she appeared to be a very benevolent ruler."

Mera looks at him carefully as if thinking over the fact how he knew so much about Atlantis and Lady Atlanna.

"How do you know about Queen Atlanna and Atlantis?" Mera demands in an angry voice.

Seraph stood there; instead, he floats there before the trio.

"Sorry, I tend to forget I shouldn't be using this particular skill, but it's hard to simply 'not use it,'" Seraph said slowly. "I'm a Legilimency user and a powerful one at that."

"Legilimency?" repeated Mera.

"I can sense and see your memories and emotions," explains Seraph.

"You can read minds!" Arthur shouted in alarm.

Seraph shook his head.

"There is no such thing as 'mind-reading,'" said Seraph. "the mind is not a book so it cannot be read. The mind is a complex layer of thoughts and memories. Therefore, the art of Legilimency is the path of being an Empath. To sense, see, and in some cases, manipulate your emotions and memories."

"Are you manipulating us?" shouted Mera.

"Only you," said Seraph. "your mind is literally panicking, so I'm using my powers to soothe your mind and stop you from freaking out."

Mera didn't like the thought of this surfacer controlling her mind.

"He's not controlling your mind," said Kitana. "Understand he's only using his powers to keep you calm. The last thing we want is for you to destroy this plane in midair. Plummet to the earth over twenty thousand feet isn't going to be pleasant."

"So, is it possible to control one's mind?" asks Arthur.

"Yes," said Seraph. "though that requires a – different sort of skills."

"Are telepaths even real?" asks Wave.

"They are," said Morgan. "Try to understand that telepaths don't read minds. They merely can communicate with others with their thoughts and can create a link with others to share conversations."

"So, you know about the situation," said Mera.

"I do," said Seraph. "I apologize for invading your privacy, but we needed information."

"Tell us what's going on," Batman said at once that left no room for argument.

"Atlantis is in a dangerous state of entering Civil War," said Seraph. "The Convergence has caused four new Atlantean Kingdoms to emerged, and the ruler of these kingdoms is demanding the throne. One of the former rulers is Lady Atlanna, who was seeking a peaceful resolution towards her fellow Atlanteans before they entered a state of Civil War."

"Former?" Batman said, taking note of the fact she was no longer amongst the living.

"She was murdered sometime within the past two days," said Seraph. "The former King of Atlantis before the convergence has been arrested for her murder."

"You believe he's innocent," said Steve Rogers.

"I'm afraid so," said Seraph. "Lady Atlanna's youngest son, Orm – seeks a genocidal war with the surface world by purging every non-Atlantean on this world and turn this world…"

"Like Waterworld?" said Tony Stark.

"Waterworld?" repeated Steve Rogers in confusion.

"It's a movie featuring Kevin Costner in a world where the Earth oceans rise and engulf the world in nothing but water," said Tony Stark. "Resources become limited and scarce with people living in broken ships and watercraft, so there is a lot of fighting and no governments. As such, a lot of pirates roam the oceans. The main protagonist is an amphibian human who roams the seas alone until he comes across a girl with a map to dry land."

"The only place that there was dry land was at the peak of Mount Everest," said Sharon Rogers. "I think it was a good movie."

"If he intends to engulf the world in nothing but water," said Batman. "you can be sure he's not going to leave any survivors."

"There is a way to quell the infighting in Atlantis before it engulfs the rest of the world," said Seraph.

"How?" said Batman at once.

Batman clearly was used to getting answers and holding all the cards. Having never been a team player, he was still having trouble with patience and the use of sharing information.

"There is a lost trident of Atlantis," said Seraph. "The Trident of Poseidon. If Arthur Curry can claim this trident and return to Atlantis with it, then he can put an end to this civil war before it begins and seize the throne. Until then, Atlantis is going to be fighting a civil war soon, and we have no way of negotiating with the Atlanteans."

"Is that good or bad for us?" asks Flash.

"Bad," said Seraph. "If the Atlantean's enter a state of civil war. We're talking about a war that will affect the entire planet. Raging storms, tsunamis, mountain eruptions, typhoons, hurricanes, earthquakes at point eight, or higher!"

"Then we have to intervene," said Batman.

"Hold on," said Superman. "One of our agreements in the Avengers Accords we signed with the United Nations is that we will not intervene in the conflicts between other nations. Not to mention, the United Nations is looking for a reason to breathe down our necks."

"Yeah, but I think there are genial expectations," said Flash.

"Like when the planet and all life is at stake," said Green Lantern.

"Should we prepare for a war?" asks Superman. "or warn the public?"

"That would be ill-advised," said Batman. "if we warn the public, there could be a state of panic that will erupt around every coastal city and islands around the world. We should move, and we move silently. We need more information."

"We're heading to the Sahara," said Seraph. "to find a lost kingdom of Atlantis."

Green Lantern lets out a chuckle at what Seraph just said. "you expect us to believe Atlantis is located under the desert?"

"There was once a time when all of Africa was a paradise that holds life," said Wonder Woman. "in Christianity, it's believed where the Garden of Eden originally resides. The fact that a lost ocean content could be located underneath the desert sand is not that far fetch."

"I'm going to help Arthur Curry with his quest to find the trident and put an end to the Atlantean Civil War," said Seraph. "In the meantime, let the media and world governments know we are currently looking into the attacks on the submarines and the pirate group known as Manta. Do not let anything be known of the Atlanteans for the time being."

"What do you want me to do with the sub?" asks Cyborg.

"Go through its database to see what information we could potentially use against Orm," said Seraph.

"I'm looking through Doctor Shin's work," said Batman. "He may have been onto something. I'll send it to Spider-Woman for further analyst."

Seraph looks at Batman and couldn't help but wonder why he was willing to cooperate with Jessica Drew, given how much of solitary work he likes to do on his own.

"Everyone else on standby," said Seraph. "I'll try to update you when I can."

"I'll keep them notify through your G.P.S.," said Jarvis.

"Information has been put on the Avengers database," said Seraph. "see what you can learn on Atlantis and this 'Orm.'"

"Yes, sir," said Jarvis.

"Are you okay?" Seraph asks Mera.

"I've never been so high up before," Mera admitted. "nor so far from home."

"Once this is all over, we'll take you back home," said Arthur.

"I can't go back," said Mera. "by now, Orm will know what I have done and that I support Lady Atlanna in bringing you to Atlantis. I can never go back and will instead be sent to the Trench for treason."

"The Trench?" Arthur repeated with a scuff.

"It's a place of death," said Mera. "A death sentence full of monsters capable of killing even the greatest Atlantean warrior."

Mera's statement caused Arthur to lose his smile. He looked on and was wondering what was going on and why his life was getting so complicated. He preferred his simple life of living and swimming in Mercy Reef.

Mera's bracelet started releasing beeping sounds as she quickly turns to look at her bracelet that begins emitting water and forming a shape.

"We're here!" Mera said in excitement.

They were talking a long time they didn't realize how far they had travel. Seraph knew he would have to speak about Stark about the qualities of the Quinjet and its speed. Not to mention one capable of traveling deep in underwater.

Mera gets up and tries to look for a way to jump off the plane.

"Sit her down!" demanded Seraph as he turns off the Autopilot so he could land the Quinjet. Arthur walks over to Mera, who was about to tear the Quinjet apart so she could jump out. After speaking a few words to her, Mera walks back to her seat as the Quinjet begins to settle down.

Once the Quinjet landed on the desert dune sand, Mera quickly and in excitement rushes out the ramp and heads off in a direction.

"She's a bit over-excited, isn't she?" said Seraph.

"I'll stay here," said Wave. "I don't think I'll do well out in the desert without any water."

Kitana walks behind her husband as Arthur gets up and follows Mera, who was looking at her Atlantean G.P.S. and heading off in a direction.

Seraph knew the water in the Quinjet would keep Wave happy, and J.A.R.V.I.S. would prevent anyone from stealing the Quinjet.

Seraph walks forward, hearing Arthur and Mera bickering like they were five years old. Arthur was talking about the incompetence of Atlantis and if they were all nothing but bloodthirsty savages. Mera counter about the corporations around the world that poison the oceans killing marine life. Mera continues talking about the melting ice caps, poisons smoke that filled the air, acid rainfalls, and the countless wars they've been fighting.

Arthur admitted that there have been a lot of leaders who are idiots who have been in charge, but counter the surface world was more beautiful than a few bad eggs. Arthur then beseeches her for making them walk in the middle of the desert without knowing where the lost kingdom was located.

Arthur took a couple steps before sinking beneath the sand.

"Poseidon helps us if you are the one true king," Mera said before she jumps and disappears beneath the sand following Arthur. Seraph and Kitana step through the hidden hole, sliding down the rocky sand slide before Seraph saw they were about to go off a cliff.

Seraph flies off the edge before he starts floating in midair just as Kitana slams her fan into the sand, tearing up the sand and stops just before she went over the edge.

Kitana climbs on edge and looks down upon the ancient city. Everyone was covered in ruins and destroyed by the countless sands. Seraph appears beside her as he looks upon the ruined city. Despite the impoverished state of the city, there were no signs of life. No even the remains bones of people who once resided upon the city. Perhaps they fled the city when it began to dry up and settled elsewhere.

"Archaeologists would go crazy to explore this place," said Seraph.

"What happens here?" asks Kitana.

"Climate change," said Seraph. "when a place experiences a climate change, they must learn to adapt to the change, or they will die. These Atlanteans who lived here couldn't adapt to no water, so they either fled or perish."

"Hey, over here!" shouted Arthur.

Harry and Kitana look over to see Arthur in a cavern. The two follow and walk to see an armory.

"What is this place?" asks Arthur.

"These markings are centuries old," Mera said, looking around. "First Civilization? Could be the First Kingdom."

Harry floats upwards to get a good look at the surroundings and sees glyphs written upon the wall that seemed to be telling the story.

"Over here," shouted Kitana.

"What did you find?" Mera asks at once, rushing over.

"Some kind of forge," said Kitana. "though I can't make heads or tails over the forge."

Mera looked at the forge and did see it was a bit strange. Mera studies a part of the forge before pulling out the ancient scroll and looks at it carefully. Mera carefully aligns the manuscript on the forge and places it where it should have been placed.

Nothing happened.

Arthur scuffs at Mera's failure.

"Of course, it doesn't work," said Arthur. "It's been here thousands of years under the sand completely buried and dried up."

"Dried up," repeated Mera.

"That's exactly what I just said," said Arthur.

"You're a genius!" said Mira.

"What?" Arthur repeated as he looks aghast when Mera places her hand in Arthur's face.

"Let's just say you do your best thinking when you're not thinking at all," said Mera. "We need water, and you're the closest source."

Mera was about to extract some water from Arthur's face when she turns hearing a large splash of water hit the forge. Mera turns and watches as the forge comes to life and couldn't help but wonder who had the water.

Mera could see it was Seraph with a blue spell circle in front of his hands before it slowly dissolves.

A hologram image appeared of a man wielding a trident with a long white beard.

"King Atlan," said Mera.

"In this Trident, resides the power of the Seas," said King Atlan. "bestowed upon me by my father, Poseidon, God of the Seas. As his child, I ruled as King of the Seas, answering only to my father. Through the trident, I ruled the Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis. In the wrong hands, it would bring destruction to our people. In the hands of Poseidon's chosen, his true heir, it could unite all our kingdoms in the Sea, and above! If you seek Poseidon's blessing, you must prove your worth. Journey beyond the edge of the world to the Hidden Sea and tame the Beast of the Sea. Look inside the bottle for the charted path, only in the hands of a true king, can he see the way."

The hologram disappears as the manuscript pops out as everyone stood there, taking in what they just heard.

Mera grabs the manuscript and looks at it carefully.

"Orm can never learn of this," Mera said before throwing it against the wall and causing it to break into pieces.

"Why did you do that?" said Arthur. "shouldn't we have written it down first?"

"I mesmerize it, didn't you?" said Mera.

Arthur looks at her in bewilderment.

The floor suddenly cracks open, causing everyone to jump backward in alarm as they look to see a wine bottle on the ground.

Arthur grabs the bottle and pops open the cork before removing a scroll with strange words engraved upon the parchment.

"Any idea where this leads to?" asks Arthur.

"Let's get back to the Quinjet," said Seraph.

Seraph summons the manuscript and repairs it in front of Mera's eyes as he then teleports them all back to the Quinjet.

Mera looks around in alarmed, wondering how they were able to return so quickly.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. you there," said Seraph.

"Always sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

Seraph places the bottle, the scroll, and the manuscript on a table.

"Run a full analysis on the bottle and the scroll and try to decipher the location on the scroll," said Seraph.

"What are you doing?" asks Mera.

"Helping you," said Seraph.

"You just can't," said Mera.

"Look," said Seraph. "it's not good keeping yourself isolated from the rest of the world. It only weakens your people. I heard you casting judgment upon us for some people's actions, but did it never once occur to your people to speak out and talk to the surface? Or is it just war you want, and when we don't know what's going on, you cast judgment upon us. You want to protect your country, then you need to learn to talk to others and ask for what you want. Problems don't disappear overnight if you only cast blame and start a war. If you are open to talking to resolve the issues you have, then you will find the road to peace that much easier."

Mera was taken back by the usually quiet and gentle Seraph's approach towards her issues and her own inner conflict.

There was a part of her that made her proud to be an Atlantean, but she also hated it because she had no connection with anyone. She remained single and didn't talk to anyone because she had no one to talk to. Lady Atlanna and Valko were good people, but it wasn't like she had friends.

"Sir, I am unable to decipher the scroll," said J.A.R.V.I.S. "I did manage to break down the bottle origins, in an area today would be Italy."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I'm uploading a recording to you, can you break it down to give a possible location of where our next stop is located," said Seraph.

"At once, sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

King Atlan's message appeared in the text on the screen next to his image.

"I have a possible location," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Great, we'll head there now," said Seraph.

"Sicily," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Can you send a flash to Diana," said Seraph.

"Will do," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"You know, this is so much better than holding everything to yourself," Arthur said as he looks at the message.

Mera looks at him, knowing he was referring to the fact that she mesmerizes the message and doesn't share information.

Seraph lifts the Quinjet and takes off towards Sicily.

**Atlantis**

"Nomar has escaped," Vulko reported to Orm.

"He what?!" said one of Orm's admirals.

"He killed our guards and escaped," said Vulko. "by now, he will not go to the rebel faction and formed into an army and attack Atlantis."

"We must prepare our troops!" shouted an Atlantean Admiral. "for Lady Atlanna, her murder will not walk free!"

Orm felt himself get irritated over the fact the people still spoke of his mother with high praise and refuse to give him the respect he deserved. He was the Ocean Master of Atlantis, the highest figure of Atlantis since King Atlan. Only he would do what King Atlan could not, and that was to take down the surface world.

Other Atlanteans began speaking about the murder of Lady Atlanna walking away, one of the last descendants of King Atlan murder roaming the oceans free. Others were shouting for war against Namor and his rebel faction.

"Gather our forces and prepare to meet the traitors, and we'll bring my mother's murder to justice!" shouted Orm.

The Atlanteans cheered as they believed they had justice on their side.

Orm smiles at his troop's morale, but inside he was livid. No one spoke of his name or gave him any means of respect. Orm began to plot on killing anyone and everyone who dare not give him the respect he deserved. He didn't matter who it was, he was the true ruler of the seas. He is Ocean Master!


	14. Black Manta

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **One thing I've been pondering is if I should add the 'Terminator' into this story? I got an idea of how to intergrade the 'Terminators' into the story.

**Chapter 14: Black Manta**

**June 23rd, 2012**

**Sicily, Italy**

The Quinjet lands on the mountainside, where there weren't many people as Seraph quickly parked the Quinjet before they all walked outside to see the infamous city of Sicily.

Harry conjures some Mediterranean clothing as they walked into the city. As the city was full of tourists, they wouldn't look out of place if they were looking around.

Harry walks around, looking at the many street markets and the tourists and guests shopping around the market.

Mera kept looking around in amazement, as this was the first human city, she's ever set foot upon without learning about a human city within Atlantis.

"Keep your hood up, Kitana," said Harry. "as Empress of the Terran Empire, it would be wise for you not to be seen in another country. Even if it's officially a short vacation."

"Sorry," said Kitana. "I'm not used to see things so – peaceful."

Harry understood what she meant. Shao Kahn kept Outworld in a constant state of warfare and chaos. No matter who won, he always won. Kitana lived her entire life as Shao Kahn's personal assassin and didn't have any childhood.

Harry picks up some fruit and hands it to Kitana before he pays for the fruit. Kitana takes a bite and enjoys the rich flavor of the fruit.

Kitana wasn't the only one fascinated by the appearance of Earth. Mera walks among the market, looking at everything, bewilder upon what she was seeing.

Arthur hands her a fruit, and she takes a bite and clearly was enjoying the fruit as she's never had anything so juicy or delicious from above the surface.

"This is what's important," said Harry. "when I see people walking in peace, that's what I wanted to protect, no matter how small it is for everyone."

"It is beautiful," said Kitana.

"Sir, I found something," J.A.R.V.I.S. reported within Harry's earpiece.

"What is it, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Harry asks as his contacts came alive.

His new combat contacts something Stark came up with for him gave him a Hud-display of information in real-time. Stark was remarkable in his inventions. Stark tended to come up with things no one else could ever think of putting together.

"I believe I have located a possible location towards the next clue," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Location," Harry said as he listens to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"The Statues of Rome's First Leaders," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Got it," said Harry. "pass this information towards the rest of the team."

"Understood," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

Harry walks towards Mera and Arthur, who were by the foundation and in some sort of argument.

"You risked our lives, based on a children's book?!" Mera snaps angrily.

"Wait, it's a book?" Arthur said as he looks at the book. "I got it from a movie."

Mera looks at Arthur in confusion as if unsure what he meant by the term 'movie.'

"I got the location," said Harry.

"Where is it?" Mera asks at once.

"Up, on the old hill," said Harry. "by an old castle."

"Alright, let's go," said Arthur.

They walked up towards the old castle where the statues were located.

"In the bottle, you will find the charted path," Mera said as she looks around.

Arthur grabs the bottle and looks through it and laughs upon seeing cracks within the bottle.

"What is it?" said Mera.

"There are cracks on the bottom of the bottle," said Arthur. "what was the last line again?"

"Only in the hands of the true king, can he truly see," said Mera.

"Marcus Agrippa," Arthur said, looking at one of the statues. "He was a great general, but he was no king. Neither was Scipio."

"How do you know this stuff?" asks Mera.

"Cause of my pops," said Arthur. "He made sure I knew my history. To forge a better future, I had to learn the past. None of these guys are kings, except for this guy, Romulus: The First King of Rome."

Arthur places the bottle on that statue's hand and quickly stands up behind him and adjusts the bottle to the point he could finally see the path.

"I got it, map coordinates," said Arthur.

"Let me see," Mera said excitedly. She quickly jumps up on the statue and looks to see the coordinates. "I don't see the coordinates."

Harry steps up on the statue to see through the bottle. He could see the cracks in the water and on the horizon.

"It's an ancient map coordinate," said Harry. "numbers that should point in a clear direction. Give me one second to find the location."

Before Harry could punch in the coordinates, the statues exploded, sending the group flying backward. Harry quickly conjures an energy sphere to shield Kitana from the attack.

As the dust begins to settle, Kitana stood in her 'ninja' outfit with her razor fans in her hands. Jade also stood at the ready as several strange armor individuals jump to face them.

"Let me guess, Orm sent you to kill us," said Seraph as he appears before them.

"Princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa, you have been charged with high treason," said a commando.

Mera takes a step back, knowing the charges were serious.

A commando suddenly was sent flying upwards as Seraph lands before them.

"It is unwise to ignore me," said Seraph.

"Kill the surface-dweller," shouted the commando.

Seraph transfigures their water into alcohol. The commando's started grabbing their masks once they realized they weren't breathing in water, but alcohol.

One of Kitana's razor fans penetrates one of the commando's helmet and shatters his faceguard, causing blood to splatter everywhere before he falls back on the ground.

Kitana and Jade went on the attack upon their would-be ambushers. Without water, they were no longer able to use their hydro cannons. They struggled to deal with Jade and Kitana's agile quickness.

Kitana and Jade would slide on the ground and kick the Atlantean commandos to the dirt as they struggled to launch a counterattack.

Seraph's primary instinct was to stay and protect Kitana and Jade. Seraph, his saving people thing, was really a curse for him as it caused him to put his loved ones first before anything else.

Seraph instead heads to where he sees Arthur Curry trying to fend off a much larger commando. One who clearly had combat experience and could fight well on land.

Seraph was surprised to see the bulky black suit's blade puncture Arthur's shoulder causing him to yell out.

"Call me, Black Manta," said Black Manta. "now you'll die."

Seraph raises his hand, surrounding the 'Black Manta' in his magical energy, causing him to rise upwards from the ground. Black Manta looks around him, bewildered before he begins to fire that red beam in his helmet around. Buildings all around were caught in the explosion from the energy beam.

Arthur grabs a pole and smacks Black Manta, knocking him back towards the statues as Mera appears and jumps over the roofs.

"Wait," Arthur shouted as he takes after her.

Jade and Kitana soon appear and jump off the side down to the street below. Seraph didn't hesitate and soon follows them as the intense water shots shoot after him.

Several commandos jump over the cliff after him. Still, they ended up crashing into several of the buildings instead of landing gracefully on the roofs.

Seraph had to thank the Illuminati for their training sessions. Learning to master his center of balance while off-balance was by no means a natural skill to learn or master. Seraph jumps roof to roof as the commando's desperately tried to give chase.

The red beam of energy destroys the church bell tower causing Arthur and Mera to get separated. Arthur falls nearly four stories down and crashes into the pavement. Debris from the destroyed bell tower came crashing down as Arthur leaps up and shoulder tackles the bell into the building to prevent it from crashing down on several people.

Seraph waves his hand, and the bell turns into a flock of birds that flies off.

"Aquaman!" shouted Black Manta. "You owe me blood!"

Kitana slices a commando with her fan, cutting his throat open as he falls to the ground, gargling on his blood. Kitana continues to dive and avoids the rapid-fire by the commando's, as they were trying to kill her quickly but were unable to lay a hit on her.

Black Manta stood up and fires an intense red blast at Aquaman. When it ended, a woman wearing an amazon outfit stood there with her bracelets slighting glowing.

"Wonder Woman?" several people who were watching said out loud. Many of them brought their phones out to record the fighting.

"Stay out of this, Wonder Bitch," Black Manta shouted. "I only want Aquaman!"

"Such destruction serves no purpose," said Wonder Woman.

"Then, you will die!" Black Manta shouted as he fires his optic blast.

Wonder Woman blocks the optic blast again with her bracers. Seraph appears in front of her and absorbs the optic blast. Sensing the hydration within the intensity of the blast.

Seraph stood there as the optic blast ended.

Seraph waves his hand, and the water turns to air. Black Manta was grabbing his helmet as if something was very wrong. Wonder Woman flies at him, and hits in him in the face, sending him flying backward.

Arthur Curry groans as he wakes up to see sea kelp wrapped around his body.

He peels it off to see his wounds have healed nicely. The sound of someone playing the flute could be heard. Arthur gets up and sees Mera playing the flute while she had a bruise on her left eye.

"Did you steal a boat?" Arthur asks, wondering where they got a boat.

"Are the boats at the marina not for public use?" Mera said as if it was a dumb question.

"No, those belong to people," said Arthur.

"Huh," said Mera.

Arthur chuckles as he sits down, wondering where everyone else was located.

"Where are the Avengers? And Wave?" Arthur asks Mera.

"I ditched them," said Mera. "Wave got injured, so they were tending to her when I grabbed you and took you on a boat. The surfacers cannot know the location of the Trident, and they cannot seize possession of the Trident."

"You really think they're doing all this, so they can steal a trident?" said Arthur.

Mera said, nothing looking down. Even with her temporary alliance with the surfacers known as The Avengers, she didn't trust them. Years of propaganda against the Surfacers has been within the Atlanteans society for centuries. It wasn't something that would disappear with a few pretty words.

"The ones who attacked us were Orm's elite commandos. They hate surfacers and have no compassion over whom they kill. The one who was leading them, he wasn't an Atlantean. I've never seen him before."

"I have," said Arthur. "he and his father were pirates, and he blames me for his father's death."

"They picked a dangerous line of trade," said Mera. "It's not your fault."

"That's not how it is," said Arthur. "I did have a chance to save them both, but I chose not to. I'm now learning that I'm the firstborn son of my mother, and my younger brother is hell-bent on a war to destroy the surface. You want me to be a leader to a world, I'm not a part of, a world who hates people whom I swore to protect."

Mera looked down and realized that the King they wanted wasn't what they needed. Arthur Curry was indeed the better choice over Orm, but he didn't want to be a part of Atlantis if it meant destroying the world, he grew up a part of. To save Atlantis, they needed to win Arthur Curry.

"You believe the surface world will accept Atlantis?" said Mera. "all they care about is destroying this world."

"Is that all you see?" said Arthur. "did you see nothing when you were in town? Discrimination will not save Atlantis. It is good upon this world, a beauty, and we are all a part of it, and if we don't stand together, then there won't be a world left to save. I'm not going to waste my time with a country that refuses to change and accept what should be, instead of what they want to be."

Mera stands up and sits next to Arthur.

"You believe we can coexist with the surface?" said Mera.

"Would you rather have a war?" said Arthur. "If you don't reach out and try to make peace, then you'll only be trap in this cycle of hatred forever. I will not be a part of that."

"To change Atlantis, you must find the Trident," said Mera. "getting there will be suicide."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks Mera.

"The Trident is hidden within the Trench," said Mera. "the Trench is where Atlanteans send those to die under the death penalty."

"That doesn't sound promising," said Arthur.

"No, it's not," said Mera. "If the Trident is there, it would make sense that is where it is guarded. No Atlantean would dare enter the Trench, not one who is sane."

"It's a good thing I'm not sane," said Arthur.

Above them, in the Quinjet, Seraph and Wonder Woman stood looking at the screen. The Quinjet was hidden before the clouds keeping them hidden from the two Atlanteans.

"Should we go down?" asks Wonder Woman.

"No," said Seraph. "this part of their journey, they must continue onwards alone. We must prepare for the war against Atlantis. We must seek the one named Namor."

The screen goes off as Seraph heads towards the cockpit. Jade was behind the seat, and she looked a bit beat up with blood and dirt on her body.

"You alright," said Seraph.

"Yeah, I can fly until we arrive at Argus Island," said Jade.

The sound of metal scuffling could be heard as Kitana was looking at the armor from the Commandos before tossing them aside. An Atlantean commando was handing in midair with his hands stretch outward.

"So," said Seraph. "what do we do with you?"

"I'm going to kill you, surface-dweller," snarled the commando.

"That would be interesting to see," said Seraph.

Seraph conjures a bottle of water into his hands and holds it so the commando could see it clearly. The commando's eyes follow the bottle of water, clearly as he wanted or needed to drink the water. Seraph then opens the bottle of water and drinks it profoundly so the commando could watch ever drop go down Seraph's mouth.

"Water is so good," said Seraph.

"Give me the water, surface dweller," snarls the commando.

"Want me to drop him off at the Sahara?" Jade said from the front.

Seraph places his hand on the head of the commando and begins to look within the Atlantean's memories. The Atlantean tries to resist, but without any water, and clearly dehydrated, the Atlantean couldn't resist showing Seraph what he wanted to know.

The back door opens as the weary Atlantean falls from the quintet into the open sea.

"What did you see?" Kitana asks her husband.

Seraph casts an illusion so everyone could see the memories he acquired.

Lady Atlanna was seated upon her seat, talking to whom appear to be Orm and his guards.

"Mother, this expedition is a waste of time," said Orm. "we should be going to war against the surface-dwellers, not obeying the demands of a would-be usurper!"

"Quiet Orm," Lady Atlanna hissed. Even if they were mother and child, there clearly was no love or respect in Atlanna's part towards her son. Orm didn't respect his mother all the same and only spoke to her as if she were an instrument. "if I sit, you will do as you are told. You will also cease your dealing in those surface-dwelling pirates in attacking their ships."

Orm took a step back, clearly surprise that Lady Atlanna knew about his dark dealings.

"The expedition will be done, and respected," said Lady Atlanna. "when it's over, another will rule Atlantis."

Lady Atlanna swims past Orm, but he pulls out a knife and stabs his mother in the back without remorse or hesitation.

"I want a war mother," said Orm. "and you have been in my way for far too long. Goodbye, mother, you will not be remembered."

The illusion ends.

"So, he's a sociopath," said Wonder Woman.

"All he cares about is himself, not others," said Seraph. "he believes himself to be superior. That he's destined to rule this world and intends to kill anyone who stands in his ways. The things he tells his people is merely a speech to cover up the fact he's a genocidal maniac."

"Shall we alert the Avengers?" asks Wonder Woman.

"Indeed," Seraph said in agreement. "It's time we assemble and meet this – Namor and end the Atlantean Civil War."

Wonder Woman nods her head as the Quinjet turns away from Mera and Arthur as they head towards Avengers Island.

Seraph had conjured some freshwater so Wave could heal from her injuries she sustained from Orm's Commandos.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Seraph speaks to the A.I. "bring those who are available online now."

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies as the holographic images of Tony Stark, Batman, Superman, and Starlight appear.

"I take it you're going to report on the incident in Sicily with those strange mercenaries who attacked a town in broad daylight," Batman said at once.

"Indeed," Seraph replies. "They were Atlanteans Elite Commandos under the direct command of Prince Orm. I have extracted information that proves he killed Lady Atlanna. I have also acquired the location of Atlantis."

"I couldn't find Atlantis," Cyborg said as he enters the screen next to Tony Stark. "I've been looking, and there are no signs of any cities on the ocean floor."

"You don't know where to look," Seraph said simply. "Atlantis is a large city near the equator of the Atlantic Ocean. Hidden by a network of caves that no non-Atlantean has ever entered. The city isn't on the ocean floor, it's hidden underneath the floor."

"That would explain why no one has ever discovered Atlantis," said Batman. "why it continues to remain hidden, elusive, and legendary."

"Orm plans to wage war with the surface one way or another," said Seraph. "Regardless, we need to eliminate him from the picture and attempt to bring the Atlanteans to the table through peaceful diplomatic means."

"Is that possible?" asks Superman.

"We may have an ally," Seraph replies. "Arthur Curry, or Orin – the son of Poseidon. Once the Atlanteans learn of his heritage, they will follow him. The Atlanteans worship Poseidon and will not risk losing their god favor by outcasting his only son and true heir to the throne.

"Orm will never go for it," said Starlight. "he will kill his half-brother before he can ascend to the throne."

"Which is why we have to move and move fast," said Seraph. "I'm updating information on the recent attack and what I have on Atlantis to our server. Watch for any movement within the Atlantean areas. We may not have much time before they attack."

"I'll get to work," Batman said at once.

Seraph returns to the cockpit where Jade was flying as she heads toward Avengers Island.

"I'll take Wave and Diana with me back to Avengers Island," Seraph said. "you take the Quinjet and fly back to Argus Island. Kitana cannot be seen on Avengers Island so soon after the conference."

Jade nods her head as Seraph teleports himself, Wonder Woman, and Wave on Avengers Island.

Jade turns and heads straight towards Argus Island, headquarters of the Empire.


	15. The King of Atlantis

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter 15: The King of Atlantis**

**June 23rd, 2012**

**Avengers Island**

Avengers Present: Iron Man, Batman, Superman, Cyborg, Starlight, Captain America, War Machine, Wonder Woman, Seraph, Morgan le Fay, Spider-Woman.

Every Avenger stood before the screen looking at the video Seraph shows them revealing them Orm's crimes of killing his mother, Lady Atlanna of Atlantis.

"The Atlanteans have to know," said Diana.

"Reaching Atlantis is hard," said Batman. "Even if by some miracle we can get a submarine to reach those depths. Entering Atlantis is going to be impossible. The city is two well defend for any sub to enter. The only way we'll enter is if we go to war with Atlantis with an army of subs from every country."

"Still, this information works in our favor," said Spider-Woman. "not only is this 'Prince Orm' attacking our submarines and naval ports unprovoked. He killed his own mother."

"Not to mention, he used our submarines to attack his own people to push them into war," said Starlight.

"I could submerge and enter Atlantis to present this evidence before the Atlantean's," said Cyborg.

"No," said Batman. "even if that is ideal, they hold onto a hatred against all non-Atlanteans. If you could reach the city, they will only attack you again, and they will kill you before you can present this evidence against Orm."

"There has to be something we can do," said Diana.

"Orm is currently lock in a civil war," said Seraph. "he won't attack the surface until he has won the civil war. Arthur and Mera are heading towards the Trident of Poseidon as we speak. If I'm right, then only those with the blood and blessing of Poseidon can wield that trident and become the ruler of the seas. We need to monitor the situation and look for any Atlanteans that reach the surface and intercept them before they attack the surface world."

"It won't do us much good if we don't know where they will attack," said Cap.

"I already know where they are going to attack," said Seraph. "Here, Avengers Island."

"That's smart," said Batman. "Orm plans to take out the defenders first before moving against the planet itself. He has – some military strategy."

"We best get ready," said Seraph. "have your tactical satellites look for any signs of the Atlantean's."

Everyone nods their head as they get ready to fight the children of the sea.

"I could go down to Atlantis," said Wave, walking forward. "I'm the only water-bearer you have that is aligned with the Avengers. I could try to get information on what is going on."

The Avengers look at one another before Seraph nods his head.

"Go, but be careful," said Seraph.

Wave nods her head as she dives into the water and disappears beneath its wave.

**Outside Atlantis**

The two massive armies gather outside, preparing for the battle that would decide the fate of Atlantis.

Namor swims in front of his army, his wife, and his loyal comrades by his side. Namor would never bow before a boy who plays the king. Namor didn't have proof, but he knew the boy who had no allegiance or love for another, had killed his own mother and framed him. Now Namor would kill the foolish boy and show him, who is the true King of Atlantis.

Lord Nereus swims towards Orm, who wore his new battle suit. One of a kind and the best Atlantis had to officer. He places the mask on his face, the six fins on sticking out show his mastery over the other Kingdoms, making him Ocean Master.

"Namor has a powerful army," said Lord Nereus. "once we defeat the usurper, all of Atlantis shall be yours. Nothing will stop you short of your glory."

"Today, we shall unite Atlantis and end the usurper," said Orm as he places his mask on his face. "tomorrow, we shall drown the surface! Rise! Rise sons of Atlantis!"

Orm shout causes his forces to attack Namor's forces.

The Battle of Atlantis has begun.

**The Trench**

Arthur and Mera crawl upon the underwater island. Reaching the beach was difficult as the monsters of the Trench were chasing them throughout the Trench. Their only advantage was the Trench was sensitive to the light, and this island had a light like a sun, so they stayed away. Reaching it was a bitch.

Arthur stands up and helps Mera upward. They look around and could see many famous marine creatures roaming around. None of them appears to be documented.

Mera gets up and looks around, seeing a tropical paradise deep under the sea, the hidden gem of the Trench. Mera looks around, trying to see everything on this strange island.

"Hey, look at what I found!" Arthur shouts to Mera.

Mera runs over to Arthur to see him looking at an ancient altar, like the one they had found within the Sahara. Mera looks at it and pulls out the manuscript from her knapsack. She places the manuscript in the hole as King Atlan once again appears before them.

"You have done well to make it this far," said King Atlan. "in the underwater cavern, the trident you seek is within your grasp. Be warned, for the Guardian of the Sea, stands in your path."

King Atlan disappears, leaving Arthur and Mera stare at the place where King Atlan vanished.

"The Guardian of the Sea stands in our path?" Arthur said with a scuff. "It's been thousands of years since King Atlan lived, so the Guardian of the Sea must be dead."

"Let's grab the Trident and return to Atlantis," said Mera. "the only way to save this world, is to secure your place as King."

The two enter the cave and dive into the dark waters. Inside the waters, they could see ruins of an ancient city that once stood mighty, but the saltwater had ruined the marble statues. They swim forward, looking for the trident before spotting a golden glow. Mera and Arthur swim towards the source of the golden light and sees a figure wearing a crown holding a golden trident. The figure almost looks mummified, as he holds the trident in his hands.

"King Atlan," Mera said as she looks at the figure.

"Let's get the Trident," said Arthur as he swims forward to grab the trident.

A dark shadow blocks out all the light as the motion within the water warn them something is moving towards them at high speed.

Arthur turns to look at the source of the disturbance. Only to see a _massive_ tentacle appear and smacks him sending him flying backward across the cavern.

"Arthur!" Mera shouts in alarm.

Mera had no time to help Arthur as another tentacle slams into her back, knocking the wind out of her. Mera is slammed into the ground and didn't move again.

"_You dare!" _a voice said from the shadows. Arthur swims forward and grabs Mera who blood trickling down her mouth. She is still alive, but she's been hurt bad and needs help. Arthur looks around for the source of the attacker. _"you dare taunt these waters with your half-blood fifth. I could smell you the moment you enter these caverns. I have guarded the trident against false kings since the beginning. I – who am a child of the Great Sea God, Poseidon himself – was born to serve only the true king of Atlantis. For a thousand years, I have seen the greatest champions try and fail. Never have I sense one as unworthy as you, half-breed mongrel to claim Atlantis' greatest treasure? The arrogance!"_

"Stop!" Arthur shouts into the water, sending an echolocation wave as the creature sends another one of its tentacles to slam down upon them. The tentacle does stop short moments before it impacts Arthur and Mera. "You're right, I am a half-breed mongrel, and I'm unworthy of the trident. I did not come here because I thought myself worthy. I know I'm not."

"_You?!"_ the creature said as the tentacles slowly withdraw away from Arthur and Mera. Mera looks at Arthur in complete and utter surprise. Moments ago, they were close to getting killed by this massive creature whom they couldn't see, but now Arthur is speaking to the beast. _"can understand me?"_

"I do," said Arthur. "I can speak to marine life. I can sense their presence, feel their thoughts."

"_No Mortal has conversed with me since King Atlan," _said the creature. _"Who are you?"_

"I'm," said Arthur. Arthur remembers what Seraph said.

'_Lady Atlanna is Arthur's mother, but it is Poseidon, the God of the Seas who is your father. Lady Atlanna has enemies within Atlantis, to keep you safe from her enemies she sent you to be cared for and hidden by the surface world. She waited till the day you were old enough to return to Atlantis so you could defend yourself.'_

"I am Orin," Arthur said, looks out in the darkness with his demigod's eyes. "Son of Lady Atlanna of Atlantis, son of the Sea God Poseidon."

'_The Son of Poseidon?'_ the creature said. The tentacles move around as if tasting and smelling the water. _'Yes, I smell the blood of Poseidon within you. You are free to pull the Trident from King Atlan's grasp. Be warned, even if you are the Son of the Sea God, does not mean you have his blessing. If you deem unworthy, well – I haven't eaten in eons, and I am famished.'_

Arthur swims forward and looks at King Atlan. Arthur looks at the trident as he places his hand on the trident and pulls.

**Atlantis**

The battle had become a blood bath with neither side looking to back down from one another. Namor is more dangerous than Orm had realized. A seasoned warrior, and one of the best he has ever seen. Orm had a larger military power, but Namor is the better strategist.

Namor also fought on the front lines, providing morale for his troops. He didn't fight behind bodyguards, he fought in the middle and the thickest parts of the battle. Killing Orm's most elite commandos with ease.

Namor forces were holding their ground, but Orm had better technology than Namor, and now his massive ships were overwhelming Namor's forces. The rebel forces refused to give up and were determined to take down as many of Orm's forces as much as possible if they were going to die.

"Orm," Lord Nereus. "the rebels are not giving up. We have no choice but to capture or kill Namor. Any more causalities and we won't have the strength to attack the surfaces. It will be decades before we regain our strength."

Orm grins his teeth in frustration. Even with his superior forces and technology, the rebels were still holding out. The cries of many Atlantean's who have been injured could be heard. If the battle went on any further, Orm greatness would be questioned by his people.

Orm rides forwards after spotting Namor fighting against waves of his commandos. Namor didn't see Orm approaching until the last second. Namor brings his trident up and blocks Orm's trust.

"Surrender!" Orm shouts at Namor. "it's over, and you've lost!"

"I will never surrender to a mere boy!" Namor bellows before he swings his downward then kicks Orm in the chest, sending him flying backward until he crashes into one of his large assault ships.

Orm gets up and looks at Namor, before grinding his teeth in frustration.

"So be it," Orm shouts as he raises his trident.

Orm's ships launch their hydro cannons upon Namor's positions, ready to obliterate him.

The water suddenly shook, sending everyone flying from their positions. All the attacks stop as the water sent another tremor that causes all the fighting to cease. A great shadow appears over the battlefield, causing everyone to look upwards in surprise. The difference between the two factions had all been forgotten for that moment.

One of Orm's largest suddenly explodes, causing everyone, including Orm, to look at it to see one of the largest tentacles he's ever seen. Another tentacle came crashing down upon Orm's forces, causing Orm's men to fallback from the massive onslaught.

Lord Nereus looks up in horror to see the rebels had a hidden weapon, and it was destroying their forces.

The body of the creature could finally be seen, and the beast itself was massive, more massive than anything they've ever seen. The Blue Whale and Giant Squid were two enormous creatures to roam the seas. This creature is far more significant than either.

The massive creature's body could only be described by the massive buildings call skyscrapers the surfacers built on the land.

The creature roars. Signally its arrival upon the battlefield.

Lightning could be seen on top of the creature's head, and two figures were riding the creature's head. One of them was Mera.

Vulko, who is in chains after Orm discovers his allegiance to Mera's firstborn son Orin, looks up as Orm's commando's, takes a step back in fear.

"The King has returned," Vulko said proudly.

The creature looks very similar to a turtle that could stand on to massive hind legs. Several large tentacles could be seen flying around like a tail, while its two-hand had three fingers. The face indeed appears turtle-ish, only with rows of sharp teeth.

"It's a Kraken!" someone on the battlefield shouts in fear.

"Attack!" Orm shouts to his forces. Nothing would stop him from ruling Atlantis and scorching the surface world.

Orm's forces attack with everything they had upon the Kraken, but it didn't even faze the Kraken. It took every hydro-cannon from Orm's forces before its massive tentacles swing around upon Orm's forces destroying countless ships.

"Mera, go," Orin shouts as he raises his trident. Mera swims off the Kraken and quickly heads towards Namor.

Orin brings his trident to him. Using the power of Poseidon connects to ever nearby marine life and calls them to help them take on Orm's forces that were too small for the Kraken to take on.

The Trench follows Orin's command and attacks Orm's forces, who unsure what to do now that they were being overwhelmed.

"The Trench!" shouts Fisherman Princess, "he commands the Trench!"

"That's impossible," Lord Nereus shouts beside her. He looks up to see a great white shark heading his way, intentions warn him the shark was going to bite his body.

Lord Nereus jumps off his shark-like the great white passes by him.

"Lord Namor," Mera shouts as she approaches the rebel leader.

"Seize her," one of Namor guards shout as they all press their trident against her throat.

"Let's her approach," Namor said, watching the battle unfold before his eyes. Moments ago, his forces were close to getting overrun. Now help most unexpectedly has arrived and is driving Orm's forces back. Giving his people rest and a break from the fighting. A chance to regroup.

His guards obey his commands as Mera swims forward before the former King of Atlantis.

"The son of Atlanna has found the Trident of Poseidon," Mera said.

"You expect me to believe that halfwit brat found the Trident of Poseidon?" Namor said without looking at Mera.

"Not Orm," said Mera. "Orm is the second child, Lady Atlanna's oldest son has found the Trident, Orin. He rides the Kraken against Orm."

"He rides against his brother?" Namor said in surprise.

"It was Orm who murdered his mother," said Mera. "Orm will be punished, you have my word."

"You are a Xebel," said Queen Dorma.

"I stood behind Lady Atlanna," said Mera. "she did not wish for war. Had things gone her way, we would be living in peaceful times. I also have information I wish to share to explain the current situation."

"Speak," said Namor.

"The surface world calls the unknown phenomena 'the Convergence,'" Mera said softly. "five universes have merged into one."

"Five?" Namor repeats, unable to believe his ears.

"You're saying we come from another universe?" Queen Dorma said in surprise.

"That's correct," said Mera. "before the Convergence, we've never seen or met one another. Now the Convergence has happened, and we're arguing about who has claimed are legit. The truth is that both our claims are legit."

Namor thinks carefully about this piece of information. Even if he's never heard of such an event happening, it would explain much.

"We'll help this, Orin," said Namor. "After the battle is over, I will take to him about the rights to rule Atlantis."

Namor and his faction all rush forward to give Orin aid. Mera swims forward and spots Lord Nereus, who is fighting off the Trench with his trident.

Mera attacks Lord Nereus using her powers to manipulate the water to grab Lord Nereus and sends him spiraling around the water. Lord Nereus looks at Mera, who swims in front of him.

"Traitor," Lord Nereus shouts at his former fiancé.

Mera attacks Lord Nereus, who deflects her water manipulation with his trident. Mera went on to attack, but two Xebel soldiers grab her arms, restraining her as Lord Nereus swims in front of her.

"I take no pleasure in this," said Lord Nereus.

Mera struggles to break free, but the soldiers hold their grip. Mera looks back at her former fiancé.

"You can cut the act," said Mera. "you're a twisted man who enjoys bloodshed. That's why you didn't act when Orm attacks our people with the surfacers submarines."

Lord Nereus said nothing as he looks at Mera, holding his trident to her throat.

"I guess the time for pretends is over," Lord Nereus said with an evil grin on his face. His true face revealing for the first time. "Yes, I knew Orm attack Atlantis with those submarines. I have no doubt that you know Orm murder his mother, the foolish Atlanna. What you don't know is that I murder your father. I guess it makes sense that I shall kill his only child."

Mera glares murderously at Nereus as he prepares to strike her down.

Namor comes swimming down like a torpedo and slams his trident into Nereus as Nereus uses his trident to block Namor's strike.

Nereus grins his teeth upon trying to block Namor's strength. Namor kept pushing him backward until he crashes into the back of Orm's ships.

'_He's stronger than he looks,'_ Nereus thought as he holds his trident with both hands. _'Impossible, no Atlantean has such strength.'_

Namor swings his trident, breaking Nereus trident before impaling Nereus with his trident. Nereus gives a look of shock at being defeat by the rebel king.

Mera tries to break free from her captures grip only for one of them lose their heads. The soldier looks at his decapitated comrade before seeing someone swimming at high swings with them. He lets go of Mera and grabs his hydro-cannon and the fires blindly. Mera grabs the soldier with her water abilities as Wave moves in and swings her sword on the soldier, causing his blood to splatter across the water.

Wave swims forward towards Mera, who looks at Wave.

"The Avengers are inbound," said Wave. "they got evidence to prove Orm has been plotting against Atlantis and killed Lady Atlanna."

Mera didn't like the idea of surfacers meddling in their affairs. She knew in another life, she would have gotten along with the Avengers, for she likes Seraph.

"They're heading upwards," said Queen Dorma.

Orm grins his teeth as his elder half-brother knocks him upwards before they break the surface and land on a craft that reaches the surface sometime during the fighting.

Orm gets up on his feet as he grins his teeth, looking at his half-brother.

Arthur didn't wear the clothes of a surfacer. He wore black and blue wet gear with a black spaulder covering his left shoulder.

Orm stands and holds his father's trident in his hands. The thing that infuriated him the most was the trident in his worthless brother's hands.

"That trident doesn't change what you are," Orm declares, pointing his trident at Orin. "A half-breed bastard who should have never been born. Atlantis will never accept you as its king."

Orin's trident hums as he prepares for battle.

"Then, by bloodshed," said Orin. "let the God of the Sea make known his will."

Orin takes the stand to defend himself.

Orm smirks, knowing the outcome of this battle would be his take. Once he kills his bastard brother, he would take his trident and become the rightful ruler of this world.

Orm swings his trident down only for Orin to deflect the blow and quickly attack with his own. Orm takes a step back as Orin launches another attack forcing Orm to place his trident down to block the blow.

Orin trident blocks the blow only for Orm to use his trident for momentum to kick Orin in the chest. Orin spins his trident and hits Orm in the chest at the same time Orn kicks in him in the chest.

Orin skids backward and remains on his feet. At the same time, Orm crashes onto the deck on his back, the ultimate shame for any Atlantean warrior to land on his back in combat.

Orm grins his teeth in frustration as he looks at his half-breed bastard. Orm couldn't understand why the God of the Sea, Lord Poseidon would favor his half-breed bastard over himself. The true master of the Oceans. Orm gets to his feet and charges at his half-brother. He thrust his trident at his Half-Brother only for his Half-Brother to swing his trident upwards at his trident, shattering it upon impact.

Orm falls to his knees, looking at his father's trident, now destroyed by his half-brother.

Orm looks at Arthur, showing all the anger, hatred, and jealousy at his brother. Cursing him for being the firstborn.

"Your attacks upon the surface world is over Orm," Lady Atlanna's voice shouts across the horizon.

Orm looks for the source and sees a reflection of his mother sitting on her throne across the horizon. All of Atlantis turns to the source and watches this strange phenomenon of Lady Atlanna speaking from beyond the grave.

"Mother, the surfacers must be destroyed!" Orm shouts to his mother. "now you allow that usurper to raise a rebel army against the throne that is rightfully mine!"

"Enough!" Lady Atlanna bellowed. "I will honor peace before bloodshed. Your attacks on the surfacers warships will draw them to Atlantis and purge the city into ruins! As for the usurper, as you call him, I do not with war with a fellow Atlantean, and I will seek peace with Namor and his people before I consider war! You are no longer the heir of the trident!"

"You mean to replace me?" shouts Orm. "with my older half-breed brother?"

Lady Atlanna shows some surprise at Orm's knowledge of his older brother.

"Orin will return to Atlantis and take his rightful place as the Lord of the Trident," said Lady Atlanna. "You would be wise to support him if you wish to have our patron god Poseidon to continue offering his blessings upon us. As of now, you will confine yourself to your quarters. Your punishment will be decided later."

Lady Atlanna moves to swim away, only for Orm to grab his mother by the hair and stabs his mother in the back with a sword.

"I want a war mother," said Orm. "and you've been in my way for far too long. Now I will be the King of Atlantis! Goodbye, mother, you will not be missed."

Orm is wearing a sick grin upon Lady Atlanna's dead body.

The images disappear as everyone stares into the empty horizon in silence. Then slowly, they turn to look at Orm.

"Wait!" Orm shouts in desperation. "It's a trick! All I've ever done is do what is best for Atlantis! For you!"

The Atlantean's didn't believe him. Their masks hid their faces, but their intentions were clear. Orm knew he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Orm turns around and receives a punch from his brother Orin.

"It's no trick," a new voice said above the Atlantean's.

Everyone looks up to see a ship of unknown origin appear suddenly. A large custom 'A' could be seen on the side colored in red.

The person wore black robes with a hood and a mask with glowing white eyes. Several individuals also descend along with the mysterious figure. One with a large 'S' in blue with a red cape. The other a woman wearing Amazonian armor. Another wearing a strange red type of armor from head to toe.

"What you saw is a memory from this individual," said Seraph as he opens his hand as a figure drops on the Atlantean ship in front of Orm and Orin. "Murk, I believe his name is, and one in charge of Orm's commandos. He's been telling us so much about Orm's crimes against Atlantis."

"Don't believe him," shouts Orm in desperation. "he's a surfacer who means to harm our people and destroy to our beloved waters!"

Namor jumps out of the water and lands on the ship, looking at the new arrivals.

"I don't trust surfacers," Namor said bluntly. "I also don't trust that idiotic boy pretending to be king. How do we know you are telling the truth of his crimes?"

"I used this," Wonder Woman said, holding a rope in her hands.

"That's the Lasso of Truth," said Vulko as he walks on the ship with Mera by her side.

"Lasso of Truth?" Namor repeats in confusion.

"As the name said, anyone wraps by the lasso is compelled to tell the truth. They cannot lie," said Vulko.

"Sounds far-fetch to me," said Queen Dorma.

"Would you like to test the Lasso of Truth yourself to see if the image you saw is true?" Wonder Woman said with a smile.

Namor looks at Wonder Woman before he nods his head.

Wonder Woman wraps the lasso around his wrist as the rope begins to glow gold, showing it was now working.

"What is your greatest fear?" Wonder Woman asks Namor.

Namor looks at Wonder Woman carefully.

"I fear the oceans will be destroyed by the beings known as humanity," said Namor. "their ignorance will become the downfall of this world."

Wonder Woman smile as she unwraps the lasso from Namor's wrist as he looks at his hand in surprise.

"Interesting," said Namor.

"I capture this fool after he tried to kill Orin in Sicily," said Seraph. "Diana used her Lasso to make him reveal every secret Orm has committed."

"Why should we trust you?" asks Namor.

"They did help us to retrieve Poseidon's Trident," said Mera.

Seraph looks at Mera as does everyone else.

"I don't deny it," said Mera. "without your skills in breaking the riddle, we may have never found the location of Poseidon's Trident."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Namor. "that _boy_ broke the truce when he falsely accused me of murdering Lady Atlanna. The Throne of Atlantis is mine! I will not surrender the throne to a pretender!"

Mera and Vulko, among other Atlanteans, stood ready for objection.

"The Throne once was yours," said Seraph. "that was until the Convergence."

"The Convergence?" Queen Dorma repeats in confusion.

"We have already confirmed five worlds have merged into one in a split second," said Iron Man.

"Meaning both Namor's people and Atlanna's people came from two different types of Earths before the Convergence," said Wonder Woman.

"So, this is a new Earth, a new world," said Seraph. "for now, I think it would be wise to accept Arthur or Orin as your King."

"Why?" said Namor looking at Namor.

"I can give you three reasons," said Seraph. "One, he's an outsider."

Namor looks at Seraph in confusion over this fact, as did everyone else.

"I'm more than aware of Atlantean's tradition and cultures," said Seraph. "Murk revealed everything to me. Orin is the best choice because he can learn the best of all your cultures. He is the only Atlantean who is truly neutral in all your affairs, so he will rule fairly."

Namor couldn't hide his surprise by not thinking of this fact and brings his hand up to think carefully.

"Two," Seraph continues. "he has knowledge of the people of the land, so he understands them better. That knowledge can save your people in the future."

Namor didn't say anything allowing Seraph to continue.

"Three," said Seraph. "he is the son of Lady Atlanna – and the son of the God of the Seas, Poseidon himself."

Everyone also took a step backward upon hearing this statement. Namor the most shock upon hearing the God of the Seas having a demigod child. Vulko, look like he would pass out as this information was almost unbearable for himself to handle.

"How do we know this statement is true?" asks Queen Dorma.

Seraph looks at Orm holding Poseidon's Trident.

"Not anyone can wild the Poseidon's Trident," said Seraph. "the power of the Gods is too much for any mere mortal to bear. That is why only those who have the power of the Gods themselves coursing through their veins, can wield any object meant for the Gods. A Demigod, in other words. If you don't believe me, try to wield his trident yourself."

Namor looks at Seraph carefully.

"I don't have to test that theory out," said Namor. "I know your words are valid on this matter. You are right, only a Demigod child can wield any object of their parent who's a God. I still don't trust you, surfacers."

"I know," said Seraph. "you have every right to be suspicious. If you want, join the Avengers."

"Avengers?" Namor repeats in confusion.

"Earth Mightiest Heroes," said Wave jumping onto the ship. "They were the ones who repelled the hostile alien invasion in New York back in May."

"Why would I join them?" Namor said to Wave.

"I want to join," said Wave.

"I can give you two reasons to join," said Seraph.

"Oh," Namor said with a grin. "do tell."

"One," said Seraph. "we will be focusing on defeating a lot of threats. Those on Earth and those that intend to invade Earth. By joining, you can keep Atlantis safe from afar."

Namor looks at Seraph with his serious eyes showing his undivided attention.

"I'm curious here," said Iron Man.

"Same," said Superman.

"What's the second?" they both say at the same time.

"He can keep a close eye on any potential enemies on the surface," said Seraph.

"You're talking about the United Nations, aren't you," said Superman.

"That and any other nation that threatens Atlantis," said Seraph. "It's why Diana is among the Avengers."

Superman and Iron Man almost took a step back as they look at Wonder Woman.

"I don't understand," said Wonder Woman.

"I'm sure you know it, even if you haven't realized it yet," said Seraph. "one reason why you stay is that you like the bond we all have with each other. You also stay to keep a close eye on any nation or organization that threatens Themesciyra, including the Avengers."

Wonder Woman looks at Seraph before she stops to think.

"I guess I am," said Diana.

"I'm also doing the same," said Seraph. "I may be the leader of the Avengers, but I also have my own country I must protect."

Seraph hood and mask dissolves before them revealing Harry Potter.

"Emperor Harry," said Arthur.

"Emperor?" Namor repeats.

"He's the Emperor of the Terran Empire!" Wave said in excitement. "The ruler and leader of the Edenians! Why would you be risking your life to save this planet?"

"It's in my blood," Harry said honestly. "I cannot sit idly back, ordering others to fight the battles I could be fighting. The Avenger's goal is pure and straightforward, protect this world from any threats that endanger the planet. There is much going on after the Convergence. I must defend my people from countless threats. Being an Avengers allows me to have another set of 'eyes' on any potential enemies."

"Now I see," said Arthur. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You're taking studies in the Art of War."

"Somewhat," said Harry. "regardless of what you feel about us, there is one truth you cannot escape from."

"What's that?" asks Namor.

"What happens to one of us will affect the other in due time," said Seraph. "We are children of this world, and that alone causes both the Children of the Sea and the People of the Land to share a symbiotic relationship. It's wiser to try to work together instead of fighting a war over 'superiority,'"

"Don't listen to him!" shouts Orm. "He's a surfacer seeking to poison your minds!"

Harry waves his hand, causing Orm to remain still as a statue.

"I do have an idea," said Superman. "Instead of starting a war without warning. Why don't you send an Ambassador to the United Nations in Vienna that is being held in three weeks?"

"Reasons?" asks Queen Dorma.

"Everyone is trying to sort out the madness the Convergence," said Iron Man. "they are trying to sort out the territories and borders around the world. The Amazon's are going to be there. Your people could make a case about their situation in the water and the uproar of polluting the world's waters."

"You make a good case, Emperor Harry," said Namor. "then I shall join the Avengers and accept Orin as the new King of Atlantis."

"I'll join as well," said Orin. "I think the two of us will make good allies and show strong support in creating better relations between our people. As such, I'm making two new positions. Namor, as the former King of Atlantis, I name you the Guardian of the Seas. You will be my chief general, and should my family line fall, your family is second in line."

Namor looks surprised at Orin upon this generous offer. Generally losing your position, you were in no place to regain such a high official office.

"What's your second King Orin?" asks Vulko.

"You will be the Ambassador to the United Nations," said Orin.

Vulko looks surprised at this statement.

"Me?" Vulko repeats in surprise.

"I need someone I can trust inside the United Nations," said Orin. "My mother trusted you, as do I. My mother values peace over war, and I know you do as well. I do not want a war with anybody unless there is no other choice. You are a skilled diplomatic Vulko, and you are proficient in speaking wisely to others."

Vulko couldn't hold back his surprise but nods his head, accepting his new position as the Ambassador of Atlantis.

The Kraken appears beneath the waves and roars, signally the unification of the Kingdom of Atlantis.


	16. The Path Forward

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 16: The Path Forward**

**June 30, 2012**

**Avengers Island**

"So, you're here to spy on us?" said Rhodey at Seraph.

The meeting had been about the newest recruits for the Avengers.

"Aren't you here for the same reason, only for the United States government?" Seraph responds back in kind.

"That's different, I'm here under orders," said Rhodey. "they are concern about the Avengers running rampant and unchecked. Do you understand they want to lock you all up and throw away the key?"

"I want to see them try," said Seraph.

"Regardless of how you feel about the truth," said Morgan. "it doesn't change the fact that most of us are Avengers, to protect what's important to us."

"Are you here to once again pass that legislative action to place the Avengers under the United States government?" Seraph said to Rhodey.

"It would make things a lot smoother," said Rhodey.

"For whom?" Seraph said smartly.

"Look," said Rhodey. "my superiors aren't comfortable with you guys running around unchecked. They believe you could do a lot of good –"

"Not under them," said Batman. "Seraph is right, no government involvement of any kind."

"You can't go around deciding what's best," Rhodey begins.

"If the United States moves on the Avengers," said Spider-Woman. "then I will leak the Codex all over the Internet."

"The Codex?" Superman repeats in confusion.

"It contains the black ops operations of countless intelligence agencies," said Batman. "their informants, operatives, safe houses, bank accounts, personal files. If that information is released to the public, the United States intelligence strength will disappear overnight, and they will become very vulnerable to attack. It's a move that will in one move swiftly cripple the United States and her allies political and military power."

Rhodey looks at Spider-Woman.

"What do you have against us?" asks Rhodey.

Spider-Woman turns and looks at Rhodey darkly.

"Everything," she breathes in but a whisper.

Rhodey wasn't sure what she meant by that. Could it be she knew ever secret the United States government has worked hard to keep hidden? Or could it be a personal grudge she holds against the United States?

"Let me put it simply, so there is no further discussion on government involvement," said Batman. "I'm more than aware that a few of you have some prior or current involvement with a government in some way. A lot of people in this room don't have that same relationship. If the Avengers are placed under any government control, then the Avengers will turn their fists upon each other. We will end up fighting each other."

"You mean we'll fight each other?" asks Cap.

"Not intentionally," said Batman.

"The governments have their own agenda, and it's different from ours," said Morgan. "it's only natural that those who side with the government will clash against those who are against government involvement."

"That doesn't mean you guys can be cowboys around the world," Rhodey continues to say firmly. "this isn't the wild west."

"Let me ask you a question, Rhodey," said Seraph. "do you want us working _for_ the government or _with _the government?"

Rhodey falls silent as he looks at Seraph, unsure of how to answer this simple question. For and with were two different things and one that could create a dangerous conflict.

"That is what you don't understand," said Seraph. "with and for are two different things. You want the Avengers to work _for_ the governments. I do agree we do need to corporate with the governments to a certain extent, but I will never work for the government."

"Why are you so against the idea of working with the government?" Rhodey asks.

"Because there are dangers involved, we haven't accounted for," said Batman. "Seraph is right. If the government gets involved in our affairs, then it would only divide us and weaken our efforts. Seraph is right, there are those among us who do not have a healthy relationship with the governments. With the new arms race emerging all over the world, it would create problems that we are not ready to handle. Not to mention, not everyone in the government is trustworthy, and they have their own agendas."

"Surely it won't be that bad," said Superman.

Everyone turns to look at Superman for trying to be a peacekeeper between the pro and anti-government faction.

"How bad, would it be?" asks Flash.

"Bad," said Jessica Drew. "In my world, there were several dirty and black sites running off the government to replicate 'super-soldiers,' and it turned nasty. 'Project Rebirth' nearly went south if Dr. Abraham Erskine didn't have project control. We could be dealing with a dangerous individual who didn't have any self-control. Some government factions are seeking to acquire superpower individuals."

"Like what?" asks Steve Rogers.

"Project Cadmus," said Jessica Drew. "A new group calling itself A.I.M. for Advance Ideas Mechanics is seeking on creating super soldiers and weapons of mass destruction and selling them to the highest bidder. There are others out there who want superpower individuals. One individual we have to be careful of is General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross."

"Hold up, you can't be serious," said Rhodey. "General Ross has a Medal of Honor – which is one more than any of you have."

"I'm sorry," said Cap.

"No offense, Cap," said Rhodey. "but General Ross is a war hero."

"No, he's not," said Jessica Drew. Jessica presses a button on her wrist as the image of General Thaddeus E. 'Thunderbolt' Ross appears before them on the holographic screen. "General Ross, a United States Army General originally in charged with replicating the 'Super Soldier' serum that created Captain America. While General Ross has never been officially tried or arrested for his crimes, he has committed numerous transactions that have endangered countless civilians. He's been chasing the Hulk to mass-produce the results. I can tell you this, if an army of 'Hulks' were to appear, they could destroy the world with nothing stopping them."

"I bet Project Cadmus is going to try to create their own version of 'Hulks,'" said Harry.

"I have no doubt they will," said Batman.

"That will be problematic," said Dr. Banner.

"Right now, we don't know who we can trust," said Harry. "answers that may appear simple aren't that simple. Remember – this is a new world, where we're all strangers to one another. Even the government cannot be trusted as we don't know its system on who we can trust."

"Given how you are pushing for the Avengers to join the government," said Kitana. "then I'll take full control of the Avengers from this day forward."

Rhodey looked at Kitana and was about to say something when he stops and looks at her. He suddenly realized in her world; she ruled the world with no other governments to counter her authority. Rhodey wisely closes his mouth and stands there.

"That's true," said Harry. "The Edenia Empire rules without anyone else standing in our way. I guess Rhodey speaks wisely in having the Empire take over the Avengers as we are 'the government' so we can control the Avengers."

Rhodey stood there, having lost the words to speak as he couldn't come up with a proper counterargument to challenge the Edenians. With the summit soon approaching, the Edenians could make a hard press case about their rights in ruling this world.

"Colonel Rhodes," said Batman. "I understand your desire to bring the Avengers under Government Control, but you cannot bring it up every time you come here. Remember, the Avengers are privately funded, and we govern ourselves. That is the end of this discussion."

"Next agenda," said Starlight. "the 'Mutant's.'"

"Mutants?" said Superman.

"Empowered individuals," said Starlight. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has kept them under surveillance even before the Convergence. It's unclear why the mutants exist only that they do."

"Would we be considered 'mutants'?" Captain America asks.

"No," said Dr. Banner. "Not even I'm considered a mutant. Our powers, our 'gifts' as Seraph calls them, can be explained, meaning we know the source. For mutants, it's another story. The D.N.A. undergoes a mutation for an unknown reason. So, mutants could refer as 'individuals of unknown power.'"

"Can they be trusted?" Cap asks.

"Some can," said Starlight. "there are those who seek peace with non-mutants. Some mutants are complete psycho's, while others don't trust humans."

"Sounds like people," said Batman.

"Well, Nick Fury has given us his complete data on the mutants and everyone else we may find of interest both as potential recruits. Individuals we have to keep an out," said Jessica Drew.

"Is that normal?" asks Cap.

"No," said Jessica. "Nick Fury is the type of person who doesn't share information with others unless he has some means of control of the situation. The way he handles the Tesseract and our recruitment is a prime example of how he operates."

"He may not be the most honest person around," said Starlight. "but he's trustworthy even if it's hard to trust him."

"Any word from Agent Coulson?" asks Tony.

"There is," said Jessica. "From what I understand, he's been promoted to level eight and is running his own special team in dealing with unknowns from the shadow. He's heading to Los Angeles. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had a run-in with a hacker group known as the Rising Tide who were trying to sell some Chitauri fragments on the black market."

"Alien tech could sell a fortune on the black market regardless of how small that tech is," said Batman.

"Which is why we have to keep such technology off the streets," said Tony.

"What about other potential bases we could use?" asks Harry.

"There is a small mountain in Rhode Island," said Batman. "It's a place I've known about for many years. I've never used it as I've never had to use it, but I think it would be a good place to establish a hidden base in case we need somewhere to lay low."

"We need to be careful about how we approach the public," said Harry. "it only takes a single mistake for everything to go south."

"Not to mention, the government will again approach us separately to have us working for them for unsanctioned missions," said Jessica.

"What do you have against the government?" protested Rhodey.

"A lot," Jessica said simply.

"Look, I don't know where you're getting off at, but you can't verbally attack the government on something you don't understand," Rhodey said firmly.

Everyone looks at Rhodey carefully.

Jessica sighs as she removes her goggles.

"Rhodey," Jessica said slowly. "do you know who I am?"

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Liaison for the Avengers," said Rhodey.

"That's the official statement," said Jessica. "I know more about the worlds' governments than anyone else. There may only be two people who know as much as I do, if not more on the governments of the world. Nick Fury, and Bruce Wayne. I know the skeleton in their closets. I know their secrets. I know who the identities of all your operatives, their safe houses, offshore bank accounts, to a list of crimes they've committed they keep under wraps."

"I'm only going to say this once," Jessica said with a warning in her voice. "If the United States government ever approaches up again about 'overseeing the Avengers,' then I'll release all your sensitive information all over the internet. Your black sites, whose collaborating with your government. Secret bank accounts and ghost sites."

Rhodey stood there and swallows his throat deeply as if he was forced to swallow a melon upon the realization of what Jessica Drew was threatening.

Everyone understood what Jessica meant, if she releases that information to the public – then it would cripple NATO overnight. Every Western Government would become cripple and blind to any attack that would happen to them.

"Is there anything recent we should know about?" asks Harry.

"There is, Mandripoor," said Batman.

"Mandripoor?" Green Lantern said with a huff.

"Black Market island," said Tony Stark. "It's a criminal haven where they sell black market items, stolen goods, technology, and information."

"It's been a problem for S.H.I.E.L.D. for years," said Starlight. "We've sent Agents to infiltrate Mandripoor, but it's almost impossible. You need a serious criminal record if you're to enter the main lobby."

"Who's in charge?" asks Batman.

"No idea," said Starlight. "it's not clear who is in charge, only that criminals go there for safe-haven, among other things. It's like a prison without any guards."

"Why doesn't the United Nations move in and remove them?" asks Cyborg.

"It's been tried in my original world," said Starlight. "it's always ended up in failure. Armies get beaten back, and the loss of life climbs to high levels very quickly. In the end, the United Nations wrote the island off as a 'No Man's Land' to prevent any future conflict."

"Like North Korea," said Flash.

"Very similar," said Wonder Woman. "we should keep a close eye on Mandripoor. Where is it located?"

"Southeast Asia, south of Singapore," said Starlight.

"That's not good," said Cyborg.

"No, it's not," said Batman. "it controls essential strait in southeast Asia."

"I can settle it," said Superman.

"I rather you don't," said Seraph. "this isn't Metropolis or a U.S. City where the local law enforcement can be talked to. There is no way you can bring that island to order without a stable government. Meaning there will be repercussions for any involvement. We also don't understand the situation on the island."

"Any word from the United Nations?" asks Captain America.

"Not really," said Cyborg as he looks at the tablet. "not much can be done until the summit is over. Until then, we will have to rely on private funding for anything we need."

"I can take care of that," said Batman.

"I got extra money I can put down as well," said Tony.

"I got plenty of money, and I own several banks," said Wonder Woman. "I can chip in as well."

Batman looks at the two carefully.

"You're joking," said Batman.

"Look, can we just agree that we have the finances taken care of, is there anything else?" Flash said as he quickly changes the topic.

"We've been getting more requests for tours," said Cyborg.

"Deny them," said Seraph. "we're not a museum. Jarvis, make sure no subs, ships, or helicopters come near Avengers Island without authorization."

"Yes, sir," said Jarvis.

"Anything else?" asked Starlight.

"Not really," said Cyborg. "The world is in chaos, and the missing person reports are in turmoil. No one is sure who is really missing and who simply disappeared from the Convergence."

"Any word from Thor?" asks Captain America.

"None," said Cyborg. "he left with Loki, and we haven't seen or heard anything from the God of Thunder."

"Raiden?" asked Kitana.

"Also hasn't been seen or heard since the Battle of New York," said Superman. "He simply disappeared in a clap of thunder and disappeared."

"Could something have happened to the Elder Gods?" asks Seraph.

"Possibly," said Jade. "everything is in chaos right now, so it's hard to figure out what is going on."

Seraph nods his head in understanding.

"Then all we can do is wait and see what type of signs are presented to us," said Seraph.

"Orin, do you agree with the Alliance?" asks Kitana.

"The Terran Alliance?" Orin said as he looks at the documents on his tablet. "Is this to counter NATO?"

"Yes," said Morgan. "but also, to give your people powerful backing. If the Empire, along with the Amazons and Atlanteans, form an Alliance – our military power could surpass NATO, and it will be needed in the future."

"Why are you forming this Alliance?" asks Rhodey.

"We have our reasons," said Kitana without answering Rhodey's question.

The look on Rhodey's face shows levels of concern regarding an alliance with the Empire, Amazon, and Atlanteans.

"We once fought side by side thousands of years ago, in the Great Titan War," said Wonder Woman. "it was before our time. The former Atlantean King Atlan stood and fought alongside the Amazon's against Steppenwolf and drove him off our world."

"Steppenwolf?" Batman repeats, looking at Diana.

"A world conqueror," said Wonder Woman. "I only know the stories, as this was well before my time – but Steppenwolf has never been defeated when he conquered worlds. He conquerors worlds' by destroying them. He turns the inhabits into creatures we call parademons. He never faced defeat until he came to Earth. Amazons, Atlanteans, Men, Gods, and beings from all over came together to drive Steppenwolf from the planet. He vowed to return, but never has come back since his defeat."

"We should add this Steppenwolf to the list," said Captain America after the room had fallen silent.

"Agreed," said Batman. "there is a chance if this Steppenwolf is still alive, he'll come back eventually. He might do it now that the Convergence has happened."

"Or he could be busy invading other worlds," said Hal Jordan. Everyone looks at him, giving him a sharp look. "What?"

"An individual like Steppenwolf wouldn't give up on revenge," said Wonder Woman.

"Though Hal may be right in this matter," said Seraph. "If he creates parademons by turning inhabitants into them. Then he could be invading worlds to create new ones. Meaning he could be rebuilding his strength before he launches another invasion."

"Another reason why this Alliance is a good idea," said Kitana. "To protect our homes and to prevent any territorial disputes."

"My people are up for it," said Diana.

"It would also enforce protections on the oceans," Namor said, speaking for the first time. "along with rivers and lakes."

"Not to mention, it would send a powerful message to the United Nations and NATO. They aren't the only powerhouse on the planet," said Seraph.

"How is that a good thing?" Orin asks in confusion.

"Since the Collapse of the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact, NATO has been running the world unchecked. This Alliance would be a countermeasure to many threats lurking in the world and to those who threaten it from afar," said Seraph.

"Afar?" Namor repeats.

"The Invasion of New York should be a warning of any potential invasions we could be facing in the future," said Seraph. "The truth is we don't know who we can trust. Even our group is fragile at best."

"You think we could turn on each other?" asked Captain America.

"If the government gets involved," said Seraph. "the government isn't exactly trustworthy. It's not what they do in public, it's what happens behind closed doors."

"He's right," Batman said quickly before Rhodey could speak out in protest. "They're already making countermeasures against us and have begun to develop an army of clones."

"Clones?" everyone repeats.

"They are after your Iron Man suit," said Batman. "They know they can't get it, so they are developing clones with superhuman speed and strength and abilities."

"You're talking about living weapons," said Starlight. "They are doing illegally genetic cloning."

"Anything we should take a look into?" asks Superman.

"Project Match, Project Kr, Project Blockbuster," said Batman. "those are what I know about – there are others."

"What the purpose behind Cadmus?" asks Tony Stark.

"Official, developed to counter against hostile invasions, and people they're calling 'metahumans,'" said Batman. "In truth… Cadmus is developing to counter the Avengers should we go 'rogue.'"

"Rogue?" Captain America repeats in confusion.

"They've already regarding us as weapons under the United States Government," said Starlight. "They don't see us as people. They're going to start a war if we leave them unchecked."

"It would be wiser to keep an eye on them," said Jessica Drew. "with the world unstable enough as it is, we need hard evidence before we can do anything. If they don't back down from their illegal experiments, then we'll leak it to the media, so the world will know what they've been doing."

"We should look into the missing people," said Seraph. "I have a nasty feeling in my gut that whatever is happening to these missing people, is going to be something nasty."

"Then, that's all for today," said Cyborg.

"You got a minute," said Tony to Harry as he looks at him.

Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow before he follows Tony towards his workshop.

Tony places his hand on a scanner as a pod opens, revealing a new Iron Man suit. Unlike the other Iron Man suits, this suit was sleek and slender.

"New suit," said Harry. "how man is that now."

"This one is yours," said Tony.

Harry turns to look at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need a power armor," said Harry. "I thought I've already told you this before."

"I know, but it didn't sit right with me, you are running around in pajama's," said Tony. Harry looks at Tony again with a raised eyebrow as Tony knew full well his clothing has the best spells and enchantments to protect him from harm. "Look, I've retrofit the suit without any of my weapons systems, so it's leaner and offers more protection. Furthermore, as a bonus, the suit is based on Vibranium engineering by Wayne and Stark tech, first-ever."

"Its energy-based," Harry said, looking at the suit. "meaning I can place spells on the suit."

"That's correct," said Tony. "I've set the armor so it can handle attacks from full military bombardments on its own, but its primary function is to work with your magical powers. I would ask Thor if the Asgardian could set you up with anything as they are better at mixing magic and science in armor than I am. In the meantime, this armor should be your bread and butter."

Harry walks forward and looks at the new suit. Harry touches the arm sleeve and looks at it carefully. Even looking at it closely, it didn't appear like armor like Iron Man's suit. I.T. was sleek and smooth like a hardened cloth with a soft touch.

"Thanks, Tony," said Harry knowing this was a generous gift.

"No problem, we don't know when we'll be sorted again," said Tony. "When are you going to take it out for a spin?"

"Don't know," said Harry. "I intend to return home and spend some quality time with my wife."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm suited to be a husband," said Tony.

Harry chuckles as he waves Tony off.

Washington D.C. – 04:30 AM

Amanda Waller wakes up and looks at her security footage to make sure there were no intruders or uninvited guests. Eyeing it carefully, she sees everything has been a green light since she came home.

Amanda Waller gets up and quickly takes a shower knowing the board meeting later was going bore her to death. If it wasn't for the fact, she had a powerful ally in her corner, she wouldn't have attended.

Bruce Wayne wasn't someone she could call a friend. She didn't have anyone whom she called a friend for a long time. His connections and resources made him far too powerful and valuable to have by her side. They didn't always agree and meet eye-to-eye, but Waller respected Bruce Wayne more than Congress or the President.

Waller walks back in her room to put on her business dress. She sees it already laying out along with a breakfast plate of eggs, bacon, and toast along with a glass of orange juice and milk.

"They're not poison," said a voice on the other side of the room.

Amanda Waller turns to see a woman with long black hair in a black tactical suit standing before her open vault, with her files being read by the individual.

Amanda Waller reaches down and pulls out her 9MM gun she kept in case of an incident like this, she pulls it up and points it at the woman.

"It won't fire," said the woman without looking at Waller. "I have the firing pin." The woman holds up a firing pin in response as Waller pulls the trigger, hearing the gun click repeatedly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Waller demands as she sets the gun down. If the intruder bypasses her security without anyone raising the alarm, then Waller had to assume her other defenses were down as well.

"Amanda Waller," said the woman. "born as Amanda Blake March 6, 1966, in Chicago, Illinois. Moved to New Orleans in 1974 due to a high rise in crime in Chicago and parents' lack of employment in the Chicago area. At age eighteen received an exclusive paid scholarship to Georgetown University. Graduated in 1990 with a master's in political science. You've served on the Intelligence Community under three administration before vanishing from the public's eye. No official title, only that you serve in the NATO Intelligence Agency Argus as a department head."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Amanda Waller said with a raised eyebrow. "Should I shout off your resume as well?"

"Assuming you know my resume," said the woman.

"Jessica Drew," said Amanda Waller. "A lot of people are after you."

"I know they are, that's why I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jessica said, turning to face Amanda Waller as she puts down the binder on the dresser. "They keep those parties off my back, and in return, I won't reveal any classified information to the public or to your enemies. The things I know, I can blow the whistle on Argus Covert Operations and reveal your operative's identity to your enemies as well to the public at any given time."

Waller narrows her eyes and wonders how much Jessica Drew really knew. Waller heard of her only through whispers. The rumors surrounding this girl was nothing like Waller heard before. She knew every secret within every government.

"What do you want?" Waller demands.

"Shut it down," said Jessica.

Waller looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I see, you're talking about Cadmus, aren't you," said Waller.

"You're an intelligent woman," said Jessica. "then you know illegal cloning is going to blow up in your face. Especially when I tell others that these clones are meant to serve as living weapons against the Avengers and anyone you deem a threat to your rule."

"My rule?" Waller retorts angrily. "did you know what would happen if the Avengers ever went rogue? What would happen to the world? I had my people run hundreds of simulations. The results are – in every scenario, you beat us so badly the world will end in your favor. The only ones who are a threat to this world are you and your kind!"

"You're building an army of weapons of mass destruction only on a fantasy?" said Jessica. "The Avengers isn't a part of the U.S. government, Argus or any government. This is so the balance of power isn't shifted if one government lies claim over us. We will deal with threats international, or extraterrestrial if need be. You know S.H.I.E.L.D. also ran their own simulation as well. Do you know what would happen if the Earth were to face another alien invasion without the Avengers? The results, you would lose – in under an hour after the invasion begins."

Waller looks at Jessica carefully.

"You need to think carefully about the path you are walking, Amanda Waller," said Jessica. "I also suggest you watch the news this morning. There's something interesting, you should see."

Jessica turns and walks out of the room, leaving Amanda Waller standing there shaking.

Amanda Waller turns to her living room to see the tv was already on, and she took a huge step back in complete utter shock and fear.

'Terran Alliance!'

The Edenian Empire, Kingdom of Atlantis, and the Isle of Themscyira forge the Terran Alliance.

In a surprising move, the Edenians, Amazons, and the Atlantean's have formed an alliance that will shock waves around the world.

Amanda Waller suddenly realized the Edenians, the rulers of the Caribbean, were still a threat, and now they forge a powerful alliance with two other powerful nations.

Amanda Waller picks up her cellphone and quickly calls her office.

"Have the office heads come in an hour early," Waller said, watching the Emperor and Empress of Edenian along with the King of Atlantis and the Queen of the Amazons stand together.

Waller's hand was shaking so bad she looks down, unable to hold back her surprise face upon seeing her hand shaking as if she was suddenly afraid. Waller had no idea why she was so scared.


	17. New Frontiers

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 17: New Frontiers**

**July 2nd, 2012**

**Argus Island, Terran Empire**

Harry wakes up, feeling something nice, warm, and smoochy on his chest. Harry looks down to see his wife Kitana sleeping on his chest. The warm feeling Harry was feeling, that was causing his morning erection was the fact his wife was naked with her breasts pressing firmly against his chest.

Harry tries to get up only to feel his arm being held onto with another pair of breasts pressing against him. Harry nearly froze as he turns his head to see Jade also lying naked and holding him comfortably. Harry was entirely taken back by surprise. Harry but feared if Kitana found out, she would skin him alive.

Harry tries to wiggle himself free from both his wife and her best friend before they woke up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kitana mutters without opening her eyes.

"Err – breakfast," Harry said weakly.

Kitana looks up at Harry with those beautiful dark blue eyes, "and what do you plan on having?"

Harry was sweating, knowing he had to be careful. His wife is far greater at hand to hand combat than he was, and she could seriously injure him before he could muster any defense.

Kitana sits up and sets herself on Harry's groin, deliberately teasing him, causing him to have an erection. Harry turns only to be met by a swift kiss by Jade, who also was awake and kisses her best friend's husband with a deep passion.

Harry could feel this getting out of hand but could tell the two friends had planned this to trap him so they could have their way with him.

Harry disparate quickly, leaving behind the two friends as he reappears on the balcony as his new suit appears on him. He immediately takes off into the air before he did something he would regret, even if he would thoroughly enjoy the act.

Kitana and Jade sit upright as they look at the spot where Harry had disappeared seconds ago.

"You don't think he'll skip out on the meeting, do you?" Jade asks Kitana.

"Doubtful, he's never been late without reason," Kitana said with a smile.

A knock on the door causes the two friends to turn to see an Edenian Royal Guard walking in before he bows to Kitana.

"Your highness, Lord Raiden has returned," the royal guard reports.

Kitana tries to hold back her surprise but nods her head in understanding allowing the Royal Guard to leave with his duty now fulfilled.

"I wasn't expecting Lord Raiden to return so quickly," said Jade.

"Nor I," said Kitana. "still – we can finally learn what's been going on with Outworld and with Shao Kahn."

Jade nods her head in agreement knowing Shao Kahn would set his sights on Earthrealm once more to merge the world with Outworld.

Even if they weren't from Earthrealm, they had accepted this world as their home. More so now that Kitana married Harry, given how strong and kind his heart was over Liu Kang.

Kitana and Jade quickly get dressed before heading towards the Edenian Royal meeting room.

Harry had no doubt heard of Raiden's return, or sense his presence as he was present with Raiden at the table. He wasn't alone.

Raiden had brought the former Special Forces with him as well. Sonya Blade, Cassandra 'Cassie' Cage, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jackson 'Jax' Briggs, Takahashi Kenshi, Takahashi Takeda, and Kung Jin.

Johnny Cage unsurprising wasn't present. He had trouble reassuming his acting career, so he entered U.F.C. and was currently on a winning streak.

Jade, Kitana walk in and take their seats.

"Where's Liu Kang and Kung Lao?" asks Jax.

The four youngsters of the Special Forces look at each other, unsure of how to answer.

"I'm afraid I do not know," said Raiden. "I have searched for them, but even I cannot locate them."

"Did you read our report before the Convergence?" Cassie Cage asks the group.

"Not all of it, a lot to go through," said Jax.

"They're not Revenants," said Jacqui. "Quan Chi revive them after Shao Kahn lost the tenth Mortal Kombat and killed them in retaliation."

"He killed Kung Lao in the arena after he defeated Shang Tsung, snap his neck despite Raiden's warnings," said Kung Jin.

"He killed Liu Kang shortly after they invaded Earthrealm," said Cassie Cage. "We lost a lot of good friends that day. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Stryker, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Sub-Zero, Kabal, Smoke, and Scorpion. All of whom were killed by Sindel."

"Wait, you're saying we died?" said Jade.

"Yes," said Cassie. "After the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament ended with Earthrealm's victory, Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm in retaliation and killed many of our champions. Then Shinnok invaded and nearly destroyed Earthrealm."

"Shinnok?" Raiden said in alarm.

"Quan Chi is a servant of Shinnok," said Cassie Cage. "my dad – kick his ass during his invasion."

"You're joking," said Sonya Blade.

"I'm not joking," said Cassie. "You tried to slow Shinnok down for Lord Raiden to arrive who was dealing with Quan Chi. You nearly were killed until dad arrived and kicked his ass. The defeat was unexpected but very much welcome. Our Lord Raiden tried to teach me the same power my dad had so I could harness the power dwelling within me to protect this world as well."

"Any luck?" asks Lord Raiden.

"Not really, no," said Cassie. "it remains dormant, so I'm not sure if I have it or not."

"Interesting, and disturbing," Harry said as he looks at the table.

"What do you mean?" said Scorpion.

"You all know one another, yet you come from different timelines," said Harry.

"How is that possible?" asks Kitana.

"The Elder Gods are looking into the Convergence," said Raiden. "it is true, what caused the Convergence. Whoever caused the Convergence had to be a potent individual."

"Why brings us all together than?" asks Cassie Cage.

"Who said it's for us?" said Harry. "this is only one world we know that has happened. There are millions of worlds out there with life, and it could be for another. We don't know; we could be pawns in another's amusements. All I know is, it's wiser to stick together and learn what we can."

"Who could have the power to merge so many worlds as one in an instant?" asks Jacqui.

"I don't know," said Raiden.

"Have you gotten in touch with Thor and the Asgardians?" asks Harry.

"Not yet," said Raiden. "As I don't know the location of Asgard, I'm having trouble locating this world. I would have to ask Thor to take me to Asgard to speak to his people in person."

"What's going on in Outworld?" Jade asks Raiden quickly.

"Civil War rages between Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn," Raiden reports. "I do not know of this, Kotal Kahn."

"We know of him," said Jade. "he was once Shao Kahn Osh-Tekk General. A mighty warrior. He could make a good ally against Shao Kahn."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Cassie Cage. "I also know of Kotal Kahn. The Special Forces have had many dealings with Kotal Kahn, and none of them have been good. In our timeline, we have a fragile truce – mostly because Kotal Kahn is terrified of Lord Raiden."

"Of me?" said Raiden.

"After Shinnok's defeat, you became hardened, cold, and ruthless. You declared war against Outworld and the Netherrealm to protect Earthrealm. Kotal Kahn had to plea to the Elder Gods for the rights of Mortal Kombat to prevent any invasion," said Jacqui.

"That was in the past," said Jade. "I'm sure if we reach out to offer assistance, he will accept."

"No," said Takeda. "it's wiser that we keep a close eye on both Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn. Kotal Kahn isn't a person who can be trusted. Shao Kahn may be known for his cruelty, but Kotal Kahn is no different. Kotal Kahn will not hesitate to betray his alliance to get what he wants."

"That isn't the Kotal, I know," said Jade.

"Yeah," said Cassie Cage. "Kotal Kahn has tried to kill us many times because he wanted to piss Raiden off."

"Why would he do that?" asks Raiden.

"Because it's his way of proving his superior and that you can't touch him without breaking the Mortal Kombat rules," said Jacqui.

"Sounds like he's a real piss of work," said Jax.

"For now, we'll keep a close eye on the situation," said Harry. "Who is siding with whom?"

"Shao Kahn has the Tarkatans, Centaurians, Shokan's, Kytinn, and the Nakanada's," said Raiden. "Sindel, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Tanya, Rain, Gorro, Sheeva, Baraka, D'Vorah, Scarlet, and the Kollector are Shao Kahn's Guard."

"Who sides with Kotal?" asks Jade.

"Not many," said Raiden. "He has a human mercenary Erron Black at his side. Ermac, Reiko, and Reptile. Even with few in his Kahn Guard, the Osh-Tekk and Zaterra have larger numbers than Shao Kahn's forces combine and can match the Tarkata's in combat."

"Ermac," said Jacqui.

"Whose Ermac?" Harry asks as he was the only one who wasn't from their world.

"He's a being create by a fusion of countless souls, my father among them," said Kitana.

"So, he's something of a man-made Dementor," Harry said as he heard this. The others turn to look at him in confusion.

"A dementor is a soulless being that exists to feed upon the souls of others. There are empathy eaters, feeding every good emotion you have until you are forced to relieve every worse memory you have. Stay near them long enough, you'll remain nothing more than an empty husk of your former self."

"Sounds horrible," said Kitana.

"It is," Harry said, looking at his wife. "I had a rough childhood, and I'm barely able to resist the presence of the Dementor. Mostly because of my intense training, but I fear the results would be worse upon you if you came near one."

Kitana looks at him knowing her husband wouldn't jest on this matter.

"What should we do with Outworld?" asks Kung Jin.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Outworld is in a civil war right, and that's good for us as we regather our strength. Let Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn battle it out while we focus on building our strength in case anyone else comes looking for a fight."

"Shouldn't we do something regarding Outworld? There are still people there who are going to get caught in the middle and need help," Jade said.

"Refugees," said Cassie Cage.

Harry folds his hand together as he leans on them. In the past, he wouldn't hesitate or stop to think of any reason when it came to helping others. Hermione harp on him all the time regarding his desire to save everyone and would rant on about his desire to save everyone. Hermione has warned him, more rant at him about his 'personal' loyalty to save others would get everyone killed.

"Lord Raiden," Harry said towards the Thunder God. "what do you think is the best course of action?"

Raiden leans back and thinks carefully.

"It is true they will be refugees who will need aid," said Lord Raiden. "but I agree with you in not helping those in Outworld. Kotal Kahn or Shao Kahn could send spies to spy on Kitana to reclaim her or kill her and those whom he deems a threat to his conquest."

Harry looks down and thinks carefully.

"We need more information," said Harry. "no matter how much any of us wants to go and help the people in Outworld who need help. What else?"

"I've joined S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Sonya Blade. "I also want your help in locating this criminal." A holographic image of a man with a metal plate equipped with a bionic eye and had a rough appearance.

"Kano," said Cassie Cage. "I should have known."

"Kano?" Harry repeats in confusion.

"Black Markets arm dealers," said Cassie Cage. "His real name is unknown, but he's the leader of the Black Dragon Syndicate. He and my mom have a very long history. She chased him for over thirty years, and he's evaded capture all these years. Real nasty. He's a cutthroat, liar, murder, thief, among other things."

"I'll see what I can do," said Harry. "The Illuminati is already working overtime enough as it is, but I don't need you running like a cowboy seeking vengeance. You have your own duties and must keep your composure."

Sonya Blade nods in understanding, even if she showed she disapproved of this course of action.

"I think we all know where he's going to be heading if he's seeking to escape Sonya Blade and S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Jade.

"Where?" Sonya Blade said at once.

"Mandripoor," said Jade. "it's a criminal haven where you have no jurisdiction and cannot pursue him regardless if you enter illegally. The moment you set foot in Manripoor, I bet you he'll get tip-off immediately and disappear before you even get within a mile near him."

"That would make sense," said Cassie Cage. "a place where he could thrive without you breathing down his neck."

"I can't allow him to run free," said Sonya Blade.

"He won't stay there forever," said Harry. "a person like him will need to leave to conduct his 'business,' and he'll slip up. In the meantime, continue to help S.H.I.E.L.D. with their missions. How is S.H.I.E.L.D. doing these days?"

"They are still sorting everything out while trying to maintain global security," said Sonya Blade. "they got mountains of metadata and hundreds of exabytes to go through. It could be years before they're briefly operational again."

"What's their plan?" asks Kitana.

"Director Fury has formed two new units," said Sonya. "Jax and I will be joining one of the Units under the Command of Phil Coulson. It's a small unit, full of specialist and unique talents."

"In the meantime," said Cassie. "Jacqui and I will be joining S.T.R.I.K.E. along with Captain America and Starlight. It's a black ops unit, so it's nothing I haven't done before, so I should be at home."

"Whatever you say Private Pum'kin," Jade said as Kitana snorts out in amusement.

Cassie looks at her, not amused.

"Keep a close eye on S.H.I.E.L.D.," Harry said, continuing. "I don't exactly like Nick Fury, but I can trust the man. His intentions are clear. He's willing to get his hands dirty to protect the people and this world."

Harry's feeling on Nick Fury reminded him greatly of Mad-Eye Moody. Moody is a paranoid wizard who was a former Auror before his death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Moody had that no-nonsense attitude that didn't make him a lot of friends, but he had a good heart.

Harry didn't know Nick Fury's past, and he wasn't going to look into his personal life. All he knew is the Director of a Spy Organization and Global Security, tends to make anyone a little paranoid.

"The summits are only days away," said Sonya Blade. "should Lord Raiden attend?"

"I think so," said Cassie. "it would be nice for the world to know we got someone like Lord Raiden."

"That would be ideal," said Harry. "that's also could backfire in our face. Lord Raiden should attend, but he needs to keep certain information quiet. He should inform the world he's the Thunder God and Protector of Earth. They may object to this fact."

"What should I tell them if they ask me to leave Earthrealm?" Raiden said kindly.

"The truth," said Harry. "Your presence and protection will keep the world from facing an overwhelming invasion from certain individuals. Especially demons who have long hunger to consume our world."

"I can back him up if you want?" said Sonya Blade.

"I rather you don't," said Harry. "Kitana and I will backup Lord Raiden. If someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. backs up Lord Raiden, then it would be a dangerous political move. It would be wiser if our Empire backups Lord Raiden's claim. It would be hard-pressed to ignore the fact."

Everyone nods their head in understanding as they get up and prepare to leave and carry out their duties.

**Washington D.C.**

Captain America walks forward towards the meeting room. If it wasn't for the fact his former comrades had formed S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers didn't know what he would do with his life in the twenty-first century.

Steve Rogers heads into the room to meet with his new squad. S.T.R.I.K.E. would be doing covert missions to protect the world from any threats that appear.

Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs were already present and would be joining his squad.

The others he didn't know about, many of them were former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were transferring into this new job.

"Captain, Brock Rumlow," said Rumlow. "welcome to S.T.R.I.K.E."

"Thank you," said Captain shaking Rumlow's hand.

In the office overseeing the new S.T.R.I.K.E. task force, Alexander Pierce looked at the new S.T.R.I.K.E. unit. He knew he couldn't move as he wanted. Unable to bring the world into HYDRA's image at the current moment as the sudden arrival of the Convergence change everything. Once HYDRA finally had a grasp on the current state of the world, then he would strike.

Alexander Pierce looks at the holographic image of the new Helicarriers. The new weapons of HYDRA that would assure their world dominance. Captain America may prove to be a problem; for now, he would be the new fist of HYDRA, and would never know who he is serving.

"Sir," said Jasper Sitwell.

"Did you get the package?" Alexander Pierce asks his sleeper agent.

"I did so," said Special Agent Jasper Sitwell. "Project 'Destroyer' is moving as planned."

"What of our other problems?" asks Alexander Pierce.

"It's still secure, it's being delayed, and we don't have an exact time to launch it, but it will be ready as planned," said Agent Sitwell.

"Keep an eye on the Edenians," said Alexander Pierce. "I don't trust them."

"Yes, sir," said Sitwell.

"Keep me posted," said Alexander Pierce. He turns and shakes Sitwell's hand. "Hail, Hydra."

**Los Angeles, California**

The street was quiet, with no one seen among the dark streets. The old abandon warehouse remains silent as the wind blows what newspaper and garbage around.

Lightning begins to spark on the ground, before growing bigger. Soon the lightning started to emerge all over at a rapid rate and out of control before a tall man appears naked in a destroy pavement.

The man was a tall Caucasian male, standing at six foot two, with brown hair. His body built like a muscle bodybuilder. He looks around without a single emotion on his face.

[System Error]

"My mission has been compromised, adjuring updates," the man said as he looks around. He looks down before he looks upwards again. "I will need clothes."

The T-900 walks off towards the nearest clothing store as he continues to seek updates on his mission.


	18. Unseen Movement

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes:** The Terminator (Young Arnold from The Terminator and T-2) is a T-900. Instead of a T-800 or T-850 (T-3). The T-900 was a prototype as an advanced infiltrator that also hunted and destroys reprogrammed terminator. It's very similar to Guardian (Pops in Genesis) and has a super-computer within his CPU capable of learning.

**Chapter 18: Unseen Movement**

**July 10th, 2012**

**Mount Hampton, Rhode Island**

**Sanctuary – Avengers Hidden Base**

Seraph walks through the newly establish corridors of the newly established base. Avengers Island may appear for a publicity stunt, but Seraph wanted to operate unseen and undetected. Tony Stark already took a liking to S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet-, seeing it as a multipurpose ship and was working on a design for air and sea travel.

Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne both began to work on building their security measures. In the end, Tony started to initially create the defenses of the network and the Sanctuary. At the same time, Bruce would test out its security measure.

It was a simple task as Tony loves building everything. While Bruce Wayne, as Batman, learns to bypass every security measure. It almost became amusing to see Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark trying to outsmart the other.

Seraph floats into the room before he settles down on the couch. The other Avengers were coming in to see their new base of operations and a base that would prove most useful in case they needed to hide and operate from the shadows.

"How is the base?" Seraph asks the Avengers.

"Going strong," said Tony.

"Security checks out, and there's plenty of space here to house a hundred individuals," said Jessica.

"Where's Bruce?" asks Seraph.

"Downstairs in the sublevels," said Jessica. "he's turned it into Batcave number two."

Seraph shook his head.

"We should proceed with caution on the entrances in this building," said Morgan. "take every means of precaution possible. Both against physical, technological, and mythical threats."

"Even still, we cannot let others know of this place and must be vigilante on who we can trust," Batman said as he walks into the room.

"How's your cave?" Jessica asks without looking at the Dark Knight.

Seraph hears the Flash running around, checking every inch of this place.

"Man, where did you find this place?" Flash asks Batman.

"Long story," said Batman. "Stark, how are the interior defensives?"

"Holding," said Stark. "I'll try to get in touch with Wakanda, see if I can but some Vibranium. I'm not sure how much they have left, that metal is scarce, and there is only so much Vibranium."

"We'll look into securing more Vibranium," said Bruce.

"We got an incoming message from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jessica calls out from her position. "It looks like its Commander Cage."

Cassie Cage appears in a holographic image before them.

"Cassie Cage, what's going on?" asks Kitana.

Cassie Cage looks at Kitana in is silence.

"Sorry, I'm not used to speaking to you like this," said Cassie Cage. "the last time we met, I fought your revenant self at Raiden's sky temple."

"My future Revenant self," Kitana said.

"Any sign of our revenant selves?" asks Jade.

"No," said Cassie Cage. "Your revenant selves have vanished, only Liu Kang and Kung Lao remain. The Convergence really did a number on our enemies in the Netherrealm."

"Do you have something to report," Batman said to Cassie Cage.

Everyone looks at Batman, who didn't even look affected by the glares.

"Yeah, I do," said Cassie Cage. "the Convergence did a lot, bring past and present together. It also brought back an old enemy, Sektor. We've accounted for many missing people who are being turned into cyber assassins."

An image of a humanoid figure appears next to Cassie Cage.

"They're turning people into machines?" Wonder Woman cries out in alarm.

"They're building an army," said Cassie Cage.

"Why doesn't shield move in?" Tony asks at once.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is in chaos, we're still trying to sort out countless terabytes of data before we can even assemble a strike force to locate its factory," said Cassie Cage. "I've already alerted Master Liang, who suspects he knows where the main factory is located. Master Hasashi is en route to join him with his Shirai Ryu men."

"Try to put a team together to back them up," Harry orders.

"I'll see what I can do," Cassie Cage replies. "I'm currently en route to Los Angeles. I have a mission to find this hacker who's releasing sensitive information to the public."

"I understand, stay safe," Seraph said to Cassie.

"Will do, Cassie Cage out," Cassie said as she ends the transmission.

The holographic image of Cassie Cage disappears.

"She sent us the Cyber Ninja specs for us to look at, but there are seriously outdated," said Jessica. "We have to assume these cyber ninjas will be upgraded should we face them."

"Some intel is better than none," said Batman.

A clap of thunder was suddenly heard as Raiden appears in the middle of the room, and he wasn't alone. A woman with floating stones, with long green hair and purple skin, stood next to him.

"Lord Raiden," Kitana said as she looks at the thunder god.

"I trust everything has been going well," Lord Raiden said to the group.

"Have you've learned anything?" Superman asks at once.

"Not much when the Convergence started," replies Lord Raiden.

"I thought not," mutters Seraph.

"You have a theory?" Tony asks Seraph.

Seraph floats over to the holographic chessboard, where all the pieces were in their starting position.

"Whoever united our universes, did so for a reason," Seraph said as he looks at the board.

"You've said this before," said Lord Raiden as he walks over with his female companion.

"Yes," said Seraph. "I can only think of a couple answers. One, the person who united us, is either dead for doing so. Or,"

"Or what?" said Jessica.

"We are pieces on a chessboard," Seraph said as he waves his hand over the chessboard. "This person is powerful, but is using us for his own personal amusement."

"You are saying we're pawns in someone's game?" Raiden's companion spoke as if her voice mirrored an echo.

"Most likely," said Seraph. "it's been a couple months since the Convergence, and we're no closer to finding answers than when we started."

"This is Lady Cetrion," said Lord Raiden. "she's the Elder Goddess of Virtue and Life."

"Raiden has always been fond of you mortals," Cetrion said as she looks at Seraph.

"Mortals are unique, and they are strong, stronger than we are in ways you have yet to understand," said Raiden.

"You're saying they are more powerful than an Elder God?" Cetrion said, turning to Lord Raiden.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Raiden. "you will understand if you spend time among them."

"What brings you here, Lady Cetrion?" Jade asks the Elder Goddess.

"The Convergence has affected the Elder Gods. We are unable to see anything past of the events that lead to the Convergence," said Cetrion.

"So why are you here?" asks Batman.

"For a strange reason, the pinpoint to the Convergence lies here on Earthrealm," said Cetrion.

"Meaning Earth is a nexus point," said Batman.

"Meaning that something on Earth is going to happen that will affect everyone," said Tony.

"We'll be ready," said Superman.

**Los Angeles, California**

Jacqui steps out wearing her new shield tactical suits fuse with the new Special Forces body armor. Social Media was buzzing in the area about a man who jumped out a five-story building and landing on his feet before giving a woman to paramedics he rescued from a fire.

'Heroism on the Rise?'

Special Agent Phil Coulson was their C.O., who had gathered a team of specialists to investigate the weird and unknown.

They were supposed to look after two youngers, Fitz-Simmons, who are a biochemist and a technical expert. They only had local reports that an explosion shook the fifth floor is currently unknown, and local law enforcement found nothing to warrant suspicion.

"Did we track the hacker?" asks Jacqui.

"Yeah, Agent Coulson and Cage are en route," said Agent Simmons.

They walk through the building, looking at the burn belongings left.

"Where's Agent Ward?" asks Jacqui.

"Outside keep an eye out for any unwanted guests," Agent Fitz said as he places his suitcase on the ground. Several mini-drones start flying around.

**Unknown Location**

Sub-Zero kneels over the mountain looking at the hidden factory where he was once turned into a Cyber Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero pauses as he hears footsteps behind him and turns to see a sword pointing at his face.

"You're hearing is failing, Sub-Zero," Scorpion said as he stands before Sub-Zero.

"I recognize your footsteps, Hanzo," Sub-Zero said as he looks at his former rival turn best friend.

"Hard to believe Master Seraph was right about Sektor's betrayal," said Scorpion.

"We were both wrong, and have been played like fools," replies Sub-Zero.

"Where is Sektor?" Scorpion asks at once. "I will not let him threaten my clan again."

"Sektor is a threat to both our clans," Sub-Zero replies. "S.H.I.E.L.D. information is very accurate. Something is going on here. A front assault is possible but would be,"

"Bloody," Scorpion replies as he eyes the entrance.

"There is another way," Sub-Zero said as he points to an air vent. "It would be a tight fit, but we should be able to get in undetected, assuming you don't mind the cold."

"I've taken our worse," Scorpion replies as he looks down at his longtime rival.

A gunshot sound erupts as they seem a figure wearing a black biker outfit open fire upon the cyber ninja standing guard. They went down rather quickly as the figure walks into the station without a care in the world.

"Were you expecting backup?" Scorpion asks as they watch the figure enter the tunnel as more gunfire erupts within the tunnel.

"No," Sub-Zero said as he eyes the situation looking for any other intruders or uninvited guests.

"We should go," Scorpion said as he drops to the ground with Sub-Zero following.

The two enter the tunnel cautiously, seeing countless Cyber Lin destroyed with the stranger who wasn't seen anywhere.

"We need to destroy this facility," Scorpion said at once.

"First, we can shut down the Cyber Lin Que. Once they're shut down, they shouldn't pose a threat," Sub-Zero replies.

They walk forward as they heard some more gunshots.

They rush forward to see the stranger fighting a young girl with white hair.

"Frost?!" Sub-Zero said in surprise at the sight of his missing pupil.

"Sub-Zero! Scorpion! I'll have your heads!" Frost cries before taking several gunshots blast from a shotgun that sent her flying over the console.

"Frost is with the Cyber Lin Kuei?!" Scorpion said in shock.

"You are not a part of this facility," a man with a deep voice said as he steps forward.

They turn to see a big guy in a motorcycle outfit.

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero demands.

"My mission is to have this facility destroyed, and all cybernetic machines terminated," said the man.

"So, we're on the same side?" Scorpion asks slowly.

"Unknown," said the man. "My mission is to safeguard humanity and terminate any projects that could help lead to Skynet's rise."

"Who are you?" Scorpion demands.

"Cyberdine System Model 210," said the man.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero look at one another in confusion. Not sure what the person meant by 'model.' He didn't appear anything like a cyborg.

They turn to see Frost gets up and runs away, throwing a cryo grenade at her former mentor as she makes her getaway.

"What wasted potential," Sub-Zero said as he looks down the corridor where Frost had vanished.

"If she's attacking your clan, does this mean she's joined with Sektor?" Scorpion asks Sub-Zero.

"Most likely," said Sub-Zero. "she had a cybernetic body, but unlike the other Cyber Lin Kuei. She will be a problem if she's left unchecked."

"What should we do with him?" Scorpion asks towards the unknown individual standing there.

"We'll take him to Seraph," said Sub-Zero. "I'm sure he'll have answers. We must return to our clans and take precautions against Frost and the Cyber Lin Kuei."

Scorpion nods his head as he turns to look at the stranger standing there.

**New York City, New York**

The dark alleyways were no strangers to dangers. For Detectives Sam Burke and Maximillian 'Twitch' Williams, the body count had been on the rise since the Convergence.

"I don't get it," Burke said as he stuffs his face with donuts. "why the hell are we back here again?"

"There are three murders," Twitch knowing his partners' lack of interest. "all were brutally strangled."

"What makes these three hobos' anything worth interesting," Burke said as he turns his donut bag upside down to see all his donuts were gone.

"These are Tony Twist men," Twitch said as the three bodies come rolling out.

"Christ," said Burke. "Fat Tony. These gangsters got hit."

"Indeed," said Twitch.

The brutal death of the three mobsters would start a gang war in the middle of New York if the murder wasn't found soon. The mob didn't like unsanctioned hits on their people and would act themselves.

"Do we have any potential leads on the perp?" Burke asks Twitch.

"None, sir," Twitch replies. "there is a private detective here looking into the killings as well."

They turn to see a blonde man wearing a trench coat looking at the killings.

"Great, just what we need, a loser poking their nose in my investigation," Burke said as he marches over towards the tall blonde man. "Hey, asshole, get the fuck out of here."

"Sorry, mate," said the man. "no can do."

"You got some I.D. on you, pal?" Burke snaps. "or I'll throw your ass in jail for interfering in my investigation."

The man pulls out his wallet and hands it over to Burke.

"Johnathan Constantine, Private Investigator," Burke mutters as he looks at the picture. "What are you doing in my alley?"

"I'm here on private business," John Constantine said as he takes back his wallet.

"Are you looking into the mob?" Twitch asks as he walks up to his partner.

"In a way," said John Constantine. "If I find anything worth noting, I'll let you know. Till then, cheerio."

John Constantine turns and walks down the alleyway disappearing into the darkness.

"Strange block," Burke said

"Indeed," said Twitch.

Burke looks at his partner, not sure what to make of his statement.

"You think he knows something about the killings?" Burke asks Twitch.

"Possibly, he could be chasing down a led or a hunch," said Twitch.

John Constantine walks through the dark alleyway noting the homeless that were gathered around the burning pins for warmth. John didn't stop or look at them. They weren't why he was here. He could sense a dark and powerful figure lurking nearby. John Constantine knew the smell of a demon no matter where he went.

John considers calling Jason Blood, the honorable knight who is bonded with Etrigan the Demon.

The deeper John went into the alleyway, the more he began to think of asking Jason Blood here. The stench of this demon was so strong, John could feel every hair on his body stand upright.

"Forget this," said John. He places his hand on the wall and quickly casts a spell as he summons Jason Blood.

Jason Blood walks through the wall and stands there looking at John Constantine.

"John, why did you summon me in this godforsaken place," Jason asks at once in annoyance.

"Insurance," John said as he looks towards the Cathedral. "I'm hoping that we won't need your better half."

Jason steps forward, suddenly becoming aware of the presence of a powerful demon lurking nearby.

"This demon is strong," said Jason. "what did you get yourself involved in now?"

"I'm not sure," said John. "all I know is, for two weeks, there has been a mass killing in these alleys with a strong presence of a demon. This demon is stronger than any I've felt before and could use some backup."

"Your real bastard John Constantine," Jason said as the pair walks forward and inside the Cathedral.

The two say nothing upon looking at the abandoned Cathedral.

"You two fuckers have a lot of nerve coming here," a voice said from the shadow.

The voice was deep with malice and evil inside.

John and Jason said nothing as they look around the Cathedral but saw nothing.

"We got some questions for you, mate," John said towards the darkness. "did you kill those people in the alley?"

"Some of them," said the figure. "they fuck with the wrong motherfucker."

"Why don't you step out and we can talk like gentlemen," said Jason.

"You don't want that," said the figure.

"Trust me, mate," said John. "you can't frighten us."

A figure drops before them, consumed in darkness with a black outfit and glowing green eyes. The red cloak moves around as if it were a living extension of itself before the figure stands up taller than both Jason and John.

"Who are you?" asks Jason.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" Spawn demands at once.

"We destroy demons," said John.

"But you're different than any demon we've encountered," said Jason.

"You think your little exorcism is going to work on me?" the person said, looking down at the two.

"That shit never works," said John. "we want to know why are you here?"

"I'm here to regain my humanity," said the demon.

"You should go with them," said another voice from the back of the Cathedral. "They are very powerful in magic and could offer you much aid against your war against Malebolgia."

"I don't need any help," the demon declares.

"Spawn," said the elderly man. "you need allies. You cannot fight this war alone. A soldier is only as good as the men and women who they fight alongside."

Spawn said nothing as he leaps upwards and disappears back in the darkness.

The elderly man steps forward, looking strict and stern as always.

"He'll join you," said the elderly man. "the Convergence has left us with many unanswered questions. If you need a soldier to fight hell's armies, then Spawn will be your greatest ally."

"Why would a demon rebel against Hell?" John asks the elderly man.

"He was once human," said the elderly man. "a soldier by the name of Al Simmons. He was betrayed by his employer and left to die. Malebolgia offered him a deal. To become a hellspawn and lead his army against the heavens, so he could see his wife once more. It took him a few years to get over his wife even though he still loves her very much. The truth is, he needs allies, and to regain Heaven's favor."

"We don't exactly have a place to set up shop," said Jason Blood. "we could use the House of Mystery."

"The Hellspawn is drawn to this Cathedral, I'm sure you can do something to make this place a source of your great alliance," said the elderly man.

"That would explain much," Seraph said as he walks forward with Morgan le Fay beside him. "why we sense a great magical, powerful lurking within this building."

"Jolly wonkers, the Avengers," John Constantine said as he turns to look at Seraph and Morgan emerging from the shadows.

"It seems many of those who are gifted with magic, can sense this place will soon become a battleground," said the elderly man. "it would be wise to join forces."

"Join the Avengers?" John Constantine said with a scuff. "I rather drink piss."

"You really are the world's greatest asshole, John," said Jason.

"There are only a couple individuals who specialize in magic within the Avengers," said Seraph. "its clear more casters are going to appear, as well as more threats. I rather have a Covenant of Sorcerer's ready to fight the Dark Arts," said Seraph.

"Are you seriously considering this wanker," John said, turning to Jason.

"Actually, I am," said Jason. "It would be good to have some companion. As well as to keep an eye on Etrigan in case he runs wild. There is still the threat of Morgaine, and she is dangerous to take on alone."

"What of Spawn?" asks John.

"He can be our guardian," said Seraph. "He's a soldier, and only knows how to be a soldier."

"We best make haste," said Morgan. "I sense dark magic is gathering."

On top of the Cathedral, Spawn stands on the cross, looking down upon the city and the alleyway. Unrest could be felt within his soul, knowing that a new predator was lurking unseen near his territory.


	19. Poker Face

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 19: Poker Face**

**August 2nd, 2012**

**Avengers Island**

"Don't get me wrong Tony, I love the armor and such, but it's not really for me," Harry said as the armor stood on the wall. "I don't feel comfortable wearing that armor. It should be co-design into the new Bat Armor Bruce loves so much."

Harry had given the suit a test run. While he did find the additional protection useful, it didn't feel right, which is why he was returning the suit to Tony.

"So, what are you thinking?" Dr. Banner asks as he looks at Harry.

"Clothing," Harry said simply. "I can easily place enchantments on it to give myself protection, but the armor didn't feel right, and my head feels likes I'm being sucked into a vacuum all the time."

"I'll make something," Tony said as he thinks carefully about the design. "Would you like those S.H.I.E.L.D. outfits?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Harry repeats in confusion. "Like Romanoff's and Barton's?"

Tony hits a button as a holographic image reveals the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

Harry looks at the image studying it carefully. He wasn't against the idea of wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D.; he simply felt it look too dull.

"Alright, let's see," Harry said. "I want a coat and a hood."

The images begin to add a coat, and a hood appears as Harry turns around, looking at the hologram.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., can you add the hood to the initial outfit, and not the coat?" Harry said out loud.

"Yes sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said at once as the hood appears on the outfit.

"Could use a belt, and some pockets inside the coat," Harry mutters. "Coat length, around the knees should be good, and sleeveless."

"Perhaps you should consider a Jinbaori," J.A.R.V.I.S. said out loud.

"A what?" Harry repeats in confusion.

"Jinbaori, a Samurai's War Coat," J.A.R.V.I.S. explains as the holographic image appears over the outfit. A sleeveless coat appears that mimics the appearance of a jacket.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Dr. Banner.

"You can put a symbol on the back of the Jinbaori," said Tony. "Like a pentagram."

Harry pauses and thinks about the symbol they were suggesting. A pentagram indeed sounded ideal, but he had another idea. One that was more fitting of one of his titles he acquired at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., that's actually not a bad idea," Harry states as he looks at the pentagram on the back. "Instead of a pentagram, I want you to put this symbol on the back."

Harry conjures an image of the Death Hallows before J.A.R.V.I.S.

"What is that symbol?" asks Dr. Banner. "A magical eye?"

"It does appear that way," Harry said as the Death Hallow appears on the back of Harry's new outfit. "It's actually a symbol known as the Death Hallow and one who is 'Master of Death.'"

"Master of Death? Like Thanatos?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "these three symbols each represent a key aspect in my world. The Elder Wand, the strongest wand in existence. The Resurrection Stone, the power to walk in the living and world of the dead. And the Cloak of Invisibility, to move unseen and to protect you in your time of need."

Banner and Tony look at one another.

"That's actually quite interesting," said Tony.

"I wonder what else on magic we could learn," said Banner.

"Well, I'm sure physics can explain everything," Tony said as Harry rolls his eyes.

"The render is complete," J.A.R.V.I.S. said out loud. "shall I include a bio-weave of titanium-Kevlar into the clothing?"

"That wouldn't be so bad," said Tony.

"Show me," Harry states as J.A.R.V.I.S. shows the holographic image of his new suit.

Harry brings his hands up to his chin, thinking carefully.

"Actually J.A.R.V.I.S., lose the hood," Harry said as the hood disappears.

"You're thinking of a mask?" asks Dr. Banner.

"I got a helmet you could use," said Tony.

"Helmets aren't my thing," Harry said, looking at the outfit. "J.A.R.V.I.S. show me samurai masks."

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S., as several images of samurai masks appear in front of them.

"What you thinking? Wearing something like a hockey mask?" Tony asks.

"I'm not Jason, Tony," Harry states, knowing Tony was referring to the Friday the 13th movies. "J.A.R.V.I.S. I want this mask, remove the straps and make it so I can wear it without anyone revealing my identity."

"The Ghost King, sir, an excellent choice," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"I need it lightweight J.A.R.V.I.S.," Harry said. "I can't be carrying too much weight."

"Understood," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "I'll make the mask and add carbon nanotube-based alloy to your suit and chest. When properly put together, this material is extremely lightweight and nearly indestructible."

"That works," Harry said as he looks at the final render. Harry, like the appearance and half-wished he had this outfit for his final battle against Voldemort.

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony said as the trio walks out of the lab.

They walk towards the meeting room to see the rest of the Avengers except Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye present. Jessica Drew was also absent.

"Another incident on the rise," Wonder Woman reports as the video clip of a woman running down pedestrians before Wonder Woman arrives and stops her.

"I stop a young mother from killing her newborn off the roof," Batman said. "she believed she gave birth to the devil's child."

"I stop a man from killing his wife and children," said Superman.

"I'm sure these are all consequences," said Hal Jordan.

Everyone turns to look at him without showing his laidback attitude on the situation.

"Something doesn't add up," said Flash. "Are we sure these events are connected?"

"Homicide has been on the rise within the past month more so than any other," Batman replies.

"Given the fact that these murders are erupting all over the globe, we have to assume an outside force is at play here," said Tony Stark.

"I've already looked at the reports within the hospitals regarding these incidents," said Dr. Banner. "there's nothing in their blood that explains their rash behavior."

"Could be magic," said Morgan.

Batman looks at Seraph with his usual glare.

"You're saying someone with some hocus pocus is causing all of these incidents," said Hal Jordan.

"There has been an unusual taste in the air regarding magic," Morgan said. "We're protected here. There has been this strange vibe going on around the world with magical moving around."

"Any idea what is causing it?" Batman asks at once.

"Most likely an artifact," Morgan replies. "to spread their influence over the globe without detection would require an artifact that can manipulate others without releasing a strong magical presence."

"I'm going to Vegas," Harry said.

"What for?" Batman demands at once.

"Poker," Harry said as he turns and walks out of the room.

"Want me to come with you?" Morgan asks at once.

"I rather have you stay here and keep our magical defenses secure enough to repel whatever is causing the incident around the world. We don't need a bunch of crazy and enhance individuals going around the world smashing anything they come across," Harry said as he walks out the room.

Batman gets up and follows him.

"I can come as well," said Tony.

"Better you stay," said Morgan. "our type of poker is a bit different from Vegas."

"Sir, may I suggest testing your new suit?" J.A.R.V.I.S. said, speaking up for the first time. "It just finished."

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Harry said.

"Okay, I need to point out that that tends to freak people out," Flash states. "he needs some image, so we know when he's going to talk."

"Not a bad idea," Dr. Banner.

"You know in Mass Effect 2, E.D.I. had an orb when she would speak to the crew," Tony said. "I'll see what I can do."

Batman and Seraph stop as they come across an arena that revealed a grand showing of Zatanna.

"How do you know, Zatanna?" Batman asks Seraph as he walks through the back.

"I don't," Seraph admits. "I've been following her for some time, and I do believe she can use magic. She's quite capable of handling herself, but I need to see how skilled she really is in the mystic arts."

"So, this is an audition for an initiative," Batman said simply.

"Very much so," Seraph said.

"Don't you think you should run this with the team?" Batman asks.

"Nothing has been set up," Seraph states. "As a magic expert, I believe I have a right to judge the magic casters."

Batman said nothing as he looks at Seraph with his usual glare. Seraph was unaffected by this glare, as he's received it countless times from Dumbledore and Snape.

Seraph opens the door and walks towards the balcony where Zatanna was putting on a show for the audience.

Birds flew out of Zatanna's hat as she takes a bow as the lights went out. Two seconds later, the light went back on with three elephants now standing on the stage beside her. Fireworks erupted above her as the crowd gives her warm applause.

"What do you think?" Batman asks as he watches the show.

"She's real alright," Seraph said as he watches the show. "I also sense she's very powerful in the mystic arts."

Zatanna raises the elephants in the air, causing the crowd to look slightly alarmed before the Elephants burst like party poppers above the crowd.

"That's impressive," Batman states.

"I'll say," Cyborg reports in their earpiece. "I'm going to hack into the arena's security, see what I can find and where those elephants went."

"They weren't real," Seraph replies as he turns away as Zatanna disappears before the crowds very eyes.

Batman follows suit, knowing the rest of the group were trying to break down Zatanna's magical act. Stark would most likely retort back to physics on what should and shouldn't be possible.

Zatanna sits down in her dressing room, one of the best in all over Vegas, given her high ratings.

She sits down, surprised to see a couple vases of roses on her desk.

Zatanna picks up the card and looks at the note.

"All of the roses in the world can't describe how beautiful you are,"

Zatanna smiles at the note and smells the roses.

"I'm glad you like them," a voice said behind her. "I wasn't too sure you really could use magic."

Zatanna pauses as she turns back to look behind her. A figure wearing black clothing with a hood over his face stood in the shadow of her dressing room. Zatanna stood up, knowing she would have to prepare for a fight.

"Calm yourself, Zatanna," the figure said as he steps forward into the light. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Seraph," Zatanna said in surprise. "I should have known you would come. The self-proclaim 'most powerful sorcerer in the world' would no doubt seek me out to see if he was alone."

"I did not make that declaration," Seraph said simply. "Morgan did."

"Morgan le Fay," Zatanna said as she looks at Seraph. "is she the real deal?"

"Very much so," Seraph states. "I need your help."

"I doubt you would need my help," Zatanna said with a smile. "I'm a performer."

"We're trying to get into a poker game," Batman said, stepping forward.

"Poker?" Zatanna said before her eyes went wide. "You can't be serious."

"Afraid so," Seraph states. "I'll explain everything on the way, I need someone to take me to the entrance."

"You don't know where it is?" Zatanna asks with a sly smile on her face.

"Not since the Convergence happened," Seraph stated calmly.

Batman suddenly starts moving very oddly as he checks himself out.

"Z – you got to get Seraph and Batman to see John, it's important. You need to come too."

Batman may have spoken, but it wasn't his voice. It was too out of rhythm and quick.

"Is that you, Boston?" Zatanna asks as she stands up.

"Yeah, I," Batman said as he stumbles forward before crashing into Zatanna's desk. "boy, this guys' mind is tough. I can't hold – "

Batman stands up as Seraph looks at the strange figure wearing a red suit floating above them.

Batman looks down before turning to Seraph and Zatanna.

"What is going on?"

"I'll explain things on the way towards Poker," Zatanna said as she moves forward.

"Who's the Poltergeist?" Seraph asks Zatanna as the trio walk down the street with Boston floating behind them.

"Boston Brand," Zatanna said simply.

"Boston Brand," Batman states. "he was a circus performer. Murder five years ago."

"Batman has heard of me?! Sweet! Tell him I' m fan of his too, but you know – be cool about it," Boston said excitedly.

Zatanna eyes Boston out of the corner of her eyes before she walks forward.

"Yeah, that's him," Zatanna said, wary of Boston's presence.

"Z – I won't do anything, I swear!" Boston protests loudly.

"Boston was a skilled acrobat, and trapeze artists, who were famous for his death-defying stunts," Zatanna explains. "he loved being famous, especially with the ladies. Husbands, not so much."

Seraph looks back at Boston realizing why Zatanna was uneasy with Boston hanging around him.

"You're killing me," Boston protests loudly.

"Had had a knack for irritating the wrong people," Zatanna explains. "That's when five years ago, karma finally caught up with him. It was a weekend show, a full house. Boston was in the middle of his death-defying act when an assassin killed him, shocking the crowd. He died that day, but that wasn't the last of Boston. The thing with Boston, things have a way of becoming complicated. The Goddess Rama Kushna called his spirit, who took pity on him and gave him the power to possess the living, so he could bring his killer and others to justice. Since then, Boston has been the walking dead man."

"Who's John?" Seraph asks once Zatanna finished her little story on Boston Brand.

"John Constantine," Zatanna said in disgust. "fair warning, he's the world's greatest asshole."

Seraph looks at Zatanna with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Johnathan 'John' Constantine," Batman said as a holographic image of a blonde man with blue eyes appears on his gauntlet. "said here he's a specialist in exorcism."

"Yeah," Zatanna said without looking at John's picture. "that's what he does."

"So, where are we going?" Batman asks.

"I'm taking you to Midnite," Zatanna said. "He has a casino and bar here in Vegas. They don't call this place 'Sin City' for nothing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," said Batman.

"I'm only going to warn you guys once," said Zatanna. "where we are going, is neutral ground. Number one rule; is no fighting."

"Who is Midnite?" asks Seraph.

"He's a former Voodoo Priest and Witch Doctor," explains Zatanna. "He's one of the few beings who truly neutral in the magical wars. He official stands neutral on any conflict, and it's a place to get information and acquire items – for a price."

They walk up to an average-looking bar with a bouncer presence. Zatanna walks up to the bouncer, who grunts, allowing her to walk past along with her party.

"Did you notice anything about the bouncer?" Seraph asks Batman.

"Not really, why?" asks Batman.

"He's not human," Seraph said. "He's a doll most likely created by Midnite."

"Seraph, I know you can handle what you're about to see," Zatanna said as she stops before the door. "Batman, you'll fit in, but you're a normal human so you could be targeted. Be careful."

"I can handle it," said Batman.

Zatanna knocks on the door as someone pulls back a door viewer, eyeing the party. The person grunts as he closes the door view before opening the door.

Inside they could see countless beings who clearly weren't human.

Monsters from myth to full-on demons, to humans wearing similar robes to Morgan and Seraph.

"Stick close," Zatanna said.

"Don't drink anything," Seraph warns Batman as several maids were walking around with drinks.

"Who comes here?" Batman asks.

"Lost souls," Seraph said. "Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, Demons, Angels, Sorcerers, Apparitions, those seeking what cannot be found. This is a place where trades, information, and where you can buy almost anything magically related. I'm guessing this Midnite is a broker who buys and sells information regarding magic."

"In my world, what would this place closely resemble?" Batman asks.

"Good question," Harry said. "It varies on what you think. The closest I could think of is Hollywood in California. There is a lot of good in places like this, but also a lot of evil."

Zatanna approaches a dark man wearing a voodoo skull ring and a pork pie hat. He was seated in a booth enjoying a drink and a cigar.

"Zatanna Zatara," Midnite said with a smile.

"Hello, Midnite," Zatanna said with a smile.

"Come, sit," Midnite said as he offers the empty seat for Zatanna.

Zatanna sits down with Seraph sitting beside her.

"The Great Seraph," Midnite said, looking at Seraph carefully. "I hear the Avengers have called you the strongest sorcerer in the world."

"That was Morgan le Fay's claim, not mine," said Seraph.

"It is true you are equally powerful as Raiden and Thor," chimes in Batman.

"The mysterious Batman himself," Midnite said as he looks at the Dark Knight. "No magical powers, that answers that mystery."

"Midnite, we're looking for John," said Zatanna.

Midnite turns to look at Zatanna in surprise.

"Why do you want that scumbag?" Midnite asks Zatanna with a raised eyebrow.

"It's important," Boston said, floating over.

"I don't need a poltergeist chiming in," snaps Midnite.

"You know him?" asks Seraph.

"We've never met," Midnite admits. "but he defiled my daughter."

Seraph and Zatanna turn to look at Boston, who seems somewhat guilty.

"I'll head upstairs," Boston shouts as he flies upwards.

"There's been an increase in homicides. The Avengers believe they're magically related," Batman states. "Boston suggested we find this 'John Constantine' to get answers."

Midnite sighs as he leans back.

"I hope you won't regret going to him for help," said Midnite. "Zatanna – you know better than anyone how much John has a habit of making more enemies than friends."

"I'm well aware," said Zatanna. "I'm one of them."

"What does Constantine do?" Seraph asks, wondering why so many people seemed to hate him.

"His public profession is he's an exorcism," said Midnite. "in truth, he's a demon hunter and a specialist in the Dark Arts. He has a knack for pissing everyone off."

"Do you know where John is?" asks Zatanna.

"He's on the top floor playing poker with Jason Blood and three demons," said Midnite.

"The V.I.P. area," said Zatanna. "why would you allow him up there?"

"Prevents fights down here," Midnite said simply.

"Good point," Zatanna mutters as she gets up.

"Zatanna, it was good to see you," Midnite said with a warm smile.

"How are things with you since the Convergence?" asks Seraph.

"More customers, same business," said Midnite.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas on what caused the Convergence in the first place," asked Seraph.

"Because this is a treasure cove of information?" said Midnite. "Unfortunately, I do not. I've had hordes of Angels and Demons, also asking the same question. Even bounty hunters have appeared now that a Spawn has appeared."

Seraph raises his eyebrow. Even though his face was concealed by the bandana and his hood, he knew Midnite could sense his expression.

"If what was reported is accurate, and that multiple universes have merged into one, then the Hellspawn, or Spawn – the general of Hell's armies has finally been reborn on Earth. He's a very powerful and dangerous individual. One, you should not take on lightly."

"Where is he?" asks Seraph.

"For that, you will have to pay," Midnite said with a smile. "Do not fret, I see you've already met him."

Seraph said nothing as he gets up and follows Zatanna up towards the elevator. Batman steps in as the woman casts a spell allowing the elevator to move upwards.

A young boy strokes his cat in his arm, crackling as he watches the trio head upstairs. The had orange fur with black stripes and red eyes, observing the trio.

"Don't worry, Teekl," Klarion said with a wicked smile. "chaos is about to erupt, and there is no Nabu so he cannot stop what is coming. I am so looking forward to the chaos that will soon erupt."

Klarion the Witch-Boy crackles with laughter at the mere thought of all the destruction that was about to unfold.

Teekl meows as Klarion stops crackling.

"Seraph is more powerful than he appears?" Klarion said as he looks at his familiar. "in that case, we should observe him and measure his skills carefully. I want to see – the powers of the self-proclaim strongest sorcerer of the world can really do."

The door opens as the trio steps on it, Boston flies straight at them.

"Z – guess whose here!" Boston shouts in front of them.

"He is annoying," Seraph said as he walks into the room and spots the only table that had any occupancies. Two men and three demons were sitting playing poker, as a man with gray hair wearing a tux, deals out the cards.

"Another doll?" Batman asks as he approaches the table.

"Indeed, Midnite sure is skilled at animation magic," Seraph said as he approaches the table.

Seraph sits down and puts down several gold galleons on the table.

"Deal me in," Seraph said as he hands the gold coins to the dealer. The dealer said nothing as he takes the gold coins and gives Seraph a set of chips.

Zatanna grabs her hat and pulls out her own gold coins as she sits down beside Seraph, ignores the two men.

"So, Z, what brings you here? Then again, Midnite always did love you," said Constantine, who was wearing a simple business outfit along with a trench coat.

"Good to see you two again," Seraph said as he picks up his cards.

"You are definitely a lot better company than John is," Jason Blood said as he picks his own cards.

"Can I get deal in?" asked Batman, standing behind Seraph.

"Do you have any galleons?" asks John Constantine.

"I had a credit card," said Batman.

"Take half of mine and sit down," Seraph said as he gives Batman half his chips.

"It's the Batman," said a demon with large horns.

"Hehe, the Batman," said the smaller of the trio of demons.

"How does this work?" asks Batman.

"This is regular poker, only we put up artifacts along with cash, and information," said Zatanna. She looks at her cards before placing them down and chips in her bet.

"And we've been cleaning Constantine out," said the lead demon.

"Tell me about it," Constantine said as he picks up his cards. "In what universe does a four of a kind lose?"

"Are we ready to play yet, or we going to chat like nasty little imps?" said Abnegazar, the first demon.

He picks up his cards and shows an evil grin before getting a straight face. He sets his cards down.

John pushes the remainder of his chips into the pot.

"I'm sure the new trio would be a better sport than you Constantine, so it's time to clean you out, I'm all in, and by house rules, you cannot match, so that means you lose. Our next group of friends should be arriving any time now," said Abanegazar

Rath starts cracking up.

"Copperfield's coming. Presto Changeo!" Rath said happily. "woman in a box. In a box!"

"Yeah, he's classy, unlike you," said Ghast, the demon who was the bulkiest and with broken horns.

Jason Blood looks at the Demon Trio before turning back to look at John.

"Are they implying David Copperfield, television magician, has true magical power?" said Jason Blood.

"Owns a chain of islands and dated Claudia Schiffer. What do you think?" said Constantine.

Jason Blood said nothing as he takes his pot back and stands up.

"I'm out," Jason said as he goes to the bar where a house-elf was seen cleaning the bar.

"I raise," Constantine said as he sits there with a smirk.

"With what?" Abnegazar demands. "Your ratty soul isn't worth two bits!"

"Not two bits," Rath said before cracking up.

"I'm betting the house," Constantine said with a wicked grin on his face. "the House – of Mystery. Since I'm including everything inside the house, that means you're the one who can't call Abnegazar. Which means you lose."

"Give us a second Constantine," Abnegazar said as he talks to his demonic brothers. "Well, what do you say, boys?"

"I like the action," Ghast said with a smile.

The three demons said nothing more as they grasp their arms in a triangle as they summon a chest.

"I call," Abnegazar proclaims as he opens the chest up, revealing gold and gems inside.

John stands up to inspect the contents.

"Really, a chipped dream stone? Broken knick-knacks for the House of Mystery and its contents? You are more foolish than I thought. You must offer something of equal value, Abnegazar," Constantine said.

"I got a working soul catcher," Abnegazar said. "Ogid's Eye Spiker, and a Garazi. Even if that dream stone doesn't work, it's still a big ass ruby."

Seraph places a stone on the table.

"I call," said Seraph. Zatanna folds her cards, as does Batman.

John picks up the gem and looks at it carefully.

"You expect to a gemstone to be worthy enough to match the House of Mystery?" Constantine said, looking at Seraph.

"That is the Sorcerer Stone," said Seraph. "It turns any liquid into the Elixir of Life, and any metal into pure solid gold. It's more than enough to match your bet for the House of Mystery. Abnegazar and his brothers must offer something else of 'equal' value if they want to win the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Well then, it looks like you need something else to wager Abnegazar," John said as he places the Sorcerer's Stone down.

Abnegazar huddles with his brothers again as they begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"We don't have a choice, do we boys," Abnegazar said as he looks at his brother.

"It might be worth a try," said Garth.

Abnegazar pulls out a beaded necklace with several objects that look like dragon fang and sets it on the table.

"I call," Abnegazar said as he sets the necklace down.

Seraph pulls the necklace up and looks at it carefully.

"This piece of junk for the House of Mystery, and the Philosopher's Stone?" said Seraph.

"That is the Necklace of Kagami," said Abnegazar. "it protects the users from anything that seeks to harm the wielder. Not even the one you call Superman can hurt you as long as you wear that necklace."

"I smell desperation," Seraph said as he throws the necklace in the pot. "show them."

John flips his cards, revealing only a pair of twos'.

The three demons burst out laughing.

"Now that's a losing hand of the ages," Abnegazar said as he flips his cards upwards. "now read them and – huh?"

Abnegazar didn't have a single pair. Two of diamonds, four of clubs, seven of diamonds, nine of hearts, and ace of spades.

"I win," Seraph said as he flips his cards over. "Full House, Ten's over threes."

Abnegazar grew angry as he stood up.

"You cheated!" declared Abnegazar.

"You're the one who cheated," said Seraph. "You cannot alter the cards once you receive them."

"I'll rip your soul out," shouted Abnegazar.

"You have to refrain from violence, Abnegazar," John said as he straightens his trench coat. "Don't forget who owns this place."

"This isn't over Constantine," Abnegazar shouts as a portal opens. "I'll be the one who will kill you."

The Three Demons left angrily as the pot disappears into Seraph's possession.

"The House of Mystery," Seraph said as the House of Mystery appears by the window.

"Damn, it looks like I have to find another way to London to enjoy a nice pint," John said as he pulls out a cigarette.

"We came here to see you, Constantine," Batman said as he stands up.

"Really, what on earth for?" John asks, looking at Batman.

"John, seriously, it's important," Boston said as he floats over.

"Let's talk inside the house," John said. "this may be neutral ground, but a lot of unsavory characters could be eavesdropping."

"I'm heading home," Jason said as he gets up and walks the other way.

Batman, Seraph, Zatanna, and Boston all walk into the house as it disappears.


	20. House of Mystery

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Chapter 20: House of Mystery**

**August 2nd, 2012**

**House of Mystery, Spatial Space**

"This is the House of Mystery?" Seraph said as he looks around. "it's very nice."

"Yeah, now can we go to London so I can enjoy a pint?" asks John.

"Afraid not," said Batman. "we need help. As an expert in the dark arts and demonology, we think you may know something."

"Yeah, things are going crazy, and if we don't stop it soon, things will get ugly," Boston said, floating above them.

Everyone turns to look at him except for Batman.

"What's he saying?" asks Batman.

"Not huh," John said as he steps forward. "I don't play telephone or messenger boy."

John puts his hands together and casts a spell so Batman can see and hear Boston.

"We online?" Boston said as he floats towards Batman.

"What did you want to see me?" John asks the group.

"There has been a heavy increase in homicides around the world," said Batman. "The Avengers believe these homicides may have some magical influence."

"Why don't you ask Seraph or Morgan le Fay for help?" John said as he walks off towards the fire. "they're your magical experts."

"Morgan is looking into a counter-curse," said Seraph. "She's also setting up defensives for the Avengers should the influence spread towards us. We believe an artifact is the reason behind these homicides that are influencing the people. Since you're an expert in dark magic, we thought you might know an object or someone who would be doing this?"

"Have you've thought of looking into Klarion the Witch-Boy?" John asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not his M.O.," said Batman. "Its true Klarion would enjoy something like this, but he wouldn't resort to these methods."

"Alright, I'll look into it," John mutters bitterly.

"Jesus!" John cries out as a purple woman appears next to him silently. "Orchid, I've told you many times not to do that. Use the bloody door."

"Hello John, I see you've lost the House of Mystery," said Orchid. "though I am glad to see you are well."

"How new is this one?" Boston asks, floating over to look at the strange woman.

"Not what you think," John said as he lights another cigarette. "It's the magic of the House. The House wanted a way to experience with humanity and gave itself a body."

"It sure did," Zatanna said along with Boston, who couldn't keep his eyes off the girl.

Orchid walks forward towards Boston.

"A spirit whose existence is not like its own, like myself," Orchid said, looking at Boston. "Interesting."

"Um," Boston said as he looks at her. "Yeah, we are that."

"Dead smooth, you are mate," John said as he sits down by the fire.

"Hey, it's been a while, you know," Boston said as he looks uneasy about flirting with the House, even if it had taken the form of a woman.

"Powerful in true magic," Orchid said, looking at Zatanna. "Yet angry at John. This, I understand. Yet you seem to have developed strong feelings for the one known as Seraph."

Zatanna turns away, unable to meet Orchid in the eye or Seraph, who was listening by the bookcase.

Seraph looks at the books and could see they were centuries years old, though they look as if they were still brand new.

"You exude pain," Orchid said, walking towards Batman. "your life is a patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. How do you cope with it?"

Batman turns around, looking at Orchid.

"I have a butler," Batman said simply.

Orchid said nothing as she turns to her new master.

"You are like a raging storm," Orchid said. "Powerful, destructive, yet at peace. Darkness surrounds you constantly, yet you remain strong and incorruptible. How do you manage to defy your inner demons?"

"I don't know," said Seraph. "All I want is to be normal."

"But you can't stand when others are being hurt," said Batman.

"That was enlightening," John said as he conjures some brandy and a cup. "What is it you want me to look into?"

Seraph turns around and casts an illusion showing the images and recordings of recent events.

"Blimey," John said, watching the images. "this is going on around the world?"

"These incidents have been increasing," said Batman. "An unexplained phenomenal could result in magic being used."

"To influence so many people, without detection," John said as he watches a woman about to toss her newborn baby off a ledge. "giving birth to the devil's child?"

"Most likely, the magic gives them some form of hallucinations," said Batman.

"I'm sure it's magic," Seraph states. "but to affect people all over the world without detection – has to be an artifact or a relic."

"I agree with you," John said as he watches the illusion. "I'll see if I can pick up anything. In the meantime, drop me off in London so I can enjoy a pint."

Lightning hits John's ass causing him to yelp.

He turns to see Zatanna holding her wand at him, looking very unhappy at his lack of interest.

"John serious, we got to do this," Boston said as floats in front of John. "Rama Kushna said this will affect the afterlife as well. Something about the very fabrics of reality will get torn apart."

"Look, it's dodgy all right," John said as he turns to walk away. "I said I'll look into it."

"John," Boston said, moving in front of John, preventing him from leaving. "Rama Kushna said we all got to work together. We're going to need every able sorcerer to help us in this matter. Come on, it's like a dream team. You, me, Z, Seraph, and the Batman! Even the Avengers1"

"The cape and tights crew, useless against dark magic. First off, do I look like a team player to you, Boston?" John said, staring at the poltergeist. "second, I work entirely solo, and am not much of a leader. Third – I don't give a rat's ass what Rama Kushna thinks or what anyone said. Deities may be all-powerful, but that doesn't mean they're right."

John walks away, leaving the group behind.

"Yeah, but you know you can't handle this situation without backup," Boston calls back to John, causing him to stop in his tracks to think these words.

"Alright fine," John finally said. "the rest of you would only be in the way. I could use Z's help, though."

"I'm okay with that," said Zatanna. "only if we do this together."

John groans as he looks like he was about to rip out his hair out. It was clear he was attempting to get some alone time with Zatanna and not focus on the mission at hand.

"Not happening," John protests at once. "he's mortal with no magical experience. The other is a kid who plays sorcerer, they are not coming."

"You're such an ass," Zatanna said, standing up and walking straight into John's face.

"Yeah, those two got history," said Boston.

"Sounds worse than your history with Zatanna," Seraph said simply as he watches Zatanna get angry at John.

Zatanna mentions how he had over a hundred screws of killing innocent people. On how he was trying to buy his ticket into heaven.

"Enough," Batman said, causing the two to fall silent. "He's dead, he's immortal, and I accept the rest. Can we stop wasting time, or do you need a time out?"

Zatanna looks at John, who throws his hands up in defeat.

"Fine and dandy," said. "Let's take a walk on the dark side then."

"Stop being a child, and slow down," Zatanna said as John kept a fast pace ahead of the group. After they arrived in New York City, John didn't say a word as he took off in a single direction. "where are we going?"

"Ritchie's," John said simply.

Zatanna looks slightly alarmed at John's answer.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Zatanna said at John.

"I know he's pissed. You don't have to remind me, love," John said, walking at a faster pace. "It's on my CV, remember."

"No, has he told you," Zatanna said but stops as John stops the moment, he turns the corner.

John looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Oh no," John said. "he's dying."

"Are those dementors?" Seraph asks as he stares at the hooded figures. "I don't feel their presence."

"Dementors?" Batman repeats in confusion.

"Those are Shrouds," said Boston. "they take souls to hell."

John walks up towards the shrouds with Batman following. Even if he couldn't see them, he knew with the group on alert, it was serious.

"John Constantine," one of the shrouds said, floating towards John. "purveyor of the dark arts, and a lifeline of last resort. No matter, your friend's soul will be collected, and there's nothing you can do to alter that."

"Why don't you lot do something useful, like haunt an abandoned house?" snaps John.

Seraph steps forward as the shrouds began to circle him.

"We cannot touch this one," said the shroud. "as the Master of Death, he is the only mortal who can command us."

"That's something interesting," said Zatanna.

"I'll say," John said. "Master of Death?"

"It's a long story," Seraph said as he walks past the shrouds.

"I didn't know you were the Master of Death, does that mean you command the power over life and death?" Batman asks, walking up to Seraph as he opens the door.

"No," Seraph said simply. Wishing to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"I thought I sense a disturbance in the force," an elderly man said as he walks forward with a cane. "How are you doing, Johnny boy, Zatanna. Is that Seraph and Batman?! What the hell?"

"We'll tell you everything inside, mate," John said as they walk inside.

They walk inside as Seraph looks around, seeing countless artifacts hanging around on the wall and on dressers. Parchments, rings, jewelry, skulls, staffs, wands were everywhere.

"You poor thing," Zatanna said as she touches Richie's face.

"Yeah, I may have lied the last time we talk, about how fast I'm sliding down the hill, I'm sorry about that," Richie said as he holds Zatanna's hand. "but it means a lot that you're here, John. And hey, you don't have to say it. You're forgiven. I'm wondering why Batman and Seraph, two Avengers are doing in my living room, and when is he going to shut up, right?"

John puts his hand behind his head and starts scratching, clearly uncomfortable. He wanted to speak but clearly didn't want to say anything that would piss off his friend.

"What?" Richie asks, looking at John. "What's with the face? You're not here to say you're sorry, are you?"

"Of course, I am," John said, trying to sound serious about the situation. "but I was looking to borrow the Keshanti Key as well."

"Unbelievable," Richie said, glaring at John with malice.

"I tried to tell him on the way," Zatanna said quickly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Z," Richie said as he looks at her. "as usual, its rock star Johnny's fault. First-class expert in demons and the dark arts, third class fuck up friend."

"I was with you when it happened, Ritchie. We were side by side," protests John.

"Yeah, yeah, side by side, you say," said Ritchie. "You got away scot-free, while I'm the one who has to live with this curse that makes living harder every day while you got a bigger rep, isn't that right?"

"Look, me not making proper amends isn't related to the Key," John said as his cool began to disappear. "which, truth be told, you're not going to need, mate."

"John!" Zatanna said in surprise.

Richie didn't hesitate and throws a punch at John hitting him straight in the face. Richie lost his balance as Zatanna grabs him to prevent him from falling.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," John said as he rubs his jaw.

"You can go screw yourself, I'm not giving you crap," shouts Richie.

"World's greatest arse indeed," Seraph said, looking at John. "Richard, we wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important. There has been a strange string of homicides going around that we're sure it's magically linked."

"You're saying some idiot is going around the world, causing people to commit murders?" Richie said, looking at Seraph.

"That's why we need to Key," said Zatanna. "It could point us in the right direction to see what is going on."

Richie sighs as he pats Zatanna on the hand.

"For you Z, I'll give it to you, hell I'm giving you everything I have anyway once I pass," Richie said as he turns and conjures a chest on the table. He opens it and pulls out a medallion. "Use it well."

Zatanna takes it as she turns to leave.

Seraph conjures a goblet and hands it to Richie.

"This should help ease your pain," said Seraph.

Richie takes the goblet in gratitude.

"Thank you," said Richie. "doctors say an upbeat attitude can help. So, what I'll focus on today, is that I met Batman and Seraph. You guys can show yourselves out, I need to rest."

**Metropolis General Hospital**

"Why couldn't you cast a portal inside the hospital?" John asks as they all step out.

"Because it's rude, and consider the same as breaking and entering," Seraph said as his Gate disappears. "Do we got clearance from Metropolis P.D. to see the patient?"

"Superman asked Metropolis Police Commissioner, and he agreed," said Batman. "He's done a lot for this city, so it was no trouble. Though he wants to be present."

"Won't make any difference if he's present or not," John said, walking towards the hospital.

"What does he mean?" asks Batman as they approach the hospitals' entrance.

Superman drops down, preventing Batman's question from being answering.

"You got here quick," said Superman.

"I used the gate to get us here quick," said Seraph. "The situation does require haste, after all."

Superman said nothing as Metropolis Police Commissioner steps forward.

"Batman," said the Commissioner. "Commissioner David Corporon."

"Commissioner," Batman said, shaking his hand. "this is Seraph."

"The Leader of the Avengers," Commissioner Corporon said in almost awe. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Commissioner Corporon," Seraph said, shaking his hand.

"Superman said you want to question the suspect," said Commissioner Corporon.

"That's correct," said Batman.

"Can I ask why?" asks Commissioner Corporon.

"We believe the suspect may have been influenced by magic," Seraph said as Batman glares at him.

"Magic? How can you be sure?" asks Commissioner Corporon.

"That's what we're here to find to find out, mate," said Constantine. "If magic was indeed involved, we'd find it, and hopeful what caused the poor bloke to go mad."

"It's worth a look," Superman said to Commissioner Corporon. "if someone forced him to commit those actions, then we need to find out who."

"Normally, I wouldn't allow this," Commissioner Corporon said with a sigh. "but this case is strange enough as it is, how long will this take?"

"Depends on the state of the patient," Seraph said as he walks forward.

The group walks forward, and they could see countless reporters all gathering around.

"Are they seriously thinking about making this live?" Constantine said as he looks at the reporters and new crew all around the hospital.

"Is that a problem?" said Commissioner Corporon.

"Keep them outside Commissioner," said Seraph. "even if this isn't an operation, it has to be treated as much. We cannot have them causing distractions without us hurting the patient."

"I wonder why that is?" asks Commissioner Corporon, as his officers move to block the news crew.

They walk inside, following the Commissioner, where two of his officers were seen standing by the door.

"Has the suspect woken up?" asks Commissioner Corporon.

"He hasn't said a word since he came in," said the officer. "he remains in a vegetable state since he was brought in this morning."

Seraph walks past the officers and steps inside to see the man strap to the bed with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you can't come in here," the officer shouted behind Seraph.

"It's alright, Brian, the Avengers are investigating the killings," said Commissioner Corporon. "They think some supernatural event is causing the killings."

"So, think your mumbo jumbo magic can solve the mystery of what caused this poor bastards' madness," John said behind Seraph.

"I'm not Morgan, I'm not a healer. That's her specialty," said Seraph. He walks beside the man's side and looks at him carefully. "Interesting, he's in a state of shock, but he's not present. It's like something has been taken from him."

"So, you got some talent," John said, walking forward.

"There's no trace of magic on this guy," Zatanna said as she walks forward. "There would have been some trace of magic if he was possessed."

"Unless he wasn't possessed," said Seraph. "I want to see what happened. The killings and accidents that have been occurring all aren't normal. Everyone has made the same statements regarding their reasons for their attacks. Something else is influencing these events."

John said nothing as he looks at Seraph.

"You still got the merc?" John asks, looking to Batman as he holds up the coin.

Batman pauses as he looks at the coin.

"How does this work exactly?" Batman asks as he looks at the coin.

"It's basically a magical shortcut," John said as he takes the coin and flips it into the air. "It will allow me to poke inside this poor bloke mind without those 20-odd hours of incantations. By seeing his memories, I'll be able to see how his madness began – and, more importantly, what caused it."

John places the coin on the person's forehead.

"You can do that?" the Commissioner asks, looking at them in surprise.

"Magic is indeed wonderful and powerful," Seraph said, stepping forward. "but even it has its limitations. Magic is a lot like a person's blood. If we become depleted of our magic, then we'll die. This is a shortcut to ensure we don't burn our magic out while looking into his memories and trying to find what caused his madness."

"Alright, Z – give me a psychic shout if this body comes under attack," said John. "Wouldn't do well to get trap inside now."

"Wouldn't do good to go in alone, and since I'm right there," Zatanna retorts at John.

"Too dangerous," John said with his head held high. "you're out of practice, love."

"Zatanna and I will go in," Seraph said, ending their argument.

"Yeah, like I would allow a second-rate sorcerer to mess around in this poor bloke mind," John said back.

"You can't exactly be talking Constantine," Seraph said coldly. "You're not exactly trustworthy. Not to mention, you have over a hundred screwups on your resume when it comes to fixing magical problems. I trust Zatanna to help me pull this off, more than I trust you."

"It's settled," Zatanna said as he grabs Seraph's hand, and the two disappear.

John stood there bewildered as Zatanna disappears with Seraph into the subject's mind.

"Bollocks," John said as stood there beaten.

"Hmm," Batman said, who stands there observing carefully.

"You have a history with Zatanna?" Superman asks John.

"Yeah," said John. "We did a couple of missions together. She punched me in the face after I kept annoying her before she separated to go on her own."

"Can't imagine why," Superman said, looking away.

"You're trying to rekindle the flame you had for her," said Batman. "it's not working. She's drawn to Seraph, who's a lot more powerful and honorable."

John said nothing as he turns away, knowing Batman's statement was true.

"Zatanna," Seraph said as he shakes her out of her little daze.

"Huh," Zatanna said as she looks around. "Oh, sorry, I hate this type of magic."

Zatanna holds a small orb and looks inside, seeing a young boy being laughed and bullied by his peers.

"Neither have I," Seraph said. "I've had my mind poke around all the time by a former teacher who hated my existence."

"Why did he hate your existence?" Zatanna asks Seraph as he looks at one of the memories.

"Because I am my father's son," Seraph said simply as he looks at the memory. Seraph could see the victim beating his son about talking back to him with a belt. Seraph was brought back to his own childhood when Uncle Vernon would whip him with a belt as well. He even remembered the time Aunt Marge whacked his shins when he was six so he wouldn't beat Dudley at musical chairs.

"You're your father's son?" Zatanna repeats in confusion. "how is that bad?"

"My teacher loved my mother," said Seraph. "but had an intense rivalry with my father who would bully him with his friends. He never got over the fact that my mother chose my father over him. He knows it's his own fault, but his hatred for my father was strong enough to resent my existence. He both hated me and protected me."

"That's horrible," Zatanna said as she looks at another memory.

"I both respect and hate him," said Seraph. "he was a gifted wizard, but he was unable to let go of the past and realize I'm not my father. He made my life at school miserable."

Zatanna looks at him carefully.

"There is a school of magic?!" Zatanna asks in surprise.

"Didn't you go to school to learn magic?" Seraph asks Zatanna.

Zatanna shook her head.

"My father taught me," said Zatanna.

"That's not uncommon in my world," said Seraph. "Now, to focus on the task at hand."

Seraph's eyes glow as he begins to investigate the memories of the suspect.

"What are you doing?" Zatanna asks as she appears next to him.

"I found the memory, now let's how his madness began," Seraph said.

They see the memory of the man sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer and reading the newspaper.

Outside John leans against the wall in frustration, knowing that the quiet and quality time he wanted to spend with Zatanna had been taken by Seraph. He didn't know how skilled Seraph was, but he was the one who wanted to spend quality time with Zatanna.

"Who dropped the bed pen?" one of the officer's mutters as a nasty smell begins to fill the hospital.

Batman turns, knowing this wasn't normal. The smell was far too strong for a hospital.

"Really could use Morgan right now," Batman mutters as he turns to look down the hall as a loud roar could be heard.

"What is that?" Superman asks as a murky dark brown monster appears charging at the group.

"Get everyone out," Batman orders as he and Superman charge forward to deal with the monster.

"Z, do you hear me, you got to get out of there now," John shouts as he looks back at the patient. "Z!"

"That's not a shroud," Seraph said, looking at the smoke that slowly began being inhaled by the victim.

"Is it coming from the Earth?" Zatanna said.

"No," Seraph said. "someone conjures the smoke to him. Meaning they were afar when he had him hallucinate. They used an artifact to conjure the hallucination to make him believe he saw something that wasn't real. In this case, he believed he was seeing demons that killed his family."

"Talk about mess up," Zatanna said.

They stood there, watching as he lost control upon seeing 'demons' who were his family. He grabs his shotgun and attacks them, demanding to know what happened to them.

Darkness began to engulf them, making them unable to see anything. Seraph and Zatanna look up to see the memories were under attack.

"We have to go," Zatanna said as she grabs Seraph pulling him out of the man's mind.

Seraph and Zatanna reappear in the room where the glob began to surround them.

"Watch out!" Superman calls out as Seraph stood there.

The glob stops in its tracks as Seraph raises his hand, reforming the glob into a brown orb as it tries desperately to attack Seraph and Zatanna. Seraph turns his hand as the glob disappears.

"So, you guys had your hand full," Seraph said, standing there as Superman and Batman approach him.

Batman glares at Seraph knowing full well this could have been prevented if he had stayed behind.

"Hmm," Batman said, looking at Seraph and Zatanna.

"Want to explain what is going on?" Commissioner Corporon demands.

"I don't think someone wanted us asking questions," John said slowly.

"No," said Seraph. "no, they didn't. These attacks are only the beginning of a much larger one that is coming."

"Larger?" Batman repeats as he looks at them.

"Superman, I want you to return to Avengers Island and give Morgan this," Seraph said as he conjures a vial. "she will know what to do. Once there stay there, I want you to on standby."

"Want to tell me what is going on?" asks Superman.

"Morgan will explain things," Seraph said as he turns and walks away from the room.


	21. The Dreamstone

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes:** As I'm sure some of you are wondering and possibly getting confused on – I'll address heroes and villains depending on what they are wearing. If they're in costume or 'uniform' then by their Hero/Villain Alias. If civilian or non-combatant, then by their real name.

**Chapter 21: The Dreamstone**

**August 2nd, 2012**

**House of Mystery, Spatial Space**

"Want to explain what is going on?" John asks as they walk down the street.

Seraph holds up an illusion image of an object in yellow light before the group.

"I've never seen that object before," said Zatanna as they walk down the street.

"Neither have I," said John.

"These attacks will only increase and are the stages for a larger attack coming," said Seraph as the illusion ends.

"Can we stop these attacks?" asks Batman. "it's hard to get a pinpoint on these attacks if they're random and can appear anywhere?"

"The attacks are not random," said Seraph. "it's defiantly magic that's causing these attacks, but magic, much like psychics, have rules. The magic works by influencing others to see demons attacking. Not everyone will be influenced. Only those who have negative emotions. This magic feeds on those emotions while influencing its victims."

"Is that why we're heading back to Richie's place?" John asks wearily.

"Afraid so," said Seraph. "your friend Richie is an expert in magical artifacts. I'm hoping he can identify the object and tell us who might have it in their possession."

"Are you forgetting that your friend despises you," Boston chimes in at John.

"This is far too important for hurt feelings," Said John as he walks forward. "if these attacks are only the beginning, then that means some bloke is plotting an attack on a much larger scale."

"I want our 'empowered' individuals to remain on Avengers Island," said Seraph. "I can already see many of our empower heroes falling under its influence and tearing apart the world."

"Who would have that kind of power?" asks Boston. "and for what purpose?"

"Unknown," said Seraph. "could be a side effect of the Convergence. Could be something else."

"Then we need to know who is responsible and where they are hiding," Said Batman simply.

"Given that none of us has detected the presence of the individual, I would have to say they are hiding behind a magical barrier," said Zatanna.

"You mean like the wards on Avengers Island?" Batman asks Zatanna.

"Wards are defensive protections on one's property against intruders and invasion," Seraph explains. "Barriers are more of a military version of wards to defend against attackers. Depending on the type of barrier, it would be difficult to find someone."

"How do these attacks work exactly?" asks Batman.

"As I stated, the attacks influence negative emotions and feed off them," Said Seraph. "these negative emotions are common among the people. Stress, jealously, anxiety, anger, resentment, fear. It manifests these emotions inside the person while feeding of their lifeforce. It's very much liked a magical parasite and not a good one you want to encounter."

"Is there any way to counter this type of magic?" Batman asks at once.

"There is," said Seraph. "You need an incredible amount of willpower to resists the magic's influence."

"Are you safe to pursue this case?" Batman asks before Seraph could continue. "You are one of the strongest individuals on the planet. Your magical powers could destroy this world in a matter of minutes."

"I'll be fine," said Seraph. "I can resist its influence. You should see me shrug off the Imperius Curse and Love Potions."

"Love Potions?" Batman repeats with curiosity in his voice.

"There is no way to manifest love," said Seraph. "love is not something that can be created. It only makes the user have a sort of obsession and thoughts of the individual."

"You have experience in resistance love potions?" Zatanna asks, looking at Seraph.

"Yeah," admits Seraph. "in my sixth year at Hogwarts, countless girls tried to hide love potions in my drinks and food. Few even succeed. This one girl was constantly persistent, Romilda Vane. She spent the entire year trying to get me to fall in love with her."

"Why?" Zatanna asks, unable to hide her curiosity. "why would these girls waste so much time chasing after you?"

"In my world, I'm perhaps the most famous wizard next to individuals like Merlin," explains Seraph.

"All this when you were sixteen?" Batman asks as this was the first time Seraph talked about his school years.

"I was famous when I was a year old," said Seraph. "in my world, I'm the only person to have ever survived a killing curse."

"Is that a big deal?" asks John.

"It is," said Seraph. "the killing curse – is one of the three unforgivable curses. The use of them on any other individual will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban – for life. The Killing Curse is an unblockable curse that cannot be counter by any type of magic. It kills the victim instantly. I've survived this curse, twice."

"Twice?" Zatanna repeats with her eyes open wide.

"So, you're an immortal?" Constantine said in curiosity.

"I don't know," admits Seraph. "even Morgan isn't sure what I am. I may be the closest thing to an immortal. Someone with longevity that has an impressive healing factor."

"That's impressive," Boston said, who had surprisingly remained silent during Seraph's explanation.

"Not really," said Seraph. "I have no fear of death and would expect if Death claims my life, I will welcome my soul being claim by Death. I'm not sure when my end will arrive. I only know I would welcome my end without regret."

Zatanna looks at Seraph with a stern look. Inside, she couldn't help but admire Seraph, even more, knowing that he accepts his death so readily and honorably.

"Oh no," John suddenly said as they saw Richard's house.

The Shrouds had come back once more, and they were heading inside the house. John rushes forward, heading toward his friend.

"John Constantine," said one of the shrouds. "you've arrived just in time to witness –"

John causes a spell banishing the shroud as he enters the house. Richie was on the ground with the shrouds hoovering all over him. He wasn't alone. Jason Blood was beside him. He turns and sees the group enter the apartment before he quickly turns and bolts, trying to escape.

"Jason!" John shouts as he gives chase.

"John!" Zatanna shouts as John disappears into the house, chasing Jason. "help Richie!"

"You cannot stop us from claiming his soul!" the shroud declares.

"Go away!" Boston shouts as he attempts to fend the shrouds off. As there were a dozen shrouds around Richie, a couple were able to grab Boston as another grabbed Richie's soul and started pulling his soul out of his body.

"No pulse," said Batman as he checks Richard's pulse.

A bright white glow with flapping wings suddenly appears over Richard's unconscious body causing the Shrouds to cry out into the night. The owl Patronus circles around after the disappearance of the Shrouds, sending a warm feeling towards everyone in the area.

"What is that?" Zatanna asks, looking at the beautiful owl.

"My Patronus," said Seraph at his Patronus. The beautiful movement and beautiful brought back a beautiful memory of his beloved Hedwig. The companion and friend he's had ever since he started his wizard journey. A tear nearly escapes Harry's eyes upon seeing his greatest friend he lost during the Battle of Seven Potters.

Seraph was brought back to the words Dumbledore spoken to him at the end of his first year, how the ones we loved are never truly gone. Even if Hedwig was no longer physically here, she remains inside Harry's heart.

Richard gives a gasp of breath as he looks at Batman's injection in his chest.

"Why?" Richard said in agony as he looks at Batman before falling unconscious.

"I see you have a few tricks up your own," said John as he walks back with Jason Blood bond behind him.

"Not everything requires magic," said Batman as he pulls out his injection and back in his utility belt.

"We're going back to the House of Mystery," said Seraph as the door to the House suddenly appears. "we should be safe there are we regroup to figure out what is going on."

The enter the House as everyone walks inside. Seraph moves Richard's body inside the house as John sets Jason in the middle of the room. Seraph takes Richard to one of the bedrooms where the Orchid appears over Richard, offering him some treatment.

"He fades," Orchid said as she offers him the best healing.

"Do what you can for him," said Seraph as he looks at Richard's unconscious form. Seraph narrows his eyes as he couldn't sense anything from Richard, as if he feared Seraph seeing something, he didn't want him to know.

"He fades from this plane," said Orchid.

"He's the only with answers to whom attacked him. Try to keep him alive so he can tell us who was responsible. Also, have him tell what this artifact is," said Seraph as he shows the illusion of artifact.

"Understood," said Orchid.

Seraph appears back in the lounge where Jason Blood remained bond with John Constantine staring down at him.

"Alright, I'm going to make this clear once, mate," Said John coldly. "you and I are going to have a little chat. If you even think of summoning Etrigan, then I'm going to fill your lungs with ash before the first verse is complete, savvy?"

Jason nods his head as Jason bonds disappear. Jason rubs his wrists upon being free.

"The situation is not as seemed," Jason said calmly. "Richard's apartment was like that when I arrived, Richard as well."

"You were all over him!" shouted Boston.

"I was attempting to help him," said Jason. "When you all burst in, I'd knew I would get blamed and start throwing spells at me, so I ran."

"Do you believe him?" Zatanna asks John.

"Jason's not the murdering type," said John. "He's chock full of honor, loyalty, and rubbish of that sort."

"He's speaking the truth," said Seraph. "Jason Blood, do you have any idea who attacked Richard?"

"I'm afraid I don't," said Jason.

"Then tell us why you were there," said Batman, stepping forward.

"Richard is known as a collector of the supernatural and has an Encyclopedia knowledge of countless artifacts. I wanted to see if he could help me gain access to this place."

"Why would you want to break in here?" Boston asks, looking confused.

Jason did answer as he walks up to the dream stone Seraph had won last night against the three demons. "I wanted this," Jason said, looking at the dream stone.

"A broken dream stone? You risked everything for a worthless trinket?" Said John in confusion.

"If only you knew what this was as I do," said Jason. "This isn't an ordinary dream stone. It is an object created by one of the earliest Dark Lords in modern history, my history. It's called the Dreamstone, but it's really the stuff of nightmares. This is the answer you've been looking for on the recent attacks. The only artifact capable of influencing people from around the world to cause them to lose their minds."

"I was a young knight, green as grass with visions of battle-won glory dancing in my head," Jason said as he begins to tell his story. "These thoughts were dispelled thoroughly. A Dark Lord emerged who called himself, Destiny. He sought only one thing in life, and that was absolute power and a chance to make himself immortal and rule overall. Only Merlin stood in his way. Merlin once told us he was an Alchemist, very accomplish too who lost his way. Before he went insane. Destiny forged the Dreamstone with dark magic that kept him nearly immortal. He used it to subject people to their most terrifying nightmares and feed off their torment to grow more powerful. I did what I could against Destiny, but it was Etrigan, the Slayer who saved the day. Destiny was defeated that day, but Merlin knew he would one day return long after his own time had ended. To ensure that Destiny's plan would not destroy the world, I became bond to Etrigan for the past fourteen hundred years."

"I didn't think you'd give it up willingly, and though this piece is useless without the other half, it's far from powerless. I know Destiny seeks this half and seeks to reunite with the half he currently possesses," Jason said, looking at the Dreamstone.

"It's safe enough where it is," Said John, walking up towards Jason.

"Displayed like a tourist trinket in a Karachi bazaar?" Jason said, looking at John as he attempts to grabs the Dreamstone. His hand simply moves through the Dreamstone without touching the stone.

"Neat, isn't it?" said John. "I may have lost the House of Mystery to Seraph, but the House doesn't simply let anyone take anything out of here without the master's permission. Every object you see here is protected by the House. Keeping all items out of phase, so no block can run off with them. Speaking of which, I'm going to win the House back."

"Assuming you have anything left to trade," said Seraph.

"Still the timing of the stone's appearance and its power isn't a coincidence. Destiny is clearly activated once more and is causing this chaos as a distraction in search of this Dreamstone. We need to find him," said Batman.

"Easier said than done," said John.

"Destiny is hidden from all magical detection," Said Seraph. "he's going to remain hidden until he's ready to strike. Though I know exactly how to develop a countermeasure against Destiny."

"Really?" Jason said with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"Chocolate," said Seraph simply.

Everyone looks at him with a raised eyebrow and as if Seraph had grown a second head.

"Hmm," Said Batman. "will that truly be effective?"

"You're not seriously thinking that eating chocolate is going to help us defeat Destiny," Said John, looking at Batman.

"It won't beat him," said Seraph. "it will help us from falling under his influence."

"Are you serious?" Jason Blood said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Chocolate causes the release of endorphins in the brain, helping individuals feel happy," explains Batman.

"In my world, chocolate is a good countermeasure once you've been exposed to a Dementor," said Seraph. "Destiny is no Dementor, and truth be told, I rather face Destiny than face a Dementor."

"Okay, time out," said Zatanna, bringing her hands up in a T. "what's a Dementor?"

"Hmm," Said Seraph, looking upwards on trying to figure the best way to describe them. "The best way to imagine them is thinking of their cousins you met at Richard's house earlier."

"There was no one there besides us and the shrouds," Boston said.

Said Seraph nothing as he looks at Boston.

"Wait a minute," John Constantine said as his eyes open wide. "you're saying that?"

"Shrouds look very similar to Dementors," said Seraph. "Only Dementors don't deliver souls to hell; they eat souls from humans. They are very foul and dark creatures. Both widely feared and terrified. They are one of the few mythical creatures that actively hunt humans. They suck all hope and happiness from their victims. Forcing you to relieve your worse experience repeatedly. If you remain exposed to them within a certain amount of time, then those of us with magical powers will slowly lose them."

"Have there been any dementor's attacks since the Convergence?" Batman asks at once.

Seraph shook his head.

"None that I've seen," replies Seraph. "I've kept a sharp eye out for the Dementors. I don't know if they survived the Convergence, and I would be terrified if they were roaming this world. In my world, we used them to guard our worse criminals. Many were driven to insanity and madness after living with these things after a week."

"Why do they feed on humans?" John asks as Zatanna elbows him in the gut.

"As I stated, we are their food," said Seraph. "they don't eat our flesh if that's what you're wondering. They are dark creatures. They need to feed on our emotions. They take away our happiness and leave us with misery."

"Azkaban must be a miserable place," Said Batman.

"You have no idea," said Seraph. "I've never been, but I've been exposed to the Dementors. I have a small idea of what the prisoners go through. It's not a place I want to visit."

"What did you mean earlier when you said they 'feast on human souls'?" asks Jason Blood.

Seraph was about to answer when Orchid makes her appearance.

"Your friend is awake," Orchid said.

"Ritchie," Said John as he runs to his friend's side. "who was it? Who attacked you? I swear I'll make them pay."

"Faust," Ritchie said in a weak voice. "Felix Faust. He wanted," Ritchie coughs, unable to finish his sentence.

"Stay with him," said Seraph as they walk out the room.

"Felix Faust," said Batman. "his name has pop up in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. There isn't any location on his whereabouts."

"Wizards don't exactly use credit cards and have a social media account," said John.

Seraph conjures a large book of every known wizard out there. Felix Faust page appears in front of him.

"I've had run-ins with Faust before," said Zatanna.

"What can you tell us about him?" asks Batman.

"Selfish wizard," said Zatanna. "He won't hesitate to sacrifice the world for power and knowledge. He seeks a way to acquire all the knowledge in the world while also acquire eternal youth."

John attempts a locator spell to find Felix Faust, but the locator spell wasn't working.

"What's going on?" asks Boston.

"If this was a computer, I'd say it's broken," said Batman.

"Locator Spells are a lot like G.P.S.," said Seraph. "as with any G.P.S., there are ways to block its signal. Felix Faust clearly doesn't want to be found, meaning he's up to something."

"Can you counter and try to locate him?" asks Batman.

"It depends on his security measure," said Seraph.

"There is another way," Said John as he lowers the pin. "but it requires asking for a favor with someone I don't have the best relations."

"Someone else despises you," Jason said, looking at John. "shocking."

"Who?" Boston asks at once.

"Dr. Alec Holland," said John.

"Swamp Thing?" Said Batman, looking at John.

"Come again?" said Seraph, looking at Batman.

"Before the Convergence, Doctor Alec Holland was working on a bio-restorative formula that would turn deserts into forests. Trying to restore the eco-system," said Batman. "That was until a group of mercenaries hired by one of his scientific rivals set a bomb in his place at his research lab down in Houma, Louisiana. His body engulfed in the burning experimental compounds. Holland tried to douse the flames in the swamp, the chemicals reacted with the surrounding bayou. Holland transformed into the Swamp Thing."

"How would he help us exactly?" asks Seraph.

"I think I know where John is getting at," said Zatanna.

They walk out of the house and found themselves in the middle of the swamp.

"The House is useful," said Seraph as the House disappears. "I can actually make a home of the House."

Seraph floats in the air and follows John deeper into the swamp.

"Why aren't the mosquitoes all over you?" Boston asks Seraph.

"Simple Bug Repellent Charm," said Seraph. "It's elementary spellwork."

Zatanna was floating beside Seraph as they look around them.

"Go away," A voice said within the swamp.

"I don't like that," said Batman.

"He's a loner," said John as he lights a match and drops it into the water. The fire soon turns into a fiery platform before moving forward. "Swamp Thing, I know you're seeing this. Come on out, or the posies get the crisp."

The water begins to emit bubbles as several plants begin to form itself into a humanoid figure that covered in green and had all types of leaves on his body.

The figure looks at John with his red eyes.

"John Constantine," said Swamp Thing. "you dare threaten the green?"

Zatanna rushes forward, having experience John's habits of pissing off people before getting help.

"Dude, your social skills are horrendous," Boston said, flying to John's.

"John's threat was only to get your attention. We aren't here to hurt any plants," said Zatanna in a kind voice. "but our need is urgent. Don't let your personal feelings for John help us do what is right."

Swamp Thing looks down upon Zatanna as the others look on as John looks at himself now covered in swamp water.

"You have a garden," Swamp Thing said, looking closely at Zatanna.

"I do," admits Zatanna. "I find it relaxing, and I water it every week. We need to find a wizard by the name of Felix Faust."

"A single human among your teeming masses," said Swamp Thing. "I only know of John Constantine because he enrages me."

John gives a half-hearted smile as he shrugs his shoulders.

"How about a trade?" said Seraph as he floats forward.

"A trade?" said Swamp Thing. "what would you have to offer the green?"

"There is a summit fast approaching to talk about the Convergence and the issue of countless countries. Among the territories that are in the talks are the Atlanteans," said Seraph.

"What of them?" said Swamp Thing.

"They want to stop pollution to their waters, or they will start a war that will drown the earth in endless water," explains Seraph. "We could easily add your demands for environmental protection that will help us cease pollution to the green and the world. We would ask you to help us locate Felix Faust."

"Faust lives in an observatory which is invisible to all who stumble across it," said Zatanna, knowing they had Swamp Things attention. "It's a place where Dark Magic would infect the earth where it resides."

"I will take you all there, so you're no longer here," Swamp Thing said as vines began to rise all around them. It took them a few moments later to realize they had moved to another location altogether.

"What you seek," said Swamp Thing, "lies there."

Swamp Thing points to a mountain cliff that had been cut flat in a bizarre way.

Zatanna walks forward and casts a spell that tries to allow them entry. The observatory appears momentarily before it disappears.

"Huh, that place is heavily warded," said Zatanna.

John said nothing as he approaches Swamp Thing.

"I know we've had our differences, mate, but we could really use your help," said John. "If we don't get a handle on this rotter, he'll threaten all of humanity, and then he'll destroy the world."

"What of it?" Swamp Thing said without a care.

"You were once human, just like me," Jason said, walking forward.

"No longer," said Swamp Thing. "perhaps his actions are an act of mercy, for who destroys the green more than your kind?"

Swamp Thing dissolves into mush as the vines slowly retreat into the earth.

"Swamp Thing has left the building," said Boston.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way," said John, looking at the observatory.

"Or not," Jason said, stepping forward. "Gone, gone, the form of man. Arise the Demon, Etrigan!"

Everyone looks at Etrigan, the Slayer, unsure of what he would do, as he was very unpredictable without being fully bond to a master. Etrigan's hands glow orange from fire as a large broadsword appears before he turns and leaps at the observatory.

Felix Faust was in the middle of decrypting the runic spell as the spells suddenly dissolve, telling him that either he failed or there was an intruder in his observatory.

His roof suddenly explodes as several large rubbles came crashing down.

"Who dares?" Felix Faust demands as he looks at the source of the explosion.

"I, Etrigan, bring down this house and build a tomb for Felix Faust!" Etrigan shouts as charges forward.

Felix Faust conjures a shield before he suddenly got hit by a fireball by John, who also appears to fight.

"As I would stoop to fighting with three stooges," said Felix Faust. "why don't you have fun with my guards."

The floor glows three orange pentagrams as three large demons suddenly appear. They gave loud cries as they step forward to fight them.

"From hell, we may be, it does not make us family," Etrigan shouts, charging forward.

Felix Faust chuckles, enjoying watching John, Batman, and Etrigan fight the three demons.

Zatanna appears and kicks Felix Faust in the face sending him flying as she grabs his spellbook. She brings her hand up to try to bind Faust, but to her horror, she found she had no voice.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Felix Faust said with a grin plastered on his face. "No woman can speak in my sanctum sanctorum. I made it especially for you, and of course, men everywhere."

Faust chuckles as he summons his spellbook back to him out of Zatanna's hand.

Zatanna glares at him as he brings hands up, forcing her to dodge his attacks.

Boston flies forward, entering Faust knowing Zatanna was in trouble.

"As a fellow showman, this is no way to treat your guests," Boston said as Zatanna quickly takes cover. "Now, settle down."

Faust and Boston began to fight for control over his body before Faust finally succeeds in removing Boston.

"Just because you are dead, doesn't mean you're out of my retribution," Faust declares as he binds arcane snakes to hold Boston.

"Oh, Zatanna darling," Faust said as he floats on his magical platform. "I know you can't speak but do give a wave. You're the only one here that's really a threat."

"Did you take into account, for me?" said Seraph as he begins to float down to face Faust.

Faust turns and looks at Seraph.

"Awe, the tv special wizard, Merlin," Faust said with a smile. "You know you gave a spectacular performance during the Invasion of New York. I hardly need to warrant any caution against a second-rate hero who only plays the hero. Let me show you some real magic."

Faust brings his hands together and fires a purple lightning bolt at Seraph. Seraph floats there, letting the bolt hit him before it dissolves as it hits him. Faust looks surprised at the outcome.

"Is that what 'real' magic is to you?" Said Seraph as he glares at Faust. "if so, then perhaps you would be wiser in performing magic tricks for nursey children. This is real magic!"

Seraph brings up his hands and fires a blue energy bolt at Faust, who quickly conjures a magical shield to protect him once he realizes he couldn't get out the way. Seraph's bolt hits Faust shield, destroying it immediately upon impact and strikes Faust in the chest, sending him flying backward into his many layers of books.

Faust gets up and wipes the blood off his face.

"Okay, so you do know some magic, but you're hardly at my level," Faust boosts.

A pentagram circle trapping Faust fast as his clothing quickly turns into bindings.

"You shouldn't have made her mad," said Seraph.

Faust looks at Seraph in frustration before he suddenly pales, knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh dear," Faust said as a surge of magical power erupts near him. Zatanna walks forward as she conjures magical swords and stood there, ready to kill Faust.

Faust turns away, seeing the swords flies at him.

Faust slowly opens his eyes to see the swords dissolving.

"What are you doing?" said Zatanna.

"Faust is despicable," said Seraph. "he's not the one responsible for the attacks. He had access to the artifact the entire time and never used it once."

"Why are you here?" Faust demand as Batman marches him forward towards Seraph. "I haven't done anything to warrant this kind of response!"

"It isn't him," Jason Blood said, walking forward as he steps over the beaten and bloody bodies of the three demons. "He simply summoned our old poker buddies in their more massive forms."

"Meaning Faust had access to the artifact for who knows how long and never gave it a second glance," said Seraph. "He properly didn't even know what it was in the first place, meaning he remained ignorant of its purpose."

"What artifact?!" Faust shouts as everyone was talking about him, without to him.

"Well, we're back to square one then," said Boston.

"Unfortunately, no," said Batman. "Your friend sent us here because he claimed Felix Faust attacked him in his home, remember?"

"But Ritchie's dying," said Zatanna.

"Is he?" said Batman.


	22. Destiny's Revenge

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **While there will be six main universes cross into this story. Characters from other stories will appear in the story. (Such as some crossovers via other games or comics)

**Chapter 22: Destiny's Revenge**

**August 2nd, 2012**

**House of Mystery, Outside of New York City**

"Why aren't we inside?" Zatanna said as they all get up after exiting the gate, Seraph had cast to bring them back to the House immediately.

"Because Ritchie's taken over the bloody House, that's why," John said as he gets up and walks towards the House. "This is what you get for having mates. Ritchie, you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not! Open the bloody door!"

The door slowly opens, allowing them to walk inside. Ritchie was standing by the fire, without his cane, and looking much younger than they last saw him.

"Too late, Johnny Boy," Ritchie said as he turns to face them. The Dreamstone in his possession as he holds it in front of them. A red barrier surrounds Ritchie emitting a dark surge of power. Ritchie quickly lifts all of them up and holds them in place.

"Ritchie, please!" said Zatanna.

"I'm sorry, Z, I do like you," said Ritchie. "but you wouldn't understand."

"Stop now while there is still a chance to save your soul," said John.

"Said the man who skates away from his responsibilities and everything else. Since you got me infected with the Curse, Johnny Boy. I had to search all over the world for a cure. It wasn't easy, but I found one. This Dreamstone will eat the curse inside of me, giving me immortality while surcharging me to new heights," Ritchie said as he clutches his fist in triumph. "Of course, what I found was only a small chip part, so I had to hunt for the rest of it, that's why I tricked the demon three to bring the rest of it to earth. It would've been so easy to take it from them. But Rock Star Johnny fuck everything up as usual, so I had to get you all to bring me in here, while I frame Faust to keep you distracted."

"You've been played Ritchie," said John. "the Stone isn't sentient. It houses a Dark Lord who calls himself Destiny. Destiny is the immortal one, but he no longer has a body. He needed a host, and you have given him your body and soul."

"You're only pissed off because I won," Ritchie said as the chip Dreamstone in his hands begins to emit red lightning.

"I wish that were the case," John said sadly.

Ritchie's hand began to emit smoke as he looks at it in confusion.

"This can't be right," said Ritchie. The big Dreamstone moves from his hands and into Ritchie's chest as he begins to scream in agony. "What's happening? John, help me!"

The chip Dreamstone reattaches itself to the main body, allowing the Dreamstone to become whole once more. Ritchie slowly disappears as a new figure took his place.

"For fifteen hundred years, I've waited," Destiny said, stepping forward. "fifteen hundred years I've planned."

Destiny conjures a barrier to surrounding himself from all harm.

"Really? I guess fifteen hundred is the new three hundred," John said. "What say we share your beauty secrets over a pint?"

"A God does not prattle with mortals," Destiny said as he raises his hand and cast a spell at them.

A massive explosion erupted within the House, annihilating it as Destiny takes off towards New York City.

The smoke clears as Zatanna stands upright, revealing a magical barrier protecting the group from Destiny's attack.

The moment Zatanna barrier drops, she collapses. Seraph catches her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" asks Boston.

"I don't know," said Seraph. "As I stated before, magic is our lifeblood. If we deplete our magic within ourselves, we die. She needs a healer to help her recover. Morgan, come forth!"

Seraph calls out to Morgan, even though she was miles away.

A pentagram appears before them as Morgan le Fay appears before the group.

"Once again, despite not wanting adventure, you find ways to get caught up in one," Morgan said, looking at Seraph.

"Restore the House of Mystery," Seraph orders. "then tend to Zatanna so she can recover."

Morgan looks at him as the House that was once destroyed suddenly began to reassemble itself back together.

Morgan takes Zatanna in her arms.

"You have your own work cut out for you," said Morgan. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

Seraph nods his head in thanks as he disappears from the group.

"Where did he go?" asks Boston.

"He's chasing the one calling himself Destiny," Morgan said as she places Zatanna on a bed and begins using her healing magic to heal Zatanna.

"I should have never brought her back," John said as he looks at Zatanna. "selfish bastard, I am."

"What's important right now is stopping Destiny," said Batman.

"He's right," said Jason. "He'll have the city within the hour… the Eastern Seaboard by dawn, and tomorrow, the world. Then there will be nothing to stop him. He'll be a God."

"Well, we don't need another one of those mucking about," John said, standing up.

**New York City, New York**

Seraph arrives in New York City to see the city ablaze. Chaos had filled the city as people were either running or attacking one another. Destiny's influence was already spreading faster than he considered.

Seraph conjures his Patronus to take flight once more. Hedwig flies into the night sky, emitting a powerful shockwave of energy that lifts Destiny's spell he had on the people.

Everyone stops as they look upwards, seeing the strange white bird flying overhead, lifting everyone's curse as they look to what was going on.

"Who dares defy my will?" Destiny bellows as the fears and torment he was feeding on had ceased.

A bolt of blue lightning came charging at Destiny as he remains floating in midair. His barrier takes the bolt giving a sound of high-intensity electric static coming off as the spell ends.

Seraph comes down as Destiny looks at Seraph.

"You foolish mortal," said Destiny. "You dare challenge a God?"

"Why do all you idiots call yourselves a 'God' knowing you will never reach such heights?" Seraph said as he casts a pentagram.

Several arcane blades launch themselves at Destiny, hitting his barrier… the sound of energy discharging upon impact.

Down below, everyone watches as Seraph, leader of the Avengers, fighting an unknown individual merely thirty feet above them. High energy attacks could be seen coming from the unknown person and by Seraph.

Seraph releases a high powerful whitish-blue energy blast towards Destiny as unleashes maroon energy at Seraph.

Batman lands on the ground with John Constantine. The two look upwards as Boston floats above them.

"He's not strong enough to defeat Destiny," said John.

"Destiny is strong, but he's not stronger than Seraph," said Batman. "Seraph is holding back."

"Holding back? For what?" John said with a raised eyebrow.

"Seraph could easily destroy Destiny if he wanted to," said Batman.

"Then, why doesn't he?" asks Boston.

"The amount of power he would need to destroy Destiny could also destroy a large portion of the city as well. That means he would kill countless civilians in the crossfire," said Batman.

Seraph flies upwards, avoiding the magical trap Destiny had cast to stun him. Seraph cast a dissolving spell upon Destiny's barrier, only for the barrier to reflect his spell.

Seraph teleports as Destiny again tries to capture him with his magic.

Seraph reappears above Destiny as Destiny looks upwards at him with malice intentions.

'_His powers is to feed off the fear of others,'_ Seraph thought as he analyzes his opponent. _'He won't fight me any higher than he already his as he still is feeding off the small levels of fear the people are giving off. At the same time, he's starting to become more cautious about the amount of magic he is using. Without this city erupting in panic and fear, his source of magic isn't enough to have him fight me evenly anymore. The Dreamstone is also keeping him anchored in this world. Working similarly to a Horcrux. I have to separate the Dreamstone from Destiny, or this battle will never end.'_

Superman arrives on the scene and cocks his fist back before he smashes it against Destiny's barrier.

"Damnit," Seraph mutters, knowing that Superman tried to appear like the epic hero the world has seen him before.

"That's not good," said Boston.

Superman turns and looks down at the people with glowing red eyes.

"What's wrong with Superman?" Jimmy Olsen asked Lois Lane upon seeing Superman now acting strangely.

A white energy blast hits Superman in the back, sending him crashing into the ground as Seraph appears before him, attacking him again with his magic.

Superman cries out as Seraph's magic continues to zap and drain him of his strength.

"I can take care of Superman," Batman said as he rushes forward to handle the Man of Steel.

"Sorry to ask you of this, Jason," John said to Jason.

"At least you're asking," Jason said before walking forward. "Gone, gone, the form of man. Arise the Demon Etrigan!" Etrigan shouted as he appears on the ground. "So Calls Constantine once more, just like a greedy, wanton,"

"Save the bloody rhymes, and top that git!" Constantine shouts at Etrigan.

"Killjoy," Etrigan said with a smile.

Etrigan leaps into the air and attacks Destiny before he could reassume his attack.

"Etrigan, I've had many years to think on how to deal with you," Destiny said as he turns attention away from Seraph fighting Superman.

Etrigan continues to unleash hellfire upon Destiny's barrier. Etrigan didn't stop and kept pounding away.

"Call this poetic justice," Destiny said as his Dreamstone glows and unleashes a powerful attack at Etrigan point-blank range.

"Holy crap," Boston said as he looks at Jason Blood and Etrigan on the ground, lying unconscious.

"Looks like you finally beat the curse, my boy," John said, kneeling beside Jason. "Wish it were under happier circumstances."

A portal appears as Zatanna arrives with Morgan le Fay.

"Help Seraph," Morgan said as Zatanna flies upwards to as Seraph reengages Destiny.

"We got to do something to help?" said Boston.

"We need a trojan horse," Morgan said. "Destiny's barrier cannot be broken from the outside without serious collateral damage. One of you needs to get inside Destiny's barrier and take away the Dreamstone. That is the source of his power, without it, he's powerless."

Morgan's body outline glows white before she levitates to join the fray.

"Where are we going to get a trojan horse?" said Boston.

"You're the Trojan Horse," said John. "Hide inside me, I have an idea."

The spells hit Destiny's barrier sent sparks of magical energy flying all over Times Square. Destiny remained on the defensive without the ability to manifest people's fears.

Destiny sends a spell towards the glowing white owl, hoping to destroy it so he could finally manifest on everyone's fear to overcome these foolish mortals.

"You dare challenge a God!" Destiny shouts at Seraph.

"You're no god," said Seraph. "You're nothing but a hollow man who is afraid."

"Once their hope is gone, I will show you my true powers!" Destiny said as he magically grabs the owl.

Instead, his maroon energy begins to turn white as the owl began to purify his magic.

"No!" Destiny shouted as his barrier began to disappear.

John Constantine rises on a magical platform, holding a spell in his hand.

"It's time you disappear," John said as he cast a spell at Destiny. Instead, a bright light erupts blinding Destiny and everyone. "Now, Boston!"

"Trick or Treat!" Boston shouted as he enters Destiny's body.

Destiny cries out as he falls to the ground holding his head, trying to remove the poltergeist. Destiny struggles but finally removes Boston from his body.

Destiny stands up, looking very angry at the fact he was being bested by individuals he viewed lesser than him.

Destiny raised his hand and was about to resummon his barrier when a sword appears in his chest. The Dreamstone finally got knock out of his possession.

Jason Blood appears holding Etrigan's sword. He walks over as Destiny falls to his knees.

"Is that a sword in your chest? Or you happy to see me?" John said with a broad smile.

"Merlin sends his regards," Jason said slyly. "Oh, and you lose."

Destiny glares at Jason as he turns to his Dreamstone and attempts to summon it to his hand.

A blue octagon pentagram surrounds the Dreamstone, causing Destiny eyes to widen in alarm. The pentagram begins to dissolve the Dreamstone into dust.

"It's over," Morgan said as she floats down with Seraph and Zatanna.

"I am a God!" declared Destiny.

"A true God does not fear death, because they are beyond death," Morgan said calmly. Her glowing white eyes of pure arcane power holds no hint of remorse. "Death circles you ever closer."

Destiny glares at Morgan before he looks up around him to see the Shrouds arriving to take him back to Hell.

"No! I'm a God! Get away from me!" Destiny shouted as the Shrouds grabs Destiny and pull him down to Hell.

Richard 'Ritchie' Simpson appears before the group once more.

Ritchie comes to but suddenly gasps when he sees some of the Shrouds didn't leave when they took Destiny.

"Johnny, I was – I was under a compulsion," Ritchie said as he tries to get away from the Shrouds who closes in on him. "You gotta save me. You owe me. You owe me!"

"Sorry, mate," John said reluctantly. "I can't take the chance Destiny hasn't left some part of himself inside of you. I can't take that risk."

Ritchie's face looks at them in disbelief as he turns to Seraph, knowing he could save him. Before he could say a word, the Shrouds pulled his soul from his body and began to drag him to Hell.

"Help me!" Ritchie's soul screams. "Help me, you bastard! Help me!"

Ritchie's soul disappears along with the Shrouds into the depths of Hell.

"That was unpleasant," said Boston.

"So, Merlin's spell hath ended," Etrigan said, walking up to Jason Blood.

"It would seem so," Jason Blood said, turning to his former demon. "though it's a bit of 'good news, bad news' sort of thing."

Jason Blood groans as he holds his chest as Etrigan grabs him to stop him from falling.

"What's going on?" Boston said as they see blood coming out of his chest, right where his heart was located. "he wasn't wounded."

"Unless I miss my guess," said John. "That happened on the day he was bound to Etrigan."

"And now that I'm not," said Jason.

"I'm truly sorry, Jason," said John.

"Don't be," Jason said with a smile. "It's a welcome end."

"I'm sorry, Jason," Morgan said as she looks at him.

"I'm glad to be free," Jason said, turning to Morgan.

"Not what I meant," said Morgan.

"Once they were one," Morgan said as she begins to chant. Jason Blood and Etrigan's body rose and began circling one another. "Bound by a shared destiny. Trap in the form of man, I bound the demon, Etrigan, to the mortal Jason Blood."

The spells end as Jason Blood appears on the ground with Etrigan no longer seen.

Jason stood up and looks at his wound that was now gone.

"You rebound me to Etrigan?" Jason said, looking at Morgan.

"Your destiny is not yet over Jason Blood," said Morgan. "That's why I apologize to you in advance, knowing you both would hate me for bounding you both again."

Jason stood there looking stump at Morgan.

"How's Superman?" Seraph asks Batman. The spells he cast on Superman were meant to drain him. Seraph knew that magic could hurt Superman as much as Kryptonite.

"He'll live," said Batman. "I'll talk to him regarding this matter."

"We really need someone to speak to the press," said Seraph. "If these incidents keep popping up and we get caught in the middle. Then I can only imagine the stories that would be spreading that wouldn't put us in a good light."

"I got a good idea on who can take the role of the Avengers public affairs," said Batman.

"I'll be back at the Island tomorrow," said Seraph. "I'm going to rest at the House tonight."

Batman said nothing as the magical door of the House of Mystery appears as everyone, but Batman walks inside.

"Now that Destiny has been taken care of," John said as he conjures a bottle of whiskey with a pair of cups. "How about you drop me off in London?"

Everyone looks at him before turning to Seraph.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jason Blood.

"I'm thinking of keeping us together," said Seraph. "Others like Destiny will appear."

"I don't think we can handle another Destiny," said Boston.

"Is this because of the Convergence?" asked Zatanna.

"I don't know," said Seraph. "All I know is because of the Convergence, threats will emerge. Both seen and unforeseen."

"Is that why you rebound Etrigan to me?" Jason asked Morgan.

"Yes," said Morgan. "That's why I apologize in advance to the both of you. I know you both have long sought to be free of Merlin's spell, but your destiny is not over."

"I would have been happy to die a Knights' death," said Jason.

"There are factors none of us have taken into account," Morgan said. "It would be wiser to as many allies as possible moving forward."

"You still cannot see what caused the Convergence?" Harry asked Morgan.

"No," Morgan said as Harry outfit disappears. Harry lets his hair loose, having been under the hood for hours. "And that's what concerns me."

Harry said nothing as he sits down, thinking hard.

The Convergence effect left more questions than answers. The fact the answer to what caused the Convergence unanswered made them worried. Even Raiden, the Thunder God, couldn't find an answer.

"Why is that a big deal?" John said as he sits down.

"It's not so much we can't see what caused the Convergence, but the reasons why as well that is concerning," said Morgan. "The person or individual responsible had to be very powerful to evade even my sight. It's unsettling knowing the Convergence happened without warning and without knowing why."

"Could the person recast the Convergence?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Morgan. "to simply merge six universes into one is no easy task. It would also take centuries of work to undo the Convergence. At this point, undoing the Convergence is out of the question."

It will also cause a lot of damage to the six universes if they attempt to undo the Convergence and made one mistake. Since the Convergence appeared, everyone has finally gotten used to the Convergence of countless people and cities.

"Why do you hide who you are?" Jason Blood asked Harry. "It seems you went to great lengths into hiding your hiding identity from the world. Why?"

"I hate it," Harry said simply, referring to the time people would stare at him, given the famed he had in the Wizarding World.

"You don't like people knowing who you are?" Zatanna said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I hate the attention that I get with my fame," Harry said. "The only thing I've ever wanted to be; was normal. Be an ordinary kid with typical problems. Sadly, I always tend to get sucked into some adventure, and I have a serious hero complex."

"What you don't like being a hero?" said John.

"No," said Morgan. "He cannot stand by while others are in trouble. This is his greatest strength and his greatest flaw. Personal loyalty. If the decision one day comes to save his loved ones over the world, he will choose his loved ones. It's also this type of character that will allow him to act to save others."

"So, you're saying there will be others that require our attention?" said Jason Blood.

Morgan conjurers an illusion of a woman wearing a mask with a young child by her side.

"The Witch," Jason Blood spat in disgust.

"I see you are acquainted," said Morgan.

"Who is she?" asked Seraph.

"Morgaine le Fay," said Jason Blood. "and her son, Mordred."

"She could be my older sister," said Morgan. "Given the Convergence and how the timeline has been altered, it's very safe to assume she _is_ my sister."

"You never said you had sisters," said Harry.

"Not many people know of the Le Fay sisters," said Morgan. "There are three of us. Morgaine, the oldest, is a vile witch who hungers for power to form her own kingdom. Morgana is the fairest, doesn't take sides in any conflict. I'm the youngest."

"What are you?" asked John.

"Wise, Fair, and hungry for power," Morgan said without a care.

The others look at Morgan in alarm.

"Don't get me wrong," said Morgan. "I'm not like my older sister, who views others beneath her. I understand others have a strength; I never will. My hunger is that of learning spells. Not political power."

"Charming," said John.

"Is Morgaine making a move?" said John.

"I have no doubt she had a play in these events," said Morgan.

"To test us?" asked Zatanna.

"To study us," said Morgan. "The Convergence has left many with many uncertainties. Morgaine likely whispered into Ritchie's ear about the Dreamstone and put these events into motion."

"That's disturbing," said Jason.

"Which is why we should continue to stay together," said Harry. "There will be other events that will require our attention, and we have a better chance of succeeding together."

"I'm down," said Zatanna.

"I might as well stay," said Jason Blood. "I assume you're going to teach me spellcasting, so I don't have to rely on Etrigan."

"I don't mind," said Morgan.

"Wankers," said John.

**Avengers Island**

The next morning Morgan walks through the halls of Avengers Island for the debriefing on Destiny's attacked. The rest of the Avengers wanted answers, and they were going over the details of Destiny's power.

"Morgan," Batman said, stepping out of the shadows. "We need to talk."

"I'm assuming this isn't about Destiny," Morgan said, looking at Batman.

"No," said Batman. "what are you really after?"

"Can you clarify your meaning?" Morgan said, looking at Batman. "There are many things I am after."

"Why are you standing behind Harry Potter?" said Batman. "With your power, knowledge, and influence, you could rule half the world without any trouble. Why do you simply pretend to be a mere advisor to Harry Potter?"

"I'm not pretending," said Morgan. "I am serving Harry Potter. As for your question, I'm not interested in ruling the world."

"Why?" Batman said.

"Because I don't trust myself," said Morgan. "Yes, I could easily rule this world, I could even rewrite history to my liking if I so desire. Like Harry's original master and mentor, I, too – stay away from political power. For the same reason why you don't kill."

Batman looks at her in surprise.

"You have a good heart, but I question your effectiveness," said Morgan. "Murder can bring order – if utilize correctly."

"That's why we need to rise above those we stop," said Batman. "to be better."

"Keep telling yourself that," said Morgan. "Do know that for every wicked soul you spare, the blood they spill on their hands is on your hands."

Batman glared at her and realized she had been expecting him to confront her.

"I won't change your beliefs or your ways, but don't try to force your ways onto others," Morgan said before walking into the meeting room. Leaving Batman behind, starting at the back of her head before she disappears.

"Hmm."

**Triskelion, Washington, D.C.**

"Must you smoke here?" Sonya Blade said to her superior as he takes a puff from his cigar.

"Need to get it out the way," said Jax.

Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Takahashi Takeda had been assigned to another special unit team under senior agent Phil Coulson. Takahashi Kenshi, Takeda's father, walks up towards them with his blindfold on and his sword at the ready.

"You also volunteer for this?" Sonya asked Kenshi.

"The Shirai Ryu wishes to keep an eye on certain developments around the world," said Kenshi.

"I can't wait to hunt Black Dragon," said Sonya. "time we bring the pain to those motherfuckers."

"Yeah," a guy said in S.T.R.I.K.E. gear. "there's no guarantee we're going after Black Dragon. Then again, we don't know much of anything, do we?"

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade," Sonya said, offering her hand to the soldier. "I'm a newly recruited S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent with level six clearance."

"I know who you are, Brock Rumlow," said Rumlow. "Saw the shit you pulled in New York. Got to say, not many S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents would have survived that. To stand toe to toe with Hawkeye and the Widow, impressive."

"It's been almost two months since the invasion? We're just getting together?" said Sonya.

"Afraid so," Captain America said, walking forward. "Sonya, I understand you're going to be my X.O."

"That means I'm back to be the Sergeant of the squad," said Rumlow.

"Gentlemen," Nick Fury said as he walks forward. Black Widow and Hawkeye were walking behind him. "and ladies. I know you're all curious to know why you are here, so I'll simply tell you. Welcome to S.T.R.I.K.E."

"Is there something special about this team?" said Captain America.

"The Convergence has left us in a shit storm," said Nick Fury. "After New York, we have safely determined around ten percent of the alien tech hasn't been recovered and most likely have gone to the Black Market. In response to these growing threats, the World Security Council has agreed to assemble this team as a First Response against terrorism and other threats."

"No different from what I used to doing," said Sonya.

"Captain Rogers is your team leader," said Nick Fury. "After looking at your records, Sonya Blade is X.O. Agent Romanoff will oversee gathering intel. Your first mission is a hostage rescue mission in Nigeria. Several Wakanda political officials are being held hostages by Private Military Company that is basically a front for terrorism. They are being transferred through the alps to an unknown destination."

"You want us to rescue the hostages?" said Captain America.

"Our window is closing fast," said Nick Fury. "Get in, save the hostages, and see what you can learn."


	23. A New Day

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **While there will be six main universes cross into this story. Characters from other stories will also make an appearance base on their impact.

**Chapter 23: A New Day**

Harry woke up, feeling Kitana's head on his chest. The moment he returned to Argus Island, Kitana threw herself at him. Kitana got very frisky as she pounced on him the moment they got into bed, and she wouldn't stop until she couldn't continue any longer.

Harry didn't know if it was because she was an Edenian or the fact that she's never had any partner in her ten thousand years on Outworld.

Harry didn't want to think about how fucked up the situation was either. Kitana had finally earned her freedom from Shao Kahn's shadow. But her mother, who couldn't escape, had been reborn as Queen of his Concubine. She was nothing more than his sex slave, whom he loved having in his bed every night.

Kitana knew what was happening to her mother, and it disturbed her greatly. Lord Raiden told her the mother she once knew no longer existed. Shao Kahn has twisted her into the woman he wanted her to be.

A cloud of thunder could be heard as Harry slips out of bed. Conjuring some pants before he walks to the balcony to see Lord Raiden.

"Lord Raiden," said Harry as he approaches the thunder god.

"Kitana keeping you busy, I see," said Raiden.

"That's putting it mildly," mutters Harry, turning away.

"Edenians are very passionate about love," said Raiden. "It what caused Shao Kahn to take an interest in Edenian in the first place."

"I feel bad for Queen Sindel," said Harry. "being forced into Shao Kahn's bed without meaning."

"I wouldn't worry about Kitana's mother," said Raiden.

"Is it wrong too?" Harry said, looking at Raiden.

"The Convergence may have altered Sindel's history," said Raiden.

"I don't like that sound of that," said Harry.

"Neither do I," said Raiden. "Did Shao Kahn twist her into his own liking? Or was this darkness always inside of Sindel?"

"How long will Kitana keep these intense bed activities with me?" Harry asked, hoping it would end soon.

"That's hard to say," Raiden said. "Edenians can keep this pace up for a thousand of your years."

"A thousand years?!" shouted Harry, turning to Raiden in shock.

"You're immortal," said Raiden. "A thousand years is nothing."

"Yeah, but I'm only eighteen!" protested Harry. "I can't imagine Kitana and me in bed doing this on a nightly basis for a thousand years!"

"Rest assured, it won't be every night," said Raiden. "Edenians are masters of love. Kitana has never had a partner before, so her urges are finally being let out."

"She keeps this up, I'm not going to have anything left in the sack," mutters Harry.

"So, what news you wish to share?" asked Harry.

"The World Leaders were in denial over the Atlas Alliance," said Raiden. "Thankfully, your allies apart of the Illuminati and League of Shadows had enough dirt to force the World Leaders into accepting the Atlas Alliance power and position. Even with three nations behind this alliance, your powers are no doubt greater than the military alliance of N.A.T.O."

"So, we can move forward?" said Harry.

"They have no reason to deny you this," said Raiden. "Agent Jessica warned you the U.S. Government will be looking into a way to tip the power of balance in their favor once again."

"Seems we have more enemies than allies," said Harry.

"Indeed," said Raiden. "These world leaders are also more difficult to deal with than my own world."

"They are more interested in their own self-interest," said Harry, remembering his dealings with Fudge and Scrimgeour.

Both only cared about their own personal self-interest. Fudge ran a smear campaign against him and Dumbledore while proclaiming a false sense of security to the public. Scrimgeour lied to the public that the Ministry was winning and was strong against the Dark Lord, while in truth, he wasn't doing a better job than Fudge. During the Second War, both Fudge and Scrimgeour sought Harry's support to ensure they would remain in office.

"That is disturbing," said Raiden. "All the more reason, the Atlas Alliance, must remain strong."

"Have you've been in touch with Thor and Asgard?" asked Harry about the other God of Thunder.

"I have," said Raiden. "Odin will send a representative to speak to you regarding a potential alliance."

"Not Thor," said Harry.

"No," said Raiden. "Thor is otherwise occupied. The Convergence has created a lot of chaos with Marauders running rampant across Asgard's territories."

"I bet he loves that," said Harry with a smile. Knowing the Asgardian God of Thunder is going to be swinging his hammer down upon everyone's head.

"Indeed," said Raiden. "I've noticed that he loves conflict."

"Well, he is an Asgardian," said Harry. "Asgardians were heavily worshiped by the Norsemen. To the point, their people even adaptive their way of life. Conflict, battles, and wars have become their way of life."

"Can they be trusted?" asked Raiden.

"They have better ways of dealing with things many on Earth do," said Harry. "Even though the violence, they have a different means to peace. For now, yes, they can be trusted. What's going on in Outworld?"

"Civil War continues to ravage the lands," said Raiden. "That will buy Earthrealm precise time for the tenth and final tournament."

"What of Liu Kang?" asked Harry, knowing the fallen Chosen One was a hard subject for Raiden and Kitana.

"He's set up his stronghold in the Netherrealm," said Raiden sadly. "He's now calling himself Emperor of Netherrealm with Shinnok as his God."

Shinnok, the Mad Elder God.

"Are they making a move?" asked Harry in alarm.

"None that I can see," said Raiden. "As Earthrealm is dealing with its own problems, I'm sure the other realms have their own problems."

"Countless worlds are having problems," said Harry. "We can't go around solving every problem that appears. Nor should we intervene in other world's affairs."

"With Outworld in chaos, I'm really not needed here," said Raiden.

"It would be wiser for you to say," said Harry. "Even if Outworld isn't a threat, the fact that another attack us is proof that you are still needed."

"What's important is that you partake in the next tournament," said Raiden. "Until Earthrealm wins a tournament, then we'll never be safe from Shao Kahn."

"Did Commander Cassie Cage ever tell us about Kotal Kahn?" asked Harry.

"She did," said Raiden." She advises against any alliance with him. She has stated he has many times betrayed and broken the treaty between Earthrealm and Outworld and has killed many people on Earth. Even saying that Earthrealm nearly has been destroyed many times because of Kotal Kahn's deception."

"Something is lurking in the shadows," said Harry. "I fear darkness will soon engulf the world."

"We will be ready," said Raiden. "We have you ready to defend the world. I also have been asked to pass a message to you."

"What is it?" asked Harry watching Kitana stir in their bed.

"The Elder Gods wish to speak to you," said Raiden. "They have a gift for you."

"Do I want to know what it is?" asked Harry.

"Do not worry," said Raiden with a smile. "You may like this gift."

Harry turns to look at the Thunder God, but he was already gone.

Harry walks over to Kitana and sits down as she sits up. They said nothing as they embrace each other and kiss one another.

**Gotham City, The Batcave (Hidden City)**

Bruce Wayne steps threw the platform on his new Batcave. Lucius did a great job setting up the new Batcave in this part of the city. Even if Bruce Wayne didn't want to want to listen to Agent Drew's advice, he ended up doing so. A reminder that told him as great as he is, he can't do everything alone.

Agent Drew reminded him that if he kept any materials or data on the Batman within Wayne Enterprise, then his whole secret identity as the Batman would be over.

Bruce took her advice in setting up shop away from Wayne Enterprise, and his home. She ended up informing him about a portion of the city that been destroyed and sunk below sea level in the 1800s. Gotham City, instead of rebuilding the rumble, had instead built over the fallen portion of the city.

Bruce had taken her advice and found the Hidden City within Gotham City. The part that had been built over by their ancestors.

Bruce Wayne didn't know what had been used here before. He could search the City Database records on that matter.

"How are you doing Lucius," said Bruce approaching Wayne Enterprise C.E.O.

"Well, Mr. Wayne," said Lucius as he steps back from setting up the new computer. "Thanks to our new friends, our new countermeasures are working out better than I expected."

Holographic images pop up all over the new cave, images from new channels, personal profiles, to live feed all over the world.

"You know, if any of this stuff was inside Wayne Enterprise, you would be expecting my resignation," said Lucius.

"Which is why it remains here," said Bruce.

"You still intend to use my Sonar Technology to spy around the world," said Lucius.

"Its new name is Helios," said Bruce. "I have it program to recognize certain individual voices. This voice recognition software is too dangerous for anyone to have."

"I trust you have a kill switch," said Lucius.

"Always," said Bruce.

"Good, because I hate to think what would happen if this technology fell into the wrong hands," said Lucius.

"You had something else to show me?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, given the criticism Mr. Stark gave the tumbler, he felt a newer, sleeker model would be effective," said Lucius.

"Meaning something that suits his taste," said Bruce.

"Even still, he may have a point," said Lucius. "He _is_ a brilliant engineer."

"That he is," said Bruce.

"Here she is," said Lucius revealing the new batmobile. The new "A more combatant model over the tumbler. She's faster, agiler, more durable. Mr. Stark was kind enough to give us a miniature A.R.C. reactor for its power core."

"How strong is she?" asked Bruce.

"This baby will keep running for a thousand years on the A.R.C. reactor alone," said Lucius.

"Well, we won't have to worry about gas bills," Bruce said with a smile.

"Here's your real beauty," said Lucius as he presses a button as a new bat suit appears. "Mr. Stark is truly a genius one of a kind. After surveying the way your fight and your tech, he's offered ups some serious upgrades."

"What kind of upgrades?" asked Bruce looked at his new bat suit.

It was full black with a dark maroon bat symbol on his chest. There was dark red plating on the sides and legs, making it unique. The helmet also conceals his entire face, no longer allowing his mouth to be visible.

"Well, as you can imagine, the helmet covers your head completely," said Lucius. "the armor is good enough to protect you against small arms fire. Though if someone uses an automatic rifle or armor-piercing ammunition, you're going to have to duck."

"You make it sound like people like to shoot me, Mr. Fox," said Bruce smiling.

"Well, not everyone falls for your boyish charm," said Lucius. "Now the trade-off is, you are far more vulnerable to gunfire and knives. In response to that, Mr. Stark helps co-create a new electro-magnetic sphere that is sound sensitive."

Lucius Fox activates the gun range where a small device was attached to a dummy. He pulls out a standard-issue police Glock 19. He fires several rounds at the dummy only to see the bullets fall to the ground.

"As you can see," said Lucius. "It will give off the impression you're invincible."

"Impressive," said Bruce. "I've noticed you've also removed much of my spy gear."

"Well, I'm not one who likes to quote Tony Stark, but that stuff is ancient," said Lucius smiling. "It's all built into your helmet. Full H.U.D. 4K display with enhanced lenses. A built-in self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system that will allow you to breathe through smoke, toxic fumes, even in Gotham Bay up to three hundred meters."

"Stark?" said Bruce.

"I may have stolen a few of his ideas base off Stark's ideas," said Lucius. "The good news is, unlike Stark's Iron Man suit, you don't need a power supply for your suit. You will find yourself stronger, faster, and agiler while wearing the suit. Your 'ears' also have their own features. Giving you something like Superman's 'super-hearing.' Your cape is now built-in to your suit. Very similar to the memory-cloth you once used, it now has greater gliding speed and agility."

"Impressive," said Bruce. "How's our other project coming along?"

Lucius pulls out a box and opens it revealing a unique data chip inside.

"I can't tell you how effective it will work," said Lucius. "But for now, this is the best I can do."

"I rather not have to resort to this method," said Bruce.

"I do suggest you take your new suit out for a test drive," said Lucius.

"Well, we can't make things too easy," said Bruce.

**Pacific Ocean**

"Serious Tony, who are these guys?" shouted War Machine.

"I have no idea," said Iron Man.

The duo of Iron Man and War Machine raided a pirate cache only to find themselves in an ambush situation with several drones flying at them firing lasers. Twenty thousand feet in the air.

Iron Man turns only to get hit.

"Sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S., "serious damage on your armor's left shoulder."

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.," said Iron Man.

War Machine blasted a drone as Tony comes in to help only to get blasted.

After a couple of minutes of intense air combat, the remaining drones broke off pursuit.

Iron Man remains floating in the air but had some serious damage done to his suit.

"Great, now the Mark VIII is obsolete," said Iron Man.

"Tony, it's not the suit, it's your skills," said War Machine next to Iron Man.

"You're telling me you can better than I can," said Iron Man.

"You forget, I am a pilot," said War Machine. "I've flown a hundred and thirty-eight combat missions and run thousands of combat scenarios. I can strategize in a fight. You're only trying to blast, hoping to come out on top."

"Very funny," said Iron Man. "What's on your mind?"

"Who said anything was on my mind?" said War Machine.

"Because I know you," said Iron Man. "You are trying to keep quiet, but you want to say something. Is it the Pentagon again? Do they want the Avengers to work under them?"

"My superiors are really breathing down my neck about the Avengers getting on board with the Defense budget," said War Machine.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," said Iron Man.

"Wouldn't the government support, help the Avengers?" said War Machine.

"Yes and no," said Iron Man. "The only way I can see the rest of the Avengers getting on board is if we share a common enemy. Many of them have distrusted the government. If the government forces their hand, then we could be looking at a world war that will destroy much of our world."

"A World War?" said War Machine.

"You don't know much of politics still, don't you Rhodey," said Iron Man in amusement. "Agent Drew has intel on our government that will disrupt countless of your operations around the world. Morgan le Fay has walked this world since the days of the Roman Empire. I can also sense Seraph also holds some distrust towards the government. If they are forced into being G-Men, then I can tell you right now they will rebel and only cause destruction."

"Well, unless something is done, my superiors aren't going to stop breathing down my neck," said War Machine.

"Perhaps a talk face to face would be better," said Iron Man. "Though I can't promise you the talks will end well."

"Tony," said War Machine. "It's not just the States that are seeking to acquire superpower individuals. We got intel that North Korea, Russia, Iran, and half a dozen or so countries are also looking into acquiring enhance individuals."

"If that happens, the Avengers will remain ready," said Iron Man. "Now, race you back."

Iron Man blasts off, heading back to the west coast as War Machine looks on.

"Still a child," said War Machine before following.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Pacific Command Base, Location: Classified**

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, Agent Ward?" asked Maria Hill.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," said Ward.

"What does that mean to you?" asked Agent Hill.

"It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Ward. Maria Hill looks at Agent Ward unamused by his antics. "We're the line between the world and a much weirder world. We protect people from information they aren't ready to hear. If we can do that, we keep them safe. Like this Chiaturi neural link (Agent Ward pulls out a single plate), we secure it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Any idea who VanChat was trying to sell it to?" asks Maria Hill as she places Chitauri Neural Link into a secure briefcase.

"I'm more interested in how they manage to get ahold of a piece of alien tech from the other side of the ocean," said Ward. "I thought the Rising Tide was nothing more than a bunch of hackers. What's changed?"

"Everything has changed," said Maria Hill. "Before the Convergence, people went to bed, thinking the most exciting thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. Now we got a costumed hero from the '40s, a man who dresses up as a bat, a giant green monster, an alien who is too powerful to contain, and a demigod and a God."

"I don't think technically, Thor and Raiden are 'God's,'" said Agent Ward.

"God of Thunders," said Maria Hill. "You have to be near them to say otherwise."

Grant Ward didn't look convinced.

"The Invasion of New York changed everything," said Maria Hill. "Six universes have now merged into one, and we still don't have any answers or theories to what caused the Convergence. We are living in a new world, and we must adapt to it very quickly before all hell breaks loose. Things are changing, and they're changing fast. People now have access to technology, information, formulas, even secrets – they're not ready for, and it will upset the balance of power."

"Like the Argus Alliance," said Ward. "Can they be trusted?"

"For the moment, we have to accept their authority," said Maria Hill. "We are trying to establish diplomatic ties."

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" asked Ward.

"Agent Coulson will debrief you on your new assignment," said Maria Hill.

"I heard Agent Coulson has been offered a new gig," said Ward.

"Welcome to Level Six," said Coulson.

Agent Ward turns to see Agent Coulson walking out from the shadows.

"Sorry, that corner was really dark, and I couldn't stop myself," said Coulson.

"What's going on?" asked Ward. "I thought you were killed before the Invasion of New York."

"Officially, I was only dead for forty seconds," said Agent Coulson.

"Eight seconds," said Maria Hill. "It gets longer every time you tell the story. Morgan le Fay and Lord Raiden used their powers to heal Agent Coulson's heart and bring him back."

"When you get stabbed in the heart by the Asgardian Mussolini, you can tell it _your_ way. I saw the white light, and it felt a lot longer than eight seconds," said Agent Coulson.

"Do the Avengers know?" asked Ward.

The trio walks into the next room as all their identities were confirmed.

"I'm sure they do," said Maria Hill. "Agent Drew has never trusted us."

"The Spider-Woman?" said Agent Ward. "Why is she in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Because she's good at her job," said Maria Hill. "She also knows our skeletons in the closet. In return for her silence on S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, we keep many other parties away from her who want to exploit the secrets she knows."

"I'm sorry, Agent Coulson," said Ward. "I only know what I've read about you, and with your resume and background in S.H.I.E.L.D., you could be a senior supervisor at the Triskelion. What are you doing? What are you doing that has brought you into the game?"

"I asked for this assignment," said Coulson. "Director Fury promoted me to Level Eight, and I have the right to put together a special team together. S.T.R.I.K.E. is still going to be the go-to SpecOps of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury wants another team, specialists put together that is good at gathering intel, and neutralizing threats before they happen."

"What kind of 'specialists'?" asked Ward.

"You will see," said Agent Coulson.

"Play the footage," said Maria Hill.

Agent Ward looked at the screen to see the footage of a person who leaped out of a burning building from the fourth floor, landing on the ground uninjured and unphased.

"What is that?" asked Ward.

"An Enhance Individual, Agent Ward," said Maria Hill. "Origin unknown. Identity unknown. Unregistered gifted. We need to determine if this person is a danger or not."

"This is why you were pulled out of Paris Agent Ward," said Agent Coulson. "What you see here is the first of many individuals who are going to appear all over the globe. We're going to be looking for these people, and any objects that are too dangerous for the public."

"This is another gift the Rising Tide has left all over the internet," said Agent Coulson. "They've been hacking into our servers since the Invasion of New York, and publicly releasing classified documents all over the web. They're making the group 'Anonymous' look like amateurs."

"How are they getting this stuff before us?" asked Agent Ward.

"Same way they cracked our R.S.A. implementation," said Agent Coulson. "They're good, so I need better."

"So, what you want me to cross these people out?" asked Agent Ward.

"If it comes to that," said Maria Hill. "Agent Coulson is the agent in charge, you are one of the few who has been chosen for this assignment."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a team player," said Agent Ward. "I've been trained since day one to be a specialist. I go in, alone, and I get the job done. Defusing a nuclear bomb, I'm your guy. A welcoming committee, not my speed."

"This isn't up for debate," said Maria Hill. "As I already told you, the world has changed. We need a team of specialists. From technology, forensic, infiltration, on-sight analysis."

"I know it's not your usual play," said Coulson. "Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last three missions. Combat, top grades. Espionage, she gave you one to the best grades since Romanoff joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Another young recruit beat you, though. Under 'people skills,' she drew a – I think it's a little poop with knives sticking out of it; that's bad, right? Not very good considering your family history."

"That's why I'm not suited for this mission," said Ward. "I work alone, always has. Anyone else will slow me down."

"I think you would be a great fit," said Coulson. "If you don't want to do this after our first mission, you can go back to your solo act."

"Teams approved," said Doctor Streiten. "Physicals are all fine. Fitz-Simmons are not cleared for combat, but I'm told that won't be an issue. Agent Cage and Agent Ward are – almost too fit."

"That's an issue," said Ward at once. "That should be an issue. Maybe I can't join the team – "

"You are dismissed," said Maria Hill looking over the documents.

Agent Ward looks upset before he walks out of the room.

Maria Hill looks up at Phil Coulson.

"It was a porcupine, not a poop," said Maria Hill. "It just means that he…"

Coulson opens the folder once more to look at it more closely. "I thought it was a poop with knives. You have terrible drawing skills, not like Agent Barton or Captain America."

Maria Hill slams her folder shut.

"It's not just Ward," said Maria Hill. "Your whole roster is sketchy."

"Well, we've been cleared," said Coulson.

"I would have been very happy _not_ to clear you, Phil," said Doctor Streiten. "I think it would be better for you to rest up some more after New York."

"I've had plenty of that, thanks," said Agent Coulson.

"You sure?" asked Maria Hill.

"You should go sometime," said Agent Coulson.

"Where?" asked Maria Hill.

"Tahiti," said Agent Coulson. "It's a magical place."

"Three days in, I'd be begging for an assignment," said Maria Hill.

"Exactly," said Agent Coulson.

"Tahiti," said Doctor Streiten once Agent Coulson walked out the room. "He still doesn't know, does he?"

"He can _never_ know," said Maria Hill.

Cassie Cage walks up the ramp with Jacqui and Takeda. They could see two individuals, a young man and a girl, arguing with a third individual.

"Fitz-Simmons?" said Cassie Cage.

"Fitz," said the girl pointing to her male companion.

"Simmons," said the male, pointing to his female companion.

"What to tell me precisely what is going on?" asked Agent Ward.

"I see you're our fourth team member," said Jacqui. "Sergeant Briggs."

"Fourth member?" repeated Agent Ward. "What is going on?"

"You haven't been briefed?" asked Cassie Cage.

"Only that a team has been put together because the world has changed," said Agent Ward.

"Speaking of which, did you hear from your mom?" asked Jacqui to Cassie.

"Yeah, she went on a couple of missions with Captain Rogers," said Cassie. "Apparently, this guy is as good as the legends say."

"Your mom is working with Captain America?" said Agent Ward in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Cassie. "She's his X.O."

"So, what's going on," asked Fitz-Simmons.

A car could be heard coming up the ramp as they turn to see Coulson driving a red corvette with another passenger.

"Don't touch Lola," said Coulson to the workman as his passenger jumps out the passenger seat.

"He calls it a girl's name," said Fitz to Agent Ward.

"Sup Cas," said the male. He had wildly jet-black hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cassie towards the male companion. "Are you spending time with your wife?"

"I need a break, or I won't have much of a back left," said Harry.

Harry walks up the ramp and heads towards the crew deck.

"Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?" asked Ward.

"Apparently," said Cassie. "I'm going to pack my gear."

"Attention all agents, the Bus departs in five minutes," said a voice over the intercom.

The crew began to leave the bus as plane engines began to take life.

"We're leaving so soon?" said Harry to Coulson.

"We got a hit on one of the Rising Tide operatives," said Coulson. "We believe it's the same person who filmed the 'Hero' who saved the woman from the exploding building."

"Well, this should be fun," said Cassie.

"Simple snatch and grab," said Coulson. "Let's get going."


	24. AIM

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **I know many of you are hoping for the X-Men, and yes, they will be in this story. Given Professor Xavier's need for secrecy, they won't make an appearance till later.

**Chapter 24: A.I.M.**

Harry stands in the room watching as Cassie Cage brings in a girl up the ramp with a black hood on her face. Though Cassie was dragging the girl indicating she was unconscious.

Harry follows Cassie inside the plan where Agent Coulson was waiting.

"You do work fast," said Coulson.

"I'm good at what I do," said Cassie as she removes the hood.

The girl had to be a teenager or in her early twenties.

Cassie places some sodium salt and releases it under the girl's nose. She stirs as she wakes up and looks around.

"You guys are making a big mistake," said the girl.

"I've seen 'big mistakes,'" said Cassie. "You're not big."

"Sorry for the lack of finesse," said Coulson. "Agent Cage and Ward has had 'tough' tough with your little group, the Rising Tide."

"I don't know what you're…" began the girl.

"There are two ways we can do this," said Ward.

"Oh," said the girl mockingly. "is one of them the 'easy way'?"

"No," said Ward.

She looks away nervously.

"Oh," said the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Coulson.

"Skye," said Skye.

"What's your _real_ name?" asked Ward.

"That's not important," said Coulson. "It's another name we need, a certain _gifted_ individual."

"What makes you think I know that?" said Skye.

"Well, you made a few mistakes. The phone you filed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few other postings from a certain member from the Rising Tide," said Coulson dropping a folder of pictures with a serial id label on them.

"Wow. Yeah," said Skye, smirking. "Was that a mistake, or am I now sitting in your secret headquarters? What is this? A plane? I got inside, and I'm betting by now you can't beat the encryption in my equipment, so you got nothing."

"We have enough," said Coulson. "It's no coincidence of you being on the scene, right before it ended up flames. Someone like you isn't there by sheer happenstance."

"In other words, we know you were staking the place out," said Cassie.

"We sent a team there," said Coulson. "Want to tell me what they are going to find? How did you know the hooded man was in the building?"

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" asked Ward.

"Did _you_?" said Skye looking at Ward.

"That's not our style," said Coulson.

"I was kidnapped by your _style_," said Skye loudly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico and Project Pegasus. Of course, you'd be covering up Centipede."

Everyone in the rooms looks at one another, all asking themselves and each other the same question. _What is Centipede?_

"Guys," said Jacqui in their coms. "I'm looking up all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s current and past projects in the past five years. There is no Project Centipede."

Skye apparently guessed the truth as she looks at all four of them.

"No way," said Skye chuckling. "You guys don't know what that is, do you? Billions of dollars' worth of equipment at your disposal, and I bet you with a laptop that I won in a _bet_?"

"Maybe you should stop mocking us and start thinking about the situation," said Harry, speaking for the first time. "We're not the only ones who are looking into him. I prefer S.H.I.E.L.D. reaches him first before the D.O.D. or any other _third_ parties. We want to talk to him and see where he stands. Some will want to exploit him. Some want to cut him open – others who will dissect him."

"What's Centipede?" asked Ward.

"Centipede," said Skye. "it was mention briefly on the web before it suddenly disappeared. I mean without a trace. I had recorded the accept-point M.A.C. address to that building."

"What were you after?" asked Ward.

"The truth," said Skye. "What are _you_ after?"

"Peace," said Harry. "you're the type who loves to throw a hornet's nest into a crowd but are never around to see the fallout or damage you cause to others. You have no idea the damage you've done with the information you're releasing for others to see."

"Well, just because you're reasonable and," said Skype trying to push Harry in the chest only for her to touch his chest in response. "_firm_. Doesn't mean you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag."

"I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Skye," said Harry. "and I don't work for the government. I'm here as a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Just give us your guys name," said Ward impatiently.

"He's not _my_ guy," protested Skye.

"You understand he's in danger," said Coulson watching in amusement.

"Then let me go," said Skye. "let _me_ talk to him. Not Mr. Robocop here."

"You want to be alone with him, of course," said Ward. "She's a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower and Avengers Island."

"What?!" said Skye. "I would…" Skye breaks off before she looks away. "It was _one_ time."

"Everyone out," said Coulson as he opens the door. Everyone follows Coulson as he walks down the plane.

"Is it the girl?" said Coulson. "Is she getting under your skin?"

"Sir?" said Ward.

"Or is it the assignment?" said Coulson. "Are you so determined to get reassigned that you're deliberately sabotaging a simple interview?"

"Give me a minute alone with her, and you'll have all your answers," said Ward.

"She's an asset," said Coulson as he opens a hidden compartment.

"She is such an ass…" said Ward before he breaks off. "Wait? Asset?"

"We don't know anything about her," said Agent Coulson. "Can you take a moment to think about how often that happens? That _never_ happens. We need what she knows."

Coulson opens the small briefcase revealing an injection gun.

Ten minutes later, the trio was all walking away as Skye was talking to Agent Ward.

"You sure this is a good idea," said Cassie.

"She needs to trust us," said Coulson. "Ward also needs to understand that this team isn't a one-time thing."

"You think he'll be a team player?" said Cassie.

"Very much so," said Coulson.

"Interesting strategy," said Harry.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" asked Coulson.

"Hard to say," said Harry. "She's a complete unknown. She might be willing to work with us, but she could also spy on us, especially with your equipment. The Argus Alliance isn't so sure about this girl, yet."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will ensure she doesn't know who you are or any else for that matter," said Coulson.

"How many in S.H.I.E.L.D., know who I am?" asked Harry.

"Along with myself, Director Fury, Commander Hill, Agents Barton, Romanoff, and Drew," said Coulson. "So, six of us total. As far as anyone is concerned, you're an envoy from the Argus Alliance and the Edenian Empire."

"Where's Doctor Foster?" asked Harry.

"We transferred her to Oslo, Norway," said Coulson. "A lot of Asgardian myths and legends come from there. She's serving as a consultant to a S.H.I.E.L.D. research team on dark matter and deep space research."

"Not to mention anything, Asgardian," said Harry.

"A lot of people are now looking into her on what else she can discover," said Coulson. "Thor's information on how the galaxy works may help us develop interstellar travel."

"The Argus Alliance doesn't want me out here alone with S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Harry.

"Who are they sending?" asked Coulson.

"Backup," said Harry.

They turn to see Kassandra walking on the plane wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform like Romanoff's and Drew's.

"That's some serious backup," said Cassie.

"I trust this won't be a problem," said Kassandra.

"Not at all," said Coulson. "I saw what you did in New York. It's good to have someone like you with us."

"Good," said Kassandra as she turns around, looking at her rear. "How does Romanoff wear this?"

"Is it tight?" asked Harry.

"Skin-tight," said Kassandra. "My breast are so tight; I feel like I'm going to suffocate."

"Well, you can't wear anything from Argus, because we can't risk it falling into anyone's hands," said Harry.

"I should ask Diana if Themiscyria can make me anything similar to her suit," said Kassandra. Kassandra pauses before she pulls off her shirt. "Sorry I can't wear that shirt anymore. Too tight."

"You got a bunk for her?" asked Harry.

"I'll show you the bunks," said Cassie. "You can be my neighbor."

An hour later, Harry and Coulson were watching the news of the 'Hooded Hero' attacking a factory and putting the foreman into the hospital in critical condition. They change the screen towards Agent Ward sleeping on the desk. Skye walks out of the interrogation cell and walks towards Coulson.

"What did Agent Ward tell you?" asked Coulson.

"He told me he's been to Paris, tracking Vanchat and stolen Chitauri neural link, but he's never seen it," said Skye. "And that he wished you had stayed in Tahiti."

"It's a magical place," said Coulson.

"Yeah," said Skye. "He doesn't like your style. I think I do."

"Do you like _his_ style?" said Coulson moving the news channel onto the main screen showing the news.

Skye watches live reports of a factory that suffered thousands of dollars of damage, and the foreman was currently in the hospital in critical condition.

"This isn't the same guy I talked to," said Skye. "He just needs a break."

"Then help us find him," said Harry. "Before someone else does or take matters into their own hands."

Skye looks at them before she finally agrees. She hands over his driver's license as they place it on the table.

"Michael Peterson," said Coulson to everyone who had gathered in the room. "factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off, wife jumps ship. Good guy, tough life. Best guess is, someone learned of his injured, approaches him with a deal to heal him, make him stronger."

"Who has the tech to do that?" asked May. "And why would they want to?"

"Fitz, what did you got from the security footage, before the blast?" said Coulson.

"What are we seeing?" asked May.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man," said Fitz.

Everyone looks at him at the obvious statement.

"The data is very corrupt,' said Simmons, covering for Fitz.

"Yeah, like Cold War Russia corrupt," said Fitz.

"Is there anything unusual in the security footage?" asked Harry.

"Um," said Fitz.

"Play the footage," said Kassandra.

"I'm sorry," said Fitz. "Who are you?"

"She's an envoy from the Argus Alliance," said Coulson. "She isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, but she is considered to be a Level 8 agent."

"You're Level 8?" said Ward in surprise.

"I'm a part of the Imperial Secret Service," said Kassandra. "The Royal family wishes to learn more of S.H.I.E.L.D. before we allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to operate within our territories."

"What if you had the audio files?" said Skye.

Everyone turns to look at her.

"I was running surveillance on the lab," said Skye. "I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast, the digital files in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but if you could remove the noise."

Fitz-Simmons began chatting on the possibility of using Skye's audio files.

Harry watched and listen to the two and had a feeling the two were a lot like Hermione.

"Yeah, that would work," said Fitz-Simmons.

"Agent Cage will escort you," said Coulson. "On your way out, wake up, Ward, will you."

Harry said nothing as he looks at the image of the man and the doctor. After reading Tony's report, he had a feeling he knew who these people were.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" asked Coulson.

"I have my theories," said Harry. Harry places his Avengers ID Card on the table as it shows Tony's latest report. "Two days ago, Iron Man was attacked by several highly advance 'probes.' More Advance that what anyone else currently has in their arsenal. These probes manage to destroy his Mark VIII."

"Then we may have a problem," said Coulson.

"Very much so," said Harry. "Stark has already analyzed and salvaged the metal. It's definitely a third party not known to any business. These might be the same people."

"That's disturbing," said Coulson.

"Once Skye sends us that audio file, we should have a better picture of what is going on," said Kassandra.

"Skye has sent her decrypted audio files to Fitz," said Coulson. "Let's see what really happened."

They walk downstairs to see Fitz setting up a pole while working on a hand device.

"Fitz, what do you got?" asked Coulson.

"Okay, so thanks to Skye's audio and some digital re-engineering, and I mean by unappreciated genius, I've been able to reconstruct the scene before the explosion," said Fitz.

"Show us what you got," said Harry.

Fitz turns to look at him but froze upon seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Here you go," said Fitz.

The image shows the man placing a briefcase on the table, and he was furious.

"Someone's unhappy," said Jacqui.

"I'll say," said Ward. "is the bomb in the briefcase?"

"No explosive device was found on-site," said Fitz.

"Meaning?" asked Ward.

"Meaning there is no chemical compound or explosive device found in the building," said Fitz.

"Sir," said Simmons. "You need to see this."

Simmons walks over, holding the metal plate.

"Did you find its origins?" asked Coulson.

"That's the thing, sir," said Simmons. "Whatever this thing is – didn't come from Earth."

"That's a Chitauri neural plate," said Jacqui coming over to look at the metal plate.

"You're telling me that this stuff came from New York?" said Ward.

"There were a lot of looters and scavengers after the battle," said Coulson. "I can't even begin to tell you how much of that stuff ended up on the black market. What caused the explosion?"

"Well, sir, if you take a look at the person's arm, what do you see?" said Fitz as he freezes the holographic image.

"A centipede," said Ward.

"He didn't bring a bomb, he _was_ the bomb," said Jacqui.

"Sir, there is chemical reading, I'm not sure I understand that I found inside the Chitauri plate," said Simmons.

"Extremis," said Coulson. "Very new, extremely unstable. Created by Doctor Maya Hansen to create Super Soldiers. She went missing ten years ago. It's unclear who she's working for, or who had her."

"A.I.M.," said Harry.

"We still haven't found their aim," said Ward.

"Not aim the objective," said Harry. "A.I.M. It stands for Advance Ideas Mechanics. Iron Man had a run-in with them a couple of days ago over the Pacific Ocean. They destroyed his Mark Eight with new prototype drones that no one else is using."

"Who is A.I.M.?" asked Jacqui.

"They're a lot like Fitz-Simmons," said Harry looking at the two science geeks. "Brilliant scientists, engineers, doctors, technicians, who create and sell their products on the black market. They don't have any value for human life and don't believe in any safety measure. They use a lot of shell companies as their fronts to operate around the globe, according to Colonel Rhodes and the D.O.D. There have been nine other bombings like what happened in that secret lab."

"I don't get it," said Ward. "Where are they finding recruits to test their products?"

"They are everywhere," said Harry. "Wounded soldiers. People down on their luck who can't pay their mortgage and debts. People who suffer life-altering injuries that throw them in the gutter. People who need a solution that no one else is offering them."

"The broken," said Kassandra. "It's the easiest way to find any subjects. Those who are seeking to become whole again, no matter the means."

"Have S.H.I.E.L.D. look for that woman who Mike Peterson rescued," said Harry. "It's no coincidence that she was there nor Mike Peterson. I'm guessing she has strong ties with A.I.M."

Coulson's phone rings as he looks at it and answers the caller.

"Agent Cage," said Coulson.

"Peterson took Skye," said Cassie. "Got the drop on me and took her inside her van."

"Sir," said Simmons. "Mike has the Extremis Virus inside of him as well. Perhaps more than the last guy."

"How big will this explosion be?" asked Jacqui.

"Enough to take out two square blocks," said Simmons.

"You wanted a bomb," said Coulson looking at Ward, who looks uneasy. "Solutions?"

"Well, sir, you could," said Simmons nervously. "put a bullet in his head. That should end the threat immediately."

"How about a solution that doesn't result in killing Mr. Peterson?" said Coulson.

"Well, Extremis causes the human body to overheat, doesn't it," said Fitz.

"So, we need to keep Mr. Peterson's body temperature normal," said Simmons. "Perhaps cryofreeze Mr. Peterson."

"Then find a solution," said Coulson. "We'll move in and get the people out of harm's way."

"Best use weapons base off cryo-technology," said Harry.

"We have minimal weapons base off that technology," said Coulson.

"Should really consider investing in that technology," said Kassandra.

"Any idea where they will be going?" asked May.

"I'm going to reroute traffic cameras to keep an eye out for Skye's van," said Coulson.

**Gotham City, Wayne Towers**

Bruce Wayne stood in his office overlooking Gotham City. He loved Gotham and did what he could for Gotham City and its people. Bruce didn't like it when others could use reverse psychology on him. He generally did reverse psychology on everyone to control them. Morgan's words echo in the back of his head.

'_For staying your hand on your enemies, the blood they have quenched themselves in is on your head.'_

Bruce didn't want to think about it but knew Morgan was right. The Joker had the most kills in Gotham's history. Others like Harvey Dent Two-Face, and Black Mask, had racked up a serious body count.

The buzzer on his desk told him his guest had arrived.

"Mr. Wayne, your final appointment has arrived," said his receptionist.

"Thank you, Jessica," said Bruce into his earpiece. "you can let them in and take the rest of the evening off."

The doors open as Amanda Waller, and Secretary Calvin Swanwick walks inside Bruce's office.

The doors close as the two walked inside and sit down before Bruce's desk.

"Thank you both for coming," said Bruce as he turns and sits down before them.

"Things have been interesting this week," said Secretary Swanwick.

"I wish it was only the three of us talking," said Bruce.

"Who else is joining us?" asked Amanda Waller.

"That would be me," said a voice behind.

They turn to see a tall bald black man with an eyepatch over his left eye in a black coat standing there.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Nick Fury.

"Is that a code name or a real name?" asked Amanda Waller with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be so paranoid," said Nick Fury. "You're going to make me look social."

Amanda Waller said nothing as she looks at Nick Fury with a raised eyebrow.

"He knows about Project Cadmus," said Bruce.

Amanda looks at Bruce and knew at once Bruce didn't tell him, he came here because he figured it out on his own.

"Mind telling me how you knew about Project Cadmus?" asked Waller.

"I wasn't the only one looking into Project Cadmus, other third parties were poking around your servers as well," said Fury. "The Rising Tide being one of them."

Amanda Waller's eyes open in alarm knowing that The Rising Tide hacked into government files and released the files to the public.

"Any reason why you're telling me?" said Amanda Waller. Trying to appear like her usual self, that appeared in control, and wasn't going to be intimidated.

"I thought you would want to know that some of your data produce this particular show," said Fury.

They look at the monitor showing the 'hooded hero' in Los Angeles.

Amanda Waller turned pale, realizing this would be a problem is there was a leak, she would lose her head.

"Why are you here?" asked Swanwick.

"You should terminate Project Cadmus," said Fury. "That technology is far too dangerous if it ends up in the wrong hands. Not to mention, highly illegal. Not even I can save you when this goes south."

"I agree," said Bruce. "The Rising Tides hack into the Argus files have released sensitive information regarding 'Super Soldiers' and our methods of researching them. We should pull the plug now before any political and public backlash."

Amanda didn't want to pull the plug when the Project was getting ready to enter Phase One. Still, she knew Bruce Wayne wouldn't have put this meeting together, and wouldn't have said those words unless he was serious regarding their positions.

"Fine, it's over," said Waller. "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Fury. "Leave the Avengers alone."

"Unexpectable," said Waller. "They are a threat to national security."

"Only if you force them to be," said Fury. "I'm doing what I can to keep Agent Drew from releasing NATO's and Argus information to your enemies. If you keep breathing down the Avenger's neck, she will act on her own accord. She has an extreme hatred towards government officials, and it would bring a smile to her face, to release classified intelligence, to the public."

Nick Fury looks at Amanda Waller sharply with his one eye, and Amanda Waller knew he had come well prepared for this meeting.

'_Bastard knows how to push me,'_ thought Amanda bitterly.

"I'm not one who would generally agree with leaving the Avengers alone, but I do partially agree with Nick Fury on this," said Bruce. "The Avengers is far too public for any of us to move against the Avengers. If the United States Government, say Argus moves on the Avengers into working under Argus, what do you think the rest of the world would do?"

"Militarize," said Swanwick.

"That's right," said Fury. "There are a lot of countries, including our allies, who are very nervous if the U.S. Government in any way has any means of control over the Avengers."

"If the United Nations were to get involved, how do you think the Argus Alliance would respond?" said Bruce.

"They would take it as an act of war," said Swanwick.

Amanda Waller slowly begins to realize the scenario playing out. Any means of government control would result in a world war.

"Either action that forces the Avengers into government control or oversight will have negative repercussions and fallouts that won't save us once they go south," said Bruce. "We know there is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent with sensitive government information, who is looking for any excuse to release said information publicly and to our enemies. Whether we like it or not, we have to make some compartmentalization and rethink our position."

Amanda Waller truly appreciated Bruce Wayne for thinking ahead.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Amanda Waller.

"We need to approach the Avengers," said Bruce. "We keep going on about them going rogue, but the truth is – they are not government agents. Even if a group of superpowered individuals is reason to have concerns. By making them the enemy, we only give them justification to take actions against the government. We should set up a liaison within Argus to find a way to work _with _the Avengers."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Swanwick.

"Several other of our _colleagues_ don't have the best relations with certain members of the Avengers," said Bruce wisely. "Justin Hammer's theft of Stark's property has left that relation sour. General Ross's relations with Dr. Banner isn't healthy. It's safe to say these two can't even be in the same room. Not without the _other _guy destroying everything in his path to get to Ross. The worse would have to be Luthor's relationship with Superman, which is well known. Luthor may be walking free, but how many times has Luthor spent millions on super-criminals and equipment to kill the Man of Steel? Even if he's been cleared, that doesn't mean the public trusts Luthor."

"If the Avengers go," began Waller but stops seeing the look Fury's face as a warning. "If the Avengers turn on the world, what's to stop them?"

"Themselves," said Fury. "The Avengers isn't set up, so one person has power over the other. I can tell you this, if the government or United Nations gets involved, it will divide the Avengers and push them into a Civil War. If the Avengers get pushed into a Civil War, how many cities do you think will get destroyed before any truce is called?"

Fury looks at Waller and Swanwick with that one eye causing them to think of that scenario.

The Argus Alliance demanded the United Nations and its countries disarm all technology and weapons that were nuclear or consider to be weapons of Mass Destruction.

Every government agreed, even the American and Russian Governments. Even now, every nuke has been disarmed and was unable to launch. The United still had a hundred nukes left to be decommissioned.

Waller knew nukes weren't valuable anymore as the emergence of metahumans and the researching on creating them was far more valuable.

"What do you propose?" asked Swanwick.

"Secretary Swanwick, you should approach the Avengers," said Fury. "You've had experience in dealing with Superman. You can handle the situation to your liking. As for you, Waller, I will allow you to put together your 'Task Force X.' In fact, I'll help you under some conditions."

"Conditions?" repeated Waller glaring at Fury.

"Humanitarian conditions," said Bruce. "He's even given us a list of possible candidates for Task Force X."

Bruce hands Waller a specialized briefcase and looks at the list of known criminals with either skills or abilities that would be useful to Task Force X.

"I'll take my leave," said Fury. "Till next time, and remember, I got my eye on you."

Waller glares at Fury's retreating back, knowing he had her this time. The next time they meet, it would be Waller who would have Fury to do her bidding.


	25. The Guardian

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **I know many of you are hoping for the X-Men, and yes, they will be in this story. Given Professor Xavier's need for secrecy, they won't make an appearance till later.

**Chapter 25: The Guardian**

"How long is this going to take?" asked Mike Peterson impatiently.

"This is the best I can do with the current reception I'm getting," said Skye. "This isn't like I'm deleting a Facebook page. I'm hacking into every known government website, bypassing their security all while trying to stay invisible."

"How do I know you can do this?" asked Mike Peterson.

"I've done it before," said Skye.

Skye couldn't deny she was nervous as Mike Peterson appeared very unstable with the occasional orange glow appearing in his veins.

"Mr. Peterson, good morning," said Coulson outside the van. "We're not here to hurt you, but you are in danger and need to take you into a safe facility."

"What did you do?" demanded Mike Peterson grabbing Skye.

"You're hurting me," said Skye.

Mike kicks the side of the van, throwing everyone out as he jumps out, holding his son and Skye. He quickly jumps out of the van and enters the terminal dragging Skye with him as Ace follows his dad.

A black custom cruise motorcycle arrives on the scene. The figure wore black sunglasses, wearing black combat uniform, looking at Mike Peterson, disappearing into the terminal.

His primary target wasn't here, but his system told him that he would be here.

Furthermore, his original orders to safeguard humanity remained. His onboard system told him this person was a threat to humanity.

He rides towards the back and parks his bike as he grabs his 'flowers' and heads inside to intercept the threat.

Mike Peterson rushes inside, looking over his shoulder, not letting Skye go, holding her tightly.

Skye herself didn't like the situation she found herself in. Mike Peterson appeared more unstable than she thought. That ominous orange glow that appeared on his face made her hair stands on their end.

Skye looks around, trying to find some means to escape and get away. She didn't want to admit, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had been right. She unleashed a hornet's nest, and now it looked like she was going to pay the price.

Skye looks forward and sees a tall Caucasian male in black sunglasses walking towards them. He raises his hands as the small box with roses opens, revealing a shotgun.

Skye felt her heart drop as she knew what was going to happen.

Mike Peterson didn't see the danger until the shotgun fired. Mike Peterson falls back with some blood appearing on his shirt.

People screamed upon hearing the shotgun blast could be heard, many of them running towards the exits.

Skye didn't remain, the moment Mike Peterson hit the floor, she took off running. Mike stands up as his attacker stands over him with his shotgun pointed as his head. Mike grabs the barrel causing the blast to hit the ground as he stands up and looks at his attacker dead in the eye.

Using every strength he had, he throws his attacker into the air. Watching him crashing into an information booth, shattering it upon impact.

Mike looks around frantic, unable to see his son.

"Ace!" shouted Mike fanatic.

A kick in the back of his knee caused him to fall as a person puts him in a full-nelson chokehold.

"That stuff inside of you is unstable and will take you and everyone here out," said Ward.

"Who's going to miss us?" said Mike bitterly as he grabs his attacker's arms and throws him off him. The person flies further because of Mike's strength and crashes into a luggage cart. '

Mike looks around and spots Skye trying to break down a door but couldn't get it to open. Mike leaps upwards, heading towards Skye and grabs her.

"You alright?" someone asked as the T-900 gets up and reassumes his mission to terminate the threat.

He grabs his shotgun and heads towards his target, who had leaped into the air towards an exit.

The sound of another shotgun could be heard as the T-900 stops and locates the source.

An L.A.P.D. officer stood there with a shotgun pointing it at his target and the girl. A quick facial scan told him this person wasn't a police officer but rather an imposter.

The imposter fires again and misses as Mike Peterson breaks the door open and disappears inside.

The T-900 quickly approaches the police officer who took no notice of his approach and fires his shotgun into his back as he took off running. He falls to the ground, mortally wounded.

With the assassin taken care of, the T-900 quickly establish the quickest route to his target. The T-900 quickly climbs the stairway to intercept his target.

"Be advised, we have a third party here," said Coulson.

"You got to stop," said Skye breaking free from Peterson's grip. "These people can help you."

"The dark men in suits," said Mike. "They're your friends now? Where did they take my son?"

Mike turns to look around but stops upon seeing a dark clothed figure walking up the stairs heading towards him with a shotgun in his hands.

The person fires his shotgun at Mike as Skye quickly dove behind a cement garden with bench seats to take cover. Mike took the hit but grabs the trash bin and throws it at his attacker before grabbing him.

Mike paused as he tries to push his attacker, but his attacker stood his ground, matching Mike's strength. The two hold the shotgun as his attacker looks at him completely unphased.

The T-900 stands there before he headbutts Mike Peterson in the face, causing him to stumble backward. Mike lets go, but the shotgun ends up sliding on the ground. Mike stands tall and throws a wild haymaker at his attacker only for his attack to grab his fist in midair and holds him firmly.

Mike looks on in shock, unable to believe that his attacker was stronger than him. Mike thought he was as strong and fast as Captain America.

Mike did the only thing he could do, using his years as a football nose-tackle. He spears his attacker through the glass, causing the two to crash three stories down into the information booth.

Mike stumbles to get back on his feet. His attacker took the worse of the impact falling on his back while providing some protection for Mike.

Mike stumbles to get back to his feet. To his surprise, his attacker was already on his feet, unphased by the fall.

He grabs his shotgun that had also fallen and reloads the weapon, standing there ready to reengage.

Another person walks forward wearing a black business suit, holding a handgun. He sets the handgun down as Mike Peterson stands tall.

"You think that means anything?" shouted Mike Peterson as L.A.P.D. moves the people out of the area. "I know you got people all over the place, ready to put me down. I know how this plays out."

"I don't," said Coulson. "I know you got an unstable chemical compound in your system that is activating like poison, killing you from within. I know it's burning you up. Mike, the last guy who wore that, exploded, taking out an entire building."

"I'm not like that other guy. I'm," said Mike. "It matters who I am, on the inside. If I'm a good person. If I'm strong."

"Right now, you're a danger to everyone," said Coulson.

Up above, Cassie Cage secures Skye and takes her with her to the entrance to watch how the scenario.

"You're lying!" shouted Mike. "Is that why you got that assassin to kill me?"

"I'm with Imperial Secret Service," said the man in a robotic voice.

"Edenian," said Jacqui.

"Correct," said the man. "Mike Peterson is a priority alpha threat to public safety, therefore must be eliminated."

"I'm not a threat, you are," shouted Mike. "I'm here to save people from..."

Mike's voice trailed off as he stands there, looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were gathering.

The roof above them explodes as Iron Man and Superman come flying down before landing at Mike's flank.

"Avengers," shouted Mike. "I'm not the bad guy, it's them!"

Mike points at Coulson.

"Hey Coulson, how was land of enchantment?" said Iron Man.

"Eventful," said Coulson.

A third figure comes floating down with sparks of lighting emitting from his body as he touches the ground softly.

Seraph arrives with his mask on and glowing white eyes.

"Mr. Peterson," said Seraph.

"Look, you got the wrong guy," shouted Mike. "They took my son! They are the bad guys! They shot at me!"

"I do have two shotgun hits on Mr. Peterson," said Iron Man. "Left torso and lower right back."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will not harm your son," said Seraph. "Right now, they are keeping your son safe."

"Yeah, from who?" shouted Mike Peterson as the orange glow emits on his face again.

"From you," said Seraph. "Right now, you are a threat and a danger to your son."

"I'm not like that _other_ guy," said Mike.

"Hold up, Extremis?!" said Iron Man. "You allowed some nutcase to inject you with Extremis?"

"Extremis?" repeated Superman in confusion.

"Extremis is a chemical compound that gives the subject enhance physiology," said the T-900. "It also causes the subject's body to overheat into an explosion. Given the amount of Extremis inside his body and his current body temperature, he will kill everyone within three square blocks radius."

"I'm not like that _other_ guy!" shouted Mike in frustration.

"What's our eta?" asked Seraph.

"Less than forty-five seconds," said the T-900.

"Mr. Peterson, you have to calm down and bring your heart rate low," said Coulson.

"Or what, you'll put me down?" shouted Mike.

"You heard what will happen if you don't," said Coulson. "If you don't bring your body temperature down, then you will explode, killing everyone in Union Square Station. Before that happens, my team will have no choice but to kill you to keep everyone safe."

Mike looks on in frustration as he looks into Coulson's eyes and looks at the Avengers who had gathered.

A shot suddenly hits Mike in the head, dropping him to the ground. The Avengers, the T-900, and Coulson look up at the second balcony at Ward with Fitz holding the Night-Night Gun.

"I got his vitals," said Iron Man. "He'll live, and his condition has been somewhat stable."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. S&R inbound via helicopter, secure suspect for transport," a voice said over the coms.

"Copy," said Coulson.

Seraph cast a pentagram causing all the objects to reassemble themselves as the damage to Union Square Station is fixed, saving the city millions of dollars in damage.

An hour later, the T-900 stood there before the team as everyone looks at him uncertainly.

"So, want to explain why you are here?" asked Cassie.

"My mission to protect Ignotus," said the T-900. "Orders from her excellency, Empress Kitana."

Harry stands there, resisting the urge to groan while wondering what his wife got him into.

"You're not human, are you?" said Harry.

"Correct," said the T-900. "I'm Cyberdine Model 2-1-0. Advance Infiltration Unit originally sent to the past to protect John Conner. My primary mission has failed, so I followed through my secondary mission."

"Which is?" asked Coulson.

"To safeguard humanity from Skynet or potentially rogue A.I.'s, or anything that threatens the world," said the T-900. "I came across two Imperial Operatives who directed me to Empress Kitana, and she sent me here, to safeguard an important imperial."

"So, you are programmed to follow my orders?" said Harry.

"Correct," said the T-900.

"What exactly are you made of?" asked Ward.

"My endoskeleton is made up of adamantium," said the T-900. "I have nanotechnology within my endoskeleton to repair my systems. My CPU is self-learning that is capable of adapting. The rest of my systems are classified."

"Sir, it doesn't make any sense he can operate without a power source," said Fitz.

"Correct," said the T-900. "I have two hydrogen fuel cells to power my systems."

"Aren't hydrogen fuel cells?" said Cassie.

"Nuclear," said Coulson.

"I'm guessing whoever built you, didn't want you to be captured," said Ward.

"Correct," said the T-900.

"Nuclear technology is now illegal," said Coulson. "You'll need a new power source."

"I'm aware of the new law," said the T-900. "I believe there is someone who could build me a new source."

"Tony Stark's arc reactor," said Coulson. "I'll give him a call."

"Are you the only one that is here?" asked Harry.

"No," said the T-900. "Three days after my arrival, another came through, arriving in Mexico City."

"How do you know this?" asked Coulson.

"When there is a chronal displacement, it can be detected before it happens," said the T-900. "It sends out a specific time of shockwave that can be detected with the right equipment. You can pick it up days before it happens, like using a spectrum to detect an earthquake before it happens."

"So, there is another one of you out there?" said Ward. "Is it on our side?"

"Not likely," said the T-900. "I was created by Skynet before captured by the resistance. It's possible another terminator was created by another future."

"I'll call Stark, but we need you to do us a favor," said Coulson.

"I have already look into the Convergence," said the T-900. "I cannot find anything that merged six universes into one."

"That sucks," said Fitz-Simmons.

"Let's get you some correct clothing," said Harry. "Do you have a name?"

"Negative," said the T-900.

"Well, you need one," said Harry.

"You really thinking giving a Universal Soldier a name is a good idea?" said Ward. "What is he? GR44?"

"Luc," said Coulson.

"Why not, Gabriel?" said Simmons. "In biblical legends, Gabriel the Archangel is the protector of mankind."

"Then I am Gabriel," said Gabriel.

"This is going to confusing," said Fitz.

"Coulson," said May appearing above the ramp. "We got an O-8-4."

"Is this confirmed?" said Coulson.

"H.Q. wants us to confirm it," said May.

"Wheels up in twenty," said Coulson.

"Things are getting stranger by the day," mutters Harry as he walks up the ramp.

"So why me?" asked Harry as Gabriel follows him.

"My mission is to ensure human survival and protect John Conner, the leader of the resistance," said Gabriel. "John Conner doesn't exist in this world, so I must protect the next leader in case Judgment day happens. Your wife said you could be the next savior should the world need saving. Your history and files prove you are the next human resistance leader should it ever come to salvation."

"Typical chose one bullshit," mutters Harry.

"Without nuclear warheads, the cause of Judgment has ceased, but isn't over," said Gabriel. "The threat will always remain."

"Are there any other terminators out there?" asked Harry.

"Most likely," said Gabriel. "What models and futures they come from I cannot say. My mission is to protect you from harm."

"I'm almost terrified of that," said Harry.

"Skye's arrived," said Kassandra.

"What's your assessment of her?" asked Harry.

"She's dangerous," said Kassandra. "She doesn't understand what is going on and could make matters worse."

"Well, I like her," said Cassie.

"The girl is a risk," said Gabriel. "I recommend terminating her to prevent her from exposing sensitive secrets."

"How good are you with computers?" asked Kassandra.

"I have detail files on computer technology," said Gabriel.

"Then make sure you can track her, so she doesn't find information or releases any information publicly," said Kassandra.

"So, this is a mobile command station," said Fitz. "These were mass-produced back in the eighties and nineties, but then the emergence of the helicarriers arrived."

"Like the one in New York," said Skye. "Whatever happened to it?"

"It suffered heavy damage, mostly with its turbines," said Simmons. "So S.H.I.E.L.D. has a contract with Wayne and Stark Industries to build new ones."

"Can't wait to see those babies," said Fitz.

"Stark, as in Tony Stark?" said Skye in awe.

"Stark is a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D.," said Harry walking forward. "When the Helicarrier went down back at New York, Stark was asked by Director Fury to build a new Helicarrier after Stark called it an 'antique.'"

"It's called the Bus," said Cassie. "You'll get used to it. The girls are bunked over here."

"Did Coulson ever tell you where he got Lola?" asked Harry.

"It was impressive," said Skye. "It could even fly."

"Yeah, that was a gift to Coulson from Howard Stark," said Harry. "Howard Stark has tried for years to build a car with flight capabilities and succeed. Coulson saved his life once, so he received Lola in return."

"I will go to my quarters," said Gabriel.

"Hey," said Skye to Ward. "I know we didn't get off on…"

"You might want to read this," said Ward handing Skye a pamphlet. "This isn't like most planes."

"You can say that again," mutters Skye looking at the pamphlet as Ward walks off.

"Say what again?" asked Coulson.

"Sweet ride," said Skye turning to Coulson.

"I earned a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit before the Invasion of New York," said Coulson.

"You took a bullet?" said Skye in amazement.

"…ish," said Coulson. "I tried to stop Loki from escape, and he stabbed me in the heart with a Chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks' R&R and this plane."

"How did you survive if you got stabbed in the heart?" asked Skye.

"Morgan le Fay saved my life," said Coulson. "She healed me up, then put me to sleep so I can heal."

"She brought you back from the dead?!" said Skye, with her eyes popping out in amazement.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," said Harry. "Once you die, that's it, no coming back."

"The plane has been completely refurbished. Studs up - spared no expense," said Coulson.

"Yeah, Ward said they sent you to Tahiti," said Skye.

"It's a magical place," said Coulson.

"You mentioned that," said Skye.

"Better buckle up," said Coulson.

"You haven't said anything on where we are going," said Skye.

"Peru," said Coulson. "That's where the O-8-4 was reported."

"And an O-8-4 is?" asked Skye.

"An object or person of unknown origin, kind of like you," said Coulson. "A S.H.I.E.L.D. team is sent in, assessed the situation, and determines if the object is dangerous or beneficial. The last one turned out to be very interesting."

"What was the last one?" asked Skye.

"A hammer," said Coulson slyly.

Skye looks at Coulson, realizing she wasn't going to get any more information.

The bus takes off into the air heading to Peru from Los Angeles.

"So, who is he exactly if he's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?" asked Skye, pointing towards Harry.

"He's an envoy from the Empire," said Coulson.

"The Empire? Edenia?" asked Skye at once.

"That's right," said Coulson. "Director Fury wants to build good relations with the Empire, so an Imperial Envoy was sent to get an inside look at our operations and to gain trust."

"Is that why he's so fit like Thor?" asked Skye.

"The Argus Alliance currently has an Alliance with the Asgardians," said Coulson. "They are really the only ones who do. Thor fought alongside Princess Diana and Empress Kitana during the Invasion of New York."

"Princess Diana? Empress Kitana?" repeated Skye. "You've actually met the Avengers?!"

"I did," said Coulson. "I was the one to recruit them into being the Avengers. The idea behind the Avengers was simple, to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something more. To see if they could fight the battles, none of them could defeat alone, but to fight the battles, _we_ never could."

"So that was their first mission together," said Skye.

"It was," said Coulson. "They did well together, didn't they? They were isolated, unbalance, and in some cases, broken. The Avengers gave them something, no government could ever give them."

"What was that?" asked Skye.

"Solace," said Coulson.

Harry looks at Gabriel, who had taken one of Wards jackets, but now wore a standard tactical suit outfit.

Gabriel cocks his Glock 17 backward, checking the cartridge.

"I'm wondering, how do you see?" asked Harry.

"My sensors have a built-in 4K H.U.D. Display system," said Gabriel. "I can see over 1.5 miles in any condition except storms that cause visible disturbances."

"You sound like Hawkeye," said Harry.

"Harry, you got a call," said Kassandra.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"It's the A-Team," said Kassandra.

"What's going on now?" mutters Harry as he picks up his earcom.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"A.I.M. has struck again," said Bruce. "Stark is missing. His mansion in Malibu has been destroyed. We need you to return to the Island at once."

"Copy that," said Harry. As he pulls his earpiece out of his ear.

"Remain with the team, keep them safe," said Harry feeling strange ordering a robot around.

The door to the House of Mysteries opens inside the Bus as Seraph walks through before it disappears.

"That doesn't appear possible," said Gabriel.

"Trust me, tin-can," said Kassandra. "This is a strange new world, better adjust fast to this world and accept some things are beyond our understanding. You'll also have to accept the fact that there is something that exists called magic."

Seraph steps on Avengers Island, materializing from thin air. Avengers Island was in international water, but it was officially a private island own under the Avengers. American satellites, drones, flying overhead, taking pictures, and images every hour. Submarines were off the official borders keeping track of any subs or vehicles that enter and left the Island.

Seraph said nothing, sense the presence of the American within the submarine.

Seraph enters the conference hall to see some of the Avengers have gathered.

"Any sign of Stark?" asked Seraph.

"Negative," said Batman. "The U.S. Government has officially declared him dead."

"Are we sure Stark is dead?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He's alive," said Batman. He presses a button on his left gauntlet showing an image of Stark Mansion under attack by rockets being fired from several helicopters. Another image shows a small figure flying away from the mansion.

"Tony managed to get away," said Superman.

"Indeed," said Batman. "The U.S. Government declared him dead, in hopes they can acquire the blueprints behind his Iron Man suits."

"Typical," said Seraph. "Senator Stern?"

"He was quick as usual to declare Stark dead, and move in on his personal assets," said Bruce. "Of course, there was one thing Senator Stern didn't take into account."

"That being?" asked Green Lantern #2.

"You are?" asked Seraph.

"Sorry," said Green Lantern #2. "Sergeant Johnathan Stewart. You can call me John if you want. Hal Jordan was recalled back to Oa, so I'm here as his replacement. This here is my S.O. Laira Omoto."

Laira floats towards Seraph in a green glow. Unlike Hal Jordan and John Stewart, whose green outfits covered their entire bodies. Laira's wore something like a one-piece bathing suit only covered her upper body. She wore black arm and knee sleeves with green bracers.

Seraph knew there were aliens out in the universe. He's thought Laira was extremely beautiful. Her purple skin with red hair was beautiful together. Her green eyes had a lighter touch to his eyes.

"You carry a dark scar upon you, one that has been left by a great evil," said Laira.

"Are you an empath?" asked Seraph.

"In a way," said Laira. "I know aliens aren't very welcome here on Terra."

"Don't be too sure," said Seraph. "Thor is Asgardian. Superman is Kryptonian. We're at a crossroads. Though you should tread on Terra carefully and stay with one of us."

"The Guardians of Oa wish to speak to Terra's leader about the Lanterns rights to operate in your space sector," said Laira.

"That might not be possible," said Batman. "Our world has too many leaders with too many different agendas. Perhaps the only person who can speak to the Guardians is Lord Raiden, the Elder God assigns to protect our world."

Laira said nothing as she looks at Batman.

Seraph could sense Laira knew the Guardians would object to anyone calling themselves a 'God,' and it could cause problems.

"This can be done later," said Seraph. "Right now, we should focus on locating Stark and stop his Iron Man suits from falling into the wrong hands."

"I got satellites trying to locate him," said Batman.

"Or we could use a locator spell," said Seraph.

"That would work," said Batman.

"Someone needs to stop congress from passing any emergency bill so they can gain the rights to Stark suits," said Flash.

"They won't gain access to his suits," said Batman. "Stark kept all his secure files on his Iron Man suits on Avengers Island. So, they can't acquire anything without a certain someone's permission."

"Mine," said Seraph. "Make sure those files remain locked up, and no one is allowed on this Island. We're going to help Stark."


	26. Hypnotic

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter 26: Hypnotic**

"Where you've been Morgan?" asked Seraph, looking at the reports of supposed terrorist attacks committed by someone calling himself 'The Mandarin.' Batman and Spider-Woman had gone through the data to get a fixed on the terrorist's location. They've bomb over dozens of cities in Europe and in the United States as a testament to their ability to wage terror without warning.

"Busy, I need you to come with me now," said Morgan.

"Can't it wait, a new terrorist has risen up," said Seraph.

"Afraid not," said Morgan. "A situation has risen up in Japan that requires our immediate attention."

Seraph stops as he turns to stare at Morgan.

"Why is this important?" asked Seraph.

"You know full well why," said Morgan. "Let those who know the technical world worry about Stark. We have a situation in Japan that could be problematic if left unchecked."

"What kind of problem?" asked Batman.

"Don't worry about it," said Morgan. "It's a supernatural kind."

Seraph didn't know why she was keeping the rest of the Avengers in the dark.

"Find Stark, I'll try to solve this problem in Japan, Batman – you're in charge," said Seraph before he and Morgan disappear and reappear in the House of Mysteries.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" said Seraph.

"In a museum yesterday, this was stolen," said Morgan.

A magical image of an orb appears in front of Seraph.

"What makes this theft so important that it demands our immediate attention?" asked Seraph.

"Two things," said Zatanna. "First, the theft happened in broad daylight full of visitors. No one had been aware the theft had happened until a guest pointed out the object in question was missing."

Now that was remarkable to commit a public theft without anyone being aware.

"Second, it's the object in question that was stolen," said Morgan. "This relic is called 'The Meido Stone,' and can harness souls."

Seraph face frowns as he heard of this stone and knew this was dangerous to leave unchecked.

"Do we know if this Meido Stone works?" asked Seraph.

"Do you want to take the risk and find out if it does in the hands of whoever stole it?" asked Morgan.

No Seraph did not want to wait and see if it did work.

"I'll head to Japan," said Seraph. "Where's John?"

"In London enjoying his pint," said Zatanna.

Seraph turns and walks out the door with Zatanna behind him.

"Do you know where the theft took place?" asked Seraph.

"Edo-Tokyo Museum," said Zatanna.

Seraph and Zatanna steps outside and quickly fly towards the Edo-Tokyo Museum, where a crowd of people was outside with the police holding them back.

Seraph and Zatanna land in the front of the building, with the Japanese Police looking confused at their appearance.

Seraph said nothing as he notices news crews recording his arrival before he turns and walks into the museum.

They pass everyone until they reached the main area where the item was stolen.

{Excuse Seraph-san, what brings you here?} said a senior police officer.

"I'm here to examine this theft, which may have some levels of the 'supernatural' involved," said Seraph.

{Are we in any danger?} asked the officer.

"Unclear," said Seraph. "I'm sorry, you are?"

{Chief Yagami Soichiro of the National Police Agency,} said Chief Yagami.

"I know my arrival here may spark some concerns," said Seraph wisely. "Until I can determine the very nature of this threat, I ask that your people remain calm."

{We haven't found anything,} said Chief Yagami.

{Chief, are you sure it's wise to discuss this case with...} said a young officer.

{We haven't found anything,} said Chief Yagami repeated to his junior officer. {If a supernatural element happened here, then someone like Seraph-san can be helpful. I shall take responsibility for his actions.}

"I do not wish to cause you trouble, Chief Yagami," said Seraph. "This theft does have some level of concern, and I want to get to the bottom of it quickly."

{Can you at least tell me why you are personally taking an interest in this stolen artifact?} asked Chief Yagami.

Seraph stops as he turns to look at Zatanna, who simply raises her eyebrow at him.

"Best that I tell you in private," said Seraph.

Chief Yagami nods his head as he and Seraph speak alone with his colleagues, all looking onwards. Seraph explains the orb and its purpose.

Chief Yagami looked gravely concerned.

{Should I tell my people this?} asked Chief Yagami once Seraph finished.

"No,' said Seraph. "I rather not deal with a panic. If this information were to get out to the public, there would be a lot of people panicking. This would result in scams on the streets that promise false protection from the orb. Not to mention an uneasy panic within your own agency."

{What should I tell my superiors?} asked Chief Yagami.

"The truth," said Seraph. "Inform them of the object and its purpose. I'll explain the symptoms to a lesser degree to your juniors to keep an eye for any victims. Only tell your superiors, and those who you believe can handle this information."

Chief Yagami nods his head.

They return to see a square glass in perfect condition undisturbed with a relic indeed missing from its shelf.

"The glass is theft-proof with motion sensors," said Zatanna. "If anything, even remotely touches it for more than two seconds, an alarm will sound."

{Seraph-san,} said Chief Yagami. {This is the Museum Curator, Haruno-san.}

Seraph gives a slight bow showing his respect towards Haruno-san.

"Haruno-san, did you notice anything strange that happened today that seemed 'unusual'?" asked Seraph.

Haruno-san shook her head.

Seraph frowns. So, this theft was intentional, not accidental.

"Can I see the footage of the theft?" asked Seraph.

{There isn't much to see,} said one of the officers. They hold a tablet with the security footage of the object in question. {We've had to slow it down frame by frame to try to see what happens, but there isn't anything to see. One second, it's there, the next it's gone.}

"It's not a summoning charm," said Zatanna.

"Nor a switching spell," said Seraph. "Has anyone touch the glass since the theft?"

{No,} said Chief Yagami.

"I'm going to try something," said Seraph. "Can I ask your people to step back. I don't want them to get caught up in this by accident."

Chief Yagami nods his head as his people took a step back as Seraph waves his hand around, sending white dust floating around the case. Haruno-san looked offended that something would dirty her museum.

The white dust soon begins to gather and starts to take form.

Soon the image of a young woman with white hair, wearing a white mask and wearing a kimono standing over the stand. There were two interesting facts about this woman. One, she had two foxlike ears on her head, and the other was she had nine whitetails.

{Yokai!} shouted one of the officers in alarm.

{Calm yourself,} shouted Yagami. {You're an officer!}

The officers and individuals look at the white fox seeing the thief for the first time.

"So, show me how you stole the artifact," said Seraph.

The watch as she approaches the display stand, before she makes a motion with her hand, as the object appears in her hand. Seraph froze the action as he mimics her actions. He pauses as he looks upwards before looking at the glass.

"She used the shadows to grab the object for her," said Zatanna.

Seraph reassumes as they watch her turn around and leave the museum with no one being aware of what had happened.

{I don't understand,} said Chief Yagami. {How did something like this happen without anyone seeing it happen? Or it gets caught on camera?}

"Misdirection Charms," said Seraph. "They're simple spells, and generally used to hide one's presence for one who doesn't want to be seen. They are not foolproof, as anyone with the willpower can see past these charms, and they can also be easily dispelled by simply touching the person."

{So how come her actions didn't get caught on camera?} asked Chief Yagami.

Seraph turns and looks at Chief Yagami without answering his question.

{It works on cameras as well?} said Chief Yagami in shock.

"As I've told Stark, magic has its own laws similar to how physics as its own laws," said Seraph.

{Are we in any danger?} asked Haruno-san.

"No," said Seraph. "I'm aware that what you call 'Kitsunes' can be either good or bad luck. Rest assured, this place isn't cursed, and your lives are in no danger. I do not know her objective, but she won't come back to haunt any of you. I shall keep you up to date regarding this case. In the meantime."

Seraph waves his hand as the Meido Stone reappears.

"It's a replica, so you can pass it off to the public someone tried to play a prank on the museum," said Seraph.

Chief Yagami bows his head as Seraph does the same.

Seraph and Zatanna turns and leaves the museum.

"That was a Kumiho," said Zatanna once they were back safely in the air.

Kumiho's had a human appearance. They were humans with Japanese foxes or kitsune's appearance. They were mythical and very powerful.

"Yes," said Seraph. "We may need some serious backup."

"Who?" asked Zatanna. "Superman is powerless against a Kumiho. Stark is missing. Flash maybe, but even he's not going to be powerful enough to defeat a Kumiho. We may have to beseech an Asgardian or Lord Raiden for help."

"That depends if we can reach them," said Seraph. "Thor hasn't been seen or heard since he returned to Asgard. Raiden hasn't been around much as he's dealing with the Elder Gods, Outworld, the Netherrealm, and who knows what else."

"This is a Kumiho!" said Zatanna. "Their strength and powers are legendary! No physical weapon can harm them. They're highly resistant towards magic to the point than they can absorb even the deadliest of curses. Even if by some miracle you can wound one, they have one of the best regeneration abilities. Only the mythical phoenix has better healing powers. Don't get me started on their other abilities and powers."

"Even so, who can help us?" asked Seraph. "They're so powerful very few individuals in history have ever stood against one and lived to survive the tail. There are only a few weapons capable of hurting them."

"Most of those weapons have been destroyed," said Zatanna. "Others have been lost."

"Kumiho's are not a necessary evil," said Seraph. "They're known for being neutral."

"That's because they do what they want with no one able to stop them," said Zatanna. "You are an immortal demigod with the powers of Thor. Are you unwilling to commit to fighting her because she's a woman?"

"No," said Seraph.

"But, there is something on your mind," said Zatanna.

Seraph said nothing as he looks forward.

"Is it your wife? Kitana?"

"There is a lot of ana's going on around me," mutters Seraph.

"Are you unhappy in your marriage?"

"More like confuse," said Seraph.

"What is making you confuse?" asked Zatanna.

"It's," began Seraph before breaking off into a sigh. "Generally, when you're in a marriage, you're committed to that person and don't have 'other' partners."

"That's what bothering you?" said Zatanna. "I thought all males dream of having harems."

"I've never thought of having a harem," said Seraph. "As I told you, all I wanted was to be normal with normal problems. I would be happy living a plain old boring life with a simple wife and kids."

"But could you look away?" asked Zatanna.

Seraph falls silent knowing he couldn't.

"You can't, that's why you have these gifts," said Zatanna. "As for your wife okay with you having a harem, it's not that hard to understand if you think about it. It's clear no matter hard you think about it that Kitana loves you. You are perhaps the first male who sees her for herself, and not some… sex object. The Edenian Culture has long been lost as Raiden is helping uncover its traditions and meaning. Right now, there are more women than males Edenians. So, it's not unusual for a male to have more than one partner within the Edenian's right now."

"Is that why Kitana isn't freaking out that Jade is pouncing on me every chance she gets?" said Seraph.

"Oh, who else you are sleeping with?" said Zatanna grinning.

Seraph turns to look at Zatanna.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Seraph.

"I would be lying if I told you I wasn't," said Zatanna. "You know you're the first guy I've come across – other than Bruce, who doesn't want a harem of women. Maybe that's why you both have women throwing themselves at you."

"Mr. Grumpy, has women interested in him?" said Seraph in amazement.

"That surprises you?" said Zatanna. "He has a son named Damien with Talia al Ghul."

"Talia? The same Talia who works for Imperial Intelligence now?" said Harry.

"Talia maintains the figure and body of a twenty-year-old thanks to the Lazarus Pit," said Zatanna. "Though I understand for a good reason, you've banned the use of the pit unless for emergencies."

"The Lazarus Pit is a source of healing of unknown origins," said Seraph. "Basically, using S.H.I.E.L.D. terms, it's an O-8-4."

"Well, that is wise," said Zatanna. "Be honest, tell me you're not enjoying yourself with all these women."

Seraph turns and glares at Zatanna.

"Seriously?" said Zatanna looking forward. "You really are straight forward and honest."

"There is much going on," said Seraph. "Within the past three months alone, there has been more cataphoresis than in any history. The team isn't even working as a team."

"Don't be surprised, everyone has their own personal problems going on right now, and they don't want others to get involved," said Zatanna.

"I'm aware of that," said Seraph. "This is a time when the team is needed, and not off handling things on their own."

"That is preciously why you must let them handle these things on their own," said Zatanna. "It shows trust."

"When did you turn into Morgan?" asked Seraph.

"I talk to her," said Zatanna.

"We're here," said Seraph as he flies down upon Kyoto's shrine.

The infamous Rashomon was built twelve hundred years ago. The pathway was said a gateway to the heavens, and offering your prayers here with your loved one would bless you with good fortunes.

Seraph and Zatanna land on the ground before walking through the gates entering magical japan.

"I feel like we step back through time," said Seraph.

Magical Japan had a very strong Edo-style feel with no hint of westernism.

"Must be tough for you being from Europe," said Zatanna.

"Has to be tougher on you," said Seraph.

Zatanna smiles as she speaks her magical words backward as her sexy appealing outfit turns into a kimono.

"Show off," mutters Seraph.

Seraph walks down the street heading to the local pub, knowing if a Kumiho was running around in Japan, the locals would know something about her.

Unfortunately, Seraph was also tired as the time zone difference was finally catching up to him. He's been up for nearly fourteen hours and needed to crash.

Harry takes off his mask, avoiding some of the stares he was getting. Even on this side of the world, his name and face were known all over. He simply wanted to rest before the fans learn of location.

Harry frowns as he looks at his bed but knew this was common in Japan. The tatami bed style had a reputation for being good on your back.

Harry hands his robe on the mannequin as he sets his boots down and climbs in bed, getting some shut-eye.

Harry woke, feeling someone or something on his chest. He looks down and sees Zatanna sleeping naked beside him.

Harry didn't know what to do. They had rented two separate rooms, but he didn't think she would climb in bed with him.

"Damnit Zatanna," mutters Harry.

Harry paused for a moment and looks out the window to see Zatanna standing there motionless.

Harry turns and looks at the Zatanna looking at him with bright yellow eyes.

Zatanna pounces on him and holds his wrist firmly as Zatanna's black hair slowly turns white with fox ears.

"I almost forgot," said Harry. "You have the power of shapeshifting. Making you one of the best metamorphosis in the world."

The white fox smiles as she moves her fingers down Harry's skins. Her fingers didn't have nails like humans but were more like a human claw.

"Okay," laughs, Harry feeling ticklish as she traces his chest with her finger. "That's enough."

"Can you get me pregnant?" she said, smiling at Harry.

"What?" said Harry bewilder by this sudden request.

"You are a powerful individual, who magical power rivals my own," said the White Fox. "The offspring you put in me will be a very powerful child."

"Should have gotten a vasectomy," mutters Harry.

"Don't be like that," said the White Fox. "You are powerful, like a Celestial Creature." The White Fox places her head on Harry's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "You have something powerful like a Celestial Creature living inside of you, making your power like my own, limitless."

"How did you find me?" demanded Harry.

Kitsune's despite their devious natures were known to speak the truth and keep their words.

"I followed you," said the White Fox smiling. "I can hide even the greatest of sorcerer's, though had you taken the bullet train instead of flying, you would have noticed my presence."

"So, you were there in the crowd," said Harry.

"I was," said the White Fox continuing to smile at Harry. "When the crowd saw you enter, I wanted to follow, but it was difficult to get near without you and the girl detecting my presence. I'm impressed you manage to discover me so quickly. The greatest sorcerer alive truly lives up to his name."

Harry glares his eyes at the White Fox, realizing she had cast a nonverbal spell on him to keep him immobilized.

"What did you do to Zatanna?" demanded Harry.

"You forget that a Kumiho can charm anyone by our beauty alone?" said the White Fox. "Though I can charm her by other means. She resisted a great at first, but I got simply turning into you got her to submit rather quickly. She loves you, you know."

Harry did know, but he didn't want to force her into a complicated relationship already.

"Then what do you want?" asked Harry.

"Hmm," said White Fox. "You know I have the Meido Stone, but my games aren't over, not yet. Though if you want to know, then beware of the snakes in the grass."

Harry finally breaks free of her spell and grabs her. The White Fox was initially shocked as pins her but doesn't resist. Instead, she locks her legs around his hips to invite him. She leans up and nibbles his left ear playfully.

Harry soon realizes she is naked from head to toe.

"You truly are, strong," said the White Fox. "Don't worry, we'll meet again sooner than you think."

The White Fox disappears into a wisp of smoke as Harry kneels there, looking at the place where the White Fox had been momentary.

"Why am I outside?" said Zatanna. "And why am I naked?"

"Get inside," said Harry. "The White Fox paid us a visit."

Zatanna looks at Seraph before she steps inside and accepts his robe as she puts it on herself.

Harry sighs, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to explain to Zatanna. Already he could see hints of mischief and enjoyment in Zatanna's eyes.


	27. The Witch Hunter

**Heroes of the Storm**

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 27: The Witch Hunter**

"So, let me get this straight," said Zatanna. "The White Fox charms me and sleep next to you _naked_!"

Harry groans realizing he still didn't know a thing about women.

"Why are you making this a big deal?" said Harry.

"I'm more interested in why you would let her sleep with you naked," said Zatanna.

"I didn't expect her to sleep next to me naked," retorted Harry angrily.

"Calm down," said Zatanna. "You don't understand the effect you have on all these women."

"Can we focus," said Harry, desperate to get back at the primary issue.

"Well, she is a Kumiho," said Zatanna. "I've heard rumors they can create puppets that mimic their appearance and abilities to a lesser degree."

"She can also change her appearance," said Harry. "She looked just like you."

"Now I'm pissed," said Zatanna.

Harry stared at Zatanna with a raised eyebrow and realized he still didn't understand women.

"What is she after?" asked Harry. "She hasn't used the artifact yet."

"That's most strange," said Zatanna. "With her strength, she can consume thousands of souls in a second. Is she after something else?"

"How much do we know about this side of the world?" asked Harry.

"And if she's good as we think she is, then that means she's been taking the appearances of others to conceal herself," said Zatanna.

"She's here in Kyoto, the strongest place in Japan for magical creatures," said Harry. "Is there something here we don't know about?"

"Japan holds many secrets," said Zatanna.

Harry sits down and thinks carefully about what was going on. The Kumiho didn't act recklessly. Famous for their intelligence, cleverness, quickness, wits, and tricksters.

They always had a plan and never acted carelessly.

Harry sits trying to figure why someone so powerful would need the Meido Stone?

Kumiho's cherish life. They didn't act in the service of evil. Given her whitetails and presence, she was far from evil. She still had a playful nature.

Harry had to assume something was stirring on this side of the world.

He prayed it wasn't another Destiny.

Harry decides to return to the House of Mysteries to look upon its library. The fact that the Kumiho hasn't used the Meido Stone yet meant that there was another piece of the puzzle missing. Either the white fox wanted something else, or something was missing from the Meido Stone.

Kyoto was the Eastern Kingdom's capital with magical artifacts and people. In his free time, Harry would have loved spending time in Japan and learning its culture and history.

Harry heads to an ancient shrine where the locals still paid their respect towards the ancient gods. There was still that local belief of offering prayers together would bless the couple.

Harry approaches the shrine when everything around him suddenly frozen in place.

Harry suddenly pauses, sensing something was off in the area. A foul presence was lingering in the area. The presence was evil, but one he's never felt before.

Harry moves through the sea of people, masking his presence, and placing Concealment Charms on him to prevent people from noticing him. His training as an Assassin came into motion. Seraph moves stealthy, quietly, and quickly through the sea of people who never looked twice at his direction.

Seraph enters the city and comes into view of a ruined warehouse. At first glance, that's all it appeared, but Seraph sees a barrier had been put in place around the warehouse.

Seraph studied the barrier and realized it wasn't anything serious. Only to keep muggles out of the area and to prevent them from entering. Simple muggle repellent and compulsion spells.

Seraph slips pass the barrier without setting off the alarm and quickly climbs the side of the warehouse onto the roof. Seraph then goes through the window by making himself made of smoke before he settles on the support beam and moves through the shadow.

There was no light within the warehouse, making the place very dark. When Seraph reached the middle of the room, a single candlelight revealed the presence of seven individuals in the middle of the room.

'_Death Eaters?!'_ Seraph thought in alarm.

The nine figures had robes very similar to the Death Eaters. Black robes and boots from head to toe. The hood conceals their faces, making identification impossible.

The only difference was the masks the nine figures were wearing. Masquerade Masks that were unique in their design and nature. Venetian Carnival, Smiley, Sad Face, Black Flames, Right Scar, Right Tear, Left Patch.

Another fact that made them different from Death Eaters was the symbol they wore on their backs. A triangle with a cross.

"Who stole the stone?" said Venetian Carnival mask.

"Our source within the N.P.S. said Seraph discovered it was a Kumiho," said Sad Face.

"Impossible," said Right Tear. "The Kumiho's are extinct."

"Apparently not," said Sad Face.

"That creature will be after the Mirror next," said Venetian. "Where are we with that?"

"We have a team in place ready to seize the mirror," said Black Flames.

"What of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Right Scar.

"They continue to remain oblivious to our existence," said Smiley.

"Are we certain of that?" said Left Patch. "Seraph is here in Japan. Where was his last confirm location?"

"Here in Kyoto," said Sad Face.

They all look at one another in silence.

"Are we certain Seraph has no knowledge of our existence?" asked Venetian.

"It would be a problem if Seraph or the Avengers were to show up and ruin our plans," said Scar.

"Tony Stark has officially been proclaimed dead," said Right Tear. "Most likely he's gone missing. A.I.M. has destroyed his home in Malibu. The Avengers are using their resources and time to find Stark. Since Seraph is on his own out there, that means he's here on his own accord. Perhaps Seraph can help us. We could use him to flush out the Kumiho."

The members all look at one another in silence once again.

"Then, we are all in agreement," said Venetian.

No one move or said anything, but simply disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

Seraph could have taken them all on at once. He held back because it wouldn't have provided him any answers to who they were or what they were after.

He was sure they had oaths and enchantments place upon them to keep them spilling any secrets.

Seraph didn't know who these people were, but it was clear they weren't up to anything good.

More importantly, Seraph didn't learn of their goals. Only they wanted the Meido Stone and a mirror.

Seraph walks through the shrine and into the magical world where countless creatures were roaming about minding their own business.

Seraph walks into the back alleyway and heads towards one of the darker areas known for shabbier deals. Seraph hated this part of town, but he went here because if anyone knew anything, it would be the Four Saints. They who have been ancient, wise, and knew all that happen in the world.

Reaching the Sky Temple was no easy task. It was eternally hidden from all eyes. Even he wouldn't be able to speak to them without their approval.

A sudden gunshot echoed through the area as Seraph staggers feeling something penetrate his body.

He turns and sees a woman with red hair holding a gun, pointing it at him. She wore strange armor with a trench coat.

Seraph narrows his eyes as she attacks him again. The sound of the second blast, a shotgun this time, could be heard as she fires at him again.

Seraph disparate before the blast could hit him, unsure of her weapons.

Generally, mortal weapons wouldn't hurt him, but her guns could penetrate his defense and left him bleeding.

Seraph appears again a short distance from where he was standing and looks at the damage her guns had caused.

Magic bullets.

These were interesting as they required to use your own magic into a specific type. Given how quickly she was able to use her weapons, told him she could use different styles. She was a specialist, a witch hunter.

Merlyn knew of the Witch Hunters. They were specialists with obsidian armor that help repel magic attacks.

The girl looked no older than eighteen years of age... Red hair, with dark blue armor leggings and a corset armor. Merlyn had to guess she had many weapons on her, and given her training, she would make the S.B.S. or Navy Seals look like amateurs.

She fires her shotgun, shattering the triangle barrier that had her imprison before Seraph places a stasis on her, freezing her in place. Seraph floats before and looks at her and knew his spell would not hold on her for long.

She was good with anti-magic and counterattacks, not to mention she had strong attacks of her own. Even though she attacks him, Seraph could sense she was not evil.

"Want to explain why you attacked me?" asked Seraph.

"You're with Trinity," said the girl. "That's more than enough reason."

"Trinity?" Seraph repeated in confusion.

The girl looks at him in confusion. Unsure if he was lying or being honest.

"I've never heard of Trinity," said Seraph. "Who are they?"

"You bear their symbol," said the girl.

Seraph looks at her before he grabs his necklace and shows it to her.

"This symbol?" said Seraph.

The girl looks at it and stares at her Deathly Hollows.

"I thought," the girl began before breaking off.

"This is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows," said Seraph. "I wear this symbol to signify being the 'Master of Death' and master of the Hollows."

"The Deathly Hallows are real?!" said the girl.

"So, you know the story," said Seraph.

"Sorry," said the girl.

Seraph releases his stasis seeing she was no longer a threat.

"Who is Trinity?" asked Seraph.

"I'll treat you to a drink," said the girl.

In the Green Leaf Inn, Elsa Bloodstone explain who she was and what she did.

"I know I'm a called a Witch Hunter," said Elsa. "But I'm more of a monster hunter. I hunt monsters who threaten this world, from demons to vampires and werewolves and other dark and dangerous creatures. Lately, I've been on the trail of Trinity. A mysterious group that started making some moves since the Convergence."

"Who are they?" asked Seraph.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "They've been after artifacts, information, spells, and anything else they can get their hands on. I came across them when I met a mad sorcerer conducting experiments on werewolves. He mentions something of Trinity would kill me for intervening. I tracked some movements of Trinity movements here to Kyoto. I thought the recent threat of the Meido Stone had something to do with Trinity's actions."

"It may," said Seraph.

Seraph begins to tell Elsa of the White Fox and what she did. How she teased him and tried to mess with his mind regarding the theft.

"A Kumiho," said Elsa. "Immortal Celestial Foxes that have the power of a god. Tricksters, guardians, and very cunning. Hard to trust them. Could this Kumiho be the leader of Trinity?"

"I don't think so," said Seraph. "If Trinity was the group I was spying on, then the Kumiho and Trinity have no relations. Most likely, Trinity has been chasing the Kumiho around for her powers."

"Even I can't defeat a Kumiho," said Elsa. "They are… too powerful."

"Their teeth and fangs can devour gods," said Seraph. "Even Superman, the strongest defender on this world, would be rendered helpless against a Kumiho. Iron Man wouldn't stand a chance. Energy attacks like his only would make her stronger, and her claws and quickness would destroy his armor. Batman can't even sneak up on her, given her hearing and senses."

"You know the Avengers?" said Elsa.

"I'm Seraph," Seraph said, feeling somewhat insulted but also relieved that he wasn't recognized.

"The leader of the Avengers," said Elsa. "Sorry… I knew you had powers, but I didn't actually think your powers were… magic."

"The White Fox, what is she after?" asked Seraph.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "But I think I do know where she is heading. You spoke of a mirror, then I know what mirror Trinity is after. There is one mirror they would be after."

"Tell me it's not a mirror that sucks in souls," said Seraph.

"Not exactly," said Elsa. "It's known as the Forlorn Hope. Others call it the Mirror of Darkness. It says to hold mystic powers that will awaken only during the presence of the full moon. According to legend, it will grant the wielder any wish they desire but must offer something in return for their wish."

"What do they offer?" asked Seraph.

"Unknown," said Elsa. "As Master of Death, you know that some urban stories and myths hold some version of the truth."

"The full moon is in three nights from now, that means she'll be making a move soon," said Seraph.

"As will Trinity," said Elsa.

"What could they possibly be after?" Seraph wonders out loud.

"I may know how Trinity will attempt to steal the mirror," said Elsa. "We will have to act fast."

Seraph found it strange working with a Witch Hunter, but the two did share a mutual goal in discovering Trinity. He wasn't sure if he could trust Elsa Bloodstone. Still, he sent a message back to Black Orchid to tell the Morgan what had transpired and to investigate this 'Trinity,' as well as Elsa Bloodstone.

They didn't go to a museum as Seraph expected. Instead, the mirror was locked in a private vault of a collector.

"Why are we here?" asked Seraph.

"This is the private estate of Hideo Katsu," said Elsa. "He is a criminal who steals, transport, and counterfeits Asian artwork. Generally, he isn't someone the magical world would investigate, but I do know he holds a magical mirror. It could be the magical mirror Trinity is after."

Seraph quickly hides behind the tree pulling Elsa Bloodstone with him as several figures appear from the door. They began walking into the garden.

"The short fat man is Hideo Katsu," said Elsa. "I don't know who the other man is."

Seraph was sure he was someone within Trinity.

Seraph quickly moves forward, much to Elsa Bloodstone's dismay as he starts to get close to hear what they were saying.

"I'm surprised at the amount of generosity Trinity is offering from a simple trinket," said Hideo Katsu.

"If the relic is indeed the real deal, then it could lead us to salvation," said the stranger.

"Interesting," said Hideo Katsu. "I heard a whisper that Seraph is in Japan."

"He's ignorant of our existence, and of you," said the stranger.

"It would be bad business if the Avengers learn of my business," said Hideo Katsu.

"You have nothing to fear," said the stranger.

"I will have the relic transferred to your museum at once," said Hideo Katsu.

Seraph sinks back as the man moves further back towards the compound.

Seraph looks up and sees another figure lurking on the roof, observing the pair. The White Fox.

Seraph eyes the White Fox, knowing she was going to steal the mirror before Trinity could get their hands on it. The question was why she was doing this in the first place.

Seraph falls back to Elsa, who was watching behind several trees.

"Well," Elsa said impatiently. "Did you learn anything?"

"Trinity is buying the mirror," said Seraph. "The White Fox is also here, meaning she'll be making a move soon."

"We can't exactly storm the compound during the day," said Elsa.

"You can't," said Seraph. "I can."

"How do you plan on…?!," said Elsa turning to Seraph only to see he disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Breaking into a muggle compound was child plays. Seraph remembers his training with the Illuminati and the League of Shadows. Teaching him the art of stealth. Patience, subtlety, masking your breath, and sticking to the shadows. Seraph remembers having to learn how to walk over twigs and stones without making a sound. He could use magic to mask the sounds, but it was better he learned naturally without having to rely on magic to conceal his presence.

Seraph walks through the empty halls, avoiding the sight of any guards and personal within the compound. He knew the White Fox was here. Most likely, she already knew where the mirror was kept and was going to grab it and disappears before anyone knew she was here.

Seraph cast a seeking spell that told him where the mirror was kept. Seraph walks forward, silently and aware at the fact that time was against him.

Seraph enters the vault area to see the mirror handing on a stand. One look at it told him it was a fake, a replica to look like the real one.

Was he too late? Or did the White Fox work her magic and stole the original?

Seraph looks up as the vault sounds an alarm sealing the room. Everything went into lockdown as the alarm wails as it signals an intruder.

Seraph could hear footsteps as he looks behind him to see the short and fat Japanese con-artist Hideo Katsu appear with several guards.

"I don't know who you are," said Katsu. "But I'll have you return what you stole from me."

"A pointless gesture," said Seraph. "What was taken has been taken long ago."

Seraph realized the White Fox wasn't looking to break into the compound, she was seeking to escape. She must have known he was in the area and wanted him to see her. Most likely, she either picked up his scent or heard him, possibly both.

"Then you will die," said Katsu. "Black Dragons – destroy him."

The men dressed as urban ninjas moved in to attack Seraph.

Seraph eyes and looks at the men who attack him without remorse.

Seraph conjures his javelins, and they move to attack him. The moment they saw the javelin, their eyes open wide.

Seraph walks over the dead corpses as he approaches Hideo Katsu.

"Who are you?!" Katsu said in fear. "I can pay you! I can pay you more money than you can dream of having if you come to work for me!"

"I'm not a thief – nor am I interesting working for scum like you," said Seraph. "I'm looking for a Japanese mirror you had in your possession."

"You know I have other buyers," Katsu said with sweat pouring down his face. "If you have an offer… then I'll gladly hear you out."

"That mirror is dangerous," said Seraph. "It has mystical properties that will awaken on the night of a full moon."

"Mystical properties," Katsu said greedily.

"Not the kind you want to mess with," said Seraph. "You are known as a con-artist and one who forges relics, antiques, and art, so where is the original?"

"I can't tell you that," said Katsu. "I'm a respectable businessman."

Seraph already knew the object in question was stolen.

"Then tell me about your dealings with Trinity," said Seraph. "Who are they, and what do they want?"

"I don't know much about them," said Katsu. "I only sell them items they want."

Seraph said nothing more as he walks over Katsu's corpse, knowing his death wouldn't have any impact with Trinity.

Locating Trinity was going to be harder than he expected. They moved within the shadows and kept their identities hidden from the public.

Seraph appears where Elsa Bloodstone was waiting, holding her assault rifle.

"We should go," said Seraph.

He grabs her arm and disparate.

The two walk in the tavern, remaining silent during their journey.

"Want to tell me what happen?" asked Elsa Bloodstone.

"The White Fox played me," said Seraph. "But I have her next location and a possible location on Trinity."

"When?" asked Elsa Bloodstone.

Seraph conjures a parchment and hands to Elsa Bloodstone.

"Head there," said Seraph. "I have to head towards where the Moon Throne resides."

"The Moon Throne?" Elsa repeated in confusion.

"Don't ask," said Seraph. "I know that's where the White Fox is heading."

The two parted ways as Seraph heads to open country.

Seraph walks, knowing the open country is where things were peaceful and dangerous. Seraph enters the mythical forest known to have countless of Japanese mythical beasts.

Seraph stops and turns to see a large white fox with nine tails staring at him. Her sky blue eyes staring at Seraph.

Seraph stands there knowing the White Fox had lured him here for a reason. The only question was, was she a friend… or foe.


End file.
